Le chantage
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: Sasuke, éditeur en chef de la Sharingan Book, se sert de son assistante, Hinata, pour faire signer un contrat à son auteur pervers. Mais cet auteur veut bien plus qu'une heure du temps de ce faux couple...
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, je vous concocte une nouvelle fanfiction! J'ai de l'avance sur mon PC, du coup je vous donne mon premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous donne l'eau à la bouche pour venir lire la suite..._

 _je continue évidemment "Tensaï escouade" pas de panique._

 _Pour "Le chantage", nous sommes dans le monde réel, au Japon évidemment!_

 _Evidemment, les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais qu'emprunter !_

 _Aller, je vous laisse à votre lecture au lieu de blablater pour rien! Bisous_

 **CHAPITRE I**

Jeudi 24 avril

Elle courrait aussi vite que possible et failli déraper en s'arrêtant devant « _Starbucks_ », glissant légèrement avant de se stabiliser en empoignant l'entrée d'une main. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira en entrant dans le café. Elle trépignait d'impatience en voyant les deux serveuses discuter poliment avec les clients précédents. Arrivé à son tour, elle commanda deux Macchiato et dès que la serveuse lui donna, elle paya et reprit sa course effrénée. Elle maudissait cette grande ville de n'être jamais calme et déserte, les taxis faisaient une file interminable sur les routes, empêchant de nombreux automobilistes de vouloir venir au travail en voiture, préférant le métro, la bicyclette ou encore la marche. Elle commençait à avoir une pointe de côté à force de courir, mais elle apercevait le grand bâtiment où elle se rendait juste en face d'elle, ce qui la fit sourire de soulagement. Elle entra dans le building aux vitres sombres montées sur plus d'une trentaine d'étages et salua brièvement la réceptionniste à l'entrée avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur du personnel. Elle lâcha un soupire puis se tourna vers le miroir derrière elle pour réajuster son tailleur noir. Comme chaque jour, elle avait rassemblé ses longs cheveux d'un noir bleuté en un chignon serré, sa frange lisse cachait légèrement ses grands yeux parme presque blanc comme deux parles nacrées. Elle regarda sa montre blanche, à son poignet gauche, encore une fois, puis une légère sonnerie retentit avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent sur une immense salle au sol couvert d'une moquette grise chinée et peuplé d'une multitude de case où étaient placé des bureaux. Elle s'avança d'un pas calme mais rapide tout en regardant sa montre, il ne lui restait que cinq minutes. Arrivant à sa case où se trouvait son bureau, sa collègue la salua :

_ Hinata ? Ça va ?

_ Oh Tenten, je vais finir par dépérir s'il ne m'accorde pas de vacances !

La demoiselle Tenten regardait son amie et collègue poser les deux cafés sur son bureau en soupirant. Hinata était une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans, élégante, très agréable à regarder et incroyablement doué dans son travail. Elle était venue dans cette entreprise pour commencer au poste de correctrice, mais n'avait été embauché que pour être assistante ! Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle travaillait à la « _Sharingan Book_ », la plus grande maison d'édition du Japon jumelée à la _« Sharingan Look_ », une grande marque de stylisme et magazine de mode. Son patron, l'éditeur en chef de la boîte, était le parfait bureaucrate stéréotypé qu'elle avait imaginé, en pire ! Il était réputé pour sa facilité à trouver les livres qui se vendront comme des petits pains, mais pas que ! Les magazines féminins disaient de lui qu'il était le plus bel homme de l'année. Son assistante, elle, dirait de lui qu'il est certes doué dans son travail, certes bel homme mais un arrogant, autoritaire, associable et hautain. Elle avait appris, durant ces trois dernières années, qu'être l'assistante de monsieur Uchiha Sasuke n'était pas un métier de tout repos. Elle était là pour satisfaire les caprices de son patron chaque jours, qu'ils soient ouvré ou férié et peu importe l'heure. Son travail prenait plus de place que sa vie personnelle, ses dernières vacances dataient d'il y a un an et demi.

Hinata, qui s'était affalé dans son fauteuil de bureau pour récupérer de sa course matinale, se redressa promptement en regardant sa montre.

_ Mon dieu, il va arriver !

_ Relax Hinata, lui dit sa collègue en souriant, ce n'est pas Lucifer non plus !

La jeune femme plissa les yeux en regardant Tenten puis se saisit d'un des cafés avant de commencer à partir en disant :

_ J'ai des doutes.

Tenten se mit à ricaner avant de se concentrer sur son ordinateur. Les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient depuis le lycée. Tenten était une jeune femme énergique et passionnée. Filiforme, elle avait des cheveux châtain foncé lui arrivant aux épaules, légèrement bouclés. Ses yeux était marrons glacés et pétillaient, ressources de joie de vivre pour sa collègue. Elle avait été embauchée la même année que Hinata, mais pour le poste que Hinata souhaitait. Tenten était une excellente amie de la brune ainsi que sa belle-sœur étant marié à Neji Hyûga, le cousin et frère adoptif de Hinata. En allant au bureau de l'Uchiha, elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche de veste. Elle grimaça en voyant que c'était son père qui l'appelait. « _Le pauvre_ » se dit-elle, elle lui manquait et il lui manquait. Elle remit son portable dans sa poche, sans répondre, puis ouvrit la porte en verre. La pièce était grande. Un bureau d'angle, en verre noir brillant où reposait un ordinateur dernier cri ainsi que quelques livres et un grand bloc-notes habitait le milieu de la pièce, il y avait deux grandes bibliothèques chargées de livres sur le mur face au bureau et une table basse entourée de quatre fauteuils en cuir noir derrière. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet de bois clair et lisse et face à la porte se trouvait une immense baie vitrée qui laissait une magnifique vue sur la ville de Tokyo. Hinata ne faisait plus attention à tout cela depuis bien longtemps, elle posa le café sur le bureau puis alla ranger les magazines qui trainaient sur la table basse.

_ Je n'ai pas pris de petit déjeuner, résonna une voix fatigué qui fit fermer les yeux de Hinata en soupirant secrètement.

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir son patron s'installer sur son grand fauteuil en cuir et saisir le café sans même la remercier. Elle plaqua un sourire de convenance sur son visage puis s'avança face à lui, séparé par le bureau, en disant :

_ Bonjour monsieur Uchiha, voulez-vous que j'aille vous chercher quelque chose ?

Il avala quelques gorgées de son breuvage tout en allumant son ordinateur. Ne jetant pas un œil à son assistante, il répondit :

_ Evidemment.

Hinata quitta le bureau, bien dégouter de devoir recommencer une course effréné. Elle retrouva Tenten qui, voyant son air blasé, lui sourit en lui tendant son café qu'elle n'avait pas encore eut le temps de boire. Hinata prit son sac à main et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en grommelant :

_ Bois-le, il sera froid quand je reviendrais.

Sur ce, elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et partit chercher de quoi nourrir le prince des glaçons en personne !

Lorsque l'assistante du PDG rentra dans le bureau de ce dernier, Sasuke ne réagit pas. Elle posa un sachet sur le verre noir du bureau et plaqua un sourire sur son visage. L'Uchiha ne la remercia pas, prit la tarte au citron qu'elle lui avait acheté et lui tendit un dossier épais en disant :

_ Le contrat de Jiraiya.

_ C'est pour monsieur Orochimaru ? Dit-elle d'un ton quelque peu taquin.

Il releva la tête vers son assistante et fronça les sourcils. Jiraiya était un écrivain un peu... spécial, que l'Uchiha et Orochimaru, le deuxième éditeur de la Sharingan Book, se battaient pour faire signer. Sasuke avait enfin réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec cet auteur alors qu'il bataillait depuis plusieurs mois déjà donc entendre son incompétente d'assistante lui dire cela en souriant l'énervait.

_ L'idiotie est naturelle chez vous ?

Hinata aurait bien voulu lui rétorquer que chez lui c'était la méchanceté mais elle se contenta de sourire en répondant :

_ Je plaisantais monsieur Uchiha. Votre rendez-vous avec monsieur Jiraiya est noté pour 11H, dois-je vous faire appeler une voiture ?

Sasuke regarda la jeune femme un moment. Il connaissait l'écrivain depuis son enfance et voulait mettre toute les chances de son côté. Un sourire en coin apparu sur ses lèvres.

_ Vous vous changerez, une robe moins stricte, et vous détacherez vos cheveux aussi. Nous prendrons ma voiture.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Filez maintenant.

Hinata sortit du bureau pour aller au sien en se posant des questions. Ce n'était jamais arrivé qu'elle doive être présente pour un rendez-vous avec un auteur. Et puis, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait se changer et se lâcher les cheveux ! Tenten fit la discussion, mais elle n'écoutait sa collègue que d'une oreille, réfléchissant à quelle robe elle devait mettre. Elle se rendit vite compte d'un détail et coupa son amie :

_ Tenten il me faut une robe, moins stricte.

La jeune femme la regarda en grimaçant pour ne pas rire puis repris son sérieux en voyant que sa belle-sœur ne semblait pas vouloir rire du tout, son visage montrait son sérieux.

_ Quel genre de robe tu veux ?

_ J'en sais rien, répondit la brune, le glaçon veut que je mette une robe moins stricte et que je détache mes cheveux.

Tenten écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise puis afficha un sourire moqueur avant de rétorquer :

_ Mais dis-moi, le glaçon n'en pincerait pas pour toi par hasard ?

_ Oh mon dieu, non ! Il veut que je l'accompagne au rendez-vous avec l'auteur de _Icha Icha Paradise_.

Le rire de Tenten résonna comme une insulte aux oreilles de Hinata qui n'avait aucune idée de à quoi ressemblait ce fameux auteur et de ce qu'il écrivait, faute à son patron qui ne lui laissait même pas le temps de lire quoi que ce soit.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire !

_ Oh Hinata... Ah ah ah... Le glaçon veut se servir de toi pour faire signer Jiraiya… Ah ha ha… Le pervers… Ah ah ah...

_ D'accord ! Je t'avais dit que j'avais des doutes, à partir de maintenant, Uchiha ne sera plus le glaçon mais Lucifer, c'est avéré, mon patron m'exploite ! Il m'exploite et se sert de mon statue de femme pour... Grrr, quel con !

Tenten ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire malgré la mine renfrognée de son amie qui désespérait. Le rire de Tenten se stoppa net quand elles entendirent un sec « Hyûga » résonner depuis le bureau du PDG. Tenten fit un sourire à sa collègue en sachant pertinemment que la seule Hyûga que l'Uchiha pouvait appelé n'était que la brune. Cette dernière se leva et sourit, machinalement, avant de se rendre dans le bureau de Lucifer :

_ Oui monsieur Uchiha.

_ Vous n'êtes pas changée, répliqua le brun en jetant un œil à son insistante avant d'écrire quelque chose sur son bloc-notes.

_ Je n'ai pas ce genre de...

_ Allez en prendre une au dix-neuvième étage et venez me chercher en salle de réunion dans quinze minutes.

Sur ce, il la contourna et sortit. Hinata soupira puis imita le côté hautain de son patron avant de se rendre à l'étage désiré. Entrant dans la Sharingan Look, entreprise dirigée par la grande styliste Tsunade Senju et son acolyte, chargé du magazine du même nom, Kakashi Hatake. L'assistante côtoyait souvent cette partie du building, chargée de récupérer les costumes haute gamme de son PDG de patron ou autre. Elle se rendit à l'étage dix-neuf où travaillait la fashionista la plus folle du bâtiment, avec qui elle était devenue amie. Elle frappa à la porte et entra une fois l'autorisation formulée.

_ Salut Karin, comment vas-tu ?

L'interpellée, une jeune femme rousse aux long cheveux ondulé, portant de petite lunette rectangulaire de grande marque, se retourna et sourit en voyant Hinata.

_ Ma chérie, que fais-tu ici ? Le glaçon a encore besoin d'un de mes talents de styliste ?

Elle s'avança puis lui fit la bise avant de repartir vers ses amas de vêtements qu'elle était, apparemment, en train de trier sur cintre.

_ Non, c'est moi qui en aie besoin ! Il faut que je l'accompagne à un rendez-vous et il veut que j'aie une robe moins stricte !

Karin regarda son amie d'un œil en disant long sur ce qu'elle pensait. L'Uchiha n'invitait jamais personne à ses rendez-vous professionnel, même pas un collègue important ! Il lui fallait plus d'informations, non pas pour trouver la robe idéale, mais par pure curiosité.

_ Ah oui, tu m'en diras tant !

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, soupira Hinata en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en cuir blanc. Il a rendez-vous avec l'auteur Jiraiya.

Le rire de Karin lui fit penser à celui de Tenten, à croire qu'elle s'était passé le mot ces deux-là ! La rousse se calma, se racla la gorge puis invita la brune à la suivre. Elle aurait été choqué de savoir que le glaçon avait autre chose en tête que de se servir de son assistante. Elle emmena son amie dans une pièce servant de dressing géant puis lui donna une robe en mousseline mauve et des talons aiguilles beige avant de lui ordonner de se changer dans une des cabines derrière elle. Ceci fait, Hinata se sentit gênée en sortant de la cabine. La robe était très belle, certes, mais un peu courte aux yeux de la brune. Elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisses alors qu'habituellement le tissu descendait en-dessous de ses genoux. Elle se mit à rougir face au sourire de Karin qui s'empressa de lui retirer les épingles à chignon de ses cheveux pour les laisser tomber aux creux des reins.

_ Voilà ma chérie, là tu es parfaite.

_ Si tu le dis ! Merci Karin, je te ramènerais ça plus tard.

_ Ça marche.

Hinata remonta à son niveau et alla directement chercher son patron à la salle de réunion, évitant soigneusement le bureau de Tenten pour ne pas entendre ses remarques sur sa tenue. Certains de ses collègues la sifflèrent au passage, mais elle les ignora royalement, se sentant assez mal comme ça. Elle frappa trois petits coups à la porte avant d'entrer et de dire :

_ Monsieur Uchiha, votre rendez-vous.

_ J'arrive, répondit ce dernier sans lui prêter plus d'attention.

Il serra la main de ses collègues Kakashi, Tsunade et Orochimaru avant de rejoindre son assistante dans le couloir. Il jeta un œil à sa robe et esquissa un petit sourire avant de dire :

_ Vous remercierez Karin, elle a du goût.

Hinata hocha la tête puis pris le dossier que son patron lui avait donné avant de le rejoindre dans l'ascenseur qui les mena au sous-sol. Ils entrèrent, de concert, dans la berline noire de l'Uchiha et celui-ci démarra et sortit du parking avant d'entamer la discussion :

_ Vous serez ma compagne et non mon assistante.

_ Hein ?

Hinata était tellement choquée qu'elle se tourna vers son patron en affichant sa surprise. Lui, toujours fidèle à lui-même, continua sa route sans lui prêter un quelconque égard.

_ Jiraiya à un faible pour les femmes en couple. Il ne signera pas si vous n'êtes que mon assistante et je veux ce contrat.

_ C'est, heu... Comment dire...

_ Il n'y a rien à dire, juste à feinter. Vous voulez garder votre emploi ?

Hinata fronça les sourcils face à la menace de son patron. Elle avait l'habitude de répondre favorablement à ses moindres désirs mais jusque-là, aucun d'entre eux n'avait été au-delà du professionnel. Et puis, comment feinter être en couple avec Lucifer ? Elle avait beau connaître énormément de chose sur son patron à force de le côtoyer, elle l'imaginait vraiment pas être capable de tendresse envers une femme, alors jouer un couple !

_ Je ne peux pas tout simplement feinter être en couple tout court, sans que vous soyez dans l'équation ?

Sasuke esquissa un sourire moqueur puis jeta un regard à la brune. Arrivé à un feu rouge, il se tourna légèrement vers elle et dit :

_ C'est à moi qu'il doit signer un contrat pas à vous et votre mec imaginaire, donc vous serez ma compagne. Ça ne vous coute qu'une heure de votre temps ce n'est pas la mer à boire.

Face au regard profond et insistant de son patron, Hinata se résigna et hocha la tête. Le reste du trajet fut teinté d'une discussion sur laquelle l'Uchiha donnait le maximum d'information sur l'auteur à son assistante. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison de type ancienne, en pierre brute à la toiture en ardoise. Sasuke ôta sa cravate puis sortit de la voiture, imité par Hinata qui se plaça à ses côtés pour frapper à la porte. Un homme grand, imposant, à la longue chevelure blanche hirsute et au visage vieilli par les années leur ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

_ Sasuke, dit-il en voyant le jeune homme avant de tourner ses yeux sur la jeune femme brune qui l'accompagnait. Hum, enchanté charmante créature, vous êtes ?

_ Ma compagne, répondit le glaçon en souriant.

L'auteur semblait aux anges en déshabillant du regard la jeune femme qui accompagnait le PDG de la Sharingan Book.

_ Tu seras bien gentil Jiraiya de ne pas reluquer ma copine, rétorqua l'Uchiha d'un ton moins amical.

_ Excuses-moi Sasuke, mais tu as là une très belle femme, tu ne devrais pas être jaloux, mais plutôt flatté !

L'auteur les fit entrer dans sa maison et les conduisit dans le salon où ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pendant que leur hôte allait préparer du thé.

_ Vous êtes bon acteur monsieur Uchiha, dit alors Hinata à voix basse.

_ Sasuke et tutoyez-moi.

Hinata se sentit encore plus mal. Jiraiya revint avec un plateau chargé de trois tasses et d'une théière fumante qu'il posa sur la table basse avant de servir ses invités.

_ Alors, comment vas-tu Sasuke ? Demanda l'écrivain.

_ A merveille, et toi ?

Jiraiya prit place dans un fauteuil face à Hinata et l'Uchiha en se saisissant de sa tasse avant de répondre sans ôter son sourire charmeur.

_ J'étais en manque d'inspiration mais voilà que tu me présente une muse digne de mon talent !

Hinata fit un sourire à son hôte, qui la regardait comme la huitième merveille du monde, puis s'enfuit en enfouissant son visage rougit par le compliment dans sa tasse de thé. Elle se souvint que Tenten lui avait décrit cet auteur comme un pervers, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'il soit aussi charmeur. Elle devait à tout prix éviter de parler, elle n'avait jamais lu un seul bouquin de cet écrivain et pourrais bien faire échouer cette signature de contrat si Jiraiya s'en apercevait.

_ En parlant d'inspiration...

_ Je sais pourquoi tu as souhaité ce rendez-vous, le coupa l'écrivain en regardant Sasuke avec sérieux. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de contrat, j'ai accepté de te recevoir parce que je te connais depuis longtemps, mais ça ne change rien.

Sasuke bu une grande gorgée de thé avant de poser sa tasse et de jeter un bref regard à son assistante qui restait muette. Il voulut insister, mais l'auteur reprit la parole.

_ Dis-moi, tu emmènes ta jolie copine ce week-end ?

Hinata savait que ce week-end de quatre jours était noté sur l'agenda de l'Uchiha comme « indisponible », mais elle n'avait pas plus d'informations. Par expérience, elle se doutait qu'il devait aller dans sa famille, comme tous les ans à la même date, et imaginait très mal devoir y aller elle aussi.

_ Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé, répondit le glaçon.

Jiraiya plissa les yeux puis regarda Hinata avec intensité avant de dire d'une voix mielleuse qui gênait l'assistante.

_ Votre incompétent de petit-ami ne m'a même pas dit comment vous vous appelez ma chère demoiselle !

_ Hyûga, Hinata Hyûga.

_ Hi-na-ta, dit alors l'écrivain en susurrant presque. Votre nom vous va à ravir, vous dégagez une chaleur impressionnante qui donnerait envie à n'importe quel homme de venir se réchauffer près de vous.

Hinata devint aussi cramoisi qu'une tomate bien mûre. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de ce genre de compliments. Elle se savait jolie, mais se considérait dans la moyenne, facilement devancé par nombre de femmes qu'elle croisait dans les rues de Tokyo.

_ Je me demande bien, continua Jiraiya en jetant un œil à l'Uchiha, comment Sasuke a pu vous séduire, ce n'est pas ton fort habituellement !

Hinata avait bien sentit la taquinerie dans l'intonation de voix de l'auteur et se sentit menacée de faire tomber leur couverture de faux couple. Mais Sasuke rattrapa facilement :

_ Nous travaillons ensemble depuis trois ans, disons que les choses se sont faites naturellement.

_ Et vous êtes ensemble depuis.. ?

_ Un an, répondit le PDG du tac-au-tac.

Hinata failli avaler de travers, comment un homme aussi... aussi... aussi Uchiha Sasuke que lui pouvait bien avoir une relation stable avec une femme depuis une année entière ? Elle sourit maladroitement puis s'adossa au canapé.

_ Comment ta mère à réagit en la rencontrant ?

Hinata connaissait la mère de son patron de nom, comme le reste de sa famille, mais aussi de voix, c'était la seule Uchiha avec qui elle avait souvent parlé au téléphone quand son fils ne daignait lui répondre, trop accaparé par son travail. Le glaçon se racla la gorge puis répondit :

_ Elle... ne sait pas.

_ Je suis donc un élu, taquina Jiraiya en riant doucement. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce week-end pour la présenter à ta famille ? J'en serais d'ailleurs, ce qui nous permettra de discuter plus amplement de ton fameux contrat !

_ Insinuerais-tu que tu serais prêt à signer avec moi ?

_ Eh bien, répondit-il en regardant Hinata. Disons que si ta charmante compagne vient avec toi, je pourrais peut-être changer d'avis sur ce contrat, je t'ai dit, elle m'inspire telle une muse.

Hinata ne voulait pas du tout jouer à l'amoureuse du glaçon pendant quatre jours, elle aurait préféré rentrer dans sa famille à Kyoto. Elle voulut rétorquer qu'elle n'était pas disponible et qu'elle s'en excusait, mais l'Uchiha prit la parole avant elle.

_ Je ne peux rien te refuser Jiraiya, dit-il avant de se tourner vers son assistante à qui il prit et serra la main. Et puis, il serait temps que tu rencontres mes parents ma puce.

Ma puce ? Alors là, elle tombait de haut. Le glaçon, alias Lucifer, connaissait ce genre de mots doux ! Impressionnant ! Elle se contenta de sourire avant de finir son thé.

_ A la bonne heure !

L'écrivain semblait jubiler à l'idée. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes de plus puis quittèrent leur hôte pour retourner à la Berline du PDG. Une fois à l'abri dans le véhicule, Sasuke soupira et Hinata fronça les sourcils en disant :

_ Il est hors de question que je vous accompagne à ce week-end et encore moins en tant que compagne.

L'Uchiha démarra, recula puis s'engagea sur la route avant de répondre :

_ Si je n'ai pas ce contrat vous perdez votre emploi, à vous de voir.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou mes amours de lecteurs ! J'ai reçu beaucoup de reviews dis donc, ça fait plaisir ! aller, je vous réponds ;)

 **Invité:** Merci bien, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ;)

 **Lafertyblu:** Merci ;) et désolée pour les fautes, je me relis plusieurs fois pourtant mais bon ! Non je ne rallongerais pas mes chapitres, lol. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois fan ;)

 **ChaChaChux:** Merci du compliment, ça fait plaisir ! Hinata repart à l'aventure, je te laisse en profiter ;)

 **Kiki09531: ;** D et tu ne vas pas te retenir de dire ce que tu penses de lui encore, c'est sûr, lol. Alors oui, le rythme de parution sera assez régulier, environ un chapitre par semaine voir plus si je suis motivée. Mais si Hinata cherche un autre travail je n'ai plus le reste de ma fic moi ! :D Merci pour ta reviews, bisous

 **Dadetine:** Ravie que ça puisse te divertir, en espérant que le nouveau chapitre te plaise autant ! ;)

 **Homekatty:** Je suis désolée mais je ne parle pas portugais, du coup je ne sais pas quoi te répondre !

 **CHAPITRE II**

Sasuke jeta ses clés de voiture sur le meuble à l'entrée de son loft avant de défaire sa cravate et d'aller dans sa cuisine se prendre une bière dans le réfrigérateur. Appuyé contre le bar, qui séparait sa cuisine design de son grand salon, il avala une grande gorgée de sa bière en regardant les photos aimanté sur la porte du frigo. Sa préférée était celle avec sa mère où il lui tenait les épaules alors qu'elle était assise, tous deux souriaient. Il soupira en se rappelant que s'était loin d'être gagné ! Jiraiya voulait que son assistante soit présente ce week-end sous le prétexte de la présenter à ses parents. L'Uchiha s'entendait très bien avec sa mère, elle était pour lui l'incarnation de la douceur, tout le contraire de son père. Il se demandait souvent comment elle pouvait être tombée amoureuse de Fugaku et comment elle faisait pour continuer de l'aimer après trente-sept ans de mariage ! La relation avec son père était plus... Distante. Il n'avait jamais eu d'élan d'affection, ni physique, ni verbale, avec son paternel, ils se comportaient comme deux hommes qui se respecte mutuellement et font preuve de politesse l'un envers l'autre, mais rien de plus. Alors présenter une femme à ses parents n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire ! La seule qui leur avait présenté était Sakura, sa meilleure amie avec qui il était resté deux ans, et il en gardait un fort souvenir. Mikoto, sa mère, avait toujours adoré Sakura mais lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle sortait avec son fils, leur relation était devenue plus froide. Mikoto ne cessait de lui répéter que ce n'était pas une femme pour lui et qu'elle n'approuvait pas cette relation ! Sasuke sourit en se rendant compte que sa mère avait eu entièrement raison. Lorsqu'il s'était séparé de Sakura, en bon termes, la relation amicale entre la rose et Mikoto est immédiatement redevenue comme elle était avant. Il se frotta le visage d'une main en songeant que présenter une nouvelle femme à sa mère n'allait pas être de tout repos, mais étant donné que ceci n'était que fictif, il n'aurait pas à se justifier plus que prévue après ces quatre jours. En même temps, rien n'était encore fait. Hinata avait expressément refusé de jouer le jeu et lorsqu'il l'avait menacé...

 _Retour en arrière_

 _Dans le bureau du PDG de la Sharingan Book, Sasuke essayait de s'éviter le mal de tête qui semblait vouloir pointer le bout de son nez. Le rendez-vous avec Jiraiya avait lancé un chantage que son assistante avait immédiatement refusé. Le silence avait été imposant lors du trajet de retour jusqu'au building, laissant Sasuke réfléchir à comment lui faire accepter ce deal. Il l'avait convoqué dans son bureau et lui avait proposé de s'asseoir sur les fauteuils qu'il utilisait généralement pour ses auteurs ou autre personnes importantes qu'il recevait. Il voulait la mettre en confiance, elle lui était maintenant nécessaire pour finaliser ce contrat qui commençait sérieusement à lui donner des cheveux blancs !_

 __ Hyûga, dit-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulue moins autoritaire. Ce contrat avec Jiraiya est plus qu'important et il faut absolument..._

 __ Je vous ai dit qu'il en était hors de question monsieur Uchiha, le coupa-t-elle. Je refuse de jouer votre... votre petite-amie pendant un week-end de quatre jours et devant votre famille en plus._

 __ Et si je vous propose une promotion, vous acceptez ?_

 _Hinata ne lui répondit pas, elle haussa les sourcils en le regardant avec dédain, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était une insulte à sa personne. Le PDG soupira et enchaîna :_

 __ Je pourrais très bien vous renvoyer ! dit-il avec un sourire mesquin._

 __ Eh bien, faites. Si vous croyez que je vais me retrouver dans une mauvaise situation à cause de cela vous vous trompez, feinta-t-elle avec brio._

 __ Vous abandonneriez trois à me servir de larbin pour tout recommencer ailleurs ? Je n'y crois pas plus que ça Hyûga !_

 _Hinata accentua son regard noir, il se doutait qu'elle devait déjà l'insulter en son for intérieur._

 __ Et puis, continua-t-il, vous pourriez vous vanter d'avoir participé à la signature de ce contrat, d'où l'augmentation !_

 __ Je ne suis pas à vendre._

 _Il commençait à désespérer. Réfléchissant quelques minutes, il se souvint du manuscrit qu'elle lui avait donné il y a deux ans de cela. Il l'avait lu et l'avait trouvé très bon, le genre de livre qu'il aime publier, mais il avait refusé de lui dire et même de l'éditer par peur de perdre une assistante aussi dévouée. Il se dit qu'il pouvait se servir de cela pour la faire accepter ! Mais au moment où il voulut parler, Hinata se leva et regarda sa montre, le faisant lui aussi prendre conscience de l'heure tardive en regardant sa magnifique Rolex en or blanc._

 __ Bonne soirée monsieur Uchiha._

 _Elle avait quitté le bureau avant même qu'il est eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Il s'était imaginé que ce serait simple. La Hyûga était tellement « docile » depuis ces trois dernière années, il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle puisse avoir du caractère. Apparemment il s'était trompé. Son avion pour Konoha était le lendemain à 16H... Il lui fallait trouver une solution avant demain matin pour convaincre la Hyûga.

Hinata lava et essuya sa vaisselle puis alla prendre une douche bien chaude pour se relaxer. En s'enroulant dans la serviette en coton blanc, elle vit le voyant lumineux de son portable clignoter. Elle essuya ses mains correctement puis déverrouilla son Samsung, affichant un message de Tenten qui lui disait d'accepter le chantage de l'Uchiha contre la publication de son livre. Hinata fronça les sourcils puis lui répondit qu'elle voulait être éditée pour son talent et non pour avoir rendu un service quelconque. Elle quitta sa salle de bain et se rendit dans sa chambre où elle prit un pyjama-short noir et rose délavé qui la suivait depuis sa majorité, un cadeau de son ex Kiba. Elle l'enfila et entreprit de brosser ses cheveux et les nouer en tresse pour la nuit. Elle s'installa confortablement dans son lit puis attrapa le livre de Jiraiya.

Dès le premier chapitre, elle comprit la réputation que l'auteur avait auprès de ses collègues. Il écrivait de l'érotisme et Hinata devait bien avouer apprécier ce genre de lecture, surtout ces trois dernières années. N'ayant que peu de temps libre et passant les trois quart de son temps à obéir aveuglément à Lucifer, elle n'avait pas eu de vie sentimentale depuis tout ce temps. Elle était une femme quelque peu romantique qui espérait encore trouver son prince charmant, non pas à la façon de Cendrillon, elle n'était pas naïve non plus, mais un bel homme attentionné, intelligent, avec quelques tendances romantique et surtout câlin... Elle sourit à cette idée, Kiba était comme ça, elle était sorti presque quatre ans avec lui, du lycée jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte pour Tokyo. Elle soupira puis continua sa lecture. Il n'y avait rien de pervers dans ce livre ! Certes il y avait des scènes plutôt explicite mais ça ne gâchait absolument rien au contexte romantique et érotique de l'histoire, après tout, le sexe n'est plus si tabou que cela ! « _Nous sommes au 21_ _ème_ _siècle tout de même »_ pensa-t-elle. En pleine lecture du troisième chapitre, la musique de « true colors » de Cyndi Lauper retentit, l'avertissant qu'elle recevait un appel. Voyant la photo qui s'affichait sur son portable, Hinata sourit et posa son livre pour répondre :

_ Allô papa !

 **« Bonjour ma chérie, que ça fait du bien de t'avoir au téléphone... »**

Hinata sourit, son père lui manquait, tout comme sa sœur dont elle entendit la voix derrière le combiné, harcelant Hiashi de lui passer le téléphone qui lui promis de le faire quand il aura finis de parler avec son aînée, ce qui fit rire la brune.

_ Moi aussi ça me fait du bien de t'entendre papa ! Comment tu vas ?

 **« Ça va, ça va. Le médecin m'a dit que tout allait bien et j'ai fait une belle rencontre ! »**

Hinata soupira de soulagement, son père avait eu un cancer de la prostate détecté deux ans plus tôt. Il avait été soigné correctement et ses filles avaient suivi de près sa rémission, enfin, surtout Hanabi car Hinata n'était pas présente comme elle le voulait. Curieuse, elle demanda :

_ Ah oui ? Et quelle est cette rencontre ?

 **« Elle s'appelle Namiko, elle travaille à la clinique et puis... »**

Elle entendit sa sœur derrière crier que leur père était amoureux et très vite Hiashi bafouilla en essayant de démentir cette déclaration, faisant rire ses deux filles. Elle écouta ensuite son père parler de cette femme, de trois ans sa cadette, qui semblait très gentille et qui plaisait à Hiashi, Hinata en était sûre. Ensuite son père lui parla de sa boutique du nom de _« Hyûga Jutsu »_ que sa fille cadette devrait reprendre à sa retraite. Les affaires marchaient bien apparemment. Hiashi Hyûga était souffleur de verre et ses œuvres étaient magnifiques et réputées à Kyoto. Hanabi s'était passionnée pour le métier de son paternel dès son plus jeune âge et avait fait ses études en conséquent. Elle travaillait avec son père depuis la fin de ses études et semblait avoir hérité du savoir-faire de Hiashi, ce qui ravissait l'aînée. Leur père avait séduit leur mère grâce à ce don de souffleur de verre, lui « sculptant » une splendide fée qu'il lui avait offerte à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Un an plus tard ils se mariaient. Hinata se souvenait encore de ses parents ensemble. Haruna, sa mère, et son père était, pour Hinata, l'image d'un couple qui dure. Leur affection était tant palpable qu'elle se transmettait à quiconque étaient dans la même pièce qu'eux. Mais trois ans après la naissance de Hanabi, sa mère avait été gravement malade. Son père avait fait appel à tous les médecins du Japon, réduisant leur économie, pour trouver de quoi souffrait sa femme et de quoi la soigner. Malheureusement, dix-huit mois plus tard, aucun médecin n'avait réussi à trouver quoique ce soit et Haruna était décédée. Hiashi avait été dévasté et Hinata avait passé les années suivantes à prendre soin de son père et de sa sœur. Ils avaient dû vendre leur maison pour ne pas perdre la boutique que Hinata refusait de vendre et en convainquit son père. Petit à petit, Hiashi avait repris du poil de la bête et avait soulagé son aîné en reprenant sa place de parent, chérissant ses filles comme sa défunte épouse l'avait fait. Hinata ressemblait énormément à sa mère, autant physiquement que caractériellement, alors que Hanabi était le portrait de son père.

 **« Quand vas-tu enfin venir à la maison ma chérie ? »**

_ C'est compliqué papa.

 **« Tu vas me donner le numéro de ton glaçon là et je vais lui dire ses quatre vérités moi, tu vas voir ! »**

Hinata sourit, elle aimait bien quand son père s'énervait ainsi et elle l'imaginait facilement entrain de serrer les poings et froncer les sourcils. Elle lui promit de trouver une solution.

 **« D'accord,** répliqua Hiashi d'une voix plus douce **, je vais te passer ta sœur. Je t'embrasse ma chérie. »**

_ Je t'embrasse aussi papa.

 **« Je t'aime ma fille. »**

_ Je t'aime aussi papa, répondit-elle les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Elle prit une grande aspiration pour ne pas céder à ce manque puis entendit des bruits de pas, comprenant que sa sœur s'isolait dans sa chambre pour qu'elle discute entre elles, sans les oreilles indiscrètes de leur père, ce qui fit sourire l'aînée.

 **« Salut frangine »**

_ Salut Nana, ça va ?

Les deux sœurs s'échangèrent des banalités pendant quelques minutes. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, malgré leurs quatre ans d'écart, Hanabi et Hinata étaient très complice et leur relation fusionnelle les faisait passer pour deux adolescentes lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble. Leur passe-temps favori était sans aucun doute de faire tourner en bourrique leur père ou leur cousin Neji. Elles se comprenaient d'un regard et avaient toujours partagé leurs petits secrets. Hinata considérait sa petite sœur comme sa meilleure amie et elle savait que cette affection était totalement réciproque. Elle écouta sa cadette lui raconter comment était leur père en présence de cette Namiko, confirmant à son aîné que Hiashi tombait amoureux mais qu'il refusait de se l'avouer.

_ Tu crois qu'il se sent mal en croyant remplacer maman ?

 **« Oh oui, j'en ai longuement discuté avec lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait le droit d'être heureux avec une autre femme. Mais tu connais papa, plus têtu que lui je connais pas ! »**

_ Moi si, répliqua l'aînée, il y a toi !

Hinata riait pendant que Hanabi grimaçait à cette réflexion tout à fait correcte. Elles dérivèrent la conversation sur le petit-copain de la cadette qui changea d'intonation de voix, devenant plus douce, presque mielleuse.

 **« Nata, je crois que je suis amoureuse ! »**

L'aînée gloussa et demanda des détails. Hanabi lui raconta que ce garçon d'un an son aîné s'appelait Konohamaru, qu'il était beau et romantique. Qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis cinq mois et qu'elle vivait tout en rose depuis. Hiashi ne l'avait pas encore rencontré mais il le connaissait de nom étant donné qu'il était le petit-fils du maire de Kyoto. Hinata pouvait constater, grâce à la voix de sa sœur, que cette dernière était sur son petit nuage en parlant de ce garçon. L'aînée lui donna quelques conseils puis elles parlèrent des derniers livres parut en librairie. Hanabi était une adepte de science-fiction et de fantastique alors que l'aînée préférait les biographies ou la littérature romantique. Hinata expliqua qu'elle venait d'entamer le livre de Jiraiya, recevant ainsi les moqueries de sa cadette :

 **« Toi, tu es en manque frangine ! »**

_ Mais non... Bon un peu oui, sûrement ! Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est avant tout de l'érotisme tu sais.

 **« Oui je sais, Konohamaru a lu son ancien livre 50 nuances de Nara. Au fait, comment ça se passe au taf ? »**

Hinata grimaça, se rappelant le chantage que lui avait fait son patron ce jour. Elle raconta cela à sa cadette qui ne retint pas son fou rire en entendant sa sœur qualifier son patron de plusieurs noms d'oiseaux. Elle fut néanmoins d'accord avec son aîné sur son refus d'accepter un tel chantage et encore moins avec à la clé une promotion.

 **« Pourquoi tu ne lui ordonnerais pas de publier ton livre en échange ? »**

_ Hors de question...

L'aînée donna son avis sur la question, expliquant la même chose qu'elle avait dit à sa collègue par SMS. Hanabi trouva les raisons de sa sœur valable et louable, mais une nouvelle idée lui traversa l'esprit et en fit part à son aînée :

 **« Tu sais quoi Nata ? Tu vas accepter ce chantage... »**

_ Mais...

 **« Laisse-moi finir.** Coupa la plus jeune. **Tu vas accepter ce chantage en échange de quoi, tu seras en vacances jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, comme ça tu pourras venir à la maison et rencontrer Namaki et Konohamaru ! »**

_ Nana, on parle de Sasuke Uchiha, le prince des glaçons, Lucifer en personne ! Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour faire du troc avec lui ! Je ne suis que son assistante.

 **« Nata,** répliqua la cadette après avoir soupirer **, c'est lui qui a besoin de toi là. Si tu refuses son deal, il perd son contrat, donc tu peux tout lui demander. »**

_ Sauf des vacances.

 **« Eh bien, soit il te donne tes vacances, soit il se mord les doigts en loupant son contrat. Ecoutes ta petite sœur, elle a toujours raison ! »**

_ Hum ...

Hinata était septique, mais sa sœur n'avait pas tort, l'Uchiha avait besoin d'elle alors... Elle dit à sa sœur qu'elle verrait demain avec son patron et qu'elle la tiendrait au courant dans la journée. Elles terminèrent leur discussion en parlant de la nouvelle mode puis du métier de la cadette. Elles se quittèrent en se promettant de se voir au plus vite.

 **« Bisou Nata, je t'aime, tu me manques. »**

_ Moi aussi tu me manques frangine, gros bisou, à très vite j'espère.

Hinata retira son portable de son oreille et appuya sur la touche pour raccrocher, riant au passage en voyant qu'elle était restée une heure et quarante minutes au téléphone avec son père et sa sœur. Elle vit qu'il était trop tard pour continuer sa lecture, elle se coucha donc et s'endormit assez vite, imaginant sa future rencontre avec Namaki et le petit-copain de sa sœur.

Vendredi 25 avril

Le réveil de Hinata fit un bruit strident qui envahit tout le petit appartement. La brune grimaça en grognant avant de relever la tête de son oreiller pour regarder l'heure. 6H00... Elle baragouina quelque chose en enfouissant de nouveau son visage dans le moelleux de l'oreiller puis se remit sur le dos avant de se lever. Elle se prépara assez rapidement, revêtant un tailleur avec pantalon gris clair et attachant ses cheveux comme à son habitude au bureau, un chignon serré d'où seul sa frange échappait. Elle s'empara de son sac à main puis fila. Comme chaque matin, elle prit le métro jusqu'au centre-ville où elle commença sa course matinale pour prendre le café du patron à Starbucks avant d'aller au building. Elle croisa Karin dans l'ascenseur qu'elle salua. Arrivée à son étage, elle fit un clin d'œil à Tenten avant de déposer le Macchiato sur le bureau de l'Uchiha. Elle repartit à son bureau où elle entama une discussion avec sa collègue.

_ Neji est exécrable en ce moment, soupira Tenten.

_ C'est qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose qui le travail.

_ Oh oui, ça fait un mois qu'on essaye de faire un enfant et il se lamente que rien n'est encore arrivé. J'ai beau lui expliquer que ça peut prendre du temps, il reste persuadé que quelque chose nous empêche d'en avoir ! Il me fatigue avec sa paranoïa.

Hinata sourit. Elle savait que son cousin était de nature patiente, sauf quand il s'agissait de Tenten. Elle rassura son amie en disant qu'elle enverrait un message à Neji quand le patron sortit de l'ascenseur, faisant taire les deux jeunes femmes et lever Hinata.

_ Bonjour monsieur Uchiha, dirent-elles en cœur.

Le nommé hocha sa tête puis s'enferma dans son bureau. Hinata fit une grimace à sa collègue, qui rit légèrement, puis alla voir le glaçon dans son bureau, entrant après avoir frappé trois petits coups. Elle vit très bien que Lucifer était de mauvaise humeur et se demanda si l'idée de sa sœur était bonne ou non...

Sasuke leva les yeux vers son assistante qui venait de lui poser son agenda sur le bureau puis se racla la gorge en disant :

_ Hyûga vous...

_ Je veux bien négocier.

Disant cela, elle soutira un rictus au coin des lèvres de l'Uchiha qui espérait avoir son accord pour ce week-end, sachant qu'il devait partit cette après-midi même. Il l'invita d'un signe de la main à prendre place dans un fauteuil puis la fixa pendant qu'elle exposait ses conditions :

_ J'accepte de jouer le jeu pour que vous obteniez votre contrat, mais je veux le reste de la semaine comme vacances en échange.

Elle essayait de rester impassible pour ne pas lui montrer qu'elle hésitait sur le fait qu'il puisse accepter sa requête, si Hanabi avait confiance en son idée, ce n'était pas le cas de son aînée.

_ Hn.

Le glaçon se leva, prit son agenda en main puis se réinstalla sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à son assistante. Il l'ouvrit puis le feuilleta quelques minutes. Le silence devenait pesant pour Hinata qui savait pertinemment que dès le mercredi de la semaine prochaine, son patron enchaînait les rendez-vous professionnels et que le jeudi il avait deux réunions avec ses collaborateurs. Elle serra ses poings pour éviter de se triturer les doigts nerveusement, elle ne voulait pas montrer de signe de faiblesse. Sasuke regardait son agenda sans réellement y prêter attention. Il était étonné que la Hyûga ne lui demande que des vacances et seulement cinq jours. Il s'attendait à la publication de son manuscrit ou la négociation d'un poste plus élevé, quoi que cette idée-là le fasse tiquer... Il savait que trouver une bonne assistante n'était pas chose facile, alors maintenant qu'il avait trouvé la seule capable de supporter ses moindres caprices, il ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Il soupira puis ferma son agenda en claquant les deux parties ouvertes, faisant légèrement sursauter la brune.

_ Bien, dit-il enfin. Je vous accorde ces trois jours de congé, vous serez de retour au bureau dès lundi matin.

Hinata se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de joie, sa sœur avait toujours raison comme elle disait ! Elle se contenta de hocher la tête en approbation tout en continuant d'écouter son patron.

_ Vous devrez m'annuler quelques rendez-vous, je n'aurais pas d'assistante donc je dois diminuer la charge de travail.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête puis l'écouta lui expliquer qu'il viendrait la chercher à son appartement pour 15H. Il lui laissait sa journée après le déjeuner pour préparer sa valise, mais à aucun moment elle ne l'entendit la remercier. Elle quitta le bureau en ayant repris l'agenda pour le modifier puis pesta sur son manque de politesse devant une Tenten amusée.


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou mes amours, voilà la suite que vous attendez, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! Je réponds aux reviews:_

 ** _Vicca13:_** _je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Moi aussi j'aime bien ce Hiashi qui aime ses filles et leur montre ! Pour ce qui est de Sasuke... Non, je ne dis rien en fait lol. bonne lecture, bisous ;)_

 ** _Kiki09531 :_** _la famille Uchiha entre en scène ! A vrai dire, c'est pas facile de savoir si c'est Uchiha ou Uchiwa, moi je l'écris avec le H à la place du W parce que je trouve que ça fait mieux lol. J'aime bien changer un peu les choses du côté Hyûga, y en a marre du stéréotype de cette famille ! Sur ce, bonne lecture, bisous ;)_

 ** _Lafertyblu :_** _je vais bien merci, j'espère que toi aussi ! Je suppose que oui vu que tu as bien ris en me lisant, ce qui me fait plaisir ! Donc voilà la suite, bisous ;)_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Merci bien ;)_

 _J'ai eu 3 reviews qui ne sont pas en français et mon téléphone ne traduit pas, du coup merci quand même à_ _ **Homekatty, Hime-23 et Diam**_ _j'espère avoir le temps la prochaine fois d'aller traduire vos avis pour vous répondre correctement !_

 _Sur ce, merci à tous, même ceux qui lise mais ne commente pas (ce qui est fort dommage) et bonne lecture ;)_

 **CHAPITRE III**

Tenten s'était arrangée pour que son mari vienne déjeuner avec elle et Hinata ce midi, elle souhaitait vraiment qu'il entende raison grâce à sa cousine sur le fait que la conception d'un enfant peut parfois prendre du temps. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bistro qui faisait l'angle de la grande avenue où travaillaient les deux jeunes femmes et commandèrent le plat du jour. Plusieurs employés des entreprises Sharingan déjeunaient dans ce bistro. Hinata salua alors quelques collègues, dont Karin qui vint faire la bise à Tenten en saluant poliment Neji.

_ Alors les filles, vous faites quoi ce week-end ?

_ Un week-end en amoureux dans un hôtel à Suna, répondit Tenten en regardant son époux tendrement. Il parait que leur façon de fêter Shôwa no Hi (fête fériée au Japon le 29 avril qui est l'anniversaire de l'empereur Shôwa) est splendide.

_ Peut-être, répliqua Karin en réajustant ses lunettes devant ses yeux, moi je dis que la plus belle fête de Shôwa no Hi est à Konoha.

Hinata regarda sa collègue rousse en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle venait de cette ville dans laquelle elle allait se rendre cette après-midi, étant la ville natale de son patron.

_ Tu as été le fêter à Konoha ?

_ Je suis de Konoha, répondit Karin à la brune. Mes parents habitent encore là-bas, tout près de mon oncle et ma tante. C'est sûrement la plus belle ville que je connaisse.

Hinata hocha la tête puis Karin fut appelée par un homme souriant aux cheveux blanc et au regard malicieux.

_ J'arrive Suigetsu, se tournant de nouveau vers ses collègues elle ajouta, Bon week-end mes chéries, on se revoit mercredi !

Elle s'en alla rejoindre l'homme qui l'attendait pendant que la serveuse apportait les plats de ses clients. Hinata fut ravie de commencer sa salade césar, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner avant de partir ce matin.

_ C'était ? Questionna le seul homme de la table.

_ Karin Uzumaki, une collègue, répondit sa femme. Elle travaille pour la Sharingan Look en tant que costumière, très gentille, quoi que un peu folle dès fois !

La réflexion fit ricaner Hinata qui hocha la tête pour confirmer. Elle adorait le côté extraverti de Karin malgré tout.

Neji continua la conversation en demandant à Tenten si certains aliments pouvaient réduire la fertilité. La concernée soupira et Hinata fit un sourire moqueur à son cousin :

_ Quoi ? Rétorqua celui-ci à l'intention de sa cousine.

_ Arrêtes donc de l'embêter avec ça oniisan, tu sais, certaines femme conçoivent rapidement et d'autres ont besoin de temps. Alors ce week-end en amoureux ? Ce n'est pas pour fêter votre anniversaire de mariage par hasard ?

_ Oui c'est cela, répondit son cousin. Et toi, tu vas à Kyoto ce week-end ?

_ Non, elle va à Konoha avec son patron !

_ Tenten !

Hinata aurait voulu épargner son frère adoptif de ce genre d'informations, mais c'était sans compter sur son amie qui rigolait déjà en voyant la tête de son mari qui fixait sa cousine avec de grands yeux ronds. La brune résuma, dans les grandes lignes, la situation puis expliqua qu'elle y gagnait des vacances chez son père jusqu'au week-end suivant, ce qui sembla adoucir l'humeur de Neji. Ils continuèrent de discuter calmement en finissant leur repas, puis Tenten repartit au travail et Neji décida de raccompagner Hinata chez elle.

Hinata prépara sa valise après avoir passé un coup de téléphone à sa sœur pour la rassurer sur le fait que son chantage de vacances avait fonctionné. Elle avait consulté la météo du week-end sur internet à Konoha, pour savoir quel genre de vêtements elle devait emmener. Elle préféra prendre plusieurs rechange au cas où et fit une pause en recevant un message de son patron qui lui précisait d'emmener un maillot de bain et d'oublier ses tailleurs stricts. Elle retira donc la moitié de sa valise et grimaça devant son armoire. L'idée de s'habiller en tenue classique devant son patron ne lui plaisait pas, surtout qu'il serait choqué de voir que son style était bien différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de la voir porter. Elle se résigna et prit de quoi remplir sa valise, sans oublier son maillot de bain. Elle y ajouta sa trousse de toilette et deux paires de chaussures puis la boucla difficilement avant de soupirer. Elle la déposa à côté de sa porte d'entrée puis alla prendre une douche pour s'habiller d'un pantacourt noir et d'un débardeur blanc légèrement camouflé par une chemise noire qu'elle laissa ouverte. Elle brossa ses cheveux, les laissant lâché, puis enfila ses sandales plates blanches avant de vérifier le contenu de son sac à main. Son interphone l'avertit de l'arrivée de son patron. Elle se saisit de ses affaires puis le rejoignit en bas. Elle mit sa valise dans le coffre alors que son patron n'avait pas bougé de sa place, puis entra dans la Berline pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Le trajet fut silencieux, Hinata avait emmené le livre de Jiraiya et avait repris sa lecture pendant que Sasuke restait attentif à la route. Après une demi-heure de circulation à peu près fluide, ils arrivèrent à destination. Munis de leurs bagages, ils allèrent au guichet pour que l'Uchiha prenne un billet supplémentaire pour son assistante. Ceci fait, ils allèrent à l'embarquement puis s'installèrent à leur place dans l'avion.

_ Nous atterrissons à 18H25. J'ai fait louer une voiture.

Hinata hocha la tête puis se replongea dans sa lecture sous le regard moqueur de son patron qui était amusé de voir que son assistante lisait une œuvre de Jiraiya, non pas pour son contenue, mais pour surement connaître un peu mieux l'auteur en vue de négocier le contrat. Il boucla sa ceinture, imité par la brune, lorsque l'hôtesse les informa que l'avion allait décoller. Hinata posa son livre sur la tablette face à elle et s'accrocha aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil, serrant tellement fort que ses jointures blanchissaient. Elle détestait les avions, elle avait toujours peur que l'engin se crash ou qu'un problème technique surgissent, ou encore que le pilote rate son atterrissage. Elle ferma les yeux en priant tous les kamis pour que tout se passe bien. Les secousses du décollage cessèrent après un temps interminable aux yeux de la Hyûga qui se décrispa doucement avant de se racler la gorge et reprendre son livre, essayant de paraître la plus calme possible. Mais le PDG n'avait pas loupé cette peur flagrante malgré qu'il fût plongé dans sa tablette tactile.

Elle venait d'entamer le huitième chapitre et rougissait en lisant la scène érotique qui s'écrivait sous ses yeux. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son patron, espérant qu'il ne faisait pas attention à elle. Sasuke somnolait, la tête appuyer contre son fauteuil, les paupières closes, des écouteurs dans ses oreilles relié à sa tablette sur ses genoux. Hinata soupira puis continua sa lecture avant de marquer sa page et refermer le livre. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'ils allaient atterrir d'ici quarante minutes.

_ Nous allons devoir être assez crédible, mes parents ne se laisseront pas berner si facilement, répliqua Sasuke qui avait enlevé sa musique et fixait son assistante avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Ce ne sera pas bien compliqué pour moi, je connais pas mal de choses sur vous, ce qui n'est pas votre cas !

Sasuke eut un rire amusé et dit, d'une voix pleine de défi :

_ Ah oui ?

Hinata se tourna légèrement vers son patron puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avant de dire :

_ Votre mère s'appelle Mikoto, votre père Fugaku, votre frère aîné Itachi qui s'est marié à Naori et à un fils de cinq ans nommé Shisui. Vous avez fait vos études à l'université de Konoha et avez obtenu votre diplôme sans difficulté avec une année d'avance sur votre promotion. Vous avez été embauché comme éditeur dès la fin de vos études dans la Sharingan Book et ne l'êtes resté que sept mois avant d'être reconnu et nommé éditeur en chef, ce qui est un exploit !

_ Facile, il suffit de faire quelques recherches sur internet pour...

_ Votre anniversaire est le 23 juillet mais vous détester qu'on vous le souhaite. Votre couleur préféré est le bleu, bien que sur internet il soit noté que c'est le rouge, ce qui est faux, vous avez toujours du bleu sur vous ! Vous détestez les aliments sucrés, sauf la tarte au citron, mais pas meringuée. Votre aliment favori est la tomate que vous prenez à chaque fois que vous mangez à la cafétéria du building et vous êtes allergique aux noix. Vous détester les retards et le désordre. Vous avez...

_ Ok, c'est bon. Répliqua froidement Sasuke en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'internet pour savoir tant de choses sur lui.

_ Trois ans à jouer votre « larbin » comme vous dites, m'a obligé à connaître un certain nombre de chose sur vous.

_ Je vois ça. Bon, à vous, dit-il en se tournant vers elle pour lui faire face. Parlez-moi de vous.

_ Que voulez-vous savoir ?

_ Commencez par votre famille !

Hinata décroisa ses bras puis joua avec le lacet de son pantacourt en lui donnant les prénoms de son père, sa sœur et son cousin/frère, précisant ce qu'ils faisaient comme métier et leur âge.

_ Votre mère ?

_ Décédée.

Au ton que venait d'employé son assistante, Sasuke comprit que c'était un sujet qu'elle ne souhaitait pas aborder. Il l'a questionna alors sur des banalités qu'elle connaissait déjà sur lui.

_ C'est le 27 décembre. Ma couleur préférée est le violet. Hum... Mon dessert préféré est les roulées à la cannelle et mon plat favori est le zenzaï. Je déteste le crabe et les fruits de mer en général. Hum...

_ Où habitiez-vous avant de venir à Tokyo ?

_ A Kyoto, et mon père et ma sœur y vivent encore. Mon père a sa boutique là-bas.

L'Uchiha enregistrait les informations tout en l'écoutant parlé du métier de monsieur Hyûga. Sasuke se souvint alors avoir déjà entendu parler de leur boutique, sa mère étant admirative de l'art, l'avait bassiné toute une soirée sur un certain souffleur de verre très réputé qui avait des « doigts de maître » selon elle.

Ils restèrent ensuite un long moment silencieux. Hinata avait repris la lecture de son livre et Sasuke avait remis ses écouteurs en se réinstallant. Une hôtesse était passée pour leur servir à boire et quelques gâteries sucrés que le patron de la Sharingan Book refusa alors que son assistante demandait un jus de fruit. De nouveau, Sasuke ôta ses écouteurs et éteint sa tablette.

_ Vous allez rencontrer aussi mes amis d'enfance, Sakura Haruno et Naruto Uzumaki.

A l'énoncé du nom de famille de ce Naruto, Hinata plissa les yeux et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais son patron la précéda :

_ Karin est sa cousine.

Elle hocha la tête et fit le rapport avec ce que son amie rousse avait dit au bistro au déjeuner.

_ Vous connaissez monsieur Jiraiya depuis longtemps ?

_ C'est un ami de mes parents, je crois bien qu'il m'a connu en couche !

Hinata laissa échapper un petit rire qui disparut très vite quand la voix du commandant résonna dans les haut-parleurs de l'habitacle précisant qu'ils allaient atterrir à l'aéroport de Konoha. Elle boucla sa ceinture en tremblant puis serra ses accoudoirs en fermant les yeux. Sasuke, qui avait aussi mis sa ceinture, esquissa un sourire en disant :

_ Je peux ajouter que vous avez peur des avions sur la liste !

Elle ouvrit un œil et le regarda une seconde avant de le refermer en sentant les secousses qui indiquaient que l'avion engageait sa descente. Elle retint sa respiration lorsque le train d'atterrissage toucha l'asphalte de la piste et eut l'impression de ne l'avoir repris que lorsque l'hôtesse posa sa main sur son bras en disant d'une voix rassurante :

_ Vous êtes arrivé mademoiselle.

Elle la remercia et détacha sa ceinture de sécurité pendant que son patron récupérait déjà sa pochette, dans laquelle il rangea sa tablette. Elle récupéra son sac à main dans le même compartiment et suivit son pas-du-tout-galant patron. Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages à l'aéroport puis allèrent à l'agence de location de voiture où un jeune homme brun portant des lunettes de soleil donna les clés d'une Audi gris métallisé au PDG avant de les guider vers un parking.

_ Voilà Sasuke, elle est ici. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour. Mademoiselle.

Il inclina légèrement la tête en les saluant et l'Uchiha ouvrit le coffre pour mettre son bagage puis alla se placer dans l'habitacle sous le regard blasé de Hinata qui refermait le coffre.

Hinata, qui n'était jamais venue à Konoha, qui était pourtant la ville qui avait vu naître ses parents, admira le paysage verdoyant qui défilait sous ses yeux. Elle put alors découvrir une ville, certes grande, mais qui gardait le style d'un petit village amicale. Elle aperçut au loin un mont où étaient sculptés des visages. Ils passèrent devant un immense hôpital où le nom de la ville était inscrit en lettre bleu marine. Elle s'émerveilla devant plusieurs devantures de magasins puis écarquilla les yeux devant un grand bâtiment traditionnel où elle put lire « _Mangekyô »_ accolé au nom de son patron.

_ Une entreprise familiale ? Questionna-t-elle.

_ La seule, dirigée par mon frère depuis la retraite de mon père. Entreprise immobilière.

_ Hum.

Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite de la ville pour parcourir une route parsemée de virages au travers d'une immense forêt. Hinata put apercevoir un lac à travers quelques arbres puis la silhouette d'une immense maison. L'Audi s'engagea alors sur la gauche dans un chemin de gravier où ils durent rouler plus doucement. La Hyûga découvrit alors que la maison qu'elle avait aperçue n'était autre qu'un manoir traditionnel aux couleurs beige et noir se dressant sur deux étages et entouré d'un immense jardin fleurit, parfaitement entretenu. Deux voitures étaient déjà garer devant la fontaine circulaire représentant une femme ailée qui servait de rond-point, l'une était une Berline ocre identique à celle de son patron et l'autre était un Crossover bleu métallique. Sasuke gara l'Audi juste à côté puis se tourna vers son assistante après avoir défait sa ceinture :

_ N'oubliez pas de me tutoyer et de m'appeler par mon prénom.

Elle acquiesça puis ils sortirent de la voiture. Le PDG prit toutes les valises du coffre au moment où la porte d'entrée du manoir s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Hinata devina immédiatement que c'était la mère de Sasuke à qui son fils ressemblait énormément d'ailleurs. Elle resta immobile en la regardant arrivé, le sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke referma le coffre et entendit la voix de sa mère :

_ Mon cœur, tu aurais dû nous dire à quelle heure tu arrivais, nous serions venue te chercher, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Bonjour.

Hinata lui retourna sa salutation quand Sasuke s'avança vers sa mère pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrasser sur le haut de la tête avant de dire :

_ Bonjour haha*. Je te présente Hinata.

_ Enchantée de faire votre connaissance madame Uchiha.

La susnommée lui fit un sourire tout en essayant de comprendre qui était cette femme qui accompagnait son fils cadet. Ses interrogations trouvèrent rapidement une réponse quand le PDG dit :

_ Je voulais vous faire une surprise, j'ai invité ma copine pour le week-end. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Bien sûr que non, répondit sa mère avec, non plus un sourire sincère, mais un quelque peu calculé. Entrez donc voyons.

Hinata suivit son patron et sa mère à l'intérieur, découvrant un hall lumineux, où étaient accrochés aux murs quelques cadres photos, avant d'entrer dans un grand salon. Les murs étaient peints en taupe et le plafond couvert de lambris. Une table basse en bois brute se trouvait entouré de fauteuils et d'un canapé en tissu taupe identique aux murs. La table basse reposait sur un tapis épais uni de couleur bleu roi identique aux quelques coussins éparpillées sur les assises. Un tableau représentant un bateau sur une mer agitée était accroché au mur qui faisait face à une belle cheminée en pierre brute où reposaient des cadres photos familiales. La pièce était belle, selon Hinata, et chaleureuse. Mais elle n'eut pas plus le temps d'en profiter que déjà la maîtresse des lieux s'engageait dans une nouvelle pièce qui semblait être une cuisine ouverte sur une salle à manger. La décoration différait du salon. Les murs étaient entièrement blancs, seul le mobilier faisait contraste en étant noir, tout comme les électroménagers. Une tasse de thé posé sur un plan de travail dégageait une agréable odeur de tilleul. La mère de Sasuke s'en saisit et en bu une gorgée avant de dire :

_ Ton père arrivera d'ici un petit quart d'heure, tu devrais monter vos bagages dans ta chambre, je l'ai préparée ce matin.

_ Merci haha.

Hinata sourit à Mikoto puis suivit son patron qui la conduisit au premier étage en portant leurs bagages. L'assistante put voir de nouveau cadres photos joncher les murs de l'escalier ainsi que du couloir. Un en particulier attira son attention. Le cadre était très grand et dessus se trouvait Sasuke à côté de son frère aîné et devant ses deux parents. A vue d'œil elle aurait dit que son patron n'avait qu'une dizaine d'année sur la photo.

_ Par ici !

Elle détourna les yeux du cadre pour voir Sasuke devant une porte ouverte qui semblait l'attendre. Elle se précipita pour le rejoindre puis entra dans la pièce avant que son patron ne ferme la porte. La chambre était spacieuse, doté d'un grand lit aux couvertures réunissant plusieurs ton de bleu. Les murs étaient anthracite sur le bas, blanc sur la hauteur et le bois du lit ou de l'armoire et de la commode étaient blanc. Un tapis épais, se trouvant au pied du lit, accordait une nouvelle nuance de bleu, plus clair. La chambre possédait une grande porte-fenêtre donnant sur un balcon d'où Hinata aperçue le lac. En se retournant, elle constata un détail qui la perturba. Sasuke, ayant remarqué le regard perplexe de son assistante, dit :

_ J'ai un futon, nous ne dormirons pas dans le même lit.

Il avait dit cela en continuant de défaire sa valise, rangeant ses affaires personnelles dans son immense armoire à quatre portes dont chacune possédait un miroir. Elle détourna le regard et remarqua une porte sur la droite de la commode, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une salle de bain privée décorée de blanc et bleu. Elle sourit en se disant que quiconque venait ici était persuadé de la couleur préférée de l'Uchiha. Elle referma la porte et se décida a imité son patron en défaisant sa valise.

_ Votre mère n'avait pas l'air très contente de ma présence.

_ Elle a du mal avec le fait de... partager ses fils.

Hinata se dit que son séjour chez les Uchiha allait être encore moins agréable qu'elle se l'était imaginé.

_ Elle accepte la femme de votre frère ?

_ Maintenant oui.

Sasuke referma sa valise qu'il cacha sous son lit, alla déposer sa trousse de toilette dans sa salle de bain puis sortit sur le balcon pour fumer une cigarette pendant que son assistante terminait sa besogne.

Ils redescendirent ensuite au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre Mikoto quand Hinata entendit une voix douce interpeller son patron. Elle se tourna et vit un homme d'une trentaine d'année au visage angélique, cheveux brun et long, yeux aussi noir que Sasuke soulignés de légère cernes. Elle reconnut immédiatement le frère aîné du glaçon et lui sourit. Les deux frères firent une accolade puis Sasuke prit le poignet de Hinata pour l'avancer jusqu'à lui en disant :

_ Hinata je te présente Itachi.

Le nommé la salua en souriant avant que le cadet n'ajoute qu'elle était sa petite-amie, ce qui sembla surprendre l'aîné et mit la concernée encore plus mal à l'aise.

_ Dans ce cas je suis vraiment enchanté de faire votre connaissance, annonça Itachi. Vous devez être spéciale pour que mon frère vous ramène chez nous.

Hinata se mit à rougir de gêne, spéciale ? Elle ? Elle sourit néanmoins et renvoya le bonjour. Elle resta près de son patron, qui ne lui avait toujours pas lâché son poignet, pendant qu'ils discutaient. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place bien que l'aîné Uchiha paraissait amical et enjoué de rencontrer la « compagne » de son cadet. Itachi parlait de son épouse et son fils qui devaient arriver le lendemain quand une voix grave et autoritaire se fit entendre.

_ Sasuke !

Hinata sentit la main de son patron se crisper avant qu'il ne la tire doucement vers le salon. Sur l'un des fauteuils était assis un homme ressemblant à Itachi avec quelques années supplémentaire. Son visage était sévère et la voix de Sasuke se fit plus froide quand il fit les présentations :

_ Tchitchi*, je te présente ma compagne Hinata. Hinata, Fugaku, mon père.

· Haha signifie maman en japonais.

· Tchitchi signifie papa.


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs ! On commence avec les réponses aux reviews:_

 _Dadetine: Merci ;) Eh bien, voilà la suite avec la véritable rencontre... En espérant que ça te plaise autant!_

 _Kiki09531: Merci pour ta reviews ;) On va dire trompé oui et non, je te laisse découvrir pourquoi ;) Alors pronostic pour Naruto ! Je ne dirais rien ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ;)_

 _Sousou: Merci pour ta review et contente que l'histoire te plaise. Par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis que Hinata fait tapisserie? Je ne dis pas que tu juge faux, mais j'aimerais que tu m'explique pourquoi, que je comprennes et rectifie mon erreur si il le faut! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture ;)_

 _Hime-23: Merci pour ta review ! J'ai été traduire, comme ça je peux te répondre :P Oui j'ai voulu faire un Neji différent de ce qu'on voit dans les fictions, j'espère y arrivé ! Je te laisse découvrir comment ça va se passer... ;)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture mes amours et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

 **CHAPITRE IV**

Hinata avait bien sentit que la relation entre Sasuke et son père n'était pas la même qu'avec Mikoto et Itachi. Le patriarche leur avait presque ordonné de s'asseoir en sa compagnie et elle avait enfin pu récupérer son poignet avant que son patron ne prenne place près d'elle. Ils furent rejoint par l'aîné des frères et Mikoto qui apporta un plateau. Elle servit un Scotch aux hommes puis interrogea la Hyûga sur ce qu'elle souhaitait boire. La maîtresse des lieux lui servit alors son jus de fruit avant d'en prendre un aussi. Une fois son service terminé, elle s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté de son époux qui engagea la conversation :

_ Tu aurais dû prévenir que tu étais accompagné.

Hinata se sentait de moins en moins bien et le ton de Fugaku sonnait comme le fait qu'elle n'était pas désirée entre ces murs.

_ C'est pas comme si ça changeait quoi que ce soit, rétorqua tout aussi froidement Sasuke.

_ Vous travaillez avec mon fils ? Questionna Mikoto d'une voix aussi douce que son aîné en souriant, sans la regarder, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Oui je... suis son assistante depuis trois ans maintenant.

_ Vous assistez Sasuke ? Rétorqua le père avec dédain avant de soupirer sous le regard sévère de sa femme.

_ Ne faites pas attention, dit-elle alors en souriant poliment à Hinata. Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom...

_ Hyûga, Hinata Hyûga madame.

_ Appelez-moi Mikoto voyons, dit-elle en souriant sincèrement et le regard pétillant. Hyûga... Etes-vous de la famille de ce souffleur de verre à Kyoto ?

Lorsque Hinata répondit qu'elle était sa fille aînée, Mikoto s'engagea dans une conversation où elle fit les éloges du talent de Hiashi et où elle posa une multitude de questions sur ce métier et la famille de son invité. Fugaku ne disait plus rien, Itachi se mêlait à la conversation des femmes pendant que Sasuke était surpris que sa mère soit aussi souriante envers sa compagne fictive. Une voix enjouée s'invita dans le salon en saluant chaleureusement Mikoto d'un baiser sur la joue. Le jeune homme, nouvel arrivant, était blond avec de magnifiques yeux bleus et un sourire qui respirait la bonne humeur.

_ Mikoto, toujours aussi belle à ce que je vois.

_ Arrêtes donc tes flatteries, rétorqua-t-elle en recevant le baiser.

Le jeune homme sourit encore plus avant de serrer les mains de Fugaku et Itachi. Il s'approcha de Sasuke en lui jetant un regard complice et tous deux firent une accolade.

_ Mais c'est que t'as grandi de quelques centimètre depuis l'année dernière dis-moi, rétorqua le blond, moqueur.

_ Les cheveux Naru, les cheveux, répliqua Itachi amusé devant le faciès blasé de Sasuke.

Tournant ses yeux, Naruto changea sont sourire pour un plus charmeur en croisant le regard de Hinata qui trouvait ce nouvel arrivant terriblement séduisant.

_ Bonjour charmante demoiselle, Naruto Uzumaki pour vous servir. Dit-il en s'inclinant comme on le ferait devant une princesse, ce qui fit rougir la Hyûga.

_ Naru, interpella Itachi, évite ton numéro de charme, je te présente Hinata, la copine de Sasuke.

Sur ces mots, Naruto leva les sourcils en faisant disparaître son sourire et en regardant son meilleur ami, surpris. D'ailleurs, ce meilleur ami affichait un sourire amusé. Naruto remit ses yeux sur Hinata et dit :

_ Sérieux ? T'arrive à supporter ce type ?

Hinata sourit en évitant de rire, elle lui aurait bien dit le fond de sa pensée et était assez amusée par la réaction du blond et son tutoiement, mais elle garda le silence. Naruto se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami et dit :

_ M'en veux pas Suke, mais tu sais mieux que moi que t'es vraiment pas facile à vivre et puis... Waouh, comment as-tu réussi à séduire une aussi magnifique créature ?

_ Toi, tu passes trop de temps avec ton parrain, répliqua Mikoto.

_ On parle de moi ?

Jiraiya venait d'arrivé et fut accueilli par des sourires et une poignée de main amicale de Fugaku. L'écrivain salua tout le monde en finissant par Hinata à qui il fit un baisemain en précisant qu'il était heureux de revoir sa muse, faisant rougir de gêne la demoiselle. La conversation ne put se refaire que déjà deux nouvelles personnes arrivèrent.

_ Salut la compagnie !

Une jeune femme ravissante, ayant des cheveux coupés au carré de couleur rose et de grands yeux vert émeraude, les doigts entrelacés à ceux d'un jeune homme brun, à la peau très pâle et au sourire presque trop faux pour paraître naturel, entra. Tous se levèrent pour dire bonjour. Sasuke glissa deux noms à l'oreille de son assistante avant de serrer la main du jeune homme et de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras.

_ Saï, se présenta le brun à Hinata en lui serrant la main avec son « faux » sourire, le fiancé de Sakura.

_ Enchantée, Hinata, la copine de Sasuke.

Sur ce, la rose écarquilla ses grands yeux vert et fit un sourire malicieux à son meilleur ami avant de venir saluer la Hyûga avec un sourire franc où la brune put lire une joie non dissimulée de cette rencontre.

_ Moi c'est Sakura, je suis très contente de rencontrer la copine de Sasuke.

_ Hinata, très contente aussi, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Une fois les présentations terminées, Mikoto invita tout ce monde à passer à table dans la salle à manger. La table était déjà installée, le bois du meuble était recouvert d'une nappe blanche où étaient disposés neuf couverts. Sasuke guida son assistante jusqu'à sa chaise pour s'asseoir à sa gauche pendant que Naruto s'installait à sa droite suivit par Itachi. Sakura et son fiancé se placèrent en face avec Jiraiya pendant que Fugaku et Mikoto se mettaient chacun en bout de table. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, portant un tablier sur sa robe noire, dont les cheveux auburn était assemblés en un chignon bas, apporta les entrées en finissant par Mikoto qui lui sourit en disant :

_ Merci Yuki.

Ils entamèrent le repas pendant que la dénommée Yuki, que Sasuke présenta à son assistante comme étant au service de ses parents depuis plusieurs années, mettait un fond de musique avant de repartir en cuisine.

Hinata pouvait être témoin de l'amitié qui unissait son patron à Sakura et Naruto. Ils se charriaient à chaque fois que Mikoto leur rappelait leurs bêtises d'enfants sous le regard amusé de l'assistante qui n'aurait jamais imaginé son glaçon de patron capable de tel enfantillage. Itachi discutait affaire avec son père et Saï pendant que Jiraiya riait aux anecdotes de la maîtresse de maison, en ajoutant d'autres qui mettait souvent en scène le blond.

_ Et la fois où nous avons été les chercher au poste de police Mikoto, tu te souviens ?

_ Oh par tous les kamis, répliqua-t-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche pendant que Sakura faisait la moue et que Naruto riait en se grattant l'arrière de la tête sous le soupire de Sasuke.

_ Naru et Suke m'avaient kidnappé, expliqua Sakura en rigolant. Ils voulaient décorer le mont des Kages ! On avait piqué de la peinture chez la vieille Chiyo et, sans pinceaux rien, juste avec nos mains, on avait peinturluré le visage des Kages.

_ Les flics avaient galérés pour nous attraper, ajouta Naruto.

_ Et moi j'ai mis un temps fou à vous débarbouiller, répliqua Mikoto.

Tous se mirent à rire, même Hinata qui déduit que le mont qu'ils avaient voulu peindre était surement celui qu'elle avait admiré en arrivant.

_ Arrêtez, supplia Sasuke, vous allez lui faire peur avec vos vieilles histoires.

_ Oh non, dit alors Hinata en souriant, au contraire, c'est enrichissant.

Mikoto et Jiraiya continuèrent alors le récapitulatif de ces souvenirs de jeunesse, joyeusement sollicités par les deux meilleurs amis du PDG. Hinata passait un agréable moment, son malaise et sa gêne de tout à l'heure avait complètement disparu.

Yuki débarrassa les assiettes aidée par Sakura et Hinata, puis toutes les trois apportèrent le dessert, un grand fraisier. Sasuke donna sa part à Naruto qui avait engloutit la sienne à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ensuite, Fugaku, Jiraiya, Saï et Itachi se retirèrent dans le salon pour prendre leur café alors que Naruto et Sasuke restèrent avec les femmes. Les deux jeunes hommes leur servirent leur boisson chaude puis une musique retentit. Sasuke prit la main de sa mère et l'attira un peu plus loin pour la faire danser en riant avec elle. Sakura se déplaça pour être à côté de Hinata qui regardait son patron et Mikoto dans leur moment de complicité mère fils.

_ Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

La brune se tourna vivement vers Sakura et chercha rapidement quoi répondre. Elle se souvint que Jiraiya avait posé le même genre de question et répondit la même chose que le glaçon :

_ Un an.

La rose hocha la tête puis regarda Mikoto et son fils qui continuaient de valser avant de dire, sans les lâcher des yeux :

_ Je suis heureuse qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un, elle se tourna ensuite vers Hinata en souriant. Sasuke est compliqué, difficile même, mais quand on le connaît bien, c'est un véritable amour.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocutrice de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà elle s'était levé pour obliger Naruto à danser avec elle, ce qui fit rire la brune. La musique s'arrêta pour en entamé une nouvelle et Mikoto conseilla à son cadet d'inviter sa copine car elle voulait s'assoir. Sasuke s'exécuta et emmena son assistante avec lui pour la faire danser. Il était bien moins proche d'elle qu'il l'avait été avec sa mère et ne riait pas. Hinata se racla la gorge puis chuchota :

_ Vous pouviez inviter Sakura à danser, se serait plus crédible.

Sasuke se contenta de resserrer son emprise sur la taille de son assistante pour paraître plus intime alors que cette dernière aurait préféré qu'il la laisse pour danser avec quelqu'un d'autre. Devant jouer le jeu, Hinata posa son front sur l'épaule de son patron en espérant que ça ne durerait qu'une danse. Son vœux fut exaucé, la chanson terminé, Sasuke se détacha d'elle pour la ramener à sa place avant d'aller fumer une cigarette avec Naruto. Les femmes parlèrent chiffon pendant un long moment puis Jiraiya partit en embarquant son blondinet de filleul qui mima un enlèvement sous les rires des femmes. Saï vint chercher sa fiancée pour partir à leur tour.

_ Hinata, ça te dis que demain on passe la matinée ensemble ? Je te ferais faire le tour de Konoha !

La brune accepta volontiers et la rose quitta le manoir Uchiha en tenant son amoureux par la main. L'assistante aida Mikoto et Yuki pour tout débarrasser et faire la vaisselle.

_ Bonne nuit les jeunes, déclara madame Uchiha alors que Sasuke et Hinata montait dans la chambre.

Son fils lui répondit d'un signe de la main pendant que la Hyûga lui fit un sourire de gratitude. La nuit était bien entamée, Itachi et Fugaku avaient passé le reste de la soirée ensemble à discuter alors que Sasuke était resté avec sa mère et sa compagne fictive pour parler de ce que madame Uchiha avait prévu pour le reste du week-end. Hinata savait donc que demain serait une journée calme en attendant l'arrivée de la femme et du fils d'Itachi contrairement à dimanche où Mikoto avait ordonné aux jeunes d'aller passer l'après-midi au lac. Elle comprit donc l'utilité de son maillot de bain et appréhendait quelque peu.

Hinata était une jeune femme réservée. Durant une longue partie de son enfance, sa timidité avait été si forte qu'elle en bégayait ou s'évanouissait sous la pression. Son père avait donc décidé de l'aider en l'a forçant à voir un psychologue. Réticente au début, la Hyûga avait finis par se laisser faire et avait appris à combattre cette timidité maladive qui s'était muée en réserve, bien plus utile et facile à gérer. Pour rajouter à cela, elle était de nature pudique et ne supportait pas qu'on puisse la reluquer. Son ancien petit-ami, Kiba, lui avait appris à avoir confiance en son image, mais elle n'en restait pas moins mal à l'aise devant la plupart des gens qu'elle connaissait. Seuls sa famille et certaines de ses amies avait eu la possibilité de la voir en maillot de bain. Alors l'idée de devoir se mettre dans cette ridicule petite tenue ne l'enchantait vraiment pas, heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à prendre son paréo dans sa valise.

Elle fut la première à s'enfermer dans la salle de bain privative, son patron étant occupé à installer le futon. Elle se détendit sous l'eau chaude en faisant le point sur cette soirée. Le glaçon lui avait dit qu'il serait difficile pour sa mère d'accepter la petite-amie de son fils et Mikoto l'avait confirmé. Néanmoins, Mikoto s'était montré chaleureuse en parlant de Hiashi et son métier. Hinata s'était sentit moins mise à l'écart avec elle, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas avec Fugaku. Elle aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi le père et le fils s'entendait si mal. Elle soupçonnait Fugaku de ne pas accepter le travail de son fils, mais elle ne pouvait se fier qu'à cette brime de réflexion qu'il lui avait faite sur le fait qu'elle l'assistait dans son travail. Fermant les yeux, elle revit l'instant où Sasuke avait dansé avec sa mère. Cette scène lui en rappelait une entre Hiashi et sa défunte femme. Elle avait ressenti l'amour qui lie Mikoto à son fils cadet et vice versa. Elle se savonna puis se rinça avant d'éteindre l'eau et s'enrouler dans une des serviettes bleues dans le placard.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai !

Elle avait finis de se sécher et venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas pris de rechange avec elle. Elle se racla la gorge puis appela son patron qui frappa un coup contre la porte pour dire qu'il l'écoutait. Rouge de honte, malgré qu'une porte les sépare et que personne ne la voyait hormis son reflet dans le miroir, elle dit :

_ Je n'ai pas pris mon pyjama. Pourriez-vous me le donner s'il vous plait ? Dans l'armoire.

Elle n'entendit aucune réponse et patienta quelques secondes avant qu'il ne frappa une nouvelle fois contre le bois de la porte. Elle l'entrouvrit timidement en se cachant derrière puis saisit ce que lui tendait l'Uchiha avant de refermer la porte aussi sec. Elle fit une grimace en constatant qu'il lui avait donné celui composé d'un short noir et d'un débardeur gris. Elle ne pouvait toutefois pas lui en vouloir, c'est elle qui l'avait mis sur le haut de la pile en rangeant ses affaires. Elle se sépara de la serviette en éponge et enfila son pyjama avant de brosser ses cheveux qu'elle noua en tresse descendant sur son épaule gauche. Elle finit par quitter la salle de bain et trouva son patron sur le balcon. Elle déposa ses vêtements du jour dans un sac prévu à cet effet qu'elle avait laissé dans sa valise quand la voix du glaçon la fit sursauter :

_ Vous dormirez sur le futon.

Elle n'avait eu que le temps de se retourner vers lui pour lui faire savoir que la galanterie demanderait l'inverse, que Sasuke s'était déjà enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle soupira fortement puis s'installa sur le futon en prenant son livre. Elle reprit sa lecture où elle l'avait laissé. Il fallait qu'elle pense à féliciter Jiraiya pour ce bouquin, elle le trouvait vraiment passionnant, à tel point qu'elle se dit qu'une fois qu'elle aurait terminé celui-là, elle entamerait le précédent, 50 nuances de Nara si elle se souvenait bien du titre. Elle était tellement absorber par sa lecture, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que son patron avait terminé sa douche depuis un moment et la fixait assis sur le grand lit.

Sasuke devait bien avouer qu'il était impressionné du déroulement de la soirée. Il y a certaines choses qu'il avait préméditée, comme le côté charmeur de Naruto, la joie intense de Sakura qui souhaitait faire connaissance avec sa soit disant petite-amie ou même le détachement de son père. Mais il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que sa mère parle si facilement avec son assistante et ceci le perturbait. Sortant toutes ces informations de sa tête durant sa douche, il s'était installé pour se coucher puis s'était surprit à regarder Hinata. Son visage dessinait toutes les émotions qui la parcouraient pendant sa lecture. Il l'avait vu sourire, se mordre la lèvre inférieure, froncer les sourcils, rougir... Il l'avait trouvé belle la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré et avait bien failli ne pas l'embaucher pour cette raison, « _une jolie fille est rarement aussi intelligente que le dit son curriculum vitae_ » selon lui, et il avait besoin d'une personne compétente et capable de l'anticipé. Mais en parlant avec elle, il s'était aperçu qu'elle se fichait totalement de lui, la seule chose qui l'intéressait était ce travail pour lequel elle postulait. Il ne lui avouerait surement jamais, mais elle était une assistante irremplaçable, intelligente, douée et qui savait exactement ce que son patron souhaitait, un peu trop peut-être ! Heureusement pour lui, Hinata gâchait sa beauté naturelle en se coiffant quotidiennement de ses chignons stricts qu'on ne voit que sur les vieilles filles à la libido refoulée, il n'aurait pas voulu être perturber dans son travail par elle. Il avait été agréablement surprit lorsqu'elle l'avait accompagnée chez Jiraiya, ses cheveux lâchés et d'un noir bleuté mettait ses yeux nacrés en valeur, sa robe épousait parfaitement ses courbes que ses tailleurs habituels cachait quelque peu. Et là, seule dans sa bulle que lui procurait la lecture d'Icha Icha Paradise, inconsciente de l'image qu'elle renvoyait, Sasuke ne pouvait que la trouver vraiment belle. Se rendant compte de ses pensées, il se racla la gorge pour faire part de sa présence. Immédiatement, Hinata quitta sa lecture pour se tourner vers son patron qui affichait un rictus amusé. Elle fronça les sourcils puis s'humecta les lèvres avant de dire :

_ Votre galanterie est à revoir monsieur Uchiha.

Il arqua un sourcil avant de ricaner en comprenant pourquoi elle lui disait cela. Ne voulant pas y répondre il changea de sujet :

_ Vous vous en êtes bien sortit pour une première soirée, maintenant il faut que ça dure !

_ Disons que vous vous en êtes plutôt bien sortit aussi, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant, cherchant à le provoquer.

Le patron lui rendit son sourire puis s'adossa à la tête de lit en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

_ Faites attention, demain, avec Sakura.

_ Pourquoi ?

Hinata était septique, la meilleure amie de son patron lui avait fait très bonne impression, elle l'a trouvait charmante et amicale, en quoi devait-elle faire attention ? Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse douter de sa propre meilleure amie.

_ C'est simple, Sakura me connait bien, très bien, elle serait capable de voir que nous jouons un jeu. Elle va surement chercher à vous connaître et voir si vous me connaissez vraiment, pas en tant que patron, mais en tant...

_ En tant qu'homme ? Je crois que je vais m'en sortir et si jamais Sakura se doute de quoi que ce soit, vous n'aurez cas être plus persuasif.

Hinata pensait à la danse qu'ils avaient partagée en disant cela, mais Sasuke ne l'avait pas compris dans ce sens, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils en imaginant que son assistante souhaitait se rapprocher de lui !

_ Vous voulez quoi ? Dit-il d'un ton plus froid. Que je vous embrasse devant tout le monde ?

La Hyûga écarquilla ses yeux sous le coup de la surprise et garda sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi elle pensait.

_ Ne vous avisez pas de faire cela, réussit-elle à dire au bout de quelques secondes et en fronçant les sourcils.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle posa définitivement son livre près d'elle et se coucha, dos au lit qui accueillait son patron, énervé qu'il réagisse ainsi et qu'il ose supposer qu'elle désirait quelque chose de lui. Comme si elle avait accepté son chantage avec envie ! Ne se souvenait-il pas qu'elle ait catégoriquement refusé ? Elle n'avait finis par accepter que pour avoir quelques jours de vacances pour enfin aller voir son père et sa sœur.

Sasuke soupira de soulagement en se rendant compte qu'il avait été un peu vite en besogne. Il s'installa confortablement au fond des draps puis éteignit la lumière pour passer une bonne nuit, en espérant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas toutes les heures comme à son habitude. Ce fut peine perdu ! Après avoir trouvé le sommeil, il se réveilla en sursaut presque deux heures plus tard. Ce cirque recommença jusqu'au lever du soleil où il finit par complètement rejoindre Morphée.


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou mes amours de lecteur !_

 _Réponses aux reviews que je reçois en nombres ce qui me fait vraiment plaisir ;)_

 _Invité Y: Ravie que ça te plaise!_

 _Kiki09531: Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme tes reviews me font plaisir, tu m'en laisse une à chaque chapitre, c'est motivant ! Pour te répondre, hum... Oui peut-être bien qu'une certaine brune pourrait l'aider pour ça, qui sait ? Je ne dis rien sur la suite donc je vais laisser tes idée de suite en suspens ! Oui, moi aussi j'imagine un Naruto célibataire à l'image de Jiraiya, ça lui va tellement bien ;) Sur ce, bonne lecture, bisous ;)_

 _Hime-23: Merci à toi aussi pour tes reviews que tu me laisse à chaque fois, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ais plus et j'espère assouvir ton impatience en postant celui-là ! C'est normale de répondre, tu me lis et me laisse ton avis alors je me fait un plaisir d'y répondre ;) Et, même si ton commentaire a été effacé, je l'ai reçu par mail ! La suite t'expliquera les rapportes entre Sasuke et son père, un peu de patience lol. Bonne lecture et à très vite. Bisou ;)_

 _Mina: merci pour ta review ;) Oui il y en a marre des Hiashi méchant lol. Ravie de te faire voyager ! Bonne lecture en espérant que ça te plaise autant !_

 _Arkaline: Ravie de t'accueillir dans mes reviews ;) Je te laisse profiter de la suite, bisou et à la prochaine j'espère ;)_

 _Sur ce, merci à tous ceux qui lisent, une petit reviews fait du bien, bonne lecture ;)_

 _PS: Un chapitre chaque mardi et chaque vendredi !_

 **CHAPITRE V**

Samedi 26 avril

Hinata ouvrit doucement les yeux puis s'étira en baillant avant de regarder l'heure sur son portable, il était 9H10. Elle sourit en voyant un message de sa sœur qui affirmait être pressée d'être mardi pour la voir. Elle aussi était pressée et cette idée la mit immédiatement de bonne humeur. Elle se redressa et constata que son patron dormait toujours. Elle sourit en le regardant, il était tellement mignon ainsi, ce qui le changeait de d'habitude. Il était allongé sur le ventre, son bras gauche relevé et sa main cachée sous l'oreiller où sa tête était posée. Son autre bras longeait son corps, sortant des draps qui en recouvrait la moitié, laissant Hinata voir son dos nu. Elle plia silencieusement ses propres couvertures qu'elle mit avec le futon sous le lit. Elle se saisit discrètement de son peignoir dans la penderie et l'enfila avant de sortir de la chambre en fermant la porte précautionneusement. Se rendant vers les escaliers, elle ferma son peignoir et en sortit sa tresse en espérant que sa nuit ne l'avait pas trop décoiffée. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle entendit la voix de Mikoto qui provenait de la cuisine, elle semblait parler avec quelqu'un. Elle entra alors dans cette pièce en saluant la maîtresse de maison et son fils aîné. Ce dernier lui fit un beau sourire alors que sa mère se levait de sa chaise pour allumer la bouilloire en disant :

_ Bonjour Hinata, avez-vous bien dormi ?

_ Oui, merci. Sasuke dort encore.

_ Pas étonnant, répliqua Itachi en souriant.

Mikoto servit un thé à son invité et reprit place sur sa chaise. La mère et le fils ne reprirent pas leur conversation, rendant Hinata gênée de les avoir coupés. Sur la table étaient disposés des croissants et autres viennoiseries que Mikoto lui proposa, elle jeta son dévolue sur un chausson aux pommes. Ayant finis sa gourmandise et son thé, elle se leva et entreprit de laver sa tasse quand deux bras chaud l'entourèrent et qu'un baiser fut déposer sur sa joue. Elle ne bougea cependant pas en entendant la voix de son patron lui dire :

_ Bonjour ma puce, bien dormi ?

Elle tourna légèrement son visage vers lui en se forçant à sourire et répondit en cachant son malaise :

_ Oui chéri, et toi ?

_ Hum, répondit-il avant de la lâcher pour saluer sa mère et son frère.

Hinata tourna le robinet pour fermer l'eau puis se tourna pour leur faire face tout en restant appuyer contre l'évier. Sasuke aurait réellement été son petit-ami, elle aurait demandé à rester plus longtemps dans ses bras ! Mais ces vingt secondes de proximité l'avait quelque peu déboussolée, elle était donc face à la famille Uchiha (sans le père), les yeux dans le vide, plongée dans ses pensées à chercher si son patron avait eu un élan d'affection pour rendre leur couverture plus indéniable !

_ Ma puce, dit alors Sasuke en se levant et s'approchant d'elle. Tu devrais aller te préparer, Sakura ne vas pas tarder.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis quitta la cuisine pour aller s'habiller sans faire attention à qui que ce soit. Elle revêtit une robe en flanelle de couleur bleu turquoise et défit sa tresse pour brosser ses cheveux qu'elle laissa comme tel, légèrement ondulé. Elle prit son sac à main puis retourna au rez-de-chaussée où monsieur Uchiha avait rejoint sa femme avec qui il discutait. Elle le salua rapidement et alla sur la terrasse pour obéir à Mikoto qui lui avait précisé que Sasuke s'y trouvait. Elle vit alors les deux frères à fumer une cigarette, l'aîné posé sur un fauteuil de jardin et le cadet debout appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte-fenêtre. Elle s'installa sur un des autres fauteuils et Itachi prit la parole :

_ Sakura t'as dit ce que vous alliez faire ?

_ Elle veut me faire visiter la ville, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle appréciait Itachi, il avait le faciès de son père mais aussi la douceur de sa mère et du peu que Hinata connaissait, elle était persuadée qu'il était quelqu'un de bon et de prévenant. L'aîné regarda alors son cadet avant de dire :

_ Ta chérie ne sera avec nous pour manger ce midi du coup, pas trop déçu le frangin ?

Hinata avait l'impression qu'Itachi disait cela pour une raison connu uniquement de lui et de son frère. Elle comprit alors que quelque chose clochait vis-à-vis des paroles de l'aîné quand Sasuke tendit sa main vers elle, l'invitant silencieusement à la prendre. Elle s'exécuta et son patron la tira vers lui pour qu'elle se retrouve le dos collé contre Sasuke qui avait posé son menton sur l'épaule de son assistante et ses bras autour de ses hanches. Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

_ Ne soit pas trop longue, répliqua-t-il d'une voix plaintive, faisant sourire Itachi qui regardait la scène avec des yeux curieux.

_ Ca dépend de ta meilleure amie !

Le plus jeune Uchiha émit un léger rire puis reprit sa conversation avec son aîné, laissant Hinata apprendre quelques détails sur Naori et Shisui.

_ Elle va ouvrir sa boîte ici, dit Itachi ne cachant pas sa fierté, comme ça je les verrais plus souvent.

_ Et vous me la faite quand ma nièce ?

Hinata écoutait attentivement son patron et Itachi parler de cette fameuse nièce que Sasuke demandait à son frère qui lui expliquait que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui elle serait déjà en route. Profitant d'un instant de silence entre eux, Hinata questionna :

_ Ils arrivent à quelle heure ?

Le visage d'Itachi se dessina d'un beau sourire en précisant que sa femme et son fils serait chez eux dans quelques heures, il semblait impatient. La voix enjouée de Sakura suivit celle d'Itachi :

_ Salut la compagnie !

Elle portait un short en jean assemblé avec un top rose fuchsia qui lui allait à ravir. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de chaque frère et finis par celle de Hinata avant de dire :

_ J'adore ta robe, très jolie !

_ Merci.

_ Bon, je t'embarque ta petite femme, dit-elle en regardant Sasuke qui lâcha sa prise sur son assistante que la rose tirait par le bras. J'essaye de ne pas te la ramener trop tard, t'inquiète.

_ Et mon bisou ? Dit-il, taquin.

Sasuke avait dit cela en regardant Hinata qui se sentit gênée, mais Sakura lui sauva la mise en rétorquant qu'il se rattraperait tout à l'heure en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Hinata traversa alors la maison pour se retrouver à l'avant du manoir où elle trouva une Mini Cooper décapoté de couleur rose et noir, l'intérieur était en cuir noir. Sakura lui lâcha le bras et ouvrit sa portière pour s'installer, imitée par la Hyûga. La rose démarra et s'engagea dans le chemin de gravier en disant :

_ Bon ma belle, je vais te faire visiter tous les endroits qu'on fréquentait quand on était petits !

Sakura était de très bonne humeur et voulait faire partager l'enfance de son meilleur ami à Hinata. Elle avait été d'abord surprise que Sasuke présente une femme à sa famille et extrêmement ravie, mais très vite elle comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas un vrai couple. Elle connaissait très bien Sasuke, elle savait comment il était quand il était avec une fille et ce n'était pas du tout identique à son comportement de la veille. Elle en était sûre à 99% mais comptait tenir sa langue pour le moment. D'après le peu qu'elle avait vu la veille, Hinata avait beaucoup de point commun avec Mikoto, ce qui signifiait, pour la rose, qu'elle était la femme idéale pour son meilleur ami. Maintenant ce qu'elle voulait s'était s'en assurer et si jamais elle avait raison, elle jouerait l'entremetteuse s'il le fallait ! Sasuke était bien long à la détente sur ce sujet et Sakura le savait plus que bien, alors il aurait forcément besoin d'un coup de main. Elle irait même chercher de l'aide masculine chez Naruto si elle n'y parvenait pas seule.

Sakura emmena sa nouvelle amie à l'école qu'ils avaient fréquenté enfant puis elle lui fit découvrir le parc où tous les gosses de Konoha se défoulaient. Elle fit faire à Hinata l'inventaire des lieux où elle et ses deux meilleurs amis avaient des souvenirs. Elle termina sa visite par un grand bâtiment qui semblait aussi vieux que la forêt qui camouflait le manoir Uchiha, non loin du mont Kage.

_ Cette ville à toute une histoire tu sais, expliqua la rose en fixant son regard sur le mont. Tu vois le quatrième visage sculpté en partant de la gauche ? C'est un aïeul de Naruto qui fut le quatrième Kage de Konoha. Ce mont est l'héritage de notre ville, il nous rappelle qu'il y a des centaines d'années nous n'étions qu'un simple village de...

Hinata écoutait Sakura qui racontait l'histoire de Konoha avec une certaine passion, donnant envie d'en savoir plus et même de vivre parmi ces habitants. La brune appris alors que l'Uzumaki était très fier d'avoir un ancêtre Kage ainsi que deux ancêtres maire de la ville, bien qu'il se soit orienté dans le professorat, étant prof de sport au collège de Konoha dont le directeur était son père. La visite finis, Sakura emmena Hinata au centre-ville pour manger dans un petit restaurant où les trois amis d'enfance se réunissaient chaque samedi. Un écriteau indiquait « Chez Ichiraku » et Hinata fut ravi de voir qu'il s'agissait de spécialité de ramens. Elles s'installèrent en terrasse et, une fois servit, Sakura entama la conversation :

_ Alors, racontes-moi, comment Sasuke a réussi à te convaincre de jouer le rôle de sa petite-amie ?

Hinata fit tomber ses baguettes sur le coup de la surprise, ce qui fit rire la rose. Elle ne savait si elle devait démentir ce que la demoiselle disait ou simplement jouer franc jeu !

_ Tu sais, Sasuke est mon ami depuis la maternelle et au lycée ont est sorti ensemble pendant deux ans. Je le connais par cœur, et il peut essayer de berner qui il veut, mais pas moi.

Hinata, qui avait récupéré ses baguettes et reprit à manger, avala ses ramens d'un coup avant de boire une gorgée d'eau. Elle ne pouvait donc plus mentir à Sakura et décida de rester fidèle à elle-même.

_ A vrai dire, ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de lui. Il m'a demandé de venir avec lui pour faire signer un contrat d'édition à Jiraiya en prétextant qu...

_ Seule une femme prise pourrais le faire signer, la coupa Sakura en souriant avant de l'inviter à continuer son explication.

_ Le truc, c'est que Jiraiya voudra signer ce contrat qu'après ce week-end et seulement si monsieur Uchiha me présentait à ses parents ! Je ne voulais pas, mais...

Sakura la regarda avec attention. Elle engloutit un peu de nourriture supplémentaire plus dit :

_ Qu'as-tu négocié ?

Hinata ne pouvait indéniablement pas contredire le fait que la jeune femme qui lui faisait face était intelligente et perspicace, elle comprenait mieux l'inquiétude du PDG la veille.

_ Le reste de la semaine en vacances pour retourner dans ma famille. Mais s'il te plait Sakura, ne dit rien à personne, si jamais Jiraiya ne signe pas le contrat de monsieur Uchiha, au bureau ce sera...

La rose esquissa un sourire en connaissance de cause. Elle n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de révélé les choses, au contraire. Une fois leur bol de ramen terminé, elles commandèrent un thé et continuèrent de discuter.

_ Déjà, tu arrêtes tout de suite avec tes « monsieur Uchiha », tu lui donne trop d'importance. C'est Sasuke ok ? Et puis je ne dirais rien, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai voulu passer du temps avec toi.

La rose se lança alors dans des explications, évitant soigneusement de révélé qu'elle ferait tout pour réellement unir ces deux-là si possible. Sakura lui confia qu'elle l'appréciait vraiment et qu'elle souhaitait devenir amie avec elle, ce qui fit plaisir à Hinata pour qui c'était réciproque. Ensuite, la rose parla beaucoup de Sasuke, relatant comment il était en couple.

_ C'est un mec attentionné. Ça ne se voit pas comme ça, mais Sasuke est câlin et doux. Tu vois comment il était avec sa mère hier soir ? Eh bien, ça te donne une idée de comment il est censé être avec toi pour être crédible, en plus fort bien sûr.

_ Pourquoi avez-vous rompu tous les deux ?

Hinata avait beaucoup hésité à poser cette question, sachant que ça ne la regardait pas, mais elle voyait que Sakura avait une réelle affection pour l'Uchiha et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas rester avec un homme qu'elle qualifiait de si bien.

_ On n'est pas fait pour être autre chose que des amis. J'aime sincèrement Sasuke et je croyais avoir été réellement amoureuse de lui, mais je me trompais. Quand on était ensemble, tous devenait compliqué. Nos relations avec notre entourage, surtout avec Mikoto, entre nous aussi. Ce qui paraissait naturelle quand nous étions amis devenait presque forcé en étant en couple. Et puis, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un garçon, Kankurô, et je me suis rendue compte que mes sentiments pour Sasuke n'était pas cet amour qu'on essayait de créer. Avant de commettre l'irréparable, j'ai tout avoué à Sasuke qui lui m'a avoué être soulagé car il ressentait la même chose mais n'avait rien dit par peur de me blesser ! Résultat, je suis restée presque un an avec Kankurô. Pour le reste, tout est redevenu normal et mon amitié avec Sasuke était comme avant, sans aucune ambiguïté. Et puis j'ai rencontré Saï.

Elle avait raconté tout cela sans jamais lâcher son sourire. Hinata lui rendit, comprenant qu'elle considérait Sasuke plus comme un frère qu'autre chose. Sakura expliqua ensuite que son ami d'enfance avait quelque difficulté à comprendre ses propres sentiments.

_ Il est comme Fugaku mais ne lui dit jamais, il déteste qu'on le compare à son père, seule sa mère à ce droit !

Elles rirent de bon cœur puis ne parlèrent plus de Sasuke, se cherchant des point commun, se racontant les grandes lignes de leur vie. Hinata s'intéressa ensuite à son futur mariage avec Saï et les yeux de Sakura se mirent à briller en parlant de cela.

_ Je t'invite officiellement d'ailleurs.

Au même moment, Itachi, qui attendait patiemment l'arrivée de sa moitié et son cher fils, s'était invité dans la chambre de son cadet. Il voulait profiter d'un instant calme sans personne au manoir, à part leur parent, pour avoir une conversation sérieuse avec son frère. Il entra sans frapper dans la chambre bleue où Sasuke lisait un vieux livre dont la couverture semblait pouvoir s'effriter aux moindres gestes. Ce dernier releva la tête puis marqua sa page avant de poser son bouquin et regarder son aîné s'installer à côté de lui. Il appréhendait qu'il soit venu le voir pour tenir le même genre de discourt que leur paternel, cherchant inlassablement à le faire travailler dans l'entreprise familiale. Il laissa donc Itachi parler le premier :

_ Alors, Hinata et toi ?

Devant le regard étonné de son cadet, l'aîné se mit à rire avant de s'empresser d'ajouter :

_ Tu croyais que j'allais te faire la morale ? Comme le père ? Tu me vexes Suke, dit-il en faisant mine d'être blessé. Non, je voulais savoir comment ça va toi et ta chérie.

_ Très bien oniisan, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me pose cette question !

_ Parce que je te connais otôto*. En fait, continua-t-il en se grattant le front comme s'il réfléchissait, j'ai deux hypothèses. Soit vous êtes en froid mais faites comme si tout allait bien devant la famille, soit vous n'êtes pas un couple !

Sasuke savait que son frère aurait des doutes, tout comme Sakura, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il viendrait lui en faire part dès le lendemain. Il ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir et soupira avant de répondre :

_ On s'est engueuler avant d'arriver, mais c'est rien t'inquiète.

Itachi le regarda longuement, cherchant à savoir si cette sensation que son frère lui mentait était avérée ou juste une sensation. Il finit par laisser tomber en se disant que de toute façon il finirait par avoir la réponse tôt ou tard. Sasuke voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais une petite tête brune avec des cheveux hérissés et de grands yeux bleus sauta sur le lit et cria :

_ Tchitchi ! Ojisan* !

Itachi prit son fils dans ses bras sous le regard attendrit de son cadet qui n'attendait que de pouvoir en faire autant.

_ Oh mon bonhomme, tu m'as manqué.

Il couvrit son fils de baisers et le petit Uchiha se mit à rire. Une voix féminine résonna alors :

_ Je t'ai manqué aussi ou seulement ton fils ?

Une femme dans la trentaine arborant un beau visage fin encadré par de longs cheveux châtain foncé et des yeux identiques à ceux de son fils, se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte et affichait un sourire. Itachi donna son fils à Sasuke, qui en profita pour embrasser et chatouiller son neveu, pour aller enlacer son épouse en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, s'enivrant de ce parfum qui lui manquait depuis ces derniers jours.

_ Donc seul mon parfum t'as manqué, répliqua-t-elle en riant.

Itachi se mit face à elle et la regarda tendrement avant de l'embrasser comme il se doit. Une fois qu'il lâcha ses lèvres, il lui caressa la joue et dit :

_ Tout en toi m'as manqué. Je crois que ce soir Shisui va devoir dormir avec mes parents.

_ Ouais ! Cria le concerné en s'extirpant des bras de son oncle et sauta pied joint sur le lit, le poing en l'air.

Sa mère se mit à rire puis alla salua son beau-frère qui lui souriait tout en descendant son énergique neveu du lit. Tous descendirent ensuite rejoindre le couple Uchiha qui préparait le goûter.

Sakura raccompagna Hinata et fut invité par Mikoto à rester partager le gâteau qu'elle avait préparé. Itachi présenta Hinata à sa femme et son fils qui chuchota d'une voix trop forte dans l'oreille de son père que « _la dame est jolie_ », ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Hinata put découvrir un nouvel Itachi, il était presque continuellement collé à sa femme et dès que celle-ci s'éloignait, il jouait avec son fils. Le tableau était charmant, mais Fugaku engagea une conversation qui vint jeter un froid.

_ J'ai appris que tu allais ouvrir ton entreprise à Konoha Naori, tu m'en vois ravi. Il ne reste plus qu'à faire revenir Sasuke de son petit nuage !

Hinata fronça les sourcils puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche où était assis son patron qui serrait ses poings en fusillant son père du regard. Revenant vers Fugaku, elle croisa le regard de Sakura qui transpirait la peine. Mikoto soupira et donna une tape sur le bras de son époux qui en rajouta :

_ Quoi ? J'ai tout de même le droit de dire ce que je pense. Qu'en penses-tu Sasuke ?

Le concerner serra sa mâchoire et resta silencieuse, mais ses yeux répondait à sa place. Ne sachant pas exactement pourquoi, Hinata posa une question qui énerva son patron et qui lui valut les gros yeux de Sakura :

_ Pourquoi dites-vous que votre fils est sur son nuage monsieur Uchiha ?

Le nommé étira ses lèvres en un sourire satisfait, voilà que la copine de son fils l'aidait dans sa démarche de ramener son cadet dans l'entreprise Mangekyô, il allait s'en donner à cœur joie.

_ Eh bien, Sasuke à refuser de travailler dans notre entreprise familiale pour éditer des livres. Répondit-il avec le dégout se lisant dans son intonation de voix, faisant lâcher un « _tss_ » au concerné. Il n'y a rien de glorifiant à mettre les autres en tête d'affiche sous la renommée d'une maison qui ne porte même pas son nom.

_ Vous n'aimez pas lire monsieur Uchiha ? Questionna innocemment Hinata.

_ Là n'est pas la question.

_ Donc vous n'aimez pas lire, affirma-t-elle.

_ Si, j'aime lire un bon livre d'un bon écrivain. La preuve, Jiraiya est un de mes plus vieil ami et je respecte sa profession, son nom est connu pour son talent.

Hinata esquissa un sourire de satisfaction et évita soigneusement le regard de Sasuke ou Sakura pour dire ce qu'elle avait à dire :

_ Donc j'imagine aisément qu'il vous ait déjà arrivé de sourire devant un de vos bons livres, de froncer les sourcils ou encore de ressentir des émotions bien plus fortes ?

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse et scrutait la réaction de son interlocuteur sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter le moindre mot pour continuer dans sa lancée.

_ C'est ce que fait un bon livre sur le lecteur qui le tient, il nous transporte dans un univers qui n'appartient qu'à l'auteur et nous fait vivre des aventures émotionnelles. Votre fils ne travaille pas dans une entreprise qui porte votre nom mais tout le building Sharingan le connaît. Sasuke ne se contente pas d'éditer des livres comme vous dites, il n'y a pas meilleur que lui pour mettre la main sur LE livre qui fera vivre ces émotions intenses aux lecteurs. Personnellement j'admire cette homme dont le nom est caché par l'entreprise pour ce qu'il est capable de faire, pour ce talent qu'il a. Pourquoi pas vous ? Croyez-vous sincèrement que vous pourriez vivre ces émotions en lisant si des hommes comme votre fils négligeaient leur don pour respecter l'envie d'un autre ?

Tout le monde la regardait et le silence avait répondu à sa dernière question. Fugaku baissa les yeux sur sa tasse, laissant Hinata détourner le regard. Elle fut alors témoin du sourire admiratif de Mikoto, de la joie intense qui emplissait les émeraudes de Sakura, du hochement de tête gratifiant d'Itachi et son épouse. Elle refusa cependant de regarder son patron, elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait sincèrement et se sentait quelque peu gênée. Elle avala la dernière gorgée de son thé et s'excusa pour aller prendre l'air.

· Ojisan signifie oncle en japonais.

· Otôto signifie petit frère, comme Oniisan signifie grand frère.


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, comme promis, on est mardi, je poste le nouveau chapitre. Mais avant, réponses aux reviews !_

 _Hime23: merci pour ta review ;) et oui, il ne peut pas tromper tout le monde ! Du coup, tu vas avoir la réaction de Sasuke par rapport à Hinata ! bonne lecture ;) beijos_

 _Arkaline: merci pour ta review ;) ça n'aurait pas été très réaliste ni crédible que personne ne se rendent compte de la supercherie! Disons que Jiraiya a ses raisons et je n'en dit pas plus ! Voilà la réaction de Sasuke, je te laisse en profiter, bonne lecture, bisou ;)_

 _ChaChaChux: merci pour ta review, voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise aussi ;)_

 _Kiki09531: MDR... Oui, je voulais une Sakura comme à la fin du manga, amicale et entremetteuse! Oui, Naruto est Naruto, il doit bien être important quand même ! Bah il a l'air heureux Shisui de dormir avec papi et mamie et puis, oui il vaut mieux que ses parents soit seul pour faire "ça"! Gros bisous baveux à toi aussi ;)_

 _Dadetine: j'essaye d'être fidèle à mes publications! Ce serait trop facile si tout le monde n'y voyait que du feu! Ou alors, son entourage serait vraiment composé d'imbéciles ! Voilà voilà, je te laisse te remettre à jour avec ce chapitre là, bisous ;)_

 **CHAPITRE VI**

Sasuke avait les yeux écarquillés, fixant un point dans le vide. Il venait d'halluciner ou son père avait fermé sa bouche face à son assistante ? Il vit une ombre passé devant lui et sortit de ses pensées pour voir le regard de Sakura. Il la fixa, cherchant à comprendre et put alors lire sur ses lèvres « vas-y ». Il tourna alors sa tête vers ses parents. Sa mère arborait un sourire fier en regardant affectueusement son fils. Son père, lui, fixait sa tasse en fronçant les sourcils, comme il faisait à chaque fois que sa femme le remettait à sa place. Les yeux onyx de Sasuke bifurquèrent alors sur la place qu'occupait Hinata et constata qu'elle n'était plus là. Il se leva et quitta la maison, il ne vit pas le sourire complice que se jetèrent son frère et sa meilleure amie, ni le hochement de tête de Mikoto.

En marchant dans le jardin à l'arrière du manoir, mains dans les poches, Sasuke se repassait la tirade de son assistante en boucle. Elle avait eu le culot de tenir au grand et ténébreux Fugaku Uchiha et avait vanté ses mérites. Il ne pouvait pu le nier, son assistante, en plus d'être au-dessus des compétences qu'il exigeait de ce poste, était en prime sacrément courageuse. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'aux écuries où il allait souvent, quand il était gamin, avec sa mère. Il entendit le hennissement d'un cheval, le seul encore résidant dans ces box, puis la voix douce de son assistante. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Toujours les mains dans les poches de son bermuda bleu, il s'appuya contre l'entrée en bois du lieu et regarda la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Hinata caressait le haut des naseaux de l'animal en souriant et en lui disant qu'il était une « _belle bête_ », ce qui le fit sourire.

_ Il s'appelle Susanô, dit-il en s'approchant de son assistante qui le regarda brièvement avant de reporter son attention sur l'équidé. C'est le cheval de Shisui.

_ Il est magnifique.

La robe de l'animal était blanche parsemée de tâches grisâtres, sa tête avait un losange presque noir sur le haut des naseaux et sa queue, comme sa crinière, était d'un blanc-gris, fouettant l'air. Le cheval hocha plusieurs fois sa tête en reculant dans son box. Hinata continua de le regarder en souriant, puis se mit à marcher pour quitter les écuries des Uchiha. Sasuke la suivit.

_ Alors comme ça, commença le PDG sur un ton taquin, tout le building me connait et... Vous m'admirez !

Hinata fit un petit sourire taquin, elle n'aimait pas cette arrogance, puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite pour voir le faciès de son patron avec un rictus amusé sur le coin des lèvres.

_ Oui, tout le building, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Je n'ai pas voulu ajouter qu'on vous surnommait le glaçon, ça aurait fait mauvaise figure devant vos parents !

Elle l'entendit émettre une onomatopée qui ressemblait à une sorte de rire étouffer puis il rétorqua :

_ Oh non, mon père aurait apprécié je pense !

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Hinata se demandait s'il était déjà au courant de ce surnom et regrettant quelque peu ses dires alors que Sasuke se torturait pour dire ce qu'il souhaitait. Ce genre de conversation n'était pas son fort !

_ Je suis désolée, déclara Hinata. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

_ Ce n'est rien, affirmait-il en regardant droit devant lui. Je sais ce qu'on pense de moi au bureau et je m'en fiche complètement.

_ Hum.

De nouveau le silence s'installa. Sasuke était gêné et Hinata ne savait plus trop quoi lui dire. Ils s'étaient avancés jusqu'au ponton du lac où un beau bateau blanc et rouge était amarré. Ils stoppèrent leur marche d'un commun accord silencieux puis le PDG prit la parole en fixant l'horizon.

_ Vous savez que vous êtes la première personne à faire taire mon père ? La seule personne capable de la faire, habituellement, est ma mère. Vous m'impressionnez !

_ Ah ! J'ai bien joué mon rôle ! Espérons qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop.

_ Vous inquiétez pas, c'est plutôt une bonne chose... En tout cas, merci Hinata.

Il fit demi-tour et la laissa seule devant le lac. Elle n'en revenait pas, non seulement son patron, le prince des glaçons, venait de la remercier, chose exceptionnelle, mais en plus il venait de l'appeler par son prénom sans qu'ils soient entouré de témoins ou autre. Elle sourit en se disant qu'elle l'avait peut-être mal jugé. Comme lui avait dit Sakura, il était juste compliqué, mais pas si glacial que cela. Elle vit, à cet instant, un bateau orangé arrivé vers le ponton où elle se trouvait et y distingua la chevelure blonde de Naruto qui amarrait son bateau. Il lui fit un immense sourire, toute ses dents blanches sortit, puis vint la saluer en bonne et due forme :

_ Bonjour charmante Hinata, dit-il quelque peu mielleux. Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui.

_ Merci Naruto.

_ Que fais-tu seule ici ? Tu voulais faire un tour de bateau ?

_ Non du tout, s'empressa de contredire la brune en secouant ses mains entre eux. Je... Je visitais le jardin disons.

Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête en souriant puis l'invita à le suivre en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Quoi que quelque peu mal à l'aise par cette proximité, Hinata le suivit et l'écouta parler. Le blond semblait vouloir faire un portrait bien spécial de son brun de meilleur ami sous l'oreille attentive de sa « copine ».

_ Tu sais, j'y crois moyen que ton couple avec Suke puisse durer plus que de raison ! Un an, c'est énorme, il y a anguille sous roche, je connais le gars, crois-moi.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Questionna Hinata septique.

_ Eh bien, dit-il en évitant son regard nacré, tu sais, Suke n'est pas du genre à avoir de relation sérieuse. Il préfère les aventures éphémères. La seule qui a réussi à rester longtemps avec lui c'est Sakura, même si entre eux ce n'était pas la joie ! Enfin, reprit-il en voyant Hinata froncer les sourcils, moi je dis ça pour t'éviter un cœur brisé !

_ Hum.

Ils venaient d'arriver au manoir mais Naruto gardait sa prise sur la brune qui aurait aimé qu'il la lâche. Elle trouvait Naruto très séduisant, agréable et drôle, mais ce qu'il venait de dire la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se fichait éperdument que son patron ne soit pas casé officiellement, où même qu'il ait choisi une vie sentimentale bancale, elle pouvait même comprendre vu qu'elle-même n'avait plus aucune vie sentimentale depuis son embauche à la Sharingan Book. Mais là, elle avait plutôt la sensation que le blond enfonçait son meilleur ami devant sa « petite-amie » au lieu de le soutenir ! Sakura vint accaparer la brune, faisant lâcher la prise du blond sur ses épaules. La rose emmena sa nouvelle amie dans le salon où étaient réunis Mikoto, Naori, Sasuke et Shisui. Naruto les suivit avant de saluer la troupe présente. Mikoto fit un large sourire à l'assistante qui se plaça à côté d'elle, debout, les mains posé sur le dossier du fauteuil. Les femmes avaient arrêté de parler dès que Hinata était arrivé au bras de Sakura. Ce fut Naori qui parla la première :

_ Par tous les kamis, s'écria-t-elle enjouée en regardant la copine de son beau-frère. Si on m'avait dit que quelqu'un, autre que Mikoto, saurait tenir tête à Fugaku, je n'y aurais pas cru, bravo Hinata.

Celle-ci se sentit gênée et rougit en souriant à la femme d'Itachi. Mikoto y ajouta sa petite touche en la remerciant d'avoir si bien défendu son fils cadet, riant au fait que son mari pouvait être vraiment fier que Sasuke se soit trouvé une femme comme elle. La discussion continua alors sur cette lancée, Hinata était félicité et Sasuke était zyeuté. La brune appris que les hommes, que Saï avait rejoints, étaient partit faire un billard dans le sous-sol. Sakura changea de sujet, en remarquant le regard blasé de son meilleur ami, en parlant de ce que la ville avait prévu, cette année, pour les festivités de la Shôwa no Hi.

Après une après-midi pleine de discussion et de rire, Hinata avait voulu aider Mikoto et Yuki dans la réalisation du dîner. Les trois femmes s'affairaient dans la cuisine sous le signe de la bonne humeur. Sakura, Saï et Naruto avaient quitté le manoir une heure plus tôt, se rendant respectivement chez eux. Naruto avait glissé dans la conversation que son parrain allait leur rendre visite le lendemain pour parler du fameux contrat, ce qui valut une œillade entre les deux employés de la Sharingan Book. Naori était partit aux écuries sous la demande insistante de son fils qui voulait absolument monter son cheval aujourd'hui, ce qui fit rire Itachi qui embrassa son épouse avant de suivre son cadet et son père dans le salon.

_ Vous pouviez rester avec Sasuke si vous préfériez, déclara Mikoto en souriant pendant qu'elle roulait des sushis.

_ J'adore faire la cuisine, donc je préfère être avec vous.

Elles confectionnaient un repas digne de ce nom. Mikoto s'occupant des entrées, Yuki du plat principal pendant que Hinata avait entreprit de réaliser une tarte au citron, sachant que ce serait le seul dessert que mangerait son patron et pour, en quelque sorte, le remercier de l'avoir remercié ! Mikoto, curieuse, se mit alors à parler de Hiashi Hyûga. Elle aurait voulu se rendre à sa boutique et déclara être friande de ses œuvres qu'elle qualifiait de « splendides ». Hiashi, grâce à sa cadette Hanabi, avait créé un site internet pour élargir son offre à d'autres villes que Kyoto, d'où le fait que madame Uchiha en ait connaissance. Elle parlait d'une commande qu'elle aurait souhaité faire et Hinata ne pouvait qu'entendre son désir d'être informer de sa possibilité. La brune, souriante, dit alors :

_ Je pense qu'il pourrait la réaliser. Je le vois cette semaine, je lui en parlerais.

_ Vraiment ? Demanda la maîtresse de maison, les yeux pétillants. J'en serais vraiment heureuse, je me permettrais même d'aller à Kyoto la chercher !

Elle semblait aux anges et termina ses sushis en affichant une joie intense, ce qui fit ajouter à Hinata.

_ Je vous remercie de m'accueillir chez vous alors qu'on ne vous a pas prévenu.

_ Oh ce n'est rien, dit alors Mikoto en brassant l'air avec sa main. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut partager la vie de Sasuke !

Hinata sentit, dans l'intonation de voix de Mikoto, qu'elle en était peinée. Elle décida donc de parler de Shisui pour que son hôte se sente mieux. Elles continuèrent de discuter ainsi jusqu'à ce que le dîner soit prêt et que Yuki est préparé la table. Mikoto était différente avec Hinata, ses sourires étaient sincères et elle avait envie de connaître ce petit bout de femme. Tout le monde se mit à table. Comme la veille, Mikoto et son époux se mirent chacun en bout de table. Itachi, Naori et leur fils se mirent d'un côté alors que Sasuke et Hinata se plaçaient en face. La brune eut un peu peur que Fugaku puisse lui en vouloir ou autre pour cette après-midi, mais fut agréablement surprise de le voir presque sourire et même parler avec son cadet des derniers livres à paraître.

Mikoto apporta le dessert en tonnant :

_ L'œuvre de Hinata, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils, une tarte au citron qui m'a l'air succulente.

Sasuke sourit et fut le premier à être servit. Hinata reçu les compliments de tous, même Fugaku, puis les femmes débarrassèrent et firent la vaisselle alors que Yuki avait déserté le manoir pour s'en retourner chez elle. Les hommes, suivit du petit homme de cinq ans, préparèrent le café pour se retirer dans le salon, vite suivit par les trois femmes. Comme précédemment, Hinata resta debout et Shisui et mit devant elle en se blottissant, presque secrètement, contre ses jambes.

Après une bonne heure de parlementassions diverses, Itachi était partit couché son fils qui baillait depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Lorsqu'il revint, il entendit son frère parler de son travail sur la demande de son père qui semblait vouloir s'y intéresser et qui, d'après les questions qu'il posait, prouvait que s'était bien la première fois. Mikoto regarda plusieurs fois Hinata en souriant, constatant que cette jeune femme avait réussi un exploit que même elle n'avait pas su faire. Sasuke semblait heureux de cet intérêt, assis sur son fauteuil, les bras posés sur ses genoux, remuant les mains en parlant, il répondait à toutes les questions posées, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Mais d'ailleurs, demanda Naori que son mari avait rejoint en lui tenant la main, ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez ensemble ?

_ Trois ans, répondit Hinata en la regardant.

_ Qui a dragué l'autre ? Ajoutait-elle en camouflant mal son sourire taquin.

_ Oui, ajouta Mikoto d'une voix enjouée, racontez-nous votre premier baiser !

Hinata se sentit mal, ce premier baiser n'avait jamais eu lieu et n'aurait jamais lieu et puis, comment répondre à ces questions ? Elle se mit à rougir inconsciemment et baissa son regard sur le sol.

_ Eh bien, commença Sasuke, faisant relever la tête surprise de son assistante. C'est moi qui l'ai dragué, subtilement bien sûr. Le rapprochement était inévitable vu le nombre d'heures qu'on a passé ensemble.

_ Il n'est pas très doué pour ça, rétorqua Hinata gênée en essayant de paraître crédible.

Sasuke la regarda puis se leva. Il fit le tour des fauteuils en glissant ses mains sur leurs dossiers tout en faisant son récit sous les oreilles attentives de la petite assemblée.

_ Un soir, nous étions les seuls à être resté au bureau, il devait être aux alentours de vingt-deux heures et nous allions éditer le premier volume d'une saga.

Hinata se rappelait de cette soirée, les correcteurs avaient pris du retard, forçant son patron et elle à rectifier le manuscrit pour que la date de publication soit respectée. C'était ce soir-là qu'elle avait eu le courage de donner son propre manuscrit au PDG.

_ Elle avait enlevé sa veste de tailleur, continua-t-il en regardant son aîné, et son chignon était quelque peu défait.

Hinata était surprise que son patron puisse avoir une si bonne mémoire, car effectivement, ce qu'il disait était vrai.

_ Elle était tellement belle comme ça. Je ne pouvais plus lui résister, dit-il taquin avant de replonger ses yeux dans ceux de son assistante et continuant d'avancer. En l'aidant à remettre son manteau, je lui ai dit qu'elle me rendait fou et...

A cet instant, Sasuke était horriblement proche de Hinata qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Il lui caressa la joue puis se pencha vers elle pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se laissa faire malgré sa crispation et ferma les yeux. Il réitéra son geste en enveloppant de ses lèvres celle inférieure de la brune avec tendresse sous les « oh » admiratifs des deux autres femmes. Il se recula de son assistante puis regarda sa mère en disant :

_ Je vous raconte la suite ?

Les femmes se mirent à rire joyeusement tandis que l'assistante riait nerveusement. Hinata sentait encore les lèvres de son patron sur les siennes, elle aurait bien voulu lui mettre une belle gifle pour avoir osé faire cela sans sa permission, mais elle devait rester dans son rôle, elle lui fera payé plus tard, ça s'était certain. Elle laissa s'écouler une petite vingtaine de minutes puis feinta d'être fatiguée pour aller s'isoler dans la chambre. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tous, elle monta les escaliers et traversa le couloir pour entrer dans la pièce désirée. Une fois seule, elle grogna de rage puis alla mettre son pyjama, prenant soin de remplacer son short de nuit contre un leggin noir. Sortant de la salle de bain après s'être brossé les dents, elle vit son patron assis sur son lit, les bras croisés sur son torse et un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et fronça les sourcils en disant :

_ Je vous avais dit de ne pas faire ça ! Non mais de quel droit ?

Le PDG ricana puis lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton pour ne pas que les autres entendent, ce qui énerva la Hyûga encore plus. Elle grogna de nouveau puis s'affaira à sortir le futon de sous le lit pour pouvoir se coucher. Elle continua de rouspéter mais en parlant à voix basse, ce qui ne cachait cependant rien de sa colère :

_ Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ? Vos petites attentions affectives passent encore, mais là !

_ C'était si désagréable que ça ? Questionna-t-il amusé.

Elle ne pouvait certainement pas répondre à cela, monsieur serait bien trop content d'entendre que ce n'était pas désagréable mais plutôt gênant. Mais elle ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir et fronça les sourcils encore plus. Elle termina de faire son lit et le fixa en attrapant ses hanches d'une poigne ferme.

_ Vous ne pouviez pas tout simplement raconter une histoire tirée d'un de vos bouquins, pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ?

_ Vous m'avez lancé un défi en disant que je n'étais pas très doué pour draguer une femme. Et puis, je ne vous ai pas vraiment embrassé.

Hinata avait envie de le planté là et aller directement chez son père, « _qu'il se débrouille avec son fichu contrat_ ». Mais son intégrité l'en empêchait et elle s'autocritiqua intérieurement d'être ainsi. Ça l'énervait de le voir avec ce sourire moqueur et satisfait alors elle décida de le faire disparaître :

_ Sakura, dit-elle sur un ton de défi, sait que nous faisons semblant.

Elle jubila en voyant le sourire de Sasuke s'éteindre pour laisser place à un froncement de sourcil et une légère grimace. Il se doutait que sa meilleure amie ne se laisserait pas berner aussi facilement, pourtant il avait fait des efforts. Il essayait de ressembler à ce qu'il était lorsqu'il partageait la vie d'une femme. Il avait plusieurs fois prit son assistante dans ses bras, devant sa mère, devant son frère et même Sakura l'avait vu ! Certes il n'était pas assez crédible aux yeux de ceux qui le connaissaient mieux que personne, soit Sakura et Itachi, mais c'était déjà pas mal ! Et puis vu que la brune prenait très mal ce ridicule baisé volé, il ne risquait pas d'être plus entreprenant, ce qui l'empêcherait d'agir comme il l'aurait fait en tant que vrai petit-ami. Il devait savoir ce que pensait sa meilleure amie.

_ Et donc ?

_ Et donc elle ne dira rien, rétorqua Hinata toujours énervée.

Elle se coucha sur le futon et ferma les yeux pour ne plus avoir à parler avec le glaçon. Elle avait commencé à apprécier sa compagnie depuis son passage aux écuries, mais ça venait de disparaître. Si lui se satisfaisait de quelques aventures par-ci par-là, ce n'était pas le cas de la Hyûga qui préférait être seule que de se donner à n'importe quel homme. Et puis, sa pudeur et sa réserve étaient déjà misent à rude épreuve avec les câlins que son patron lui faisait devant témoin ! Non pas que ça lui était désagréable, mais quelque peu gênant. Elle n'avait pas ressenti la chaleur d'un homme depuis trois ans et était effrayée à l'idée qu'un manque quelconque l'induise en erreur et la fasse plus souffrir qu'autre chose. « _Tout ça pour un contrat !_ » Et puis, Naruto qui... Elle rouvrit ses yeux et vit Sasuke aller dans la salle de bain privative. Elle s'asseyait sur le futon et dit :

_ Naruto aussi m'a parlé de vous.

Sasuke, qui était dans l'embrasure de la porte, posa ses affaires à côté du lavabo puis se tourna pour faire face à son assistante. Le sérieux se lisait sur les traits de son visage.

_ Et qu'a dit ce baka ?

_ Il a dit qu'il ne croyait pas qu'on puisse être ensemble depuis un an et qu'il voulait m'éviter un cœur brisé.

Le PDG resta silencieux quelques secondes, fixant un point invisible dans la pièce. Il savait que Naruto allait draguer la brune, comme il l'avait toujours fait avec les filles qui sortaient avec lui depuis le collège, sauf avec Sakura. Cela ne l'avait jamais déranger, mais aujourd'hui ça risquait de faire capoter son contrat. Naruto était d'un naturel bavard et disait toujours ce qu'il pensait à voix haute. Si jamais son parrain apprenait qu'il avait des doutes sur le faux couple et qu'il ne lui disait rien quand il charmait la demoiselle, Jiraiya reverrait son idée de signature ! « _Hors de question_ ». Il soupira. En plus de jouer l'amoureux transit, il allait devoir feinter la jalousie. Et ce, dès le lendemain au lac ! Il fixa enfin le regard nacré de son assistante et dit :

_ Je m'en occuperais.

Il s'enferma ensuite dans la salle de bain. Hinata soupira et se laissa tomber dans l'oreiller. Elle se dit qu'avec ce week-end, elle aurait dû négocier ses vacances en plus d'une augmentation. Inconsciemment, ses doigts caressèrent ses lèvres et l'image de son patron s'avançant vers elle pour l'embrasser vint à son esprit. « _Ah non !_ » se réprimanda-t-elle intérieurement, _« tu ne vas pas commencer à te faire des idées ma petite_ ». Elle mit ses mains sur son ventre et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit vaguement la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, plongé dans le début du sommeil, avant d'y sombrer complètement.

Dimanche 27 avril

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un rêve assez déroutant et eut du mal à se connecter à la réalité. Il déverrouilla son téléphone pour voir qu'il était 2H53 du matin. Il soupira puis s'affala dans ses oreillers avant de passer une main sur son visage. Il avait, depuis tout jeune, beaucoup de mal à dormir une nuit complète et il ne rêvait presque jamais. Son regard se posa sur le pied de son lit d'où un gémissement venait de se faire entendre. Il se redressa pour voir Hinata dormir en position fœtal, les sourcils froncés. Il repensa alors à la journée qui s'était passée. Sa mère avait été très chaleureuse avec son assistante depuis que cette dernière l'avait défendu face au paternel. Shisui l'avait adopté dès leur rencontre, Naori et Itachi semblaient sincèrement l'apprécier. Sakura ne cachait pas son envie d'en faire une amie et Naruto restait lui-même. Même son père avait montré un intérêt pour la brune ! En pensant à son père, il était assez choqué qu'il se soit intéressé à son travail. Fugaku lui avait même posé des questions sur sa vie à Tokyo. Il esquissa un sourire en continuant de regarder son assistante qui avait, inconsciemment, joué un rôle dans tout ça. Il se recoucha puis chercha à retrouver le sommeil. Yeux clos, il s'imaginait comment il allait devoir jouer la journée de demain. Prendre la Hyûga dans ses bras était une chose, mais jouer les amoureux en maillot de bain et dans l'eau en était une autre. Et puis il devrait se montrer jaloux devant son baka de meilleur ami. Il se demandait bien pourquoi sa mère avait décidé de les envoyer au lac pour toute l'après-midi, elle préparait quelque chose, c'était sûr, mais quoi ? Il revit le regard de Hinata lorsqu'il s'était approcher pour l'embrasser, elle avait eu peur et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Et puis ce rêve... Etait-ce justement à cause de ce baiser volé ? Il finit par se rendormir, mais comme d'habitude, il ne trouva le profond sommeil de Morphée que quelques dizaine de minutes avant le levé du soleil.


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou mes amours, comme promis, on est vendredi donc voilà la suite ! Mais avant réponses aux reviews..._

 _Arkaline: merci pour ta review, oui il a un peu bugué effectivement ! Je te rassure il ne sera guimauve, mais nous avons quand même à faire à un Sasuke qui n'a pas subit la perte de sa famille il est donc bien moins austère que dans le manga! Je te laisse profiter de ce moment plage... :D_

 _Kiki09531: salut, merci pour ta review ! Naruto est long à la détente le pauvre, ne lui en veux pas trop lol... Et encore, pas dans ce chapitre là, mais tu vas voir qu'il peut être très chou Fugaku quand c'est moi qui lui donne la réplique lol. T'en as de la chance avec ton girl power, mes hommes à la maison n'ont pas encore comprit le principe, vive le lave-vaisselle! J'espère que ta tarte au citron était bonne! Tu me fait rire à chacune de tes reviews ;) Bisous baveux à toi aussi :D_

 _Invité: merci ;) voilà le début de cette journée au lac ;)_

 _Hime23: obrigada pour ta review ;) je ne peux rien dire de ce que complote Mikoto, ce sera pour plus tard, mais ta curiosité envers Naruto devrait être récompensée! Je te laisse découvrir. bisous_

 **CHAPITRE VII**

Hinata se réveilla avec les rayons du soleil qui traversaient les rideaux de la chambre. Elle s'étira puis se frotta les yeux avant de se lever. Comme la veille, elle découvrit son patron endormit paisiblement dans le grand lit. Discrètement, elle replia ses draps et rangea le futon sous le lit avant d'aller dans la salle de bain où elle se recoiffa rapidement. Elle quitta la chambre silencieusement et se rendit dans la cuisine où Mikoto buvait un thé en compagnie de Jiraiya. Elle fut accueillie par des sourires et le bonjour chaleureux de la maîtresse de maison qui l'invita à s'installer pendant qu'elle lui préparait un thé. Jiraiya en profita pour jouer le charmeur :

_ Même au levé du lit vous resplendissez ma chère muse.

Hinata rougit pendant que Mikoto levait les yeux au plafond. La Uchiha connaissait l'écrivain depuis le lycée et était habitué à ce genre de propos venant de lui. Buvant une gorgée de son café, Jiraiya admirait la « compagne » de Sasuke, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Ayant appris ce qu'elle avait dit à son vieil ami la veille, il posa sa tasse et dit :

_ Belle, capable de supporter le caractère de Sasuke et caractérielle par-dessus le marché ! Décidemment ma muse est parfaite pour un nouveau livre.

_ Vous devriez protester, répliqua Mikoto en regardant Hinata. Il va se servir de vous pour écrire son prochain manuscrit.

Le sourire de l'auteur confirma les dires de la cinquantenaire qui secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, exaspérée. Hinata en profita pour parler des œuvres qu'il avait écrit, en entamant le sujet sur ce que venait de dire Mikoto :

_ Vous écrivez vos livres en vous inspirant de votre vécu ou votre entourage ?

_ Je suis un amoureux des femmes, chère muse. Je trouve souvent mon inspiration en ces déesses vivantes, je retranscris ensuite sur papier le résultat de mes réflexions après les avoir observé en compagnie de leur chère moitié.

_ Oui, Shikamaru en sait quelque chose, rétorqua Mikoto comme une réprimande vis-à-vis de son ami aux cheveux blanc.

Hinata ne savait pas à qui appartenait ce prénom masculin et vit l'écrivain se gratter l'arrière du crâne, comme le faisait Naruto, en souriant. Mikoto plongea alors ses yeux abyssaux dans ceux nuageux de l'assistante et dit :

_ Il y a quatre ans, Jiraiya s'est fait un malin plaisir d'espionner un ami de Sasuke avec sa copine, Shikamaru et Temari. Ce couple était nouveau à l'époque et Shika n'est pas le genre de garçon qui collectionne les conquêtes, dit-elle en jetant un œil à son ami. Cela a donc attisé la curiosité de notre pervers national qui a réussi à en faire un livre, publié un an et demi plus tard.

_ Vous l'avez peut-être lu ? Questionna l'auteur, le titre c'est 50 nuances de Nara. Et pour ta gouverne, continua-t-il en regardant Mikoto, saches que Shika ne s'en formalise pas.

L'Uchiha ricana en repensant à ce que Shikamaru avait dit sur le sujet à ses fils puis entendit Hinata répondre à la question de son ami.

_ A vrai dire, je ne lis pas beaucoup en ce moment, je n'en ai pas vraiment le temps. Mais j'ai entendu parler de ce livre et j'ai commencé Icha Icha Paradise il y a quelque jour.

Face à cette révélation, l'écrivain posa son menton sur ses deux paumes de mains en affichant un sourire amusé et de la curiosité dans le regard. Hinata devina qu'il voulait avoir son avis sur sa lecture et le lui partagea avec quelques rougeurs sur les joues, elle parlait tout de même d'un livre érotique devant la mère de son patron ! Naori et Itachi se joignirent à la conversation en arrivant dans la cuisine. La femme du frère aîné affirma son adoration pour les livres de Jiraiya, précisant qu'elle les avait tous dévorés, ce qui fit répliquer son mari :

_ Oui, je confirme. Tu peux même te vanter de donner des idées peu avouables à ma femme !

La dénommée se mit à rire nerveusement mais ne contredit pas les paroles d'Itachi qui en remercia l'auteur d'un sourire. Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler en voyant Shisui arrivé avec des cheveux en bataille et se frottant les yeux.

_ Viens là mon petit cœur, dit alors Naori en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Son père lui prépara un chocolat chaud puis l'installa dans le salon devant les dessins animés. En revenant dans la cuisine, il interrogea sa mère sur l'endroit où se trouvait Fugaku et le rejoignit après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse. Mikoto se prépara un nouveau thé quand Sasuke entra dans la pièce. Il embrassa sa mère sur la tempe, fit une bise à sa belle-sœur, serra la main de Jiraiya puis vint se placer derrière Hinata qu'il entoura de ses bras avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de la demoiselle en disant d'une voix encore pleine de sommeil :

_ Bonjour ma puce.

_ Bonjour chéri, répondit-elle quelque peu hésitante, lui en voulant toujours pour la veille.

_ Voilà de quoi me divertir, répliqua l'écrivain en regardant les deux plus jeune en souriant, les yeux pétillants.

Il reçut une tape du revers de la main de Mikoto qui le menaça de représailles si jamais il utilisait son fils pour son prochain livre. Jiraiya ne sembla pas plus apeuré que cela et continua de fixer le jeune couple. Naori y mit son grain de sel en expliquant à l'auteur ce qu'il avait loupé la veille avec le récit sur leur premier baiser. Hinata se força à rester calme mais tous furent témoin de ses rougissements, sauf son patron. Sasuke, qui cachait son amusement dans le cou de la brune, la lâcha quand sa mère lui annonça que son café était chaud. Il s'installa alors à côté de son assistante et dégusta l'arabica.

_ Alors haha, qu'as-tu prévu ce soir pour nous virer de la maison toute l'après-midi ?

La cinquantenaire haussa les sourcils puis feinta ne pas savoir de quoi son fils parlait, ce qui fit sourire Sasuke. Elle ajouta ensuite qu'elle leur avait préparé un pique-nique pour manger au lac. Naori remit les œuvres de Jiraiya dans la conversation et très vite le PDG s'en servit pour placer le sujet du contrat.

_ Quel est ce contrat ? Questionna Mikoto.

_ Ton fils veut me faire signer un papier qui donnera l'exclusivité de mes parutions à la Sharingan Book.

_ Et pourquoi refuse-tu ?

_ Je n'ai, pour l'instant, ni refusé, ni accepté. Et puis, ça fait quelques mois que je n'ai plus d'inspiration donc que je n'écris plus. Mais ma nouvelle muse pourrait bien remédier à mon problème et faire accepter ma signature pour le plus grand bonheur de ton éditeur de fils.

Sasuke lui fit un beau sourire, Hinata lui sourit aussi mais avec un peu de gêne. Fugaku fit son apparition dans la pièce avec Shisui dans ses bras. Il avertit son épouse qu'il allait en ville avec son petit-fils puis salua les nouveaux réveillés avant de partir. Naori et Itachi allèrent se préparer, imité par Hinata et Sasuke.

Dans la chambre bleu, Hinata nouait son paréo violine décoré de vague blanche au niveau de sa nuque, mais râlait de ne pas y arrivé correctement. Sasuke, sortant de la salle de bain en short de bain bleu marine, soupira en voyant son assistante de dos. Il avança vers elle et lui prit le tissu des mains pour le nouer à sa place en disant :

_ Encore en colère ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais sa respiration lui montrait que c'était effectivement le cas. Terminant le nœud, il se mit face à elle et dit :

_ Vous vous formalisez pour un simple baiser alors que nous allons devoir passer l'après-midi collé serré au bord du lac ! C'est un peu exagéré non ?

Elle soupira à son tour et fronça les sourcils en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches pour lui répondre :

_ Si vous ça ne vous fait rien d'embrasser n'importe qui, tant mieux pour vous, mais ce n'est pas mon cas !

_ Je suis n'importe qui ? Dit-il mélanger entre l'amusement et la déception.

_ Je ne suis pas du genre à embrasser pour le jeu, moi !

_ Moi non plus.

Il avait dit ça froidement et quitta la chambre énervé, laissant Hinata quelque peu sceptique. Il descendait les escaliers, frustré. Elle lui en voulait vraiment pour ce baiser volé alors que ce n'était pas grand-chose, et puis cette peur qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux quand il s'était penché sur elle... De quoi avait-elle peur exactement ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une femme être apeuré qu'il l'embrasse et qui lui en veuille de l'avoir fait !

Sakura était monté à l'étage, son ami brun lui avait dit que Hinata y était encore alors elle voulait aller la chercher. Elle trouva la brune plongée dans ses pensées et lui caressa le bras pour l'en sortir. Elle la regardait en souriant et dit :

_ Tu vas bien Hinata ?

_ Oui, oui, répondit-elle rapidement.

Sakura n'était pas convaincu et l'invita à s'assoir avec elle sur le lit du PDG. Elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et entendit le récit de ce qui s'était passé la veille auquel Hinata ajouta la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Sakura l'avait écouté attentivement. Elle connaissait tellement bien Sasuke que son sourire victorieux aurait pu trahir ses pensées. Effectivement, l'Uchiha n'embrassait jamais par défi, elle se rappelait le nombre de fois où ils avaient fait des « actions ou vérités » tous ensemble quand ils étaient au collège et au lycée, et dès qu'il était question d'embrasser quelqu'un, Sasuke se retirait du jeu en expliquant que les jeux de gamins le saoulait ! Il lui avait donné une excuse bidon, mais elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle en fit vite une déduction et pensa à son plan. Se tapotant le menton d'un doigt elle dit :

_ Tu sais quoi, tu devrais profiter de cette situation.

Hinata la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme qui profite des autres et d'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas comment faire. Sakura lui demanda de la laisser s'expliquer :

_ Au lac, il va y avoir Ino, la petite sœur de Naruto. Elle est accro à Suke depuis le collège et va le coller comme de la glue. Si tu restes comme tu es, Naruto et les autres vont se douter que tu n'es pas sa copine.

_ Mais la pauvre, répliqua la brune, si elle l'aime vrai...

_ Non, oublie ça, Suke n'est jamais sorti avec elle et ne le fera jamais. Il l'aime bien, vite fait, uniquement parce qu'elle est la sœur de Naru. Bref. Au lac on va tous se retrouver comme des ados, tu verras que même Tachi et Naori vont se faire des mamours à longueur de temps. Profites de cette journée, laisse Suke te câliner et t'embrasser !

Hinata soupira, trois ans qu'elle était célibataire, trois ans qu'elle n'avait pas reçu d'affection de ce genre. Déjà que les attentions de son patron devant témoins la mettait mal à l'aise et l'apeurait, si elle franchissait cette ligne elle savait ce qui allait se passer pour elle ! Elle allait s'accrocher à Sasuke et elle ne le voulait surtout pas. Elle fit part de ses craintes à la rose qui lui remit une mèche rebelle sortant de son chignon défait derrière l'oreille avant de dire :

_ Est-ce vraiment mal si tu t'attaches à lui ?

_ Oui c'est mal, c'est mon patron !

Sakura fit une grimace puis lui prit le bras et l'obligea à la suivre pour rejoindre les autres. Elle savait maintenant que la brune pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour l'Uchiha, mais que cela lui faisait peur et qu'en prime leur relation professionnelle en serait touchée. Elle se doutait que ce ne devait pas être facile pour elle, mais étant persuadé de ses déductions, elle entrerait tout de même en action. Elles rejoignirent Itachi, sa femme, Saï et Sasuke au bateau rouge et blanc. L'aîné Uchiha tenait la barre et les accueillait en disant :

_ Bah vous faisiez quoi ? Aller, grimper !

Elles s'exécutèrent et Sakura fit semblant de perdre l'équilibre, poussant Hinata qui se rattrapa aux épaules de Sasuke qui lui fit un sourire taquin. Elle se remit correctement et entendit la rose s'excuser.

En moins de dix minutes, ils arrivaient à un ponton où était amarré le bateau des Uzumaki. Ce côté du lac possédait une plage devant un grand jardin qui faisait face à une maison construite à la française. Naruto se tenait sur le ponton, ne portant qu'un short de bain orange, les points sur les hanches et un sourire resplendissant animant son visage. Tous descendirent du bateau et saluèrent le blond qui accueillait Hinata de son habituel sourire charmeur, récoltant les rougissements de la brune et le regard fusilleur de Sasuke qui prit la main de son assistante pour l'emmener sur le sable fin. Sakura vint chercher son ami brun en prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour aller chercher la glacière à l'intérieur et fit un clin d'œil à Itachi qui s'occupait de sortir les sandwichs avec sa femme. Hinata plaça sa serviette puis se mit assise dessus, gardant son paréo pendant que Naori enlevait le sien, dévoilant un bikini rouge qui lui allait à ravir.

Sakura entra dans la maison, suivit par son meilleur ami, et salua Minato et Kushina. Ino surgit de l'escalier en sautant dans les bras de l'Uchiha en disant :

_ Kya, mon Sasuchou, tu m'as tellement manqué !

Il la repoussa en grimaçant puis Sakura fronça les sourcils en disant à la blonde que Sasuke était venu avec sa petite-amie, ce qui fit sourire le brun tandis que la blonde semblait choquée. Ils prirent la glacière, que Kushina avait remplie de boissons et de pain de glace, puis quittèrent la maison pour retourner à la plage. Ino ne cessait de rabâcher à l'Uchiha qu'elle le trouvait parfait, irremplaçable et uniquement à elle...

_ C'est une passade ta copine, comme les autres, disait-elle, le jour où tu auras compris que je suis celle qu'il te faut...

Sasuke, en ayant plus que ras le bol de l'hystérique frangine de son baka de meilleur ami, la coupa en disant d'une voix froide et autoritaire :

_ Dans tes rêves Ino, j'ai déjà celle qu'il me faut et crois-moi, tu ne fais pas le poids.

Il avança plus vite, l'après-midi commençait vraiment mal, Hinata était toujours en colère contre lui, Ino allait le saouler toute la journée, et quoi encore ? Il eut vite sa réponse en rejoignant les autres. Naruto était juste derrière Hinata et avait détaché le nœud de son paréo qu'elle maintenait de ses mains en le suppliant d'arrêter. Il ressentit une envie puissante d'aller mettre une bonne raclé au blond, d'où il se permettait de toucher la Hyûga ! Il avança encore plus rapidement en fusillant Naruto des yeux. Celui-ci leva les mains en affichant un sourire amusé et dit :

_ T'énerves pas comme ça Suke, on veut juste qu'elle se mette en maillot !

Il ignora ce qu'il lui disait et refit le nœud du paréo pour le plus grand soulagement de la brune qui l'en remercia intérieurement.

Ils formèrent un cercle avec leur serviette pour tous se voir le temps de manger leur sandwich, Saï et Sakura se partageaient une serviette, Itachi et Naori étaient côte à côte, Naruto s'était mis juste à côté de Hinata qui avait Sasuke de l'autre côté, suivit par Ino. Ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, le cadet des Uchiha cherchant à savoir ce que sa mère prévoyait, mais il ne soutira aucune information. Sakura lança ensuite l'idée de faire un jeu le temps de la digestion. Tous semblèrent d'accord et Ino proposa un « actions ou vérités » en zyeutant Sasuke qui en soupira et Naruto trouvait l'idée excellente. Sakura souriait, elle savait que la blonde allait proposer cela et ça faisait partit de son plan, elle accepta donc, imité par son fiancé et le couple marié. Hinata se sentait mal, avec ce genre de jeu, tout dérapait vite et elle ne pouvait choisir vérité sous peine de trahir la supercherie ! Elle ne répondit donc pas, comme l'Uchiha, mais tous les autres ayant accepté, le jeu commença.

La rose voulait commencer en douceur, pour ne pas être repéré par son ami, elle jeta quelque regard vers Itachi qui lui souriait de façon complice. Les actions données étaient amusante, Naruto avait été obligé de plonger dans le lac depuis le ponton, criant que l'eau était gelée ! Naori avait dû faire une bise à tous, Sakura avait reçu le gage d'enterrer Saï sous le sable... Naruto, qui venait de répondre à une vérité banale, interrogea son meilleur ami qui choisit « action ». Comme la rose et Itachi s'y attendait, le blond afficha un grand sourire et dit :

_ Embrasse Ino, attention, un vrai baiser, pas un simple smack !

Sasuke regarda son baka favori en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il était un idiot finit mais ne bougea pas et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand son frère le fit :

_ Naruto, c'est bonne enfant là, qu'il embrasse sa copine mais pas Ino !

Hinata regardait Sakura, sûre qu'elle allait l'aider, mais la rose évitait son regard et Sasuke se tournait vers elle. Repensant à ce que Sakura lui avait dit et se disant que ça serait très louche qu'elle refuse, elle regarda l'Uchiha. Sasuke voyait la même lueur de peur dans ses yeux, ça l'énervait.

_ J'arrête de jouer, déclara-t-il.

_ Pourquoi ? Questionna Naruto incrédule. Tu ne peux pas embrasser ta meuf ?

Hinata était mitigée entre le soulagement et la déception. Sakura était septique, pourquoi refusait-il de l'embrasser ? Itachi jeta un regard à la rose puis écouta Naruto tenter de comprendre pourquoi il refusait. Fatigué de l'insistance du blond, Sasuke dit :

_ On s'est pris la tête, ça te vas comme explication ?

« _Bien rattrapé_ » pensa Sakura, mais le regard de Naruto prouvait que cette explication ne lui suffisait pas pendant qu'Ino jubilait de son côté. Hinata voyait le regard enjoué de la blonde et sa façon de regarder l'Uchiha ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle ne dit rien et confirma les dires de son patron :

_ Vous aviez oublié que môsieur Sasuke est rancunier ? Eh bien, moi aussi, du coup...

Sa réplique sembla satisfaire Naruto qui relança le jeu en se servant une canette de jus de fruit.

Lassé du jeu qui était maintenant inutile, Sakura déclara être saoulé d'y jouer et préféra bronzer. Tout comme Naori, elle avait enlevé son paréo pour se retrouver en bikini blanc qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Elle obligea Hinata à ôter le sien, mais la brune refusait, même avec l'insistance de Naori. Ce fut Ino, sans le vouloir, qui l'en persuada en disant :

_ Laissez-la, elle doit vouloir cacher ses bourrelets !

Hinata fronça les sourcils, décidemment elle n'appréciait pas du tout la sœur de Naruto. Elle dénoua son paréo et se précipita pour s'assoir sur sa serviette, les jambes replié sur sa poitrine, dès qu'elle ne fut plus qu'en maillot. Elle ne portait pas de bikini comme les autres femmes, sont maillot était un une pièce noir à dos nus et recouvrant son ventre de lacets s'entrecroisant. Sakura affichait un sourire amusé en voyant l'air blasé de la blonde pendant que Naori disait :

_ Et ils sont où les bourrelets ? Perso, je veux les mêmes dans ce cas !

Sasuke n'avait pas loupé la scène, ses yeux avaient eu le temps de détailler le corps de la Hyûga avant qu'elle ne le cache et ce qu'il avait vu était plus qu'agréable à regarder, il était même très content de voir son baka favori gêné d'une telle vue. Il n'avait cependant pas remarqué ses propres rougissements qui n'avaient, par contre, pas échapper à Itachi et Sakura. Les serviettes de chacun s'éparpillèrent sur la plage, Naori et Itachi s'étaient éloigné du lac, Saï et Sakura avaient trouvé l'endroit parfait, mi ensoleillé mi ombragé, Ino s'était mise sur une chaise longue, Naruto s'était placé plus près du lac tandis que le faux couple était restés où ils étaient. Sasuke, voyant sa meilleure amie mettre de la crème solaire à son fiancé, imité par sa belle-sœur, décida d'en faire autant. Il attrapa le tube de crème dans son sac et dit :

_ Je te mets de la crème ma puce ?

_ Je croyais qu'on était fâché !

Le PDG sourit puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui dire :

_ On fait la paix alors ?

Elle le regarda un court instant puis s'allongea sur le ventre pendant que l'Uchiha mit un peu de crème dans le creux de sa main avant de l'étaler sur le dos de la brune. Il avait une vue imprenable sur le fessier de son assistante qu'il ne se gênait pas pour reluquer pendant qu'il étalait la crème solaire en lui massant le dos. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de massage, fermant les yeux, la tête dans ses bras, elle profita du bien que ça lui faisait. Ses muscles étaient si tendus qu'elle aurait bien aimé en avoir un comme ça chaque soir en rentrant du bureau ! Sasuke l'entendit gémir faiblement sous son traitement, il en sourit et prolongea l'instant, même lorsque la crème avait pénétrer la peau douce de la brune.

_ Il y a de la réconciliation dans l'air, lança la voix de Sakura.

Hinata voulait se servir de cette réflexion pour être autant crédible qu'elle l'aurait été en étant vraiment la petite-amie de l'Uchiha :

_ Il fait des efforts !

_ Ça c'est parce qu'il essaye de négocier son câlin pour ce soir, rétorqua Itachi en riant.

Les mains de Sasuke se crispèrent sur les épaules de la Hyûga qui cachait ses rougissements dans ses bras. Elle devint aussi muette qu'une carpe mais ce ne fut pas le cas de son patron qui regarda son aîné en disant :

_ Arrêtes, tu foires tout mon plan, là !

Hinata pu distinguer les rires de Naori, Itachi et Sakura pendant que Saï ajoutait :

_ Pas con l'idée du massage Suke ! T'en veux un bébé ?

Sakura acquiesça et Naori réclama le sien. Naruto ne lâchait pas son meilleur ami des yeux. Il n'était pas encore sûr, mais peut-être que l'Uchiha était vraiment attaché à Hinata, il était différent de d'habitude. Sasuke ne venait pas souvent au manoir Uchiha et quand il venait, sa présence était presque effacée. Il souriait rarement sincèrement, ne riait presque jamais et il fallait qu'il le harcèle pour qu'il fasse des activités ensemble. Sasuke venait tous les ans pour la Shôwa no Hi, mais restait dans ses dossiers et son travail, sauf le soir du feu d'artifice. Mais ce que Naruto remarquait maintenant, c'est que son teme brun favori était souriant, riait avec eux, acceptait de venir en groupe pour l'après-midi... Il était différent et apparemment c'était parce qu'elle était avec lui. Il se dit que peut-être Hinata avait su le changer et décida alors de calmer son jeu de séduction inutile. Il pensa alors au feu d'artifice. Comme chaque année, elle viendrait et comme chaque année, il allait la regarder de loin pendant que Sasuke pourrait lui parler et passer du temps avec elle. Il adorait la famille Uchiha, la considérant comme sa deuxième famille, mais dans ce genre de moment, il l'a maudissait. Sakura avait trouvé son bonheur avec Saï, apparemment Sasuke avait trouvé le sien avec Hinata et lui... Il l'avait déjà trouvé son bonheur, depuis longtemps, mais il lui était inaccessible. Même si elle aurait répondu à ses avances, elle en aurait souffert juste après à cause de son père, il préférait donc lui éviter cela. Il soupira fortement puis décida d'aller se vider la tête dans le lac.


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou mes amours de lecteur ! nouveau chapitre, qui a bien failli ne pas arrivé car ma fille s'est amusée à effacé mon dossier! J'ai eu peur! Mais c'est bon, ouf! Aller, réponse aux reviews_

 _Hime23: obrigada, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ;)_

 _Invité: merci ;) voilà la suite_

 _Arkaline: merci ;) Eh bien, mister et boule de gum, non tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre! Merci, j'ai essayé de gérer la scène du massage avec un peu de vécu pour la rendre plus réaliste! J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas autant, bonne lecture :D_

 _Mina: Salut et merci ;) ravie que ça te plaise. Sasuke est forcément différent, il a vécu avec sa famille sans gros soucis et dans le manga, avant les meurtres du clan Uchiha, Sasuke était souriant, joueur et affectueux donc... Bonne lecture en espérant que ça te plaise autant ;)_

 _Bisous mes amours et bonne lecture :D_

 **CHAPITRE VIII**

Hinata avait échangé leur place, proposant à son « petit-ami » de lui mettre de la crème à son tour. Sasuke s'était allongé sur le ventre et lui avait chuchoté de s'assoir sur lui comme faisait Sakura. Légèrement gênée, elle prit place sur les fesses de son patron et commença à l'enduire de crème en massant doucement son dos. Le PDG avait fermé les yeux et placer ses bras en croix et sa tête dessus. Il sentait le poids de son assistante sur lui et trouvait ça bien agréable. Ses mains fines parcouraient son dos de façon circulaire, le plongeant dans un état de demi-sommeil. Il dormait peu alors dans cette position et avec ce massage, il somnolait. Il revoyait Hinata fermé les yeux pour recevoir son baiser, un sourire orna ses lèvres. S'il devait être franc avec lui-même il affirmerait qu'il avait eu envie d'embrasser la Hyûga et il aurait même rendu ce baiser bien plus langoureux s'il n'avait pas lu la peur dans ses yeux. Il aurait pu le faire tout à l'heure avec l'action que lui avait lancé le blond reformulée par son frère, mais il ne voulait pas obliger la brune à quoi que ce soit. Ça le torturait de ne pas savoir pourquoi elle refusait à ce point d'être embrassé par lui. Encore plus depuis son rêve... Il l'avait imaginé aguicheuse, l'embrassant fougueusement et il avait adoré ce rêve. Une chose était sûre, son assistante l'attirait ! Mais ce n'était pas réciproque alors... Il entendit la voix de Hinata l'appeler sensuellement, presque comme un murmure qu'elle aurait gémit à son oreille, il sourit de nouveau.

_ Sasuke ?

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La voix de la brune n'était plus du tout sensuelle mais plutôt inquiète. Il ne sentait plus son poids sur lui et la douceur de ses mains avaient disparu. Et autre chose le perturbait, il ne pouvait décemment pas bouger de cette position. Il ne fit que tourner la tête de l'autre côté pour croiser le regard nacré de son assistante qui fronçait les sourcils.

_ Ça fait un moment que les gars t'attendent mon chéri, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au lac.

Il redressa le haut de son corps pour tenter de voir le lac puis se remit comme il était en feintant l'indifférence.

_ Tu ne veux pas te baigner ? Demanda Sakura juste au-dessus de sa tête.

_ Non, pas maintenant.

Il ne risquait pas de se lever pour l'instant, sinon autant disparaître tout de suite parce qu'il en entendrait parler pendant longtemps. Il ne savait même pas ce qui avait déclenché la trahison de son corps, le massage de Hinata ou ces images plus que suggestives qui habitait son rêve ? Il devait penser à autre chose et vite.

_ Naruto veut faire une bataille navale, répliqua Sakura, si tu ne viens pas, c'est lui qui va prendre Hinata.

Il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en regardant la rose qui souriait, le provoquant. Il ne pouvait rien faire et apparemment, Hinata était déjà partit dans l'eau, la place à côté de lui étant vide. Il grogna et se remit la tête dans ses bras en imaginant la vieille Chiyo nu ! L'effet était presque immédiat, il n'avait plus du tout envie de quoi que ce soit, mais il avait besoin de quelques secondes supplémentaire pour calmer son traître de corps. Il grommela qu'il arrivait dans une minute et se concentra sur la vieille Chiyo.

Sakura avait sauté sur Saï qui plongea pour mettre sa fiancée sur ses épaules. Hinata poussa un cri en sentant son corps soulever, elle devint rouge de gêne en voyant la tête blonde de Naruto entre ses cuisses. Elle était sur les épaules du blond et il l'a maintenait en place en ayant agrippé ses cuisses, tout pour la mettre mal à l'aise ! Elle jeta un œil sur la plage, quitte à être dans ce genre de situation, elle préférait nettement y être avec Sasuke. « _Mais à quoi je pense, là ?_ » se dit-elle, pourquoi serait-elle mieux avec son patron ? Elle se concentra sur Sakura et Naori qui s'approchaient d'elle grâce à leur conjoint respectif. Le but était de faire tomber les autres et étant joueuse, c'était hors de question qu'elle perde. Elle agrippa la main de Sakura à sa droite et celle de Naori à sa gauche.

Ayant entendu Hinata crié, Sasuke s'était redressé pour voir ce qui se passait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant les mains de Naruto sur les cuisses de la brune. Il était présentable maintenant, donc il se leva et se dirigea dans le lac quand Ino sauta sur son dos en disant :

_ Tu es avec moi du coup.

Il l'imaginait déjà souriante comme jamais et soupira. Il prit tout son temps pour entrer dans l'eau, espérant que la brune tomberait dans l'eau et qu'ainsi il éviterait la folle qui s'était agrippé à lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il soupira puis plongea pour mettre Ino sur ses épaules. Elle était chancelante, le PDG ne tenait que ses chevilles, c'est à Hinata qu'il aurait voulu tenir les cuisses ! Se rendant compte de ses pensées il se dit qu'il devait absolument trouvé le moyen de faire une nuit complète. Etant un chiffre pair, Sakura déclara les duels ouvert, faisant lâcher la prise des autres. L'Uchiha se précipita vers Naruto, manquant de faire tomber Ino, puis regarda Hinata. Elle était rouge, mais souriante. Elle le regarda avec défi et dit :

_ Tu vas perdre mon chéri, pas trop déçu ?

_ Qui a dit que tu allais gagner ma puce ?

Elle sourit avec amusement, son patron était joueur, tant mieux. Elle agrippa les mains d'Ino qui la regardait avec énervement. Sasuke lâcha son assistante des yeux pour voir le visage radieux du blond, le PDG pensa que le blond devait se régaler de toucher la Hyûga, mais il comprit vite que ce n'était que de l'amusement quand il répliqua :

_ Qui gagne ou perd, on change de partenaire ?

Il hocha la tête puis tenta de rester droit. Il était ravi d'entendre la blonde râler parce qu'il la tenait mal, prétextant que si elle perdait c'était à cause de lui. Il aurait bien aimé la faire plonger de suite et donné la victoire à Hinata, mais il devait laisser une vrai chance à la brune. Il jeta un coup d'œil à côté et vit Sakura tomber sur le côté, emportant son fiancé avec elle pendant que Naori criait victoire et que son frère réclamait sa récompense. La jeune maman sauta des épaules de son mari et l'enlaça pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Il reporta son attention sur son propre duel en sentant Ino vaciller dangereusement, Hinata la poussa un peu plus et Sasuke fut emporter par le corps d'Ino, plongeant de dos dans l'eau. Il émergea et vit Hinata à sa hauteur en train de rire en claquant dans la main de Naruto.

_ Aller, changement de partenaire !

Ino grogna pendant que la brune venait vers lui. Sasuke l'attira en lui prenant la main puis la félicita en déposant un baiser sur la joue, la faisant devenir cramoisi. Il plongea immédiatement et passa entre les jambes de la brune pour la soulever, la maintenant comme Naruto l'avait fait. Etrangement, Hinata se sentait bien mieux sur les épaules de son patron. Elle agrippa les mains d'Ino une nouvelle fois et reprit la bataille. La blonde rageait, elle voyait bien les mains de son « Sasuchou » sur les cuisses de la brune et n'arrivait pas à la renverser. Elle voulut la déconcentrer et dit :

_ Il va finir par te lâcher tu sais, il fait ça avec toutes les meufs !

Hinata lui sourit avec en tête l'idée de lui prouver qu'elle se trompait, elle mit plus de force dans ses mouvements et fit tomber les deux blonds avant de lever les poings en l'air en clamant sa double victoire. Sasuke, content, plongea puis remonta à la surface en se faisant enlacer par Hinata qui dit :

_ On est les meilleurs mon chéri !

Elle affichait un sourire victorieux et Sasuke mourrait d'envie de la félicité comme son frère l'avait fait avec sa femme, mais il se retint et évita de se coller à elle par peur de réveiller son traître de corps. Il se contenta d'un baiser sur son front avant d'entendre son aîné dire :

_ Files-moi Hinata et prends Naori !

Ils recommencèrent alors leur bataille navale en échangeant à chaque fois de partenaire. Hinata s'amusait vraiment, oubliant sa gêne de n'être qu'en maillot de bain, même en étant monté sur les épaules des quatre hommes présents.

Les femmes décidèrent d'aller se sécher au soleil pendant que les hommes se chamaillaient dans l'eau. Hinata s'était allongée sur le dos et fermait les yeux. Elle repensa à sa victoire sur les épaules de Sasuke, elle l'avait enlacé et si elle n'avait pas fait attention, elle l'embrassait. Cette idée la fit sourire, mais très vite elle se reprit en se disant de ce méfié de ses propres envies ! Naori avait mis ses écouteurs et fredonnait l'air de ce qu'elle entendait. En quelques secondes, Sakura se mis à fredonner aussi, suivant le rythme de la seule maman du groupe. Hinata les écoutait en souriant, tapant du pied. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit Sakura crier et regarda ce qui se passait. Saï s'était mis au-dessus d'elle, ne la touchant pas mais laissant les gouttes de son corps tomber sur sa fiancée qui accepta néanmoins son baiser. Rompant leur échange, la rose le regardant en disant :

_ Ça te prends comme ça ?

_ J'ai perdu, je devais t'embrasser !

Il repartit dans l'eau pendant que Naori riait et Sakura faisait une grimace en disant :

_ Encore leur jeu de course !

Hinata regarda alors le lac et vit les quatre hommes nager jusqu'à une bouée flottante avant de revenir. Itachi fut le dernier à se retrouver sur la plage, résultat il vint embrasser sa femme en se collant à elle pour qu'elle soit trempé, faisant crier Naori et rire son mari. Hinata se replongea dans son bronzage le sourire aux lèvres. Sakura avait demandé à la brune aux yeux bleus de mettre la musique en haut-parleur, les faisant toute profiter du son et du tempo que l'assistante mesurait du pied. Elle entendait parfois le crie de ses amies et en riait sans même jeter un œil, ayant compris le jeu des hommes. Le soleil chauffait bien, elle était entièrement sèche et espérait prendre quelques couleurs. Elle sentit alors l'eau froide du lac dégouliner sur elle, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux. Sasuke était au-dessus d'elle, se tenant par ses bras tendu comme s'il allait faire une pompe. Elle le regarda en arquant ses sourcils et le vit sourire nerveusement :

_ J'ai perdu !

Il s'abaissa et déposa un rapide baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Rougissante, elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard et le sourire de la rose qui ne dit rien mais qui n'en pensait pas moins. Elle eut ensuite le droit à deux autres intrusions de ce genre et les attendait presque. Jusqu'à ce que les hommes cessent leur jeu pour venir se sécher sur leur serviette. Après un moment, Hinata regarda son portable dans son sac et vit qu'il était 17H06. Sakura remettait son paréo, Naori aussi. Elle se leva et en fit de même pendant que Naruto ramenait la glacière chez lui et que les autres rassemblaient leurs affaires. Ino avait disparu et Naruto revint pour leur dire qu'il se voyait au manoir. Elle sentit les mains de Sasuke prendre son paréo pour le rattaché. Elle le remercia d'un sourire puis tous montèrent sur le bateau, Itachi prit la barre et ils arrivèrent au manoir en peu de temps.

Sakura et Saï étaient partit se changer. Mikoto, habillée d'une belle robe parme et ayant relevé ses cheveux dans une coiffure sophistiqué, les envoya à l'étage en leur ordonnant de se préparer. Hinata avait filé dans la douche, l'eau chaude coulant sur elle lui faisait un bien fou. Elle se savonna puis se rinça avant d'enrouler une serviette autour de son corps et une autre autour de ses cheveux. On frappa à la porte et la voix de Naori résonna à travers le bois :

_ Hinata ? Sort, il n'y a que moi, je t'ai trouvé une robe.

La brune ouvrit la porte et découvrit la jeune maman dans une robe longue et fluide de couleur rouge, tenue par de fines bretelles et ouverte sur sa jambe droite jusqu'à mi-cuisse, elle était ravissante. Ses cheveux étaient lissé et son maquillage léger, faisant ressortir le bleus de ses yeux. Hinata lui sourit et dit :

_ Naori, tu es très belle !

_ Merci ! Viens, c'est ton tour.

Elle l'aida à enfiler une robe bustier cyan tombant sur ses chevilles de manière aussi fluide que celle de l'Uchiha avec l'échancrure du côté gauche. Se regardant dans les miroirs de l'armoire, elle put constater que la robe avait un dos nu et lui allait très bien, mettant son décolleté en valeur sans en montrer plus que nécessaire.

_ Elle te va comme un gant, Suke va te trouver magnifique !

Hinata sourit puis suivit son amie dans la chambre parentale où se trouvait une coiffeuse où elle s'assied comme demandé. Naori lui brossa les cheveux et lui proposa de lui boucler, ce qu'elle accepta. L'Uchiha engagea la conversation :

_ Mikoto a invité du monde ce soir, tu vas rencontrer pas mal d'amis à Suke et les parents de Naruto.

Naori lui fit un récapitulatif des invités, mais Hinata ne retenait pas tous les noms, seul celui de Shikamaru Nara lui resta en mémoire, lui faisant penser au livre de Jiraiya, ce que l'Uchiha confirma. Hinata pouvait voir ses cheveux former des anglaises descendant devant ses épaules, habillant son décolleté comme il le fallait. Naori enchaîna ensuite sur une tradition de la famille Uchiha :

_ Nous faisons la ronde des couples, tu vas donc danser avec beaucoup de monde, tu sais valser ?

_ Oui, je me débrouille.

_ Suke est un bon danseur, mais tu dois déjà le savoir. Itachi est bon aussi, mais le meilleur reste Shika, il danse divinement bien, tu verras.

Hinata lui demanda comment elle avait rencontré Itachi et l'écouta lui expliquer qu'ils s'étaient rencontrer par hasard, ses parents cherchait à faire construire une maison de vacances ici et ont alors fait appel à l'entreprise Mangekyô dont Itachi était le directeur et Saï l'architecte. Ils avaient sympathisé tout de suite.

_ Un coup de foudre, je crois que c'est comme ça que je suis tombée amoureuse ! Il était pourtant différent à l'époque.

Elle continua d'expliquer qu'Itachi était mal, en dépression, depuis le suicide de son cousin à l'âge de dix-sept ans, mais que petit à petit il s'en sortait, mais il aimait tellement son cousin, qui était comme son frère de cœur, qu'elle décida de proposer son prénom quand elle était enceinte de leur fils.

_ Itachi était vraiment heureux et Suke m'a remercier d'y avoir pensé ! Moi je trouvais cela normal, continua-t-elle, après tout, c'est une sorte d'hommage et puis c'est un beau prénom Shisui !

Hinata, qui trouvait cette histoire triste mais belle, acquiesça en souriant, elle savait maintenant d'où venait le prénom du petit bonhomme adorable qui était le neveu de son patron. Naori avait terminé de la coiffer, elle entreprit de la maquiller tout en continuant de discuter.

_ Et vous parlez mariage ou...

_ Non, pas vraiment.

_ Suke est tellement bien avec toi que je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à te faire sa demande.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre, faisant croire à Naori qu'elle l'espérait, alors qu'elle culpabilisait d'entendre ce genre de paroles vu qu'il n'était pas un couple. L'Uchiha lui demanda alors si elle pouvait lui poser une question indiscrète et Hinata accepta, espérant que ça ne la mette pas trop dans l'embarras !

_ Je vous ai un peu regardé aujourd'hui vous deux et j'ai bien remarqué que c'est un peu froid, quelque chose ne va pas ? Je veux dire, j'ai toujours entendu Tachi dire qu'ils étaient pareil tous les deux, pourtant Suke à l'air d'avoir peur de se montrer attentionné devant nous !

Hinata réfléchit un court instant, évidemment qu'il n'était pas comme il devrait l'être puisqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Elle décida de donner une excuse qui lui paraissait abordable :

_ Je suis plutôt pudique, je n'aime pas me donner en spectacle.

_ Oh, répliqua Naori en faisant la moue, c'est dommage, nous sommes entre nous. Et puis si tu savais à quel point ça rend Mikoto heureuse de voir son fils avec toi...

La brune sourit en promettant de faire un effort puis se regarda dans le miroir quand l'Uchiha lui dit qu'elle avait fini. Ses yeux étaient soulignés d'un fin trait d'eye-liner noir, sa peau était au naturelle et ses lèvres avaient juste un brillant rose pâle, un maquillage simple et qui convenait parfaitement à la Hyûga qui remercia la jeune maman. Toute deux allèrent ensuite chercher leurs hommes dans la chambre de l'aîné.

Itachi portait un costume noir avec une chemise rouge sans cravate, ses longs cheveux noirs de jais étaient coiffés en catogan. Il accueillit sa femme en lui disant qu'elle était splendide, la faisant rougir. Sasuke portait le même costume que son frère mais avec une chemise bleu ciel, les deux boutons du haut ouvert et ses cheveux coiffés comme à son habitude, il s'avança vers Hinata en ne cachant pas son sourire satisfait. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_ Tu es vraiment très belle.

Elle rougit en souriant, appréciant autant sa proximité que son parfum musqué. Il lui embrassa la joue puis lui prit sa main avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, suivit par le couple marié. Hinata se sentait étrange, elle appréhendait un peu de rencontrer autant de monde, mais la main de son patron, qui avait entremêlé leurs doigts, se resserra sur la sienne, ce qui la rassura. Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger où plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes. Mikoto arriva vers eux et regarda la brune de haut en bas en disant :

_ Vous êtes magnifique Hinata ! Mon cœur, tu as vraiment du goût.

Elle fit un sourire ravissant à son cadet puis alla voir un couple avec qui Fugaku discutait. En les voyant, la Hyûga eut l'impression de voir Naruto et Karin en plus vieux. Son patron la conduisit vers eux et la présenta :

_ Ma puce, je te présente Minato et Kushina, les parents de Naruto et Ino.

_ Je suis enchantée, dit-elle alors en leur offrant un sourire.

_ Alors c'est vous Hinata ! Déclara Kushina, eh bien, Naruto n'a pas menti, vous êtes charmante.

Son mari hocha la tête en approbation alors qu'elle rougissait de gêne. Elle les salua quand son patron l'emmena ailleurs.

Sasuke la présentait à tout le monde, souriant en déclarant qu'elle était sa petite-amie. Elle put alors mettre un nom sur l'homme qui leur avait loué l'Audi à l'aéroport. Malgré son costume noir habillé, il portait ses lunettes de soleil et répondait au nom de Shino Aburame. Il discutait avec un couple que son patron lui présenta comme étant Chôji et Karui Akimichi, un critique culinaire et une policière que la brune trouva très gentil. Elle rencontra aussi un couple ami de Naori et Itachi dont elle ne se rappelait déjà plus des noms. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes et Hinata ne savait plus où donner de la tête, puis Sasuke les fit quitter la pièce pour se retrouver dans le jardin où un groupe de personne discutait.

_ Kami-sama, Uchiha en couple !

La jeune femme venant de dire cela était blonde avec de magnifiques yeux verts, elle portait une robe verte d'eau lui arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux et tenait la main d'un jeune homme habillé d'un costume gris avec une chemise blanche qui avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval hirsute. Arrivés à leur hauteur, l'homme serra la main de Sasuke et fit un signe de tête à Hinata. Ils étaient accompagnés de Sakura et Saï, tous deux habillés de façon assortit ou le rose et le noir était de mise. La blonde serra la main de Hinata en disant :

_ Moi c'est Temari et lui c'est Shika, dit-elle en présentant son copain.

_ Hinata, enchantée.

_ Tu rigole, c'est nous qui sommes enchantés, ajoutait-elle, voir Suke avec une femme chez ses parents !

_ Ça sent Jiraiya ça, rétorqua Shika.

_ Ouais, tu sais de quoi tu parles monsieur Nara, dit taquine Sakura.

L'interpellé soupira en lâchant un « _galère_ » avant de s'allumer une cigarette, imité par l'Uchiha pendant que Sakura et Temari riait de la réaction de Shika. Jiraiya arriva vers eux accompagné par son filleul. Le plus vieux avait un costume noir et une chemise identique alors que Naruto portait un costume bleu marine et une chemise blanche, Hinata le trouva très élégant. L'écrivain arriva vers elle et lui fit un baisemain en disant :

_ Bonsoir ma charmante muse, je sens que ce soir sera doué d'inspiration.

_ Ouh, dit alors Temari, mon pauvre Suke ! Je ne voudrais pas te faire peur Hinata, mais je crois que toi et ton chéri êtes la nouvelle expérience de notre pervers national !

L'auteur ne nia rien, se contentant de leur sourire en levant son verre avant d'aller à l'intérieur pendant que son filleul saluait le couple. Hinata se tourna vers son patron, espérant qu'il lui dise que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu, mais les sourcils froncés de celui-ci en zyeutant Jiraiya ne faisait que confirmer les dires de Temari. Elle tira sur sa main pour s'éloigner du petit groupe. Faisant comme s'ils marchaient un peu, Hinata lui demanda :

_ Ça voulait dire quoi ça ?

_ Que Jiraiya c'est servi de moi et que nous sommes son nouveau projet de manuscrit.

Hinata avait peur de comprendre et ses yeux le disaient à l'Uchiha qui soupira avant d'expliquer :

_ Je crois que Jiraiya sait que nous ne sommes pas ensemble, et depuis le début, mais qu'il espère nous caser pour écrire son prochain bouquin. Ça s'est un peu passé comme ça pour Shika et Tema, le seul couple qu'il n'a pas réussi à caser, d'ailleurs personne n'a réussi, c'est Naruto et ma cousine.

N'ayant retenu que le début, Hinata se mordit la lèvre en grimaçant, regardant un peu partout pour tenter de trouver une solution tout en pensant à haute voix :

_ C'est pas possible, c'est mon patron !

Sasuke, qui la regardait, eut un rictus et descendit ses yeux sur le décolleté de la Hyûga avant de remonter très vite son regard vers son visage en déglutissant. Il lui secoua la main pour qu'elle lui redonne son attention puis dit :

_ Hey, c'est le sujet de base de beaucoup de bouquin, un patron et sa secrétaire, eh bien là ce serait l'assistante et son patron !

_ Ce n'est pas drôle, vous oublié que la réalité est bien différente que dans les livres, sinon...

Elle soupira fortement. Sasuke se demandait bien pourquoi elle pensait cela, était-elle incapable de s'imaginer avec lui ou était-elle incapable d'imaginer qu'il veuille d'elle ? Ne sachant quoi choisir ni comment lire dans ses pensées, il se risqua à lui poser la question :

_ Tu n'y crois pas une minute que nous deux ce soit possible ?

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Il avait du mal à y croire et sentit l'énervement. Il lui lâcha la main et dit d'un ton sec :

_ Impossible que je t'embrasse et impossible qu'on soit ensemble, je dois vraiment être un vrai con pour toi.

Il partit rejoindre le groupe, laissant Hinata septique. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction, était-il vexé ? Et si oui, pourquoi ? Elle devait trouver le moyen d'en parler avec Sakura.


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou mes amours de lecteurs ! en route pour la suite, mais avant, réponses à vos reviews !

Invité: merci pour ta reviews ;D je suis ravie que ça te plaise !

Hime23: obrigada ;) j'adore, tu me laisse une reviews à chaque chapitre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! tout se met en place petit à petit...

Dadetine: Coucou ! Tu es sur la bonne voix, mais tu ne le sauras pas avant le prochain chapitre ;) merci beaucoup, ta reviews m'a fait plaisir :D je te laisse découvrir la suite, bisous, à la prochaine

Francy: merci pour ta reviews, je suis toute contente de savoir que tu as déguster mes chapitre :D merci pour tes compliments aussi. Il faut un peu de temps à Hinata, tu comprendras pourquoi... Sur ce, à plus, bisous et bonne lecture

Kisa: coucou ! bienvenue nouvelle lectrice ;) ravie que ça te plaise et merci pour ta review :D bisous

Nemencia: Wouah, merci pour cette longue review ;) tes encouragements me gonfle de bonheur et me motive encore plus ! je suis vraiment flatté qu'une fan du SasuHina aime autant ma fic :D Cette fille que Naruto aime fait son apparition dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! C'est louche comme tu dis, mais je ne dirais rien de plus et tu auras des réponses dans le chapitre suivant, le 10 donc! Oui, Hinata est naïve, et j'expliquerais pourquoi. Une "révélation SasuHina" ! tu le vois pas mais j'ai eu des étoiles dans les yeux en lisant ça! merci beaucoup... Merci pour ton soutien et je te souhaite (et me souhaite) que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Oui je veux bien lire d'autre sasuhina si tu as le temps de m'envoyer les titres ou auteurs en questions! sur ce, bisous et bonne lecture ;)

 **CHAPITRE IX**

Hinata était plongée dans ses pensées, elle réfléchissait à la réaction de son patron. Tout s'était bien passé l'après-midi même et voilà que ça redevenait froid, comme la veille. Pourtant, il l'avait tutoyé, cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne la considérait plus comme son assistante mais comme une possible amie ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre et gardait ses yeux fixés sur lui et ses amis. Il semblait écouter la conversation qui animait les autres, Temari et Sakura se regardaient en parlant et souriant pendant que Saï, Naruto et Shika était en plein débat sous l'oreille attentive de l'Uchiha. Aurait-il un penchant pour elle ? C'était ce qu'elle se demandait, mais avait l'impression que ça sonnait faux. Elle entendit une voix derrière elle qui l'interpella et se retourna vivement. C'était Mikoto accompagnée d'une jeune femme portant une robe lui arrivant aux genoux de couleur pourpre, des cheveux bruns coiffés d'une tresse épi et la fixant de ses grands yeux rouges sang. Hinata fit un sourire à la maîtresse de maison et pris la coupe de champagne qu'elle lui tendait en l'écoutant :

_ Hinata, je voudrais vous présenté ma nièce, Satomi. Ma chérie, je te présente la petite-amie de Sasuke.

Devant cette révélation, la dénommée Satomi écarquilla les yeux avant de faire vibrer le cristal de sa coupe contre celle de la brune en disant :

_ Bienvenue dans la famille !

Elle affichait, à présent, un sourire chaleureux, le même que Mikoto qui les salua en expliquant avoir vu quelqu'un avec qui elle voulait parler, les laissant seules. Un court silence s'était immiscé entre les deux jeunes femmes, mais Satomi, qui connaissait trop bien son cousin, engagea la conversation en répondant à des questions muettes :

_ Je suis la fille de Kagami, un cousin de Fugaku. Je suppose que Sasuke ne t'as pas parlé de moi ?

La Hyûga, bien que désolée de son ignorance, secoua doucement sa tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation. Mais cela n'eut pas l'air de peiner Satomi qui continua d'afficher son sourire et qui ajouta :

_ Le contraire m'aurait étonné !

_ Satomi ! S'exclama une voix masculine pleine de douceur.

Hinata vit alors Itachi prendre sa cousine dans ses bras avant de la gratifié d'une bise sur la joue. Il semblait heureux de la voir, tout comme Naori qui tenait son fils par la main et qui salua Satomi d'un beau sourire.

_ Il a grandi, s'exclama la nouvelle Uchiha, tu es trop mignon mon petit cousin.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et la Hyûga eut l'impression de voir un voile de tristesse passer devant ses yeux rouges, mais ceci disparu aussi rapidement. Elle reporta son attention sur son cousin adulte et dit :

_ Toi par contre, tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi craquant !

Itachi laissa échapper un léger rire avant de préciser que c'était grâce à sa femme et son fils, puis dit :

_ Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Hinata.

Il reçut l'affirmative de sa cousine puis il chercha quelqu'un du regard avant d'afficher un sourire taquin en disant :

_ Tu as déjà été salué tout le monde ? Même Naruto ?

A l'entente de ce prénom, Satomi effaça son sourire et chuchota un « _il est là ?_ » qui arracha une grimace à Itachi.

_ Comme tous les ans. D'ailleurs, comment va ton père ?

La voix d'Itachi avait été bien moins douce qu'à l'accoutumé, comme si le père de sa cousine avait une influence sur son humeur. Son sourire n'était pas sincère et Hinata avait pu voir un tremblement au coin de ses lèvres. Satomi répliqua :

_ Toujours le même, certaines choses ne change pas.

Pendant que les cousins discutaient calmement, Naori s'était approché de Hinata et lui avait expliqué que Satomi était la sœur cadette de Shisui et que son père n'était pas du tout l'exemple même d'un homme qu'on souhaite affubler du titre « papa » ! Hinata en conclu que l'aîné des frères Uchiha en voulait à son oncle pour le décès de son cousin. Déchiffrant la réaction de Satomi quelques secondes plus tôt, elle repensa à ce que son patron lui avait dit sur Naruto. Cette cousine devait être celle dont il parlait vis-à-vis de son ami blond. Elle fut interpellée par Itachi, la sortant de ses pensées :

_ Où est Suke Hinata ?

_ Heu... Avec Naruto et Sakura je crois.

Itachi fronça les sourcils puis tourna sa tête pour voir effectivement son frère en compagnie de son groupe d'ami. Sans un regard supplémentaire vers les femmes qui l'entourait, il alla rejoindre son cadet et discuta avec lui. Shisui en profita pour aller piquer quelques amuse-bouche sur la table. Naori caressa le bras de l'assistante en disant :

_ Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

Hinata lui fit un beau sourire mais dans lequel la femme d'Itachi décela de la tristesse. La Hyûga ne pouvait pas dire ce qui lui traversait l'esprit à sa « belle-sœur » qui devait continuer de croire à son faux couple avec Sasuke, elle se contenta donc de dire qu'elle était un peu mal à l'aise entourée d'autant de personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ce qui fit sourire les deux Uchiha. Satomi prit ensuite une posture de vengeresse en disant :

_ Mais où est mon autre cousin ? Il devrait te garder près de lui dans ce cas, quel ingrat !

_ Oh non Satomi, répliqua l'épouse Uchiha, tu te trompes, tu verrais comment est Suke depuis qu'il nous a présenté Hinata... Il a changé.

Satomi était perplexe, se demandant en quoi son cousin avait changé. Les explications arrivèrent vite et de la bouche de Naori qui semblait ravie de ces changements :

_ Il est souriant, il rit et, crois-le ou pas, mais cet après-midi il est venu avec nous au lac !

Satomi semblait stupéfaite, sa surprise se lisait sur son visage. Elle regarda la Hyûga puis se remit à sourire en disant :

_ Je veux voir ça, mon cousin amoureux !

Hinata se mit à rougir puis Naori se mit à parler de Naruto, ce qui effaça le sourire de Satomi, laissant la Hyûga voir qu'elle ressentait de la tristesse à l'énoncé de ce prénom. En écoutant les deux femmes parler, elle apprit que Naruto avait de forts sentiments pour la cousine de Sasuke et que ceci était réciproque. Elle apprit aussi que ce qui empêchait cette relation d'éclore était Kagami, le père de Satomi, qui détestait le blond pour une vieille rancœur qu'il portait à Minato. Satomi semblait en souffrir et dénigrait son père autant pour ça que pour le suicide de son frère aîné. Naori fit une moue de compassion puis dit :

_ Tu sais Satomi, Naruto en souffre aussi.

_ Il a dû passer à autre chose depuis le temps, répliqua-t-elle en forçant un sourire.

_ Je ne crois pas non, intervint la voix de Sasuke qui fixa sa cousine avec sévérité. Et si tu arrêtais de suivre le bon vouloir de ton père tu aurais une chance de te le faire confirmer.

Hinata sentait la colère dans les paroles de son patron et voyant la réaction muette de la concernée elle se dit que cette histoire devait dater. Sasuke était dur avec Satomi, mais il en avait plus que marre de voir son meilleur ami souffrir de ses propres sentiments, juste pour ne pas la faire souffrir de se rebeller contre son tortionnaire de père. Elle ne lui répondit rien et s'excusa pour aller saluer les autres. Naori fusilla son beau-frère des yeux puis alla rejoindre son époux. Le PDG regarda Hinata et dit d'une voix autoritaire :

_ On va commencer la ronde des couple, viens.

Il tourna les talons et partit en direction de la salle à manger. Hinata soupira puis le suivit.

Mikoto avait mis de la musique et avait obligé les couples à se mettre côte à côte. Elle avait ensuite clamé que la ronde commençait et que chaque homme devait prendre la femme à leur droite comme première partenaire. Hinata s'était donc retrouvé à danser avec Chôji Akimichi. Elle passa un agréable moment dans les bras d'un jeune homme drôle et amical qui n'avait cessé de la faire rire en lui racontant ses péripéties culinaire. Elle dansa ensuite avec Minato, le père de Naruto, et comprit très vite d'où venait le sourire resplendissant du blond. Elle passait d'un homme à l'autre à chaque nouvelle musique, comme toutes les femmes de la salle. En dansant avec Saï, qui était peu bavard, elle jeta un regard alentour. Seuls les couples formaient cette ronde, les célibataires profitaient du spectacle ou discutaient entre eux. Elle vit ainsi Naruto discuter avec Satomi à l'écart des autres, leur conversation semblait être lourde de révélations si elle se fiait au visage sérieux du blond. La musique terminée, elle se retrouva à danser avec Shikamaru. Elle se sentit quelque peu gênée, cet homme était tout de même le protagoniste d'un livre érotique et le sachant, son malaise n'était que plus flagrant. Mais son cavalier d'une danse se montra très courtois et même charmant, la mettant à l'aise et faisant connaissance avec elle. Il était, effectivement, un excellent danseur, Naori avait raison et Hinata n'aurait pas refusé une danse de plus en sa compagnie. Elle se retrouva ensuite dans les bras d'Itachi et lui fit un beau sourire. Il était bon danseur aussi, dégageant une aura réconfortante et fraternelle. Itachi était de mèche avec Sakura et tous deux avaient comme but d'aider Jiraiya dans sa démarche. Il lança donc son enquête :

_ Dis-moi Hinata, ça fait un an que tu es avec mon frère, pourtant vous ne vivez pas ensemble ! Je suis venu à Tokyo il y a un mois, ajouta-t-il devant le regard de la brune.

La Hyûga ne savait quoi répondre, elle se sentait mise à nue avec le regard curieux de l'aîné Uchiha qui émit un léger rire avant de dire :

_ Il n'y a pas que Sakura qui connait bien Sasuke.

Elle se mordait la lèvre, décidemment la supercherie était difficile ! Elle finit par forcer un sourire à Itachi qui ajouta :

_ Tu sais, je te connaissais déjà avant de te rencontrer. Mon frère est continuellement plongé dans son travail et bizarrement, il parle plus de toi que d'Orochimaru ou les autres. Je peux même te dire que de nombreuses fois j'ai cru qu'il se passait quelque chose entre toi et lui. Je l'ai cuisiné des fois, mais il change vite de sujet ! Quand il t'a présenté l'autre jour, j'étais ravi de mettre un visage sur ton prénom et maintenant que je le vois avec toi, je sais que je ne me suis pas trompé !

Elle l'écoutait et était heureuse de savoir que son patron parlait d'elle. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'en savoir plus, la musique cessa et Itachi lui fit un clin d'œil avant de changer de partenaire. Hinata se retrouva alors à danser avec Fugaku. Dans les bras de cet homme, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans ceux de son père, imposant et sécurisant, comme si plus rien ne pouvait venir entacher ses pensées. Elle se laissa aller à cette sensation durant les trois minutes de musique et fut étonnée de se sentir si bien avec un homme qu'elle avait vu froid et taciturne. La musique cessa et Fugaku fit un sourire à Hinata avant de saisir la main de son épouse. La Hyûga vit alors son patron lui prendre la main et mettre son autre main dans le bas de son dos. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle dansait avec lui, mais elle avait la sensation que c'était différent. Sasuke avait collé son assistante contre lui, son menton était juste au-dessus de l'oreille de la brune. Il resta silencieux un instant, profitant de cette proximité plaisante, fermant les yeux et respirant le parfum de jasmin qu'elle dégageait. Il finit par rompre ce silence en étant toujours aussi distant dans son intonation de voix, bien qu'il chuchotait presque à son oreille :

_ Qui a été ton meilleur partenaire de danse ?

_ Shikamaru est un excellent danseur, répondit-elle sur la même intonation.

Elle aurait voulu dire que cette danse qu'ils partageaient valait mille fois celle qu'elle avait dansée avec Shikamaru, mais l'Uchiha semblait lui en vouloir, donc elle ne risquait pas de lui faire ce plaisir. Sasuke savait qu'elle allait répondre ça, toutes les femmes le disaient. Il s'était même entraîné avec sa mère pour essayer de l'égaler. Sakura disait souvent qu'un homme gagne le cœur d'une femme en la faisant rire ou en la faisant danser, Naori et Mikoto l'avait confirmé ! Malgré qu'il ait prémédité cette réponse, il en fut vexé, mais ne le montra pas. Le silence s'était réinstallé entre eux, jusqu'à ce que la Hyûga ne le rompe :

_ Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait ou dis pour que vous soyez énervé contre moi ?

Il grimaça. Comment répondre à cela ? Il aurait pu être franc et lui dire qu'elle l'attirait, qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir sourire à un autre, qu'il détestait l'idée que mardi elle redeviendrait son assistante et rien de plus... Mais il se contenta d'ignorer cette question.

_ Rien. Que penses-tu de cette soirée ?

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et se mit à rougir en voyant la proximité de leur visage. Sasuke n'avait qu'à se pencher légèrement pour que leurs lèvres se touchent, il se racla la gorge et Hinata remit sa tête comme avant. Son cœur battait trop vite, avec tout ce qu'elle entendait de la part de Sakura, Naori et même Itachi, avec cette sensation que son patron attendait quelque chose d'elle, elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle n'était pas doué pour ça, elle avait beau être sortie quatre ans avec Kiba, elle n'avait eu qu'un seul petit-ami avant lui ! N'avoir eu que deux hommes dans sa vie à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans ne l'aidait pas, elle était émotionnellement fragile lorsqu'il s'agissait des hommes, sa sœur lui avait souvent fait la morale par rapport à ça, combien de fois l'avait-elle entendu dire qu'elle était bien crédule de ne pas voir que nombre d'hommes s'intéressaient à elle ? Sasuke attendait sa réponse mais il remarqua vite qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, il ne réitéra pas et se contenta de resserrer son emprise sur elle. Malgré que la danse fût terminée, il entama la nouvelle. Elle sentit qu'elle était collée à son patron et en sourit. Elle laissa sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de Sasuke et suivit ses mouvements. Sasuke sourit puis croisa le regard triste de son meilleur ami, le faisant grimacer. Il chercha des yeux sa cousine et la vit s'éloigner. La chanson terminée, Hinata se recula et lui fit un sourire. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il voulait parler avec elle, mais Sakura vint la chercher. Il la lâcha donc et attendit qu'elle s'éloigne pour aller marcher un peu. Il se retrouva sur le chemin en gravier menant de l'arrière à l'avant du manoir.

Il s'était adossé au mur, les mains dans les poches. Il réfléchissait. Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par son assistante en si peu de temps, depuis combien de temps se voilait-il la face ? Naruto arriva, lui jeta un coup d'œil puis se mit dans la même position. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, regardant le ciel étoilé où logeait un quartier de lune. Ils avaient souvent ce genre de moment tous les deux, leur silence n'était ni gênant, ni pesant. Il était comme réconfortant, profitable à l'un comme à l'autre.

Si Itachi avait considéré leur cousin Shisui comme un frère, pour Sasuke s'était Naruto. Ils s'étaient réellement connus en dernière année de maternelle. L'Uchiha était en école privée, Naruto en école publique. Leurs parents étaient amis, certes, mais la joie de vivre naturelle du blond agaçait Sasuke qui préférait le calme. Et puis, sa grand-mère maternelle était décédée. Le PDG avait refusé de pleurer devant son aîné, considérant que s'était une faiblesse. Il s'était donc enfuit du cimetière pour se réfugier sur un banc dans le parc déserté. Il avait caché son visage dans ses mains et avait laissé ses larmes couler. Il aimait beaucoup sa grand-mère, elle était douce et il aimait qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Il avait alors sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de lui sur ce banc et lui avait tourné le dos pour cacher ses larmes, par fierté. Le petit garçon qui venait de le rejoindre était Naruto et ce blondinet détestait voir les gens triste. Il était resté malgré tout silencieux, attendant que le brun accepte sa présence. Au bout de longues minutes, Sasuke avait séché ses larmes et s'était assis correctement. C'était leur premier silence et le début d'une grande amitié. Mikoto et Fugaku étaient arrivés au parc, suivit par Itachi, et furent soulagés de retrouver leur cadet sain et sauf. Mikoto, après l'avoir enlacé en le réprimandant d'avoir mal agit, lui prit la main et commença à partir. Sasuke avait tourné la tête vers le blond qui lui avait fait un sourire et un signe de la main. Le soir même, le petit Uchiha de cinq ans demandait à ses parents d'être dans la même école que l'Uzumaki.

Naruto jeta un œil à son meilleur ami puis passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de rompre le silence :

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sasuke émit un léger rire en secouant la tête, Naruto n'avait rien vu de son faux couple, pourtant, en cet instant, il était capable de voir que quelque chose le travaillait. Il ne pouvait cependant pas en parler avec son meilleur ami, même s'il soupçonnait Jiraiya d'être déjà au courant, il ne voulait pas risquer quoi que ce soit au cas où il se trompait. Il préféra éviter la question pour se concentrer sur son baka favori :

_ T'as discuté avec Satomi ?

Naruto connaissait bien Sasuke, s'il ne lui répondait pas il ne lui servait à rien d'insister. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

_ Ouais, mais... ça ne change rien.

Sasuke tourna sa tête vers Naruto, l'invitant à s'expliquer d'un simple regard. Il connaissait les sentiments de son meilleur ami à l'égard de sa cousine, il en était fol amoureux et depuis le collège, c'était d'ailleurs en partie à cause de cela qu'il ne se contentait que de vague relation. Naruto n'était jamais sorti officiellement avec une fille, il draguait les conquêtes de Sasuke pour avoir une assurance qu'elle ne sautait pas sur le brun par intérêt et pour récolter une aventure sans lendemain. Il connaissait aussi les sentiments de Satomi, il savait qu'elle aurait rêvé d'être la seule femme sortant officiellement avec le blond, mais elle avait une peur irrationnelle de son paternelle et refusait de donner libre court à leur amour pour cette simple raison, Naruto respectant son choix malgré que ça le fasse souffrir. Devant le silence du blond, Sasuke parla :

_ Elle reste bloqué sur sa peur ?

Naruto hocha la tête, ce qui fit que Sasuke quitta sa position de contre le mur, en soupirant fortement, pour se mettre en face de son baka d'ami et le regarder en fronçant les sourcils :

_ Sérieux ? Tu vas accepter ça encore combien de temps hein ? Tu crois qu'elle est heureuse comme ça ?

_ C'est pas si simple Suke... soupira Naruto.

_ Bien sûr que c'est simple, répliqua-t-il énervé, vivre avec la personne que tu aimes est bien plus important que d'attendre l'approbation de son père qui n'arrivera jamais ! Tu comptes l'attendre jusqu'à ce que Kagami meure ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Certes son meilleur ami avait raison, il s'en fichait complètement que Kagami ne l'aime pas. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il respectait le choix de Satomi et c'est avec une certaine colère dans la voix qu'il répondit :

_ Je compte l'attendre jusqu'à ce que je ne lise plus aucune peur dans ses yeux quand je lui dis que je l'aime.

Sasuke regarda Naruto silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, il venait de comprendre que peut-être Hinata avait peur de quelque chose de bien précis le concernant, il pensa immédiatement à son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle depuis son embauche. Il n'était pas le plus agréable des patrons et elle devait sûrement trouver ça louche qu'il soit attiré par elle, ce qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Il fit un sourire à l'Uzumaki, posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et dit :

_ Je comprends Naru, mais ce que toi tu ne comprends pas c'est que ma cousine ne sera jamais heureuse sans toi. Oui, elle a peur, mais je suis persuadé que tu es le seul qui serait capable d'affronter cette peur avec elle, non ?

Naruto regardait Sasuke avec de grands yeux. Son teme favori avait entièrement raison. Il lui fit son éternel sourire resplendissant et s'en alla. Sasuke secoua sa tête lentement de gauche à droite avant de reprendre sa position et ses réflexions.

Hinata avait rejoint, avec Sakura, Satomi et discutèrent ensemble. Temari les avait rejoints quelques minutes plus tard en se plaignant que si son homme dansait moins bien on arrêterait de lui voler toute les deux minutes. Les autres femmes en avaient ri en voyant Shikamaru danser avec Kushina sur la piste. La conversation avait alors prit une autre ampleur. Sakura avait lancé le sujet du livre de Jiraiya en expliquant que Hinata travaillait avec Sasuke pour faire signer un contrat à l'écrivain.

_ T'as lu 50 nuances de Nara alors ?

La Hyûga répondit négativement à la blonde du groupe qui affichait un sourire étrange, presque jubilatoire. Satomi dit alors qu'elle manquait un excellent livre et Temari décida d'expliquer un peu les choses :

_ Jiraiya a entendu une conversation entre mon homme, Suke et Naru. Shika disait que nous voulions sortir de la routine, sexuellement parlant, tester des nouveautés ! Notre pervers national à malheureusement entendu que nous avions testé des menottes et il en a fait ses propres conclusions. Shika n'est pas vraiment comme dans le bouquin, même si nous avons un peu expérimenté, dit-elle en rougissant. Mais Jiraiya aime bien faire ça et quelque part, je dois l'en remercier parce que, sans son aide, Shika et moi serions resté sur une relation secrète pendant encore longtemps vu que mon homme ne voulait pas qu'on soit au grand jour ! Et puis, pour être totalement franche, lire ce bouquin nous a aussi donné quelques idées !

Les femmes rirent de bon cœur, Sakura avoua s'en être servit aussi pour épicer sa vie de couple et recommanda à Hinata d'essayer avec Sasuke, ce qui la fit rougir de gêne. Elle rétorqua :

_ Je ne pourrais jamais.

_ Ne me dit pas que vos relations intimes sont juste platoniques, répliqua Temari l'air autant outrée que désolée.

Hinata avait le mot « menteuse » qui résonnait dans sa tête. Elle en avait marre de devoir mentir continuellement à ceux qui tenait sincèrement à son patron ainsi que ses amis de longue date. Elle devait, malgré tout, jouer la petite-amie dévouée et dit :

_ Non, nous savons pimenter un peu les choses, mais je suis assez... Pudique !

_ Ça fait un an que vous êtes ensemble, c'est ça ? Questionna Temari en regardant la Hyûga hocher la tête. Alors lances-toi, n'ai pas peur de lui dans votre intimité.

_ Moi, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour en faire autant...

Sakura, Temari et Hinata regardèrent Satomi avec compassion, elles savaient qu'elle disait cela en pensant à Naruto. D'ailleurs le blond revenait dans le jardin et les aperçus. Son regard océan croisa celui rouge sang de l'Uchiha qui se mordit la lèvre avant de détourner les yeux. Temari, n'ayant pas sa langue dans sa poche, regarda sérieusement la cousine du PDG et dit :

_ Satomi, que tu craignes ton père, je le comprends, mais ce n'est que quand tu auras accepté de donner sa chance à Naru que tu seras heureuse. Regarde Shika et moi ! Le macho et la féministe ! Qui aurait dit que ça fonctionnerait ? Personne et encore moins nos familles, pourtant ça fait sept ans que nous sommes ensemble.

L'Uchiha fit un sourire à la blonde puis regarda Naruto venir vers elles. Elle l'aimait, depuis tellement longtemps. Sasuke et Itachi lui avait de nombreuses fois dit la même chose, en quelque sorte, et ce sont surtout les paroles de l'aîné de ses cousins qui commençait à lui faire baisser ses barrières... Elle savait qu'il avait raison, son père avait déjà poussé son fils dans ses retranchements, Shisui s'était suicider, souffrant de n'être jamais à la hauteur de son père. Et elle faisait la même erreur que son frère, elle l'écoutait au lieu de suivre son cœur. Elle devait changer ça, elle voulait changer ça.


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou mes amours de lecteur ! Réponses aux reviews!_

 _Dadetine: coucou ;) tu ne peux pas aimer tous les chapitres lol, je peux avouer que j'ai galéré à l'écrire le 9, ça se ressens sûrement ! J'expliquerais l'histoire de Shisui et Satomi plus tard. Tu vas avoir encore des révélations de Sasuke dans ce chapitre ! Sur ce, bonne lecture, bisous_

 _Nemencia: Hello ;) merci beaucoup! j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire pourtant le chapitre 9! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Satomi lol, tu auras plus de détail sur elle bientôt! Oh oui, Sasuke est lent à la détente, Sakura le dit que sa mère le défini comme son père, là aussi il y aura plus d'infos plus tard! :D exigences accordées dans ce chapitre et dans celui d'après ! XD Je vais dire à Satomi de se calmer un peu, si elle t'aime trop Naruto va être jaloux lol. Bisous_

 _Hime23: Obrigada ! Ca va s'améliorer pour eux! ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aime autant ;) Bisous_

 _Kisa: MDR, j'ai oublié les bisounourses mince alors :D On en saura plus pour Satomi et Naruto un peu plus tard, mais pour Sasuke et Hinata, ça arrive! Beaucoup d'enfants? Faudra que tu négocie avec Shisui, lis tu comprendras pourquoi ! Bisous ;)_

 _Kiki09531: Salut ! Ce n'est rien, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ! MDR, le coup de l'autographe m'a fait bien rire ! Bisous baveux à toi aussi ;D_

 _Arkaline: merci pour ta review ;) oui Sasuke et Hinata commence à s'ouvrirent un peu! Pas facile de mentir à tout le monde c'est sûr! Non Naruto ne sait pas, il est trop occupé à draguer les conquête du brun pour voir ce que sont ami ressens! Il est blond Naruto LOL, je plaisante! Merci pour Satomi, elle va intervenir encore mais pas tout de suite! Bisous ;)_

 _Francy: merci pour te review ;) Ils seront heureux t'inquiètes, mais il faut encore un peu de temps! Bonne lecture pour la suite, bisous ;)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et toutes et merci beaucoup de suivre ma fiction et de me laisser vos impressions, c'est un régal ! Gros bisous_

 **CHAPITRE X**

Satomi était partit en compagnie de Naruto qui lui avait demandé de venir avec lui. Les trois autres jeunes femmes les avaient regardé s'éloigner jusqu'aux écuries puis s'étaient souri les unes aux autres alors que Naori les avait rejointe. Hinata vit Jiraiya arriver vers elles, une coupe de champagne dans sa main, un sourire presque effrayant étirant ses lèvres et des yeux pétillants. Il se plaça entre la brune et Sakura puis regarda les quatre femmes, chacune leur tour. Aucune d'elles ne parlaient, toutes regardaient l'écrivain, attendant de savoir ce qu'il voulait. L'auteur renommé avala le contenu de sa coupe puis dit en regardant Hinata :

_ Ma chère muse, Mikoto quémande votre présence, auriez-vous l'obligeance de la rejoindre pendant que je tiens compagnie ces demoiselles ?

Hinata sourit de la façon qu'il avait formulé sa demande, on ressentait bien l'écrivain en action. Elle accepta puis s'en alla rejoindre la salle à manger pour trouver l'Uchiha. Sakura, qui avait bien compris que Jiraiya souhaitait éloigner la Hyûga, fronça les sourcils en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, imité par Temari pendant que Naori se demandait ce qui se passait ! Non pas qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'auteur, mais elle n'avait pas compris la réaction de ses amies. Le plus que cinquantenaire aux long cheveux blancs fit un large sourire à la rose avant de dire :

_ Alors, tu avances ?

Sakura esquissa un sourire, elle s'en doutait, elle le savait ! Jiraiya n'agissait jamais sans avoir une idée derrière la tête et vu qu'il avait proposé à Sasuke d'emmener Hinata ce week-end, c'est qu'il avait déjà compris la supercherie et que cela l'arrangeait. Temari avait peur de comprendre, ayant été une « victime » de l'écrivain, elle connaissait assez bien son mode de fonctionnement. Naori fronça les sourcils en regardant alternativement la rose et l'auteur.

_ Disons que ça avance doucement, mais on parle de Suke tout de même, expliquait-elle. Itachi et Mikoto sont dans le coup aussi.

_ Attend, intervint la blonde, j'ai peur de comprendre, tu veux dire que Suke et Hinata...

_ Tout à fait, coupa l'écrivain. J'aurais cru que tu avais saisi quand j'ai sous-entendu qu'ils étaient mon nouveau projet !

Naori, qui les avait regardé chacun leur tour, compris que la jolie brune n'était pas vraiment la copine de son beau-frère mais que Jiraiya avait d'en l'idée de changer ça ! Elle avait bien cerné aussi que son mari, sans lui avoir avoué, aidait Sakura et Jiraiya dans cette démarche et ce sous l'œil attentif de sa belle-mère !

_ C'est quoi cette affaire, demanda-t-elle, expliquez-moi, je suis larguée !

Sakura expliqua alors à Temari et l'épouse Uchiha que Sasuke voulait faire signer un contrat à Jiraiya et qu'il avait présenté Hinata, qui est son assistante, comme sa compagne depuis un an. Jiraiya ajouta qu'il connaissait trop bien la gestuelle des gens et qu'il avait bien sentit que sa muse était gênée ou surprise selon les dires de Sasuke à ce moment. Il précisa :

_ Sasuke la regardait avec attention, ça ne le gênait pas le moins du monde qu'elle joue le rôle qu'il lui avait attribué, hors on sait tous comment il est avec les femmes, termina-t-il en les regardant de façon suggestive.

_ Donc ? Questionnèrent Temari et Naori en même temps.

L'écrivain continua en disant qu'il avait lancé l'idée que Sasuke la présente à ses parents et s'attendait à ce que le PDG rechigne, mais à sa grande surprise et pour son plus grand bonheur, il avait accepté et avec enthousiasme, ce qui signifiait, pour Jiraiya, que l'Uchiha appréciait, plus qu'il ne le montrait, son assistante et qu'il allait écrire son nouveau livre.

_ J'ai compris tout de suite qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, continua la rose.

Elle expliqua alors qu'Itachi avait tout de suite eut des doutes, tout comme Mikoto. Qu'ils avaient, tous les trois, discuté de cette idée et qu'elle avait dit son point de vue comme quoi la brune était faite pour son meilleur ami, ce que Mikoto avait approuvé de suite.

_ Oh le cachotier, répliqua la maman du groupe en pensant à son époux.

_ Hinata est douce mais elle ne se laisse pas faire pour autant, continua Sakura, et surtout, elle a non seulement su tenir tête à Fugaku comme elle l'aurait fait, mais en plus Suke est différent avec elle, ajoutait-elle en regardant Temari.

_ Ouais, rétorqua l'Uchiha en souriant, je confirme, ça fait même plaisir de le voir comme ça !

Sakura expliqua ensuite qu'elle avait fait connaissance avec la Hyûga et indiqua à Jiraiya que cette dernière avait peur à cause de leur lien professionnel. Puis elle ajouta que Sasuke avait délibérément embrassé Hinata devant sa famille, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Temari qui connaissait bien les réticences de l'Uchiha sur ça, confirmant donc les impressions premières de l'écrivain. La rose fit un débriefing à la blonde, aidée par Naori, de ce qui s'était passé dans l'après-midi au lac et tous furent enfin convaincus que le cadet des Uchiha ressentait quelque chose pour son assistante.

_ Et donc, ils en sont où là ?

Temari semblait excitée comme une puce. Elle savait que l'écrivain avait une facilité pour comprendre les gens qui l'entouraient, qu'ils soient proche de lui ou pas. Elle lui devait d'ailleurs une fière chandelle, comme elle l'avait dit à ses amies plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle voulait donc plus d'information sur ce futur manuscrit et zyeutait Jiraiya qui affichait un large sourire.

_ Franchement, dit Sakura en grimaçant, ce soir ils ont l'air distant comparé à cet après-midi et je n'ai pas eu le temps de discuter ni avec l'un ni avec l'autre !

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke, de nouveau appuyé contre son mur, avait mis un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Il s'était déjà mis d'accord avec lui-même, s'avouant qu'il était réellement attiré par son assistante et qu'elle lui plaisait énormément. Ensuite, il s'était demandé depuis quand il ressentait ça. Il repensa alors à jeudi dernier, lorsqu'il avait obligé Hinata à se faire passer pour sa compagne auprès de Jiraiya. Habituellement, il n'aurait jamais fait ça et l'idée qu'une autre puisse être venu à sa place le fit froncer les sourcils en désaccord. Il en avait donc conclu que cette idée, qu'elle soit sa compagne, lui plaisait déjà à ce moment-là. Il repensait aussi au chantage que lui avait fait Jiraiya, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde, il n'était même pas effrayé à l'idée de présenter Hinata à ses parents, juste apeuré que sa mère ne l'accepte pas ! Il avait été déçu qu'elle refuse et c'est pourquoi il l'avait menacé de perdre son emploi. C'est alors qu'une question lui traversa l'esprit, pourquoi avoir choisi ce fameux soir pour raconter leur premier baiser à sa famille ? Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et se remémora cette soirée. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à sa famille, cette soirée datait d'il y a deux ans et non une. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il la revoyait avec son chignon défait, des mèches rebelles s'en échappant. Ils avaient travaillé tard et c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient restés seuls au building. Il l'avait bien aidé à remettre son manteau et il se rappelait parfaitement du moment où elle s'était retournée pour lui faire face après avoir récupéré son grand sac à main. Elle avait le regard fuyant et des rougeurs sur les joues. Elle avait timidement sortit un manuscrit de son sac et avait un peu bafouillé en lui remettant et en lui demandant de le lire pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Il se revoyait parfaitement la regarder fixement. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas cessé de la regarder, même quand ils avaient pris l'ascenseur. Il avait longuement hésité à lui proposer de la ramener chez elle mais avait considéré que cette proposition serait déplacée. Hors aujourd'hui, il se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas déplacé mais plutôt aimable alors... Avait-il trouvé sa proposition déplacé parce qu'il la voyait différemment ? Surement. Ce soir-là, il avait lu le manuscrit de Hinata pour la première fois. Il se mit à rire faiblement en se rendant compte qu'il avait lu trois fois le manuscrit de son assistante et, vu qu'il avait décidé d'être honnête avec lui-même, devait avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas publier par peur que la Hyûga s'éloigne de lui. Il soupira. Il venait de se rendre compte que ça faisait un moment que Hinata lui plaisait et que sa mère avait entièrement raison quand elle disait qu'il ressemblait à son père et qu'il était bien long à comprendre ce qu'il ressent !

_ Que fais-tu seul Otôto ?

Sasuke tourna la tête pour voir son frère arrivé avec un sourire sur les lèvres et les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume.

_ Je réfléchissais, répondit-il alors.

_ Et ces réflexions te mènent où ? Questionna l'aîné en se plaçant de la même manière que son cadet.

Sasuke soupira, il se doutait que son frère ne l'avait pas cru quand il lui avait affirmé que Hinata et lui s'était juste pris la tête. Il avait, de toute façon, besoin de ses conseils.

_ Oniisan, comment tu as su que Naori serait la bonne ?

Itachi souri, il savait maintenant de quoi parlaient les réflexions de son cadet. Il regarda brièvement Sasuke et lui répondit :

_ Parce que j'avais tout le temps besoin qu'elle soit avec moi. Avec elle, tout me parait mieux, plus joyeux, plus facile !

_ Hm.

Un court silence s'installa, laissant Sasuke choisir ses mots pendant que l'aîné attendait patiemment que son frère lui parle.

_ Hinata me plais, finit-il par dire. Elle me plaît vraiment oniisan.

Il avait dit cela comme si c'était une fatalité à laquelle il aurait voulu échapper, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de l'aîné pendant que le cadet soupirait en passant une main sur son visage.

_ Et c'est quoi le problème ? Questionna Itachi en le regardant.

_ Je sais que, comme Sakura, tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

Itachi lui sourit en approbation et ôta ses mains de ses poches pour croiser ses bras sur son torse, prêt à écouter et conseiller son petit frère.

_ Le problème c'est, il inspira profondément. Tu sais qu'elle m'a engueulé quand je l'ai embrassé hier ? Ça fait trois ans qu'elle travaille pour moi et je ne suis pas tendre avec elle. En plus, sa famille doit avoir une dent contre moi, à chaque fois qu'elle me demande un congé je trouve un prétexte pour qu'elle reste. J'ai même été jusqu'à nous ajouter du travaille pour la garder ! Je suis vraiment con...

Sasuke expliqua à son aîné qu'il l'avait bridé, l'empêchant de publier son manuscrit, repoussant sa mutation pour prendre le poste de correctrice par deux fois et tout ça par peur de la perdre. Il était en pleine autocritique devant son frère qui le regardait en souriant et qui l'écoutait attentivement.

_ Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait vouloir de moi avec tout ça ?

_ Stop, arrêtes-toi, lui ordonna Itachi. Tout ça c'est rien Suke et même si au début elle pourrait très bien se mettre en colère contre toi, elle finirait forcément par reconnaître que tu as été égoïste juste parce que tu l'aime.

Le dernier mot fit tiquer le PDG, il n'était pas encore sûr de l'aimer, il avait compris qu'il tenait à elle, mais de là à dire qu'il l'aimait, c'était un peu rapide. Mais il ne dit rien et réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire son frère. Il le remercia et se promis d'être parfaitement franc avec Hinata dès qu'il trouverait un moment avec elle.

_ Bon, dit alors l'aîné des Uchiha, j'aimerais bien que tu ailles chercher ta chérie et que tu viennes saluer nos invités, la soirée se termine otôto !

Itachi avait ébouriffé les cheveux de son cadet qui grogna avant de le suivre. Il n'eut pas à chercher Hinata, elle était avec Mikoto dans la salle à manger à saluer les parents Uzumaki qui accueillirent les frères en souriant. Sasuke haussa les sourcils en voyant sa cousine tenir la main de Naruto juste à côté des parents Uzumaki.

Tout le monde était partit, le manoir avait retrouvé son calme. Mikoto et Fugaku étaient à faire la vaisselle, Sasuke et Itachi rangeaient la terrasse pendant que Hinata et Naori s'occupait de la salle à manger. La Hyûga fit un sourire tendre en voyant Shisui endormit sur un pouf, son pouce dans sa bouche. Elle prévint Itachi qui le prit pour le mettre au lit avant de revenir aider son cadet. En une quinzaine de minutes, les frères avaient terminé et fumaient une cigarette assis sur les fauteuils de jardin. Naori et Hinata aussi avait fini, allant chacune se préparer pour la nuit pendant que les parents continuaient de s'affairer dans la cuisine. Hinata sortit de sa douche en soupirant d'aise, l'eau chaude lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle revêtit un pyjama puis se mit à fouiller en quête de son téléphone. La tête à l'intérieur de son sac, elle se releva promptement en se souvenant qu'elle l'avait laissé dans la cuisine sur le plan de travail. Elle quitta donc la chambre et croisa son patron dans les escaliers, il lui fit un sourire puis continua de monter pendant qu'elle allait à la cuisine. Elle resta néanmoins au pas de la porte, n'osant pas franchir le seuil. La scène qui se présentait à elle était adorable. Monsieur Uchiha faisait la vaisselle, les mains plongées dans l'eau mousseuse, son épouse l'essuyait en fredonnant un air doux. Tous deux se balançaient doucement au son de la voix de Mikoto. Hinata les trouvait adorable ainsi, elle put même être témoin d'un chaste baiser que Fugaku donna à sa femme avant de sourire. Elle resta quelques secondes à les regarder, un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres. D'eux émanait une sensation de bonheur, comme quand elle revoyait ses parents ensemble, une image qui respirait l'amour et que le couple Uchiha transmettait aisément en cet instant.

_ C'est pas beau d'espionner !

Hinata sursauta en mettant sa main sur son cœur, se tournant elle vit Itachi se moquer d'elle et lui signifia qu'il lui avait fait peur, bien qu'il l'avait vu. Elle se mit ensuite à rougir en s'expliquant :

_ Je n'espionnais pas, je venais récupérer mon portable et je n'ai pas voulu briser ce joli moment !

L'aîné Uchiha posa une main sur la tête de la Hyûga et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de monter à l'étage. Hinata prit son téléphone sans même se faire remarquer par le couple puis repartit dans la chambre bleue. Elle souriait, repensant à ce qu'elle avait vu. Fugaku n'était pas si froid qu'elle l'avait pensé, elle avait été témoin que, malgré trente-sept ans de mariage, il y avait toujours beaucoup d'amour entre eux. Elle entra dans la chambre puis referma la porte avant de sortir le futon de sous le lit. Sasuke était sous la douche et Hinata s'installait dans ses draps, envoyant un message à sa sœur pour lui signifier qu'elle l'appellerait demain dans la matinée. Hanabi lui répondit assez rapidement d'appeler avant onze heure puis lui souhaita une bonne nuit, rendue par l'aînée. Sasuke sortit de la salle de bain habillé d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un tee-shirt, les cheveux encore humide. Il regarda son assistante et dit :

_ Prends le lit, il est plus confortable.

_ Oh, dit-elle en arquant un sourcil, un élan de galanterie ?

Il ne répondit pas et attendit qu'elle lui laisse le futon, mais elle resta ainsi et prit le livre de Jiraiya pour reprendre sa lecture. Il soupira puis décida de l'obliger. Il lui retira les couvertures d'un mouvement, la faisant râler, puis attrapa son assistante en passant un bras sous la pliure de ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Il la souleva avec facilité puis fit quelques pas avant de la poser sur le lit. Elle le regarda comme si une mouche l'avait piqué, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Il soupira puis s'asseyait à côté d'elle. La regardant dans les yeux il dit :

_ Hinata je...

Autant en parler devant son frère était facile, autant le faire devant elle était bien plus compliqué. Il se sentait tout petit et ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il se racla la gorge et finit par dire :

_ Je suis désolé d'avoir été désagréable ce soir et pour me faire pardonner j'aimerais t'emmener en ville demain, pour déjeuner.

Elle lui fit un beau sourire et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle était contente qu'il l'invite et comprit qu'il lui donnait son lit plus pour s'excuser qu'autre chose. Il lui rendit son sourire puis alla se coucher sur le futon. Allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, il scrutait le plafond.

_ Je peux éteindre où vous voulez attendre ?

Il sourit de nouveau, lui la tutoyait mais elle continuait de le vouvoyer et était toujours aussi prévenante alors qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois demandé ce qu'elle voulait avant d'éteindre la lumière.

_ Oui Hinata, tu peux éteindre.

Elle n'attendit pas pour le faire puis s'allongea confortablement. Les draps du lit avaient l'odeur musquée de Sasuke, ce qui la fit sourire et fermer les yeux. Elle s'endormit facilement alors que le PDG ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il resta immobile un moment puis se mit à plat ventre, une main sous l'oreiller qui sentait le jasmin. Il ferma les yeux puis s'endormit. Comme les nuits précédentes, il se réveilla plusieurs fois et fit exactement le même rêve.

Lundi 28 avril

Hinata papillonna des paupières avant d'ouvrir entièrement ses yeux et s'étirer. Un sourire orna ses lèvres, elle avait bien dormit. Elle s'essuya les yeux pour ôter toute trace de sommeil puis s'asseyait dans le lit après avoir saisi son téléphone lui indiquant qu'il était presque 10H. Elle se leva et sourit en voyant Sasuke dormir toujours dans la même position que les matins précédents. Elle quitta la chambre silencieusement puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée. La cuisine était vide, le salon aussi mais des voix provenaient de la terrasse. Elle s'y dirigea entendant distinctement Mikoto demander à son fils aîné quand est-ce qu'il comptait annoncer elle ne savait quoi à Sasuke. Elle traversa les portes fenêtres et fut accueilli par le sourire chaleureux de la maîtresse de maison qui en avait oublié sa question.

_ Bonjour Hinata ! Lui dit-elle en tapotant le coussin d'un fauteuil de jardin.

_ Bonjour à vous tous, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle s'installa où l'avait indiqué Mikoto, soit entre Itachi et sa mère. Elle vit Shisui arriver en courant, un sourire resplendissant dessinant son visage, suivit par Fugaku qui marchait plus calmement et qui avait un sourire en coin en voyant l'excitation de son petit-fils. Le petit garçon sauta à côté de la Hyûga et déposa une bise sur sa joue avant de dire :

_ Il est où ojisan ?

Elle lui rendit sa bise et lui indiqua qu'il dormait encore, ce qui fit faire une moue boudeuse à Shisui qui alla se réfugier dans les bras de sa grand-mère qui avait tout juste finit de servir le thé de l'assistante de son fils.

_ Mon cœur, dit alors Mikoto en caressant la joue du garçon, ne soit pas impatient.

Le regard de Shisui s'illumina de malice en regardant l'intérieur du manoir et Hinata n'eut pas le temps de savoir pourquoi qu'elle sentit les mains de Sasuke se poser sur ses épaules.

_ Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il.

Il se pencha pour déposer une bise sur la joue de son assistante puis regarda son neveu qui semblait surexcité en se trémoussant sur les genoux de Mikoto. Fugaku servit un café à son cadet et lui intima de venir s'assoir, ce qu'il fit, se retrouvant face à Hinata.

_ Aller tchitchi, s'impatientait Shisui.

Itachi sourit de la réaction de son fils puis prit la main de son épouse en la regardant tendrement avant de fixer ses yeux abyssaux dans ceux identiques de son cadet.

_ Otôto, si je te dis qu'elle est en route, tu penses à quoi ?

Sasuke, qui avait froncé les sourcils comprenant l'impatience de son neveu quand son aîné l'avait regardé aussi sérieusement, écarquilla les yeux face au sourire d'Itachi et à cette petite question. Un sourire presque tremblant dessina ses lèvres.

_ Ma nièce ?

Le couple n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, le rire joyeux de Shisui et leurs sourires étaient bien assez loquace. Hinata partageait le bonheur resplendissant et parfaitement lisible de son patron pendant que Naori ajoutait :

_ Attends, on ne sait pas encore le sexe du bébé, il est trop tôt.

Le PDG s'en fichait complètement, il avait bondit de son fauteuil et avait fondu sur son frère puis sur sa belle-sœur avant de s'accroupir et de s'adresser au ventre de Naori en chuchotant :

_ Salut toi, c'est ojisan. J'ai un souhait à te formuler, j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois une fille et si tu me fais ce plaisir je te promets de te gâter tellement que tes parents ne sauront plus où donner de la tête.

Naori riait, Itachi souriait de contentement, Shisui était aux anges et les parents Uchiha souriaient tendrement face à ce tableau. Hinata souriait aussi en priant intérieurement que son souhait soit exaucé pour satisfaire autant son patron qu'Itachi. Sasuke retourna s'assoir, il ne pouvait pas être de meilleure humeur, quoi qu'un doux baiser de son assistante ait été la cerise sur le gâteau ! Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux puis fut interpellé par son neveu :

_ Ojisan, pourquoi tu fais pas un bébé avec Hinata obasan* toi aussi ?

Hinata fut touché que Shisui la considère comme sa tante et lui sourit tendrement pendant que Sasuke se sentait gêné de devoir trouvé une réponse à cela, mais la brune le fit à sa place :

_ Parce qu'ojisan et moi travaillons dur, nous n'avons pas encore le temps pour s'occuper d'un bébé, lui dit-elle en le regardant affectueusement.

Shisui effaça un court instant son sourire avant de le retrouver en clamant que bientôt c'était son anniversaire et qu'il demanderait une cousine ou un cousin en soufflant ses bougies. Hinata jeta une œillade à son patron, les joues rosies. La discussion repris son court sur cette grossesse inattendue mais accueillis avec amour. Mikoto avoua vouloir aussi une petite-fille, appuyé par son mari qui n'avait pas eu le bonheur d'avoir une fille. Hinata s'éclipsa, les laissant se réjouir en famille, pour appeler sa sœur. Elle alla aux écuries et caressa les naseaux du cheval de Shisui en attendant que sa cadette décroche.

 **« Allô Nata, ça va ? »**

_ Coucou frangine, oui ça va et toi ?

Sa cadette lui expliqua qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était pressée d'être mardi soir car elle avait invité son amoureux à manger pour le présenter autant à son père qu'à elle. Hanabi parla ensuite d'une commande faite sur leur site internet de la part d'une certaine Mikoto Uchiha.

 **« Ton glaçon s'appelle Uchiha n'est-ce pas ? »**

_ C'est sa mère, elle adore le travail de papa !

La cadette s'inquiéta ensuite de savoir comment se passait son séjour dans la famille de son patron et Hinata en profita pour parler de ses ressentis vis-à-vis de Sasuke ainsi que ses craintes. Hanabi l'écoutait tout en gardant le silence.

_ Nana, dis quelque chose s'il te plait.

 **« C'est une blague ? »**

_ Non, je sais que...

 **« Attends,** coupa sa cadette, **tu es en train de me dire que tu tombes amoureuse du glaçon, laisse-moi le temps de digérer l'information !**

Hinata soupira, elle se doutait que sa sœur réagirait ainsi, elle l'avait même imaginé lui raccrocher au nez ! Elle garda le silence un moment pour laisser Hanabi réfléchir puis l'entendit soupirer avant de lui poser tout un tas de questions auxquels elle répondit franchement.

 **« Ecoutes, je ne vais pas te mentir,** dit enfin la cadette, **ça me choque ! Mais Nata, n'oublie pas ce que je te dis à chaque fois. S'il est vraiment comme ça avec toi, tente ta chance, mais ne vas pas trop vite et t'inquiètes pas, je finirais par l'accepter même si pour l'instant j'ai plutôt envie de lui mettre une bonne raclée ! »**

Hinata se mit à rire puis promis à sa sœur de tout lui raconter dès le lendemain quand elle rentrerait à Kyoto. Elles raccrochèrent après s'être dit à demain et Hinata soupira. Sa sœur avait trop souvent raison, elle devait peut-être se laisser aller et tenter quelque chose avec Sasuke !

...

· Obasan signifie tante en japonais. 


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs ! Je poste un jour en avance parce que demain je ne suis pas là, vous m'aimez n'est-ce pas! Moi aussi je vous aime ;)_

 _Kiki09531: merci pour ta review ;) Attends, tu veux un gros bisous? Non, je ne dis rien sinon tu ne vas pas lire ma réponse, tu va aller direct au chapitre... Je voulais les montrer de cette façon, la plupart du temps Fugaku est montré comme un type qui ne sait pas aimé et bah tac, avec moi il sait lol. Oui j'en ai déjà parlé, quand elles sont au téléphone chapitre 2. Bon alors moins non plus, pas de bisous baveux, mais de gros bisous quand même ;)_

 _Hime23: Obrigada pour ta review ;) Jiraiya est malin ;) allez, je te laisse profiter de la suite, bisous ;)_

 _ChaChaChux: merci pour ta review ;) je suis toute contente de savoir que je suis ton histoire du moment (ou de l'été wow) là tout de suite je sourit bêtement et rougit lol. gros bisous ;)_

 _Mina: merci pour ta review ;) Ah, du lemon ? Bon je vais y réfléchir on verra! Je dis quel rêve il fait quand Hinata lui met de la crème solaire chapitre 9 je crois. Je suis contente que tu aime autant ;) Bisous PS: mon autre fiction tensai escouade il y a beaucoup de lemon si tu veux lol_

 _Sur ce mes amours, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et vous dit à mardi. Gros bisous à tous et toutes et bonne lecture_

 **CHAPITRE XI**

Hinata et Sasuke s'étaient rendu en ville pour déjeuner. L'Uchiha avait un nœud à l'estomac, devoir révéler à son assistante qu'il s'était comporté comme le bel égoïste n'était pas quelque chose de simple. Il avait gardé le silence tout le long du trajet pour réfléchir. Hinata, elle, repensait à ce que lui avait dit sa sœur. Elle jetait quelques regards à son patron tout en se disant qu'elle avait vraiment envie d'essayer quelque chose avec lui, peu importe ce que les autres en dirait au bureau ! Et puis, elle en avait vraiment assez de mentir à la famille Uchiha, elle les appréciait sincèrement et se sentait honteuse de les tromper. Sasuke gara son Audi de location non loin de l'hôpital et tous deux quittèrent le véhicule. Le PDG guida la brune jusqu'à un petit restaurant à l'ambiance feutré dans lequel il servait du zenzaï, ce qui ravie l'assistante. Ils s'installèrent à une table devant un immense aquarium peuplé de poissons multicolore et attendirent d'être servit pour discuter. Sasuke voulait connaître un maximum de chose sur son assistante, lui posant des questions en conséquent. Il apprit alors que la brune avait tout quitté pour venir travailler à la Sharingan Book, sa famille, ses amis ainsi que son copain de l'époque. Il se sentit menacé par son ex, ce Kiba ne lui revenait pas, elle en parlait comme ayant été un parfait petit-ami et il avait l'impression de ne pas faire le poids. Ce qui l'énervait le plus était de savoir qu'ils étaient toujours amis et qu'elle allait sûrement le voir en rentrant à Kyoto dès le lendemain. Hinata se régalait de voir le regard sombre de son patron quand elle parlait de Kiba. Elle avait délibérément évité de l'informer qu'il était maintenant en couple et marié avec une amie à elle, la jalousie flagrante de Sasuke la flattait ! Depuis son coup de fil à sa sœur, elle avait décidé de le tutoyer elle aussi et Sasuke avait souri en s'en rendant compte. Voyant qu'elle l'avait assez taquiné, elle ajouta :

_ Kiba et Tamaki se sont marié l'année dernière !

Immédiatement, le PDG se décrispa et lui demanda si cela ne la peinait pas trop avec un beau sourire qui ne tromperait personne. Elle rit puis expliqua qu'elle n'en était que plus heureuse pour eux, ajoutant qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour Kiba depuis bien longtemps. Ils continuèrent de discuter, mais en changeant de sujet, parlant de la grossesse de Naori. Puis leur repas terminé, Sasuke paya la note et lui proposa une ballade. Il lui prit la main, en entremêlant leurs doigts, et la guida dans les rues de Konoha. La ville semblait en pleine préparation pour la Shôwa no Hi. Les boutiques décoraient leur devanture, les rues se faisaient décorer de lampion multicolore et beaucoup de touriste parcouraient les rues tout comme eux. Hinata voulu en profiter pour acheter des souvenirs pour sa famille, Sasuke la suivit dans chaque boutique. Elle trouva rapidement son bonheur puis il l'emmena au parc où ils s'asseyaient sur un banc en regardant des enfants jouer et crier non loin sur le tourniquet. Sasuke cherchait ses mots, il s'était promis d'être franc avec elle, mais sa gorge le nouait bien trop. Il restait donc silencieux pendant qu'elle souriait devant l'amusement des enfants. Ils restèrent un moment puis décidèrent de rentrer.

De retour à l'Audi, Sasuke avait pris la décision de lui dire les choses plus tard. Il la regarda déposer ses achats dans le coffre puis la raccompagna à sa place. Avant de lui ouvrir la portière, il l'appela pour qu'elle le regarde.

_ Hinata tu...

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné, puis lui prit les mains en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Si je te dis que j'ai envie de réécrire notre premier baiser...

Elle lui sourit, elle le trouvait adorable ainsi, gêné face à elle. Il s'humecta les lèvres en se penchant sur elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en fermant ses yeux. Hinata avait aussi les yeux clos en recevant le doux baiser de Sasuke qui avait lâché une de ses mains pour venir lui caresser la joue puis la nuque. Il approfondit l'échange en se collant plus près d'elle. Le cœur de Hinata battait bien vite, elle avait des frissons et ne pensait à rien d'autre que Sasuke qui l'embrassait extrêmement bien. Elle récupéra son autre main et noua ses bras autour du cou de son patron, rendant leur échange plus passionné. Ses ex pouvaient aller prendre des cours, elle n'avait jamais été embrassé aussi bien qu'en ce moment. Il était doux et sensuel, tout pour lui plaire. Sasuke rompit délicatement leur baiser et posa son front sur le sien en souriant. Il prit son visage dans ses mains en caressant sa mâchoire de ses pouces puis l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

_ Eh bien, répliqua une voix féminine les faisant se séparer, j'ai eu ce que je voulais.

Satomi les regardait avec un sourire satisfait, les mains sur les hanches. Elle avait voulu voir son cousin amoureux et elle venait d'être servit. Elle rit en voyant les rougeurs sur les joues des deux, plus prononcées sur celles de la brune. Sasuke esquissa un sourire en coin en se séparant de Hinata tout en lui reprenant la main. Il salua sa cousine puis dit :

_ Tu n'es pas avec Naruto ?

Elle arqua un sourcil en se demandant comment son cousin pouvait savoir qu'elle était avec lui, puis expliqua qu'il arrivait, faisant sourire l'Uchiha.

_ Vous êtes enfin ensemble alors ? Questionna-t-il pour être persuadé de ce qu'il avait vu la veille.

_ Oui et non, répliqua Satomi en grimaçant.

Les deux bruns de la Sharingan Book froncèrent les sourcils, comment ils pouvaient être ensemble sans être ensemble ? Naruto arriva à ce moment et salua son ami et son assistante avant de proposer d'aller boire un café entre eux dans le bar du coin. Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre à une table et discutèrent de la fête du lendemain quand Satomi s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes, vite imitée par Hinata. Sasuke en profita, seul avec son meilleur ami, pour en savoir plus.

De leur côté, les femmes avaient fini leur petite commission et se trouvaient côte à côte à se laver les mains. Hinata fut la première, trop curieuse, à engager la conversation :

_ Vous êtes et n'êtes pas ensemble ?

Ses sourcils étaient froncés, prouvant qu'elle avait envie d'en savoir plus. Satomi essuya ses mains puis appuya le bas de son dos sur les lavabos en soupirant avant de donner des explications. Elle trouvait la copine de son cousin très attachante, même si elle ne la connaissait que depuis la veille, Hinata lui faisait penser un peu à Mikoto avec cette douceur qui émanait d'elle alors elle se sentit bien et lui expliqua la situation.

_ Tu sais, ça fait un bail que Naru et moi on est... amoureux, c'est le mot qui convient. Ça a commencé en primaire, enfin pour moi. La première fois que je l'ai vu s'était dans la chambre de Suke, j'avais neuf ans et je suis immédiatement tombée amoureuse de ses yeux...

Satomi lui raconta alors qu'elle avait eu le coup foudre pour le blond et qu'elle avait appris à le connaître au fur et à mesure, tombant un peu plus sous son charme. Elle évitait d'en parler devant son père qui détestait la famille Uzumaki. Hinata voulait en savoir un peu plus sur Kagami et Satomi lui répondit. Elle apprit alors que Kagami était un homme violent et alcoolique qui avait longuement battu sa femme jusqu'à ce que son fils aîné, Shisui, s'interpose pour prendre les coups à la place de sa mère. Satomi expliqua que son frère les protégeait, elle et sa mère, plus qu'il ne le fallait, subissant les fureurs de son père et son alcoolémie. Il avait plongé dans une dépression que même Itachi n'arrivait pas à l'en sortir. Satomi était jeune et ne savait pas comment aidé son frère. Il s'enfermait dans le silence et passait son temps à obéir à toutes les demandes de Kagami pour limité les dégâts. Il avait commencé à avoir de mauvaises fréquentations et délaissait Itachi. Peu après ses dix-sept ans, il avait encore une fois protégée sa mère et s'était pris des coups bien plus violents que d'habitude. Il s'était enfuit de la maison et le lendemain, la police frappait à leur porte pour leur annoncer qu'ils avaient retrouvé le corps de Shisui au bord de la route. Il s'était jeté sous un camion. Une enquête avait été lancée et Kagami fut inculpé de maltraitance, forcé par un juge d'aller dans une maison de repos pour un sevrage d'alcoolémie et un suivi psychologique. Satomi n'avait que douze ans. Elle raconta que Naruto avait été très présent pour elle durant cette épreuve, l'aidant à surmonter le décès de son frère. Deux ans plus tard, Kagami revenait, sevré, et sa mère décédait d'un AVC. Hinata avait les larmes aux yeux en écoutant l'Uchiha raconter les horreurs de son histoire. Satomi expliqua, qu'encore une fois, Naruto l'avait soutenu, mais de façon moins présente vu que son père était revenu. Son père avait changé, il ne buvait plus mains était toujours aussi dur. Quand il avait appris que sa fille fréquentait l'Uzumaki, il était entré dans une colère noire et avait lourdement giflé sa fille qui en avait eu la lèvre ouverte. A partir de là, n'ayant plus que son père comme famille, elle avait mis de la distance entre elle, Naruto et ses cousins que son père considérait comme complice des mauvaises fréquentations de sa fille.

_ J'ai 25 ans maintenant, continuait-elle, et j'aimerais pouvoir faire ce que je veux. Mais j'habite encore chez mon père et...

Hinata lui prit ses mains dans les siennes en lui disant qu'elle était bien courageuse. Elle serra Satomi dans ses bras et lui sécha ses larmes pendant que l'Uchiha la remerciait de sa gentillesse. Hinata lui sourit puis dit :

_ Tu sais, mon père déteste Sasuke, toute ma famille déteste Sasuke en fait ! Mais ce n'est pas avec ma famille que je vais fonder une relation, ils devront bien respecter mes choix.

_ Je sais, soupira Satomi. Je sais que je dois imposer mes choix à mon père, mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il s'en prenne à Naruto ou ses parents.

Hinata lui fit une moue compatissante puis la vit respirer un grand coup avant d'afficher un sourire en disant :

_ Nous sommes ensemble mais secrètement disons ! Hier il m'a dit qu'il ferait tout pour m'aider à combattre ma peur et qu'il voulait le faire en ayant la possibilité d'être avec moi. Je l'ai tellement fait attendre et puis, je ne peux plus le regarder dans les yeux sans avoir une terrible envie de lui sauter dessus !

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire puis décidèrent de rejoindre leur copain.

Sasuke était content de savoir que son baka favori avait enfin réussi à faire changer d'avis sa cousine, il venait même de lui conseiller de se trouver un appartement au plus vite pour vivre avec elle, ce que le blond confirma en disant que ces derniers mois il avait déjà commencé ses recherches avec cette idée déjà en tête. Les deux couples finirent leurs boissons chaudes tranquillement puis se séparèrent en sachant qu'ils se verraient le soir-même pour le feu d'artifice.

Pendant ce temps, au manoir Uchiha, Naori, Itachi et Mikoto avaient longuement discuté. Naori avait taquiné son mari en feintant d'être fâché parce qu'il lui avait fait des cachoteries, puis elle avait entendu Itachi raconter que son frère avait enfin comprit que Hinata lui plaisait. Mikoto avait souri après avoir soupiré de soulagement. Naori ne voyait pas en quoi c'était un exploit et Mikoto bu une énième gorgée de son thé avant de prendre la parole :

_ Je vais te raconter une histoire Naori. J'avais quinze ans quand j'ai rencontré Fugaku...

Mikoto raconta alors qu'à cette époque, elle était devenue la confidente de Fugaku ainsi que sa plus proche amie. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et tentait de lui faire comprendre mais rien n'y faisait. Fugaku était un jeune homme taciturne et réservé, sauf quand il s'agissait d'elle. Elle expliqua qu'il se comportait presque comme un petit-ami quand ils étaient seuls. Il l'a prenait dans ses bras, lui donnait souvent des baiser sur la joue ou le front, la taquinait. Il avait même une ou deux fois était un peu plus loin, mais sans jamais officialiser réellement leur relation ambiguë. Un jour, Mikoto en ayant ras le bol, lui avait demandé de mettre des mots précis sur ce qu'ils étaient elle et lui et Fugaku n'avait jamais voulu répondre autre chose que « je ne sais pas ». Elle continua en expliquant qu'à l'approche de ses dix-sept ans, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait avoué ses sentiments pour Fugaku et que ce n'est qu'à cet instant que son mari s'était rendu compte qu'il était lui aussi amoureux d'elle.

_ Un an plus tard, on se mariait et depuis trente-sept ans nous sommes toujours aussi heureux, terminait-elle en souriant. Sasuke est comme son père, il met du temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il ressent.

_ Il a fallu que Naruto le force pour qu'il sorte avec Sakura, continua Itachi. Et il a mis un temps fou à se rendre compte qu'il ne ressentait pas d'amour pour elle, en tout cas, pas cet amour-là ! Ca fait plus de deux ans qu'il me parle de Hinata quand il vient au manoir ou quand je vais à Tokyo et j'ai beau lui avoir forcé un peu la main pour qu'il comprenne que son assistante lui plaisait, à chaque fois il réagissait de la même façon en changeant de sujet ! Tchitchi et Sasuke se ressemblent beaucoup trop !

Naori comprenait mieux, même si elle considérait que ceci n'était que de la naïveté, elle ne pouvait nier que son beau-frère et son beau-père avait bien des points de caractère en commun ! Elle était assez contente que son mari ressemble bien plus à sa mère, il n'avait pas eu peur de se lancer lui !

_ Mais Mikoto, ça ne vous fait rien de savoir que votre fils vous ment ?

_ Il ne me ment pas, il se ment à lui-même, rétorqua-t-elle. Et la pauvre Hinata, ça se voit bien qu'elle est gênée de nous mentir.

Mikoto parlait de l'assistante de son fils avec douceur, Naori et Itachi ne doutaient pas une seconde que la cinquantenaire appréciait sincèrement la jeune femme.

_ Tu es au courant haha que ton cher ami Jiraiya va faire un livre avec ton fils !

Mikoto plissa ses yeux en faisant une grimace, oui elle le savait et même si cela ne l'enchantait pas, elle pouvait au moins remercier son ami d'avoir accéléré les choses entre Sasuke et Hinata. Elle avait d'ailleurs déjà négocié avec l'écrivain pour qu'il n'utilise aucun mot pouvant avoir un lien avec son fils et son assistante, elle ne voulait pas que ces lecteurs et lectrices savent de qui parlait réellement ce bouquin, pas comme avec celui sur Shika !

Sasuke et Hinata avaient rejoint les Uchiha dans le manoir, ils avaient un peu discuté ensemble puis le PDG avait décidé d'étudier un peu le contrat pour lequel ils étaient là avec Hinata. Ils s'étaient donc isolé dans sa chambre et s'étaient installé sur le lit. Hinata lisait les termes du contrat à haute voix pendant que Sasuke la regardait en la dévorant des yeux, son stylo coincé dans sa main et son bloc-notes sur ses genoux. Une fois sa lecture terminée, la Hyûga posa le contrat sur le lit et regarda son patron en rougissant. Il sourit puis l'embrassa chastement avant de se racler la gorge et de dire :

_ Bon, dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

Hinata le regarda avec une grimace. Elle savait très bien comment il travaillait, il détestait qu'on le contredise et vu qu'elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ce contrat, elle n'osait rien dire. Devant son silence et vu son regard, Sasuke lâcha son crayon et porta sa main sur son cœur en levant l'autre.

_ Je jure solennellement, dit-il en évitant de rire, que je ne me fâcherais pas, à aucune critique, et que j'écouterais tes conseils !

Elle sourit en le voyant faire puis s'humecta les lèvres avant de reporter son regard sur le contrat. Elle prit une bonne inspiration puis dit :

_ D'accord, mais tu es sûr parce que...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que son patron avait saisi ses lèvres pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle se laissa faire avec plaisir puis le regarda quand il lâcha sa bouche.

_ J'adore t'embrasser, déclarait-il, la faisant rougir. Aller, dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

_ Tout d'abord, commença-t-elle après s'être racler la gorge, il faut changer les termes du contrat, l'exclusivité oui mais pas de cette manière. Là on bride l'auteur alors que Jiraiya est tout de même l'écrivain qui se fait publier chez tout le monde sans forcer ! Je serais pour lui proposer une exclusivité sur une édition collector qui reprendrait tous ses livres.

Elle parlait sans le regarder, évitant ses foudres d'être contredit. Lui ne la lâchait pas des yeux tout en l'écoutant.

_ Et puis, continuait-elle, nous pourrions traduire ses œuvres, disons en anglais et en français, ce serait sympa et inédit. Et puis je suis persuadée que Jiraiya serait heureux d'être lu dans d'autres pays !

L'Uchiha sourit, son assistante n'avait rien à envier à un éditeur, ses idées étaient bonnes et son sens critique était parfait. Elle ne connaissait que trop peu l'écrivain, pourtant elle venait de proposer ce que Jiraiya ne pourrait refuser. Sasuke lui annonça qu'il était entièrement d'accord avec elle, ce qui la surprit, puis tous deux rédigèrent, à main levée, le nouveau contrat. Ils se disputèrent gentiment sur quelques paragraphes où ils étaient en désaccord et Hinata eu le dernier mot. Sasuke se dit qu'il avait un nouveau point en commun avec son père, Hinata avait le dessus sur lui. Ils écrivirent le dernier mot du nouveau contrat puis l'Uchiha soupira avant de regarder sa copine. Elle était toujours assise en tailleur et relisait ce qu'ils venaient d'écrire. Il poussa le bloc-notes et embrassa Hinata en la faisant s'allonger sur le lit, se plaçant légèrement au-dessus d'elle. Il freina tout de même ses ardeurs pour ne pas la brusquer, mais s'en donna à cœur joie en l'embrassant amoureusement comme il en avait envie depuis la première fois. Elle y répondait, enlaçant son cou et entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes. Sasuke éveillait bien des choses en elle, mais elle voulait prendre son temps, ne pas aller trop vite. Elle avait peur de n'être qu'une conquête de plus, ce qui leur serait difficile au bureau. Lorsqu'il fit glisser sa main sur sa cuisse, elle rompit leur baiser et le fixa un moment.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Sasuke

_ Je... J'ai un peur que tout ça n'aille trop vite et que tu...

Il lui avait déposé un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres avant de lui caresser la joue et de soutenir son regard. Il se doutait qu'elle devait avoir peur, ne connaissant pas ses intentions.

_ Tu me plais vraiment Hinata, même si ça te parait étrange.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce que Sasuke trouvait terriblement sexy. Elle voulait bien le croire et lui aussi lui plaisait beaucoup, mais c'était tellement rapide et il était si différent de d'habitude.

_ Je te crois, dit-elle enfin, mais... Habituellement tu n'es pas comme ça et j'apprécie beaucoup le Sasuke que je vois depuis qu'on est ici, mais...

Sasuke soupira. Il se doutait de tout ça, il s'imaginait bien qu'elle devait se poser des milliards de questions. Il n'avait toutefois pas encore envie de lui dire à quel point il s'était mal comporter, ils venaient tout juste de se mettre réellement ensemble.

_ On ira à ton rythme, lui dit-il, on fera comme tu voudras d'accord ?

Elle lui sourit puis l'embrassa, reprenant l'échange qu'elle avait interrompu et l'Uchiha se laissa faire.

Les trois femmes se prélassaient sur la terrasse pendant que les hommes faisaient le repas. Elles avaient été chassées de la cuisine, Fugaku et ses fils avaient décidé de dorloter leur moitié ce soir. Mikoto avait donné congé à Yuki pour qu'elle fête la Shôwa no Hi avec sa famille et n'avait pas une seule fois protester contre ses hommes pour aller rejoindre ses belles-filles. Toutes trois discutaient du futur bébé du couple aîné en surveillant Shisui qui jouait au ballon pas loin. Naori n'avait pas prévu que cette grossesse arrive aussi vite et faisait part de ses craintes vis-à-vis du fait qu'elle était enceinte en même temps qu'elle montait sa nouvelle entreprise. Mikoto la rassura en disant qu'elle l'aiderait avec le bébé avec grand plaisir, sa joie se lisant dans ses yeux. Ensuite la cinquantenaire se tourna vers l'assistante et afficha un grand sourire. Elle avait bien vu qu'elle et son fils s'étaient bien plus rapprocher, elle avait été témoin de chastes baisers échangés qui n'avaient pas eu lieu avant ! Elle décida de faire tomber le masque :

_ Alors Hinata, dit-elle avec malice, vous avez finalement laissé Sasuke vous séduire !

La Hyûga devint aussi cramoisi qu'une tomate trop mûre, elle venait de comprendre que son hôte était elle aussi dans la confidence ! Elle s'en voulait amèrement de lui avoir mentit et s'en excusa immédiatement, ce qui fit rire Mikoto.

_ Oh mais je ne vous en veux pas du tout, grâce à vous j'ai pu voir mon fils bien plus souvent que d'habitude et puis, je suis heureuse de le voir épanouit.

Hinata la remercia d'avoir gardé la supercherie pour elle, il ne faudrait pas que l'écrivain s'en rende compte. Une nouvelle fois, Mikoto se mit à rire, imitée par Naori qui dit :

_ C'est justement Jiraiya qui en a été le premier au courant !

Naori expliqua alors ce qu'elle avait appris la veille de la bouche de l'auteur. Hinata se sentit trompé et en voulait un peu à Jiraiya mais en voyant Sasuke arrivé vers elles, elle se dit que peut-être il avait bien fait. Le PDG les informa qu'elles pouvaient venir se mettre à table et tous se placèrent pour déguster le repas des hommes. Shisui se plaignait d'être obligé de manger du poisson et bouda un moment jusqu'à ce que son père le menace d'une punition s'il ne mangeait pas. Il fut le premier à finir son assiette. Le repas terminé, les hommes leur servirent leurs thés et firent la vaisselle avant de les rejoindre. Ils discutèrent un moment sur le local que Naori et Itachi avaient décidé de louer pour l'entreprise de l'épouse Uchiha. Sasuke se mêlait difficilement à la conversation, il était trop occupé à regarder sa copine, sa main posée sur sa cuisse, celle de la brune au-dessus. Au bout d'un moment, Mikoto bougea tout son petit monde en disant qu'ils allaient louper le feu d'artifice s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas.


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou mes amours de lecteur ! J'espère que vous profitez bien du soleil ;) Aller, réponses aux reviews!_

 _Kiki09531: Salut ;) merci pour ta review ! Il ne fallait pas que ça aille trop vite ;) MDR, non, on ne peut pas avoir de secret chez les Uchiha ! Alors tu vas être déçue, il n'ira pas chez les Hyûga, en tout cas, pas pour l'instant ! Exactement, ils pourrais traduire mince alors ! Masashi vient nous lire tu sauras ce que tu dois faire LOL Grosse léchouille à toi aussi et si si, merci ;D_

 _Dadetine: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ravie que ces chapitres t'es plu ;) Ah pauvre Sasuke et Hinata mdr! Eh bien voilà la suite, bisous_

 _ChaChaChux: merci pour ta review ;) merci beaucoup, c'est trop flatteur ;D, patience comblé, voici la suite ! Gros bisous ;)_

 _Cicidy: Coucou, ravie de te compter parmis mes reviewers ;) Eh bien sa réaction arrive dans ce chapitre ! Merci ;) Bisous_

 _Francy: merci pour ta review et merci pour tes compliments :D Ca ne sera pas aussi simple chez les Hyûga! mais il faut encore un peu patienter pour le savoir... Bisous_

 _Kisa: merci pour ta review ;) C'est un homme que veux-tu? MDR il y pense mais ne fait rien! c'est le principale. Si tu le castre il n'y aura plus d'enfants! mdr, bisous_

 _Hime23: Obrigada ;) Oui, mais c'est loin d'être gagné encore lol. Tout ça vient de Jiraiya à la base! Bisous_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et tous et merci vraiment beaucoup à tous mes reviewers, quel bonheur de lire vos avis et commantaires... ;)_

 **CHAPITRE XII**

Tout le monde s'était réuni au bord du lac, Sasuke et Hinata avait décidé de voir le spectacle depuis la plage des Uzumaki pour être entre amis, ce que le reste de la famille Uchiha avait accepté en les saluant d'une main. Une fois sur place, et après avoir croiser Minato et Kushina qui rejoignaient le manoir Uchiha, ils retrouvèrent Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Satomi, Sakura et Saï. Les trois couples avaient déjà allumé le feu de bois sur la plage et s'étaient installé autour. Sasuke sourit en voyant le dos de sa cousine blottit contre le torse de Naruto. Il s'installa et plaça Hinata de la même façon que Satomi pendant que les autres sortaient les paquets de Marshmallows à faire griller. Naruto affichait un sourire encore plus beau que d'habitude et l'Uchiha était persuadé que sa cousine y était pour quelque chose. Sakura lui jeta un coup d'œil qui en disait long et il sourit avant de répondre à sa question muette en embrassant Hinata. Sakura était satisfaite, finalement elle n'avait pas eu à faire grand-chose et Jiraiya allait avoir son manuscrit !

Chacun prit un bâton et y piqua la guimauve pour la faire griller. Saï en mit sur le bout du nez de sa fiancée, ce qui la fit râler en riant. Les discussions allaient bon train, parlant de tout et de rien. Saï et Sakura parlaient de la construction de leur maison construite par l'entreprise Mangekyô dont Saï était l'architecte. Ensuite, la discussion se tourna vers le tout nouveau couple, tous étant heureux de les voir enfin ensemble. Naruto en profita pour annoncer qu'il avait vu avec son père et qu'il allait faire construire lui-aussi. Regardant sa petite-amie, il lui dit qu'il serait heureux qu'elle vive avec lui, ce qui fit rougir Satomi qui embrassa amoureusement le blond. Shikamaru lança alors le sujet du nouveau manuscrit de Jiraiya. Sasuke, dans sa lancer à vouloir éviter un sujet délicat, bifurqua le sujet en précisant que sa copine n'était pas que son assistante.

_ Non sérieux ? Questionna Temari. Tu as écrit un bouquin !

Hinata rougissait, gênée. Elle ne savait pas que Sasuke s'en rappelait et croyait qu'il l'avait trouvé trop médiocre pour l'éditer alors en parler devant ses amis la surprenait.

_ Oui, enfin...

_ C'est quelle genre d'histoire ? Demanda Satomi intéressée.

Hinata expliqua que c'était de la littérature romantique mais avec un peu d'action. Elle avait voulu joindre autant les lectures qu'elle aimait à celles qu'aimait sa cadette. Tous l'écoutaient attentivement, même Sasuke qui affichait un sourire fier.

_ C'est quoi le titre ? Demandait Shikamaru.

_ Il n'est pas publié, répliqua Hinata en grimaçant.

Voyant le regard de Sasuke s'assombrir et face aux froncements de sourcils des autres, Sakura intervint :

_ Donnes-nous un passage romantique.

Tous approuvèrent, mais Hinata se sentit gênée et en rougit en conséquent. Depuis qu'elle avait donné son manuscrit à son patron et qu'elle n'avait pas eu de retour, elle n'avait plus remit le nez dans l'écriture, considèrent qu'elle n'était pas assez douée pour ça. Elle ne se rappelait donc plus de ce genre de détail. Mais la voix de Sasuke la surprit et elle plongea son regard dans le sien :

_ « _Je frissonne d'entendre ton nom et le monde disparait lorsque je te vois. La Terre s'arrête de tourner quand tu me regardes et je cesse de respirer au son de ta voix. Mais qui es-tu pour me faire vivre cela ? Que m'as-tu fais pour que j'ai autant besoin de toi ? Si c'est mon châtiment pour oser t'aimer alors soit, mais si tu ne m'aime pas, par pitié, tue-moi. »_

Hinata était abasourdit, plus personne ne parlait. Sasuke embrassa tendrement sa copine qui ne savait quoi penser de ce que venait de faire son patron. Combien de fois avait-il lu son manuscrit pour connaître cette réplique par cœur ? Les trois autres couples les regardaient en souriant puis les imitèrent, se laissant porter par le romantisme de cette tirade. Sasuke rompit leur baiser mais resta tout proche de la Hyûga en murmurant :

_ Tu es un excellent écrivain et ton livre sera publié.

Elle lui sourit mais quelque chose en elle lui disait que cette réaction était étrange. Préférant voir ça plus tard, elle déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami puis reporta son attention sur les autres qui la félicitèrent en disant que c'était magnifique et qu'ils voulaient être avertit dès la publication. Hinata fut flattée et rougit. Ils furent coupés en entendant le sifflement d'une fusée, levant leurs yeux vers le ciel, ils entendirent la détonation et virent la couleur resplendissante du premier feu d'artifice. Les couples se blottir en regardant la suite, admirant le ciel noir être parsemés de toute couleur formant des boules explosant de scintillements. Le spectacle dura une quinzaine de minutes et beaucoup de baisers furent donnés sous l'effet de feu d'artifice.

Sasuke remonta dans le bateau, imité par Hinata qui avait chaleureusement salué tout le monde sachant qu'elle ne les reverrait pas de sitôt. Sakura l'avait pris dans ses bras en lui faisant promettre d'être bien présente le jour de son mariage d'ici deux mois, ce que la Hyûga promis. Naruto lui avait dit de bien prendre soin de son ami en lui faisant un clin d'œil juste avant que Satomi lui dise qu'elle avait été heureuse de la rencontrer. Elle appréciait les amis de Sasuke, ils formaient une équipe joyeuse, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur d'être autant acceptée par un groupe qui ne la connaissait que de la veille pour certain. Une fois au milieu du lac, Sasuke stoppa le moteur du bateau et regarda Hinata qui s'était mise à réfléchir de nouveau sur ce qui s'était passé en parlant de son livre. Sentant qu'ils s'étaient arrêté, elle releva la tête sur l'Uchiha et voulu dire quelque chose mais il la coupa :

_ Hinata, j'ai...

Il soupira puis vint se mettre juste devant elle, s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur, lui prenant les mains. Il lui avoua tout ce qu'il avait déjà dit devant son frère, son égoïsme, son ignorance sur ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, le faite qu'il l'ait empêché d'être mutée ou de partir comme elle le voulait en vacances... Hinata le regardait, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes et elle mordit sa lèvre tremblante. Lorsque Sasuke eut tout dit, il osa la regarder et lui dit qu'il était désolé. Elle n'eut d'autres réflexes que le gifler avec colère, ses yeux laissant ses larmes couler. Elle se releva juste après lui, qui refusait de la regarder, acceptant cette claque plus que méritée.

_ Tu n'es qu'un salaud, dit-elle en pleurant. Je me doutais bien que tu ne pouvais pas changer comme ça...

_ Hinata je...

_ Non, je ne veux plus t'écouter. Sais-tu que mon père avait un cancer et que c'est pour cela que je réclamais autant de vacances ? J'ai abandonné l'écriture parce que je croyais que je n'avais pas ce qu'il fallait pour être un bon écrivain, à cause de toi...

Elle était plus que furieuse et Sasuke ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il avait écarquillé ses yeux en apprenant pour son père, se maudissant intérieurement. Il l'écoutait lui crier dessus en pleurant et même s'il fut blessé quand elle lui apprit qu'elle le surnommait Lucifer, il n'en montra rien et resta stoïque face à elle. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer quand elle lui dit qu'elle s'attachait à lui, mais ça disparut vite quand elle ajouta qu'elle était une belle idiote d'y avoir cru. A cet instant, il réagit et la regarda dans les yeux.

_ Hinata...

_ Tais-toi, criait-elle les poings serrés. Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à toi, tu entends ? Demain je rentre chez moi et tu recevras ma lettre de démission.

_ Hinata, je t'en prie, écoutes-moi.

Elle le fusilla du regard tout en essayant de calmer ses tremblements colérique pendant qu'il lui demandait de ne pas faire ça, qu'il allait la faire mutée comme elle le méritait et qu'il éditerait son livre, la suppliant de lui pardonner. Elle fit un sourire crisper et dit :

_ Je ne suis pas à vendre et je ne veux pas de votre pitié, d'ailleurs, vous aviez raison monsieur Uchiha, l'idiotie est apparemment naturelle chez moi.

Sasuke sentit une douleur au fond de lui mais resta silencieux. Il reprit la barre et démarra le bateau pour rentrer au manoir sans un mot. Il la comprenait mais c'était une torture pour lui de savoir qu'elle lui échappait encore plus. S'il avait été moins renfermé sur lui-même, tout se serait passé autrement et à cette heure, il serait encore avec elle, même mutée et même éditée. Il s'en voulait surement plus qu'elle lui en voulait. Ils rentrèrent dans le manoir silencieusement, tout le monde dormait, et montèrent dans la chambre de l'éditeur. Hinata sortit le futon et s'installa dessus après s'être douchée. Quand Sasuke voulu dire qu'elle devrait prendre le lit, elle rétorqua avant qu'il en ait eu l'occasion et en le regardant dans les yeux :

_ Vous devriez rester identique à vous-même, vos élans de galanteries de changeront rien.

Elle s'allongea en lui tournant le dos. Il resta immobile un moment, la regardant. Il finit par aller prendre une douche et lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, Hinata dormait. Il s'installa dans son lit puis regarda le visage de son assistante. Des sillons salés marquaient ses joues et le contour de ses yeux avaient rougit. Il resta un long moment à la regarder avant de se laisser tomber dans ses oreillers. Il mit un temps fou à s'endormir, pensant à tous ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il s'insulta lui-même plusieurs fois et s'endormit avec une boule à l'estomac.

Mardi 29 avril

Hinata se réveilla en sursaut avec un vilain mal de tête. Elle regarda le lit et vit Sasuke dormir. Elle fronça les sourcils puis replia les draps et le futon qu'elle mit sous le lit du PDG avant de sortir de la chambre. Le manoir était bien silencieux et lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine elle ne vit que Mikoto devant sa tasse de thé. Elle força un sourire pour l'Uchiha en lui souhaitant le bonjour. Cette dernière voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et lui fit un tendre sourire en lui donnant son thé. Hinata la remercia puis bu quelques gorgées. Mikoto voulait lui demandé le pourquoi de ce regard triste, mais Itachi entra dans la pièce et fronça les sourcils en voyant la Hyûga ainsi. Il fit un signe de tête à sa mère et demanda à Hinata de venir avec lui sur la terrasse. Elle avait beau être dans une colère noir contre Sasuke, elle appréciait énormément Itachi, tout comme les autres. Elle suivit donc l'aîné et prit place sur un fauteuil de jardin comme l'Uchiha.

_ Sasuke t'as tout dit n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'eut pas besoin qu'elle lui réponde de vive voix, son regard et ses yeux larmoyants répondaient à sa place. Itachi soupira puis informa la Hyûga que son frère ne s'était rendu compte de tout ça que dimanche soir.

_ Et alors ? Rétorquait-elle froidement. Il aurait dû m'en parler avant de...

Ce qui la mettait le plus en colère c'était qu'il est osé lui faire croire à quelque chose entre eux. Elle avait beaucoup trop apprécié sa tendresse, sa façon de l'embrasser, ses câlins et le Sasuke qu'elle avait découvert dans ce manoir. Elle s'attachait à lui et le regrettait amèrement. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains se maudissant d'être aussi crédule en amour et de s'être faite si facilement avoir. Itachi grimaça, il savait que son frère avait fait preuve de respect ainsi que d'un attachement amoureux en lui révélant tout ça.

_ Tu sais, il aurait très bien pu ne rien te dire, dit calmement Itachi. Tu n'en aurais jamais rien su et là il aurait réellement joué avec toi !

Hinata soupira en relevant son visage vers l'aîné qui lui fit un beau sourire, il posa sa main sur la tête de la brune avant de rejoindre sa mère pour laisser Hinata mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il retrouva ainsi son cadet en train d'expliquer les choses à leur mère qui était peinée mais qui tentait de rassurer son fils.

Hinata terminait sa valise, imité par Sasuke, tous deux silencieux. Le PDG la regardait par accourt alors qu'elle ne lui accordait aucun regards, comme s'il n'était pas là. Elle descendit sa valise au rez-de-chaussée, il soupira et la suivit. Il trouva sa famille en bas des escaliers pendant que son assistante était à mettre sa valise dans le coffre de l'Audi. Itachi lui prit son bagage alors que Fugaku lui intimait de venir le voir en retrait des autres. Une fois à l'écart et une fois que son fils eu jeter un coup d'œil à Hinata qui saluait les autres, Fugaku soupira faiblement et regarda son cadet dans les yeux en disant :

_ Aussi idiot que moi n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke fit un sourire en coin, son père avait entièrement raison et il lui avait fallu emmener Hinata dans sa famille pour s'en rendre compte. Fugaku posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils et dit :

_ Mais aussi aimant que ta mère. Je te demande de me pardonner pour toutes ses années ou je t'ai éloigné de moi. Je croyais qu'en passant plus de temps avec ta mère, tu lui ressemblerais plus qu'à moi. J'avais tort.

Sasuke était choqué, son père ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça et cette main sur son épaule était bien la première marque d'affection qu'il recevait de lui.

_ Que dis-tu que le mois prochain ta mère et moi venions à Tokyo pour notre anniversaire de mariage ? Je pourrais alors voir où tu habites et passer du temps avec toi et ta...

_ Elle n'est pas ma compagne tchitchi, le coupa Sasuke. Mais je serais très content de vous avoir à la maison.

Il força un sourire à son père qui lui en affichait un chaleureux. Il le savait, son épouse lui avait tout avoué dans leur intimité lors de la petite réception de dimanche, il avait été drôlement surprit.

_ Alors ne la laisse pas t'échapper fils, peu importe tes erreurs, tu en feras d'autre. J'ai passé presque quarante ans à en faire avec ta mère, pourtant, elle ne m'a jamais laisser tomber. Ne la laisse pas tomber non plus.

Fugaku prit son cadet dans ses bras et il fallut quelque seconde à Sasuke pour lui rendre son étreinte, surprit de cette attention. Il alla ensuite saluer le reste de sa famille sans oublié le bébé dans le ventre de Naori à qui il chuchota qu'il pouvait aussi bien être un garçon, il l'aimerait. Il entra ensuite dans sa voiture de location, en même temps que Hinata qui fit un signe de la main à la famille Uchiha. Il la regarda un moment puis démarra et prit la route pour rejoindre l'aéroport.

Le trajet fut silencieux et gênant pour le PDG qui jetait quelques coups d'œil à Hinata dont le visage fermé restait braqué sur la route. Il rendit la voiture à Shino, en le remerciant, puis tous deux allèrent à l'embarquement. Ils s'installèrent sur leur siège dans l'avion et Hinata se plongea dans le reste des chapitres d'Icha Icha Paradise. Les deux heures et demie de vol se firent de la même manière que le trajet du manoir à l'aéroport. Hinata avait été crispée au décollage et à l'atterrissage et avait regardé très méchamment son patron quand il avait pris sa main pour la rassurer, lui faisant lâcher sa prise. Rendus à Tokyo, ils récupérèrent leurs valises puis Sasuke resta planté devant elle. Il devait récupérer sa voiture pour rejoindre son loft alors qu'elle reprenait l'avion pour Kyoto dans quelques minutes.

_ Hinata, l'interpella-t-il, je suis sincè...

_ Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça monsieur Uchiha, le coupait-elle en le regardant froidement.

Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Hinata le regardait. Elle avait beau être en colère contre lui, elle ressentait un pincement au cœur de le voir si démuni, mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser attendrir et lui donner de nouvelles raisons de se jouer d'elle.

_ Tu as le droit de me détester, reprit-il calmement en tenant son regard, mais ne gâche pas ton potentiel à cause de moi. Ne démissionne pas, je te promets de te muter et de t'éditer, pas par pitié, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle allait répliquer, parce que tu le mérite, tu as du talent je t'assure.

Il la vit soupirer de résignation et en esquissa un sourire fin avant de l'entendre lui répondre :

_ Je vais y réfléchir, bonne semaine monsieur Uchiha.

Il lui attrapa le poignet quand elle voulut s'éloigner et ne lui lâcha pas quand elle lui ordonna froidement de ne pas la toucher.

_ J'étais sincère Hinata, dit-il. Je tiens vraiment à toi, s'il te plait, n'en doute pas.

Il lui lâcha le poignet et la regarda s'éloigner pour rejoindre la porte d'embarquement pour le vol en direction de sa ville natale. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, espérant qu'elle le regarde juste une fois avant d'embarquer, mais elle n'en fit rien. Il quitta l'aéroport quand elle disparut de son champ de vision et retrouva sa Berline noire. Une fois installé, il donna un coup dans son volant en s'insultant puis démarra pour rentrer chez lui.

Hinata venait d'atterrir à Kyoto, elle avait récupéré sa valise et venait de repéré sa sœur dans la foule. Elle esquissa un sourire et chassa Sasuke de ses pensées, elle allait être avec sa famille et elle en avait vraiment besoin. Hanabi, une jeune femme de 21 ans ayant de longs cheveux châtain foncé, un visage fin où on lisait son for caractère et des yeux identiques à sa sœur, l'enlaça en lui souhaitant la bienvenue chez elle. Hinata se sentit mieux et son sourire devint sincère. Bien que la cadette ait remarqué la tristesse dans les yeux de son aînée, elle n'en dit rien et fit comme si tout allait bien, elles en parleraient plus tard. Elle lui parla de Konohamaru tout le long du trajet dans la vieille Ford de leur père, ce qui permit à Hinata de se consacrer à sa sœur en pensant à autre chose. Une fois devant l'immeuble qui abritait l'appartement des Hyûga, Hinata respira un bon coup et franchit la porte du hall. Hiashi louait l'appartement de gauche du rez-de-chaussée depuis qu'ils avaient vendu leur maison. L'aînée n'eut pas le temps de saisir la poignée de la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit sur un Hiashi souriant qui la prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

_ Ma chérie, quel bonheur de t'avoir à la maison.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte avec force. Son père lui avait manqué et elle était heureuse d'être dans ses bras qui avaient toujours été le meilleur endroit réconfortant à ses yeux.

_ Je suis heureuse d'être là papa.

Hanabi lui prit sa valise pour la mettre dans la chambre de l'aînée pendant que Hiashi emmenait sa fille dans le salon décoré de beige et de marron. Hinata pu voir que la table était déjà dressée pour quatre personnes et que rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Elle respira profondément et afficha un sourire pensant que ça faisait du bien d'être chez soi. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'étaler sur ses retrouvailles que la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Hanabi se mit à sourire et alla ouvrir. Elle revint dans le salon accompagnée d'un jeune homme brun clair, les cheveux en pic ébouriffés, un visage fin et des yeux noirs. Il affichait un beau sourire et s'avança immédiatement vers Hiashi en tendant sa main et disant :

_ Bonsoir monsieur Hyûga, je suis enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance et merci pour l'invitation.

Hiashi lui serra la main tout en lui disant que c'était avec plaisir qu'il le recevait chez lui. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers Hinata et la salua en disant :

_ Hinata c'est ça ? Je suis content de vous rencontrer, Hanabi m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

L'aînée lui sourit à son tour en lui disant qu'elle avait aussi entendu parler de lui, ce qui fit rougir sa cadette. Ils se mirent à table et Hanabi servit le plat. Hinata voyait sa petite sœur sous un nouveau jour. Elle riait nerveusement, rougissait quand Konohamaru la regardait et qu'il parlait pour répondre aux questions de Hiashi, elle tenait sa joue avec son poing fermé et le regardait avec des yeux pétillants. Pas de doute, sa cadette était amoureuse. Le sourire du jeune homme lui faisait penser à celui de Naruto et bien qu'il soit en dernière année de sciences-politique pour suivre les traces de son grand-père, il restait un jeune homme de 22 ans drôle et simple. La soirée passa trop vite aux yeux de Hanabi qui raccompagna son amoureux à l'entrée. Hinata les espionna quelques secondes, entendant ainsi Konohamaru dire à sa petite-amie qu'il trouvait son père et sa sœur très gentil. Elle les laissa quand elle le vit embrasser sa cadette et alla aider son père avec la vaisselle.

Dans son lit, Hinata regardait le plafond. Maintenant qu'elle était seule, ses pensées se tournèrent de nouveau vers Sasuke et malgré sa colère, des larmes s'étaient amoncelées aux bords de ses yeux. Hanabi entre dans la chambre de sa sœur en frappant doucement à la porte puis vint s'allongée à côté de son aînée qui lui sourit en disant :

_ Très charmant ton chéri.

_ Parfait tu veux dire, répliquait-elle les yeux brillants. Hier il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait Nata !

Elle fit une danse de la victoire allongée en se trémoussant les fesses et en poussant son aînée qui suivit son rythme. Elle se redressa ensuite, s'asseyant, pour lui raconter cela en détails. Hinata l'écoutait en souriant, dans la même position que sa sœur, elle voyait toutes les expressions de son visage et ressentait tout son bonheur.

_ Et là, il m'a embrassé tendrement et m'a dit « Bi » c'est comme ça qu'il m'appelle quand on est tous les deux, ajoutait-elle, « je crois que je t'aime » ! Nata c'était tellement parfait. Evidemment je lui aie avoué que moi aussi et après... Non, je t'épargne ces détails-là.

Hinata riait, sa sœur ressemblait à une adolescente de 15 ans vivant son premier amour, c'était, pour elle, très agréable de la voir comme ça. Elle lui demanda ce que leur père en pensait et Hanabi lui expliqua que Hiashi voyait cette relation d'un bon œil et qu'il souhaitait que ce garçon la rende heureuse. Le sourire de la cadette était contagieux et resplendissant, mais il s'effaça et elle se mit à froncer les sourcils avant de dire :

_ Et toi Nata, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs ! Vous allez bien ? Aller, trève de bavardage, réponses aux reviews avant la lecture !_

 _Cicidy: Salut, merci pour ta review ;) Eh bien elle est fachée parce qu'elle s'est attachée à lui et vient d'apprendre qu'il a refusé ses mutations, n'a pas éditer son livre et l'a privé de sa famille par égoïsme! Personne ne peut accepter ça immédiatement, même Hinata! Elle est fragile émotionnellement, du coup, elle se trompe sur Sasuke. Mais pas de panique, ça va s'arranger ! Bisous ;)_

 _Kiki09531: Salut, merci pour ta review ;) MDR, non, ne me hais pas, je vais arranger les choses, promis (me met à genoux les mains en prière et fait des yeux suppliant)... Elle le prend mal parce qu'elle se sent trahis. pas que par rapport à son père, c'est aussi son livre, ses mutations, elle a perdu confiance en elle et sa famille lui manque. Et oui, elle tombe amoureuse donc ça envenime sa colère ! Merci pour Fugaku ;) MDR, tu me fais trop rire avec tes reviews, je note ton classement deuxième directrice lol. Bisous esquimaux à toi aussi ;)_

 _Kisa: Merci pour ta review ;) sèche tes larmes, le réconciliation va arriver ! Bisous_

 _Luce1999: Coucou, bienvenue dans mes reviewers ;) Merci, ça me fait plaisir ! Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise ;) Bisous_

 _Hime23: Obrigada ;) Oui, c'est dur pour elle, mais il a au moins le mérite de lui avoir avoué ! Sasuke va faire ce qu'il faut, tu verras ;) Bisous_

 _Mina: Merci pour ta review ;) Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, il va la reconquérir ! Oui j'avais compris et ce que j'explique sur la plage quand elle lui met de la crème c'est le rêve qu'il fait la nuit ! Merci, je voulais un Fugaku plus humain, comment Mikoto pourrais aimer un con comme dans le manga? Je préfère le mien aussi lol. Bisous_

 _Francy: Salut, merci pour ta review ;) Eh bien elle se sent trahis et manipulée par lui. Elle tombe amoureuse de lui, du coup sa colère n'en ai que plus grande. Mais elle va faire la part des choses après et il va la reconquérir! Bisous_

 _Voilà mes amours, je vous laisse à ce chapitre. Gros bisous et bonne lecture_

 **CHAPITRE XIII**

Hinata sentit les larmes remonter dans ses yeux et un nœud se former dans sa gorge. Elle esquiva tout d'abord la question de sa sœur en disant qu'elle allait bien, mais la cadette lui ordonna d'arrêter de lui mentir et de tout lui raconter. Hinata soupira puis lui dit tout, le fait qu'elle avait céder aux avances de son patron le jour-même où elles s'étaient parlé au téléphone et tout ce qui avait suivi, n'omettant aucun détails et partageant ses ressentis. Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes et sa cadette grimaçait en partageant sa douleur. Hinata s'attendait, une fois son récapitulatif terminé, à ce que Hanabi lui dise que Sasuke n'était qu'un imbécile et qu'elle devait l'oublier, mais elle la prit dans ses bras un moment puis lui essuya ses larmes et lui donna un mouchoir avant de dire d'une voix douce :

_ Nata, je suis désolée pour toi, vraiment. Je n'aime peut-être pas le glaçon, mais...

Hinata regarda sa sœur dans les yeux. Hanabi avait un sacré caractère, elle ne se laissait jamais faire, elle était même la première à foncer dans le tas. Elle ne mâchait pas ses mots et se fichait que ce qu'elle avait à dire blesse ou pas, du moment que c'était la vérité. Hinata aimait beaucoup le caractère de sa sœur, qui savait autant être dure que douce. Elle savait que sa cadette ne portait pas l'Uchiha dans son cœur alors ce qu'elle venait de dire la choquait un peu. Devant le regard étonné de son aînée, Hanabi attrapa la boite de mouchoir, lui donna et dit :

_ Au cas où. Bon, tu vas bien m'écouter d'accord ?

Hinata sécha ses larmes avec un mouchoir propre et hocha la tête, prête à entendre ce que sa sœur pensait de tout ça, elle savait que ce ne serait que pure franchise de sa part. La cadette prit une grande inspiration et dit :

_ Je t'ai écoutée depuis tout à l'heure et je comprends ta colère, je suis même fière de toi, il méritait sa claque. Maintenant, je crois que tu es aveuglée par ta colère. Oui c'est mal ce qu'il a fait, mais il ne t'aurait rien dit, tu n'aurais rien su et là c'est moi qui serait venu lui casser la figure.

Hinata avait l'impression d'entendre Itachi, à quelques mots près et avec bien plus de véhémence, ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire en continuant d'écouter sa cadette.

_ Un mec qui te dit qu'il a été un vrai con avec toi quitte à te perdre, c'est un mec qui t'aime Nata.

_ Mais Nana...

_ Chut, je n'ai pas finis ! La coupa-t-elle. Ce qu'il a fait hier soir au feu d'artifice était magique, franchement, j'aurais voulu être là, juste pour voir comment il te regardait quand il récitait la réplique de ton livre ! Et moi qui te raconte comment Konohamaru m'a avouer ses sentiments, franchement, c'est pâle à côté.

L'aînée lui fit des gros yeux que la cadette chassa d'un geste de la main avant de prendre les deux mains de son aînée dans les siennes et de lui dire d'une voix douce en la regardant la tête penchée :

_ Nata, quand tu es au bureau, tu es toi ou ce que ton poste t'ordonne d'être ?

Voyant sa sœur aînée lever les yeux au ciel pour dire que c'est une évidence qu'elle doive garder une tenue digne d'une assistante dévouée, Hanabi sourit puis lui mit une mèche derrière son oreille en continuant :

_ Tu as été toi-même durant ton séjour chez eux n'est-ce pas ? Ne crois-tu pas que c'est pareil pour lui ?

Hinata sourit devant cette question qui était plus une affirmation à laquelle elle ne risquait pas de la contredire. Sa sœur avait souvent raison, mais elle n'arrivait pas à ne plus en vouloir à son patron. Hanabi lui interdit de démissionner, la contredisant sur le fait que l'Uchiha ne faisait pas cela par pitié mais parce qu'il l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas eu peur de la perdre, comme il lui avait dit. Elles passèrent ensuite quelques minutes dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant que la cadette ne décide de regarder un dessin animé pour changer les idées de son aînée.

Mercredi 30 avril

Sasuke s'était levé bien avant le soleil. Il avait passé la nuit à penser à Hinata, à se repasser en boucle la scène sur le bateau le soir du feu d'artifice. Quand il s'était réveillé à 5H30, il avait décidé de ne plus se recoucher. Il avait décidé d'écouter son père pour une fois, il ferait tout pour la récupérer. Il avait décidé de partir en avance au bureau. Il s'arrêta au Starbucks le plus proche et s'ajouta à la file d'attente. Lorsque ce fut son tour, il commanda un Macchiato. La serveuse lui fit un grand sourire puis lui demanda un prénom, tenant son stylo, prête à l'écrire sur le récipient en papier dur.

_ Sasuke, dit-il.

La serveuse lui jeta quelque regard en écrivant sur le verre. Elle entendait souvent ce prénom, mais habituellement, la personne qui commandait ce café en prenait deux et était une jeune femme brune. Voyant que la serveuse le regardait avec insistance, Sasuke arqua un sourcil. La serveuse lui fit un autre sourire puis dit :

_ Vous ne prenez pas la même chose pour Hinata ?

Il écarquilla les yeux. Comment cette serveuse pouvait bien connaître le prénom de son assistante ? Elle rit sobrement puis dit qu'elle était habituée à voir la Hyûga chaque matin commander deux Macchiato en donnant les noms de Hinata et Sasuke. Ça fit sourire l'Uchiha qui ne savait pas qu'elle prenait la même boisson que lui, surtout en sachant qu'elle préférait le thé. Il demanda alors un deuxième Macchiato en la remerciant de lui avoir rappelé. Il paya sa commande, récupéra les deux cafés et repris sa route. Il gara sa Berline au sous-sol et monta jusqu'à son étage. Sortant de l'ascenseur, il entendit Tenten le saluer. Il lui renvoya son bonjour d'un signe de tête en continuant d'aller vers son bureau avant de se stopper net. Tenten avait le même nom de famille que Hinata et s'il se souvenait bien de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle était sa belle-sœur ! Il fit donc demi-tour et s'asseyait au bureau de son assistante sous le regard étonné et inquiet de la jeune femme.

_ Vous désirez quelque chose monsieur Uchiha ? Questionna la Hyûga en espérant qu'il ne venait pas la voir pour qu'elle remplace Hinata.

Il lui donna le Macchiato portant le nom de son assistante en disant qu'un seul lui suffisait. Il l'entendit le remercier puis il ajouta :

_ Hinata ne préfère pas le thé normalement ?

Tenten était un peu interloquée, le glaçon avait pris une boisson pour son assistante alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne serait pas au bureau avant lundi ! En prime, il l'avait appelé par son prénom et semblait soucieux de connaître la réponse. Elle lui fit un sourire et répondit :

_ Si effectivement, elle n'est pas fan du Macchiato, mais à force, elle s'y est habituée.

_ A force de quoi ?

Tenten expliqua alors au PDG qu'une fois, elle avait commandé le café pour Sasuke et un thé pour elle, mais en courant pour ne pas arriver en retard, elle avait bousculé un collègue et avait renversé le Macchiato. Elle avait dû retourner à Starbucks pour refaire sa commande. Ce jour-là, elle était arrivée en retard et l'Uchiha lui avait lourdement reproché. Depuis, elle prenait la même boisson que son patron au cas où. Sasuke la remercia pour cette information puis la laissa pour aller à son bureau. Hinata s'était donc forcée à aimer la même boisson que lui pour ne plus arrivée en retard ! Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

Il venait de passer plusieurs heures à rédiger le contrat d'édition de Hinata après avoir taper à l'ordinateur celui de Jiraiya. Il se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil et ferma les yeux quelques minutes. Immédiatement il revit Hinata sourire avant de recevoir son baiser lorsqu'ils avaient rédigé ensemble le nouveau contrat de l'auteur d'Icha Icha Paradise. Il sourit puis ouvrit les yeux, saisit son portable et rédigea un message pour elle.

Sasuke à Hinata : **Salut. J'ai fait ton contrat d'édition mais je préfère que tu le valide avant de le mettre sur ordi. Dis-moi que tu ne démissionne pas, cet après-midi je te mute.**

Il hésita un moment à lui marquer qu'elle lui manquait, mais il se résigna en se disant qu'elle allait le prendre sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas son assistante et que c'est ça qui lui manquait. Il ajouta un « bisous » et envoya le message. Il remonta ensuite la conversation. Tous les messages qu'il lui envoyait avaient des points en commun, pas de salutation, des ordres et encore des ordres... Il soupira. Elle avait toute les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir. Habituellement, il aurait été frustré de ne pas avoir couché avec sa conquête puis il aurait déjà trouvé une nouvelle occupation ou serait passé à autre chose en se faisant draguer par une autre femme. Mais là, il était plutôt content de ne pas avoir couché avec Hinata, elle lui en aurait encore plus voulu, et il ne risquait pas de passer à autre chose, elle était ancré dans sa tête. Même la réceptionniste qui lui faisait continuellement du rentre dedans ne l'avait pas divertit pour une fois ! Hinata était vraiment différente des autres femmes à ses yeux. Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant son portable vibrer dans sa main.

Hinata à Sasuke : **Salut. Je ne démissionne pas. Je me suis peut-être un peu emportée. Bisou.**

Il sourit, heureux rien qu'au « bisou » qu'elle avait noté. Son message ressemblait beaucoup à une rémission de sa colère et venait de le mettre de bonne humeur pour toute la journée. On frappa à sa porte et il leva ses yeux sur Tenten qui se sentait gênée.

_ Monsieur Uchiha, j'ai décroché le téléphone du bureau de Hinata, c'est monsieur Orochimaru qui vous avertit que vous êtes en retard.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre pour voir que son rendez-vous avec son homologue était commencé depuis dix minutes. Il remercia Tenten, qui en fut surprise, puis fila. Il n'aimait pas Orochimaru, il le trouvait fourbe et vénal, ne pensant qu'à l'argent qui rentrerait dans les caisses de l'entreprise avant de penser aux auteurs qui travaillaient dur pour transmettre leur don par la lecture. Il aurait pu, il aurait mis Hinata à la place de ce serpent de malheur comme les employés l'appelaient. Cette réflexion le fit sourire, il préférait largement être le glaçon qu'être le serpent !

Tenten était partit chercher Karin pour déjeuner. Elle trouvait l'Uchiha étrange depuis ce matin et elle voulait savoir ce qu'en pensait la deuxième amie de Hinata à Tokyo pour savoir si elle devait en parler avec sa belle-sœur ou pas. L'Uzumaki râlait sur une robe qui semblait lui faire perdre ses cheveux, ce qui fit rire Tenten.

_ Pas foutu de remettre sur cintre, ils me prennent vraiment pour la boniche, je suis costumière moi Madame, costumière, pas chiffonnière ! Salut Tenten, ça va ?

_ Mieux que toi apparemment !

La rouquine soupira en expliquant que la robe de mariée avec laquelle elle se battait était pour un essayage mais que les habilleuses avaient emmêlé les voilages. Tenten l'aida à tout démêler puis toutes deux allèrent à la cafétéria du building pour déjeuner. Tout en engouffrant ses sushi, Karin demanda où était Hinata.

_ Dans sa famille, répondit Tenten, elle revient lundi au bureau.

L'épouse Hyûga expliqua ce qu'avait fait sa belle-sœur pour les quatre jours de la Shôwa no Hi pour son patron, puis elle lui dit que depuis ce matin, le glaçon était étrange :

_ Il a pris un café pour Hinata et me l'a offert, il m'a demandé pourquoi elle buvait ça alors qu'elle préfère le thé ! Il m'a remercié deux fois pour l'avoir aider, pour l'explication du café et pour l'avoir averti de son retard à un rendez-vous ! C'est pas un peu bizarre ?

Karin était tout aussi étonné que Tenten. L'Uzumaki se lança dans des explications à l'eau de rose, disant que pendant ces quatre jours le glaçon avait succombé à la Hyûga.

_ Elle est tellement belle, ajouta Karin, et gentille, normal qu'il succombe. Je trouve même étrange qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué avant !

_ Tu as une imagination débordante, répliqua Tenten en souriant.

_ Hey, je te signale que je connais un peu le glaçon, enfin je le connaissais. Mon cousin est son meilleur ami, quand nous étions gosses j'étais amoureuse de lui, expliqua l'Uzumaki. Celui qu'on voit au bureau est différent de celui que je connaissais mais, ce n'est peut-être qu'une façade !

Tenten comprenait mieux pourquoi seule Karin appelait le glaçon par son prénom quand ils se croisaient, mais elle avait du mal à croire que l'Uchiha puisse « succomber », comme disait Karin, à sa belle-sœur. Non pas qu'elle contredirait les compliments de sa collègue envers Hinata, mais il était tellement froid qu'elle ne l'imaginait pas avec une femme. Et puis, Hinata et lui était si différent ! Karin lui dit qu'elle pouvait très bien se tromper mais que son sixième sens lui disait qu'un truc s'était passé pendant ce long week-end.

_ Tu devrais demander à Hinata, proposa l'Uzumaki.

_ Hinata et les hommes c'est une longue histoire tu sais, répliqua Tenten, je préfère m'assurer seule de mes doutes avant d'en parler avec elle, surtout que si Neji apprend quoi que ce soit...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, elle imaginait déjà la réaction de son époux si sa sœur adoptive avait une liaison avec son patron, elle en grimaça. Elle but une grande gorgée d'eau puis salua sa collègue pour repartir à son bureau.

L'Uchiha était resté cloitré dans son bureau après son rendez-vous avec Orochimaru. Il avait cherché une nouvelle assistante dans les employés de la Sharingan Book. Il hésitait, l'ancienne assistante d'Orochimaru avait décidé d'être mutée en dehors du service du serpent, pourtant elle était une bonne assistante et travailler en tant que réceptionniste chargé du courrier ne devait pas être une mutation de choix ! Il avait alors retenu son dossier, espérant qu'elle pourrait devenir sa nouvelle assistante, aussi efficace que Hinata. Il la fit appeler à son bureau juste avant la fin de son service. La demoiselle entra dans le bureau du PDG après qu'il lui en ait donné l'autorisation puis prit place sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à l'Uchiha. La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux blond cendré tenus par un bandeau, des yeux marron et un sourire forcé plaqué sur son visage.

_ Vous m'avez fait demander monsieur Uchiha. Dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

_ Oui mademoiselle Kiri. Voilà, je me sépare de mon assistante, elle est mutée en correction. J'aurais besoin d'une nouvelle assistante et sachant que vous avez été celle d'Orochimaru, j'ai pensé à vous en premier !

Le visage de Suiren Kiri se décrispa et un fin sourire dessina ses lèvres. Elle avait quitté ce poste auprès du serpent à cause de sa façon de la traiter. Elle était persuadée que l'Uchiha serait un meilleur patron et décida d'accepter son offre. Sasuke hocha la tête puis lui sortir son nouveau contrat pour qu'elle le signe et qu'elle prenne son poste dès le lendemain.

Hinata avait passé sa journée devant son ordinateur. Elle avait d'abord caressé le clavier du bout des doigts puis l'avait longuement regardé. Elle hésitait. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, elle s'était décidée. Elle s'était installée sur sa chaise de bureau et avait allumé la machine avant d'ouvrir son logiciel de traitement de texte. Ses doigts avaient de nouveau caressé les touches du clavier puis ses yeux s'étaient fermés avant que les touches ne s'enfoncent sur sa demande. Elle laissait aller son imagination, écrivant puis effaçant pour tout réécrire... Elle avait besoin de se prouver qu'elle savait encore raconter une histoire, mais elle ne trouvait pas le sujet. Elle avait alors fermé son traitement de texte pour se poser quelques minutes. Fermant les yeux, elle cherchait l'histoire qui l'inspirait. Mais ses efforts étaient vains, alors elle ouvrit un dossier qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert depuis deux ans et se mit à lire. Elle avait fait une pause pour déjeuner et répondre au message de Sasuke. Elle avait souri en le lisant. Elle avait ensuite mit son portable sur silencieux. Elle avait repris sa lecture après s'être restauré. Elle était assez fière d'elle pour ce livre que l'Uchiha voulait éditer, sa sœur avait été sa première lectrice ainsi que sa première critique, lui pointant ses erreurs, lui proposant des alternatives... Hanabi et elle étaient tellement différentes en littérature, qu'elles se complétaient parfaitement pour les relectures. Son livre parlait d'une femme, promise à un grand avenir, entraînée par un homme puissant. Tous deux tombaient sous le joug d'un amour interdit. Elle y avait incorporé de l'action, du rebondissement, des intrigues et avait terminée avec une belle fin dans laquelle les deux protagonistes s'avouaient leur amour. Lorsqu'elle lut la tirade que Sasuke avait récitée devant ses amis, elle versa une larme qu'elle sécha d'un geste vif. De toute façon, elle savait que ça ne servait à rien, Hiashi n'accepterait jamais Sasuke et elle n'allait pas passer son temps déchirée entre sa famille et lui. Elle se mit à rire, qu'elle idiote elle faisait ! Elle pensait cela alors qu'elle avait dit l'inverse à Satomi et qu'à ce moment-là, elle le pensait sincèrement. Voilà qu'elle se mentait à elle-même maintenant ! Elle décida d'abandonné son ordinateur pour préparer un bon repas à son père et sa sœur.

Hiashi et Hanabi rentrèrent du travail en même temps, parlant de leurs commandes avec le sourire. Hinata avait déjà dressé la table, elle reçut une bise de sa cadette suivit d'une de son père avant qu'ils ne dînent ensemble en parlant d'une commande particulière. Hiashi annonça à son aînée que madame Uchiha lui avait commandée un cadre photo en verre ciselé de grande taille, précisant que l'e-mail qu'elle lui avait envoyé sur le site internet l'avait tellement flatté et touché qu'il l'avait invité à déjeuner Samedi midi. Hinata ne savait quoi penser de cela, elle était contente pour Mikoto mais appréhendait cette rencontre. Mikoto était terriblement attachante, une femme très belle avec la douceur d'une mère. Hinata l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup, sa mère lui manquait terriblement et elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir ressenti comme sa présence avec l'Uchiha. Haruna Hyûga était d'une tendresse nullement égalable, toujours à se soucier d'autrui, toujours à voir le bon partout et chez tous. Hinata avait un lien très fort avec sa mère et son père lui avait de nombreuse fois répété qu'elle était son reflet. Quand elle avait perdu sa mère, elle avait pensé avant tout à la douleur de son père et aux pleurs de sa sœur. Elle s'était occupée d'eux en s'oubliant, mais ceci lui donnait l'impression que sa mère était toujours parmi eux dans ses gestes. Lorsque Hiashi s'était rendu compte qu'il donnait trop de responsabilité à sa fille aînée, il avait repris son rôle de père et avait dit à Hinata qu'elle était la douceur de sa mère et que grâce à cela, Hanabi ne souffrirait pas de sa perte comme elle en avait souffert. Ce jour-là, Hinata n'avait que seize ans et n'avait pas tout à fait saisit les paroles de son père. Mais elle avait fini par comprendre. Hanabi se trompait souvent quand elle était petite, elle appelait « maman » sa sœur aînée. Quand elle eut grandi, elle lui avoua que sa mère ne lui manquait pas vraiment, qu'elle avait puisé l'image d'une mère en elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait compris les paroles de son père. Et c'est ce que Mikoto avait fait sur elle. Sa mère lui manquerait toujours, mais Mikoto avait cette faculté d'adoucir cette perte.

Les sœurs débarrassèrent et firent la vaisselle. Hiashi avait loué un film pour les regarder avec ses filles. Ils s'installèrent donc dans le canapé et le père lança la lecture. Après une demi-heure de film, le portable de Hinata afficha un appel dont la photo était un iceberg sur un océan bleuté. Hanabi mit un coup de coude à son aînée en lui indiquant l'appel. Hinata sourit immédiatement en voyant qui l'appelait mais elle hésita à décrocher. Hanabi leva ses yeux au ciel, se saisit du téléphone et décrocha sous le regard écarquillé de son aînée.

_ Oui allô ! Non, je suis sa sœur, je vous la passe.

La cadette se leva et se dirigea dans la chambre de l'aînée qui la suivait. Elle lui donna le téléphone en lui chuchotant de lui laisser une chance avant de partir. Hinata posa l'appareil sur son oreille et dit :

_ Allô ?

 **« Hinata, c'est moi. »**

Rien que d'entendre sa voix la fit se mordre la lèvre inférieure en souriant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le voir. Face au silence de la Hyûga, il ajouta :

 **« Je voudrais juste te parler un peu, je te dérange ? »**

_ Non, non, tu ne me dérange pas.

Elle l'entendit soupirer de soulagement et esquissa un sourire tout en s'installant sur son lit. Décidément, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir plus que ça, rien que de l'avoir au téléphone, lui rendait son vrai sourire. Sa sœur et Itachi avaient raison, elle avait été aveuglé par sa colère et puis, il devait tenir à elle pour lui avoir tout avoué, elle pouvait reconnaître qu'elle en était flattée.


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucou mes amours de lecteur, voulà la suite, mais avant, réponses aux reviews !_

 _Luce1999: merci pour ta review ;) Oui je suis cruelle, mais c'est pour mieux vous tenir en halaine mes enfants :D Bon, je t'ai vu manisfester devant chez moi, du coup, j'ai décidée d'être gentille et de te mettre la suite MDR. Bisou_

 _Kisa: merci pour ta review ;) Oui c'est pour bientôt ;) et les rencontre aussi d'ailleurs ;) Bisou_

 _Cicidy: Salut, merci pour ta review ;) Eh bien tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ce que pourrait provoquer leur couple dans l'entreprise ! La réconciliation arrive, je te laisse lire. Bisous_

 _Francy: Coucou et merci pour ta review ;) Oui, Hinata à une soeur géniale, comme moi d'ailleurs LOL. Effectivement, tout n'est pas encore joué, mais ils vont avancé. Je te laisse en juger. Bisous_

 _Merci à tous de me suivre et de me lire en plus de me laisser une petite review qui est toujours agréable à lire ;) Sur ce, bonne lecture mes amours_

 **CHAPITRE XIV**

Hinata l'écoutait lui expliquer qu'il avait négocier son contrat pour être mutée en tant que correctrice, mais pas n'importe laquelle, elle allait être la supérieure des correcteurs, dirigeant les corrections de manuscrit et tout ça parce que Sasuke aurait voulu lui donner un meilleur poste. Elle l'écouta ensuite lui dire qu'il avait choisi sa remplaçante pour son poste d'assistante et était assez contente que ce soit Suiren, la jeune femme était gentille, de ce qu'elle connaissait d'elle. Il s'arrêta ensuite de parler, laissant un court silence entre eux puis fini par dire :

 **« Tu me manques Hinata. »**

Le sourire de la Hyûga se fit plus grand et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

_ Je suis désolée de t'avoir autant...

 **« Non,** la coupait-il, **ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui me suis mal comporté... Hinata... »**

Il hésitait, elle le sentait. Elle sentit un courage la prendre et s'empressa de lui partager ses pensées, profitant de son silence :

_ Sasuke, tu me manques aussi et j'étais en colère de savoir que tu... j'ai cru que tu t'étais joué de moi et... J'ai envie de te voir, avouait-elle à voix basse.

L'Uchiha sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et un sourire idiot orner ses lèvres. Il avait une chance de la récupérer et ne risquait pas de la gâcher.

 **« Je voulais venir à Kyoto demain, sous le prétexte qu'il faut que tu signes tes contrats, mais la vérité c'est que c'était une excuse pour te voir... »**

_ Oui, mais...

Ce « mais » sonnait comme une alerte aux oreilles de Sasuke, il avait peur de s'être un peu emballé et son sourire se fana quelque peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle continue :

_ Il faut que tu saches que mon père ne va pas t'accueillir à bras ouvert !

 **« Je me doutes,** lui répondait-il avec un léger rire. **Je peux bien affronter ton père vu que tu as affronté ma famille ! »**

Hinata afficha un grand sourire, heureuse qu'il accepte de rencontrer Hiashi, mais il ne devait pas s'imaginer ce que cela signifiait ! Elle l'entendit lui dire qu'il avait un vol demain en début d'après-midi et enregistra mentalement l'heure à laquelle il arriverait. Elle lui dit qu'elle viendrait le chercher à l'aéroport puis rougit en l'entendant lui dire qu'il l'embrassait, laissant les images de leurs baisers traverser ses pensées. Elle finit par raccrocher et c'est à ce moment-là que Hanabi entra dans la chambre de sa sœur, la voyant avec un sourire radieux et des yeux pétillants.

_ Va falloir te lever tôt pour nous emmener à la boutique, dit la cadette en souriant, si tu veux la voiture !

_ Merci Nana !

_ Ça sert à ça une frangine.

Hanabi lui fit un clin d'œil puis quitta la chambre. Elle était rassurée que sa sœur ne se soit pas laisser emporter par sa colère. Hinata était rarement en colère, mais cela lui arrivait lorsque quelqu'un faisait du mal à sa famille. Elle avait été en colère contre son patron parce qu'il l'avait privé de sa famille pendant un temps qui empêchait Hinata de suivre la santé de son père, Hanabi en était sûre. Elle lui avait confié être déboussolée par le comportement si différent de Sasuke et elle avait eu l'impression d'être manipulée par lui quant à ses révélations. Hinata n'était pas rancunière, mais son manque de confiance en elle, surtout vis-à-vis des hommes, l'empêchait de réagir comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait. Des fois, Hanabi avait l'impression de faire face à une adolescente qui cherche encore la signification des liens affectifs quand elle voyait son aînée face aux hommes. Maintenant que Hinata semblait avoir pardonné à l'Uchiha, son rôle de sœur était de passer sa journée de demain à préparer le terrain avec son père, ça n'allait pas être facile !

Jeudi 1er mai

Sasuke s'était levé plus tôt pour passer à Starbucks prendre son café. Cette fois il n'avait rien commandé pour Hinata, précisant à la même serveuse que la veille qu'elle était en vacances. Il était d'excellente humeur. Il avait déjà préparé sa valise, qu'il avait mise dans son coffre, pour filer directement à l'aéroport après son déjeuner. Il fut accueillis dès la sortie de l'ascenseur par sa nouvelle assistante qui le suivit jusqu'à son bureau.

Tenten avait regardé Suiren en fronçant les sourcils, voilà que le glaçon avait remplacé sa belle-sœur, que se passait-il ? Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir une réponse. Sasuke revint vers elle, donnant le bureau de Hinata à Suiren, en disant à Tenten :

_ Hyûga, rassemblez les effets de Hinata et mettez-les dans le bureau du fond.

Tenten acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis prit un carton où elle mit les affaires de sa belle-sœur, ses crayons, son calepin... Elle écoutait ce que le glaçon disait à sa nouvelle voisine de bureau tout en rangeant lentement les affaires. Elle comprit alors que Hinata était mutée et qu'elle était maintenant sa supérieure à elle, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Elle emporta ensuite le carton dans le bureau que lui avait indiqué l'Uchiha. Il était à côté de celui de l'éditeur en chef, moins grand et encore neutre en décoration. Il y avait un grand bureau face à la baie vitrée ainsi qu'une table entourée de quatre chaises dans le fond. L'épouse Hyûga posa le carton sur le nouveau bureau de sa belle-sœur puis sourit. Elle ne savait ce qui s'était passé pour que Hinata soit mutée alors qu'elle le demandait depuis un moment sans avoir de réponse positive, mais elle était heureuse pour elle. Peut-être que Karin avait raison, peut-être que quelque chose s'était passé entre Hinata et l'Uchiha ! Elle pensa alors à un léger détail, comment allaient réagir les autres employés devant l'annonce d'une relation entre eux ? Elle, elle connaissait Hinata, elle savait parfaitement que sa belle-sœur n'aurait jamais accepté une faveur pareil contre ses faveurs ! Mais les autres employés ne la connaissaient pas assez pour ça et les gens aiment trop les ragots. Les mauvaises langues allaient s'en donné à cœur joie ! Cette idée énerva Tenten qui se jura de tout faire pour protéger Hinata de ça, elle parlerait avec Karin à midi !

Sasuke passa une bonne partie de sa matinée à régler ses affaires pour être libre de travailler à domicile les jours suivants. Il avait fait en sorte que Tenten explique son rôle à Suiren, de façon à ce qu'elle soit la parfaite assistante dont il avait besoin dès son retour de Kyoto, elle devait gérer l'emploi du temps de l'Uchiha à distance. Il mangea à la cafétéria à midi, il fut alors envahit par deux jeunes femmes qui vinrent se placer avec lui à table. Il arqua un sourcil en les regardant et ce fut Karin qui rompit le silence en lui souriant.

_ Tu vas bien Sasuke ?

Il hocha la tête et vit Tenten et Karin se jeter un coup d'œil entendu avant d'entendre la rousse :

_ Alors Hinata est mutée ? C'est super, elle va être contente. C'est quand même étrange que tu te sépares de ton assistante, elle qui...

Sasuke n'écoutait plus, il venait de comprendre pourquoi elles étaient venues manger avec lui. Il savait qu'elles étaient amies avec Hinata et elles devaient vouloir des informations sur ce soudain changement. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de leur parler de sa vie privé. Il connaissait Karin depuis longtemps, elle était la cousine de Naruto et tout comme Ino, qui cherchait inlassablement à l'avoir, Karin avait été une de ses groupies pendant un moment, mais elle avait fini par lâcher l'affaire. Sasuke appréciait son caractère, mais elle ne l'avait jamais attiré. Elle avait quitté Konoha pour terminer ses études à la capitale, et ils s'étaient perdus de vue depuis. Lorsqu'il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs en étant embauché par la Sharingan Book, il avait été surprit. Elle lui avait alors expliqué son métier ainsi que sa relation avec un certain Suigetsu. Ils avaient sympathisés naturellement, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été séparés par leurs études, bien qu'il reste distant. Il savait pertinemment que la rousse ferait tous pour lui tirer les vers du nez, c'est pour cela qu'il gardait le silence. Tenten finit par prendre la parole après le long monologue de la costumière :

_ En fait, je veux juste protéger Hinata !

Sasuke releva les yeux vers la brune aux macarons en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi voudrait-elle protéger Hinata ? Devant le regard qu'il affichait, Karin soupira et dit :

_ Tu ne m'as pas écouté n'est-ce pas ? Bon, on a l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Hinata et toi, le truc c'est que nous on connait ma chérie, mais pas les autres ! Ce que Tenten dit c'est que si jamais on a vu juste et qu'il y a anguille sous roche entre vous deux, les rumeurs vont aller bon train et Hinata va être jugée comme une femme facile qui couche pour obtenir une promotion !

L'Uzumaki venait de résumé ce qu'il n'avait pas écouté et Sasuke fit une légère grimace en se disant qu'elles n'avaient pas tort. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie de leur dire quoi que ce soit, il se contenta donc de répondre :

_ Je pense qu'avec des amies comme vous elle devrait s'en sortir.

Sur ce, il se leva et quitta la cafétéria. Karin et Tenten se regardèrent en souriant, il venait de sous-entendre que leur impression était la bonne ! Oh oui, elles veilleraient à ce que les mauvaises langues apprennent à fermer leur bouche.

Sasuke était nerveux, il venait d'atterrir à Kyoto et quittait la porte d'embarquement. Il était pressé de voir Hinata, mais il appréhendait. Il la vit le chercher du regard parmi la foule, lui arrachant un sourire. Il aurait aimé venir vers elle, la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, mais il se contenta d'aller à elle et de la fixer en souriant. Elle rougit et le précéda pour rejoindre sa voiture. Il déposa sa valise dans le coffre puis entra côté passager. Hinata démarra et prit le chemin de l'appartement de son père. Elle aussi était nerveuse. Elle se gara devant l'immeuble et le fit entrer dans l'appartement vide. Il posa sa valise dans l'entrée et regarda la Hyûga qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure avant de dire :

_ Nous n'avons pas de chambre d'amis alors... Tu vas dormir dans ma chambre !

Il sourit, cette idée lui plaisait, surtout qu'il comptait bien dormir avec elle. Il reprit sa valise et la suivit jusque dans sa chambre. La pièce n'était pas très grande. Un grand lit trônait à côté d'une armoire. Un bureau, sous la fenêtre, accueillait un ordinateur. Ce qui l'attira le plus fut les murs. Ils étaient peints en blanc, mais des centaines de phrases, écrites à l'encre de chine, les dessinaient. En s'approchant, il vit que c'était des citations ou des proverbes, il trouvait cela sympa et ce dit que ce devait être bien représentatif d'elle. Il posa sa valise au pied du lit et regarda Hinata qui continuait de rougir.

_ Je n'ai pas de futon, dit-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Sasuke la regardait faire, il fallait qu'elle cesse de faire cela sinon, il n'allait pas rester stoïque bien longtemps. Elle dégageait quelque chose de diablement excitant quand elle faisait cela et elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Hinata voyait comment il la regardait et en rougit d'avantage. Elle se sentait mise à nue avec ses yeux. Gênée, elle se racla la gorge et dit :

_ Ce n'est pas très grand, mais c'est chaleureux.

_ J'aime beaucoup ta déco.

Elle sourit puis le vit s'approcher d'elle, faisant redoubler ses rougissements et mordre encore plus sa lèvre. Sasuke soupira et dit :

_ Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, c'est...

Il était tout près d'elle et passa son pouce sur les lèvres de la Hyûga en avouant qu'il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser quand elle faisait cela.

_ Embrasses-moi alors, dit-elle.

Il ne se fit pas prier, il saisit ses lèvres et la colla à lui d'une main sur sa hanche pendant que l'autre caressait sa joue. Hinata émit un léger gémissement de soulagement en sentant les lèvres de Sasuke contre les siennes, elle agrippa sa chemise bleue. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cet homme lui faisait un effet encore jamais ressentit. Ses lèvres lui avaient manquées, son parfum musqué aussi et ses yeux, sa façon de la regarder... Elle rompit l'échange et le regarda dans les yeux en souriant. Il lui souriait aussi tout en caressant sa joue. Il s'excusa une nouvelle fois en précisant qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir bridée en plus de l'avoir privé de sa famille. Elle lui sourit encore puis l'embrassa de nouveau avant de dire qu'elle s'excusait d'avoir été aussi méchante avec lui après ses révélations. Il lui dit qu'il la comprenait et qu'il était vraiment soulager qu'elle ne lui en veuille plus.

_ Je ne suis pas très douée pour ça en fait, avoua-t-elle en baissant le regard.

Elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait eu que deux hommes avant lui et que son célibat de ces trois dernières années ne l'aidait pas. Elle se sentait honteuse, elle était tellement inexpérimentée contrairement à lui et elle pensait qu'il devait la trouver idiote. Lui, il la trouvait adorable avec ses rougissements. Il l'embrassa encore, ça lui avait manqué ! Il finit par se séparer d'elle avant que ça n'aille trop loin, il venait de la récupérer, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher encore une fois. Il défit sa valise en l'écoutant parlé de Hiashi. Elle le prévenait que son père était un homme adorable mais qui pouvait être très froid quand il n'appréciait pas quelqu'un. Il sentait bien qu'elle appréhendait, elle jouait avec ses doigts nerveusement et parlait inlassablement. Refermant sa valise, il vint la prendre dans ses bras en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle lui sourit timidement, pas rassurée, puis accepta son baiser. Elle lui fit ensuite faire le tour de l'appartement en finissant par la cuisine. Sasuke, qui était derrière elle, entoura ses bras autour de ses hanches et plaqua son dos contre lui, respirant son parfum.

_ Ta mère va venir Samedi, mon père l'a invité à manger.

Il acquiesça d'une onomatopée. Elle joignit ses mains à celles de Sasuke et entremêla leurs doigts.

_ Karin et Tenten ont mangé avec moi ce midi.

Sasuke lui expliqua ce que ses deux amies lui avaient dit, ce qui la fit sourire, puis expliqua leur inquiétude. Hinata se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte qu'elles avaient raison. Elle resta donc silencieuse, réfléchissant. Mais les lèvres de Sasuke parcourant son cou la firent fermer les yeux et vider son esprit de toutes ses pensées.

_ Là c'est toi qui ne devrais pas faire ça, dit-elle.

Il sourit contre sa peau tout en continuant, remontant jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille qu'il mordilla doucement. Elle se retourna vivement et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ils ne faisaient plus attention à rien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la porte d'entrée se refermer. Hinata s'écarta promptement de l'Uchiha et se mit à rougir violemment, ce qui le fit sourire.

_ Nata t'es où ?

C'était Hanabi et en moins de deux secondes, elle ouvrait la porte de la cuisine où elle croisa le regard froid de Sasuke avant celui brillant de sa sœur. Elle leur fit un sourire puis entra dans la pièce, tendant sa main vers l'Uchiha qui la prit.

_ Hanabi, se présentait-elle, on s'est eu au téléphone.

_ Sasuke.

Elle bifurqua sur son aînée qui avait encore les joues rouges. Elle lui dit que leur père arriverait en retard ce soir, il avait un rendez-vous à la clinique avec Nasik d'où le fait qu'elle rentre en avance. Hinata précisa qu'elle ferait le repas et Hanabi en profita.

_ Nous n'avons plus de pain, dit-elle, je t'empreinte ton copain pour aller en chercher.

Avant même que qui que ce soit proteste, Hanabi quittait la cuisine. Hinata jeta un regard à Sasuke qui vint l'embrasser chastement avant de rejoindre la cadette dans l'entrée. Sans un mot, elle l'emmena à l'extérieur et prit le chemin de la boulangerie.

_ On se tutoie ?

N'attendant pas réellement de réponse de sa part, elle continua de parler pendant que Sasuke la suivait calmement.

_ Ma sœur t'apprécie beaucoup ce qui n'est pas le cas de notre père et disons que je ne suis pas sûre de t'apprécier pour l'instant !

Sasuke, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, fit un léger sourire. La cadette de Hinata semblait avoir un sacré caractère et disait ce qu'elle pensait, ce qui plut au PDG. Il l'écouta lui dire qu'elle avait décidé de lui laisser une chance parce qu'il avait fait preuve de franchise envers Hinata, mais qu'elle gardait le bénéfice du doute. Elle stoppa son flot de parole en entrant dans la boutique et le reprit en la quittant. Sasuke ne disait rien, écoutant Hanabi protéger sa sœur aînée comme Itachi le faisait avec lui. Juste avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble, elle regarda l'Uchiha de la tête au pied avant de river ses yeux aux siens.

_ Ne fais pas souffrir ma sœur.

_ Ce n'est pas mon intention.

Elle resta droite quelques secondes. Elle devait avouer qu'il était bel homme, il ne valait pas son Konohamaru, mais il avait un charme certain. Il n'avait pas parlé une seule fois durant le trajet, l'écoutant. Il était quelque peu distant et sa voix avait quelque chose d'autoritaire, tout comme sa prestance imposait le respect, mais rien qui n'impressionnait Hanabi. Elle finit par sourire, ce n'était pas son intention selon lui et ça, elle s'en assurerait quand Hiashi serait là. Elle poussa la porte du hall et entra dans l'appartement.

Hiashi entra chez lui en soupirant. Sa fille cadette avait passé l'après-midi à lui parlé de Hinata et son patron. Il n'était plus de toute jeunesse, mais il n'était pas idiot pour autant. Il avait bien comprit le jeu de sa cadette, il avait parfaitement saisit ses sous-entendus comme quoi son aînée serait en couple avec le glaçon. Il n'aimait pas ça. Si Hanabi en avait parlé face à lui, c'était parce qu'elle savait des choses que lui ignorait et qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas tarder à être au courant. Il en avait profité, durant son rendez-vous avec Namiko, pour en toucher deux mots avec cette femme à qui il tenait beaucoup. Il n'avait rien dit à ses filles sur sa relation avec l'infirmière. Déjà parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment leur dire que leur relation durait depuis deux mois déjà et puis surtout parce que Namiko était la mère de Toneri, l'ex de Hinata. Il avait vu sa fille pleurer à cause de ce garçon et l'avait immédiatement détesté. Il n'avait appris sa filiation avec Namiko qu'après deux semaines de fricotage et ses sentiments envers son infirmière lui avait permis d'ôter toute colère contre ce jeune homme, après tout, Hinata était passé à autre chose depuis longtemps ! Namiko avait ri de le voir si protecteur avec sa fille aînée puis lui avait conseillé de ne pas trop y penser, de laisser Hinata lui en parler. Il suivrait donc son conseil, il attendrait que sa fille lui en parle de vive voix et là il lui dirait à quel point cette relation ne lui plaisait pas ! Il retira ses chaussures et fronça les sourcils en voyant une paire supplémentaire appartenant à un homme de toute évidence. Il entra ensuite dans le salon et vit ses filles mettre la table. Hinata le vit et il put lire de l'appréhension dans ses pupilles quand elle vint le saluer.

_ Bonsoir papa, ta journée s'est bien passée ? Et ton rendez-vous ? Tu as faim ? J'ai préparé le repas et...

_ Hinata, coupait-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle savait très bien que son père avait remarqué sa nervosité et lui décrocha un sourire avant de lui annoncer qu'elle avait invité son petit-ami à passer quelques jours avec elle pour qu'ils fassent connaissance, ce qui fit respirer fortement Hiashi en expulsant l'air de ses poumons par le nez. Sasuke revint de la salle de bain à ce moment, Hinata lui prit la main.

_ Papa, je te présente Sasuke. Mon père, Hiashi.

L'Uchiha, impassible, tendit sa main au Hyûga, qui la prit en le fixant avec la même impassibilité sur le visage, en disant :

_ Enchanté de vous rencontrer monsieur Hyûga.

_ Monsieur Uchiha, répondit-il en continuant de le fixer avec un regard quelque peu froid.

Hinata jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui haussa ses épaules en grimaçant, elle avait tenté de préparer le terrain, mais Sasuke serait obligé de faire face à Hiashi, peu importe ce que ses filles diraient ou feraient ! La cadette tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Allez, à table tout le monde, j'ai faim moi !


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, je vous signale qu'il y a du citronné dans ce chapitre ! Non, ne partez pas lire de suite, je réponds à vos reviews avant !_

 _Arkaline: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) J'essaie d'être fidèle à mes lecteurs autant qu'ils le sont à me lire et me reviewer ! J'avais écrit presque la totalité, mais ma fille à supprimé une partie de mon dossier, di coup, je ne suis plus du tout en avance et j'écris au fur et à mesure. J'ai tout de même deux chapitre d'avance sur vous lol. Je te laisse profiter de la suite, bisous ;)_

 _Francy: Salut, merci pour ta review ;) Effectivement Hiashi n'apprécie pas Sasuke, mais il y a quand même du rose lol. bisous et bonne lecture ;)_

 _Kiki09531: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Merci pour Hanabi, étant donné que je la calque un peu sur ma soeur, non je ne te la prêterais pas MDR. C'est un Uchiha voyons, le stress il gère :D L'arrivée de Mikoto n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais tu es sur la bonne voix lol. Entièrement d'accord avec toi, ils sont parfait ensemble et oui, les opposés s'attirent ! Oh je me sens toute émoustillée par ton baiser lol, bonne journée à toi aussi ;)_

 _Kisa: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Voilà la suite t'inquiète mdr. Oui il y aura une rencontre avec Neji mais pas tout de suite ! Bisous_

 _Cicidy: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ravie que ça t'ai plu :D voilà la suite, bisous ;)_

 _Mina: Salut, merci pour ta review ;) Ahhh, à table alors, voici de quoi te nourrir lol. Mais de rien, ça me fait plaisir ;) Bisous_

 _Dadetine: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Merci de prendre le temps de me donner ton avis, ça fait plaisir ! Oui, Hinata ne peut pas rester en colère bien longtemps, c'est Hinata tout de même ;) Une soeur formidable, comme la mienne lol et Hiashi bah... Je te laisse le découvrir. Bisous et bonne continuation de ton côté ;)_

 **CHAPITRE XV**

Hiashi s'était assis à côté de Hanabi, en face de Hinata. L'aînée avait regardé Sasuke s'assoir près d'elle avec appréhension, son père n'acceptait pas qu'il soit ici et elle redoutait qu'il soit désagréable. Hiashi était un homme bon, doux et aimant, mais il avait un instinct protecteur démesuré avec ses filles, Konohamaru était bien le premier qu'il acceptait sans rechigner. Il avait détesté ses deux anciens petits-amis, Toneri et Kiba, il avait aussi détesté ceux de sa cadette qui en avait accumulé plusieurs avant de présenter celui qu'elle considérait comme étant le bon à son père. Il leur avait souvent répété qu'il savait très bien ce que les garçons attendaient d'elles et qu'il refusait qu'elles soient mal traitées par l'un d'entre eux. Son père savait comment était l'Uchiha au building, il allait juger Sasuke par rapport à cela, mais elle espérait qu'il lui laisserait une chance de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle lui avait dépeint. Hiashi était un homme juste, elle espérait que ça jouerait en sa faveur. Hanabi apporta le plat et servit Sasuke avant son père, sa sœur et elle-même. Après avoir remercié sa fille, Hiashi jeta un coup d'œil à son invité surprise.

_ Vous avez des affaires à régler sur Kyoto monsieur Uchiha ?

_ En quelque sorte oui, répondit celui-ci en tenant son regard. Je suis venu faire signer un contrat d'édition à votre fille.

Hiashi regarda brièvement Hinata avant de reporter son attention sur l'Uchiha. Il avala une gorgée d'eau avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

_ Donc vous vous êtes dit que ça ne pouvait pas attendre la fin de ses vacances, surtout que vous êtes au courant qu'elle ne nous voit que trop rarement !

Hinata sentait le reproche sous les paroles calmes de son père, elle le fusilla du regard mais il l'ignora royalement, attendant une réplique du PDG.

_ En effet, dit alors Sasuke, j'aurais pu attendre. Cependant, la mutation de Hinata prend effet dès lundi, il était capitale qu'elle prenne note de ses nouvelles fonctions.

Hiashi arqua un sourcil, nouvelles fonctions ? Hinata ne lui avait pas parlé d'une mutation, en tout cas, pas une qui est abouti. Il écouta alors Sasuke expliquer qu'elle était celle qui lui avait permis une signature tant attendue et qu'il avait pu constater qu'elle serait nettement plus à sa place en tant que correctrice en chef, ce qui arracha un petit sourire au Hyûga, fier de sa fille. Il resta attentif à son invité surprise qui, comprenant bien que Hiashi ne l'appréciait pas du tout, tentait de faire preuve de franchise.

_ A vrai dire, continua l'Uchiha sur un ton neutre, Hinata aurait été réellement à sa place en tant qu'éditrice, malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible, pour l'instant.

Hiashi regardait son aînée. Elle affichait un beau sourire qu'elle ne lui avait pas montré depuis un moment. Il jeta alors un regard à sa cadette qui souleva ses sourcils en répondant à son regard. Il reporta son attention sur l'Uchiha. Il n'aimait pas ce jeune homme pour ce qu'il avait entendu de lui de la bouche de sa fille. Il se racla la gorge.

_ Et donc vous êtes le petit-ami de ma fille ?

Son ton était neutre, mais Sasuke voyait bien les éclairs dans ses yeux. Il ne savait pas que Hinata l'avait annoncé comme tel à son père. Quelque peu nerveux, il répondit :

_ Oui.

_ J'aimerais comprendre, dit alors Hiashi en posant ses poings autour de son assiette. Elle est votre assistante depuis 3 ans et maintenant elle est votre petite-amie ! Vous ne lui avez accordé aucun intérêt jusque-là, alors que voulez-vous de ma fille exactement ?

Hinata fusilla son père du regard, ce que Hiashi ignora royalement. Hanabi avait grimacé à la question de son père mais attendait la réponse de l'Uchiha avec attention.

_ Papa tu...

_ Je peux répondre à ça Hinata, la coupa Sasuke en la regardant avant de reporter son attention sur Hiashi. Vous avez entièrement raison monsieur Hyûga, je me suis mal comporté avec votre fille. Je comprends aussi votre animosité à mon égard.

Il sentit la main de Hinata se poser sur sa cuisse, il contient malgré tout son sourire tout en fixant le regard accusateur de son hôte.

_ Ce que je veux de votre fille ? La voir sourire, l'entendre rire, réaliser ses rêves et si elle le veut bien, partager sa vie.

Hanabi avait un sourire franc, le regard de Sasuke ne laissait aucun doute qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Hinata se mit à rougir et regarda son père qui hocha calmement la tête avant de continuer son repas. La main de Sasuke vint rejoindre celle de Hinata sur sa cuisse pour la serrer avant que tous deux ne terminent leur assiette. Hanabi, ayant compris que son père ne reviendrait pas à la charge pour le moment, décida de lancer le sujet de l'édition du livre de son aînée pour détendre l'atmosphère. La cadette apporta ensuite le dessert, que Sasuke mangea part politesse, puis tous prirent une boisson chaudes, un café au lait pour les hommes et un thé vert pour les femmes. Hiashi ne participait que trop peu aux conversations, il était encore à analyser les paroles de l'Uchiha. Il savait, Hanabi lui avait dit, que Hinata avait passé quatre jours chez les Uchiha pour la signature d'un contrat. Il savait maintenant que c'était pendant ces quelques jours que quelque chose s'était passé entre elle et son patron. Il aurait aimé que son aînée lui en parle avant de ramener le PDG chez lui.

...

Hinata referma la porte derrière elle et frictionna ses cheveux à l'aide de sa serviette avant de la poser sur son fauteuil de bureau et de prendre sa brosse. Elle s'asseyait sur son lit, où Sasuke était allongé, et brossa ses cheveux qu'elle nouait en tresse tout en parlant avec son copain qui la dévorait du regard.

_ Je suis désolée pour mon père, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

_ Ne le soit pas, répliqua-t-il, je l'ai trouvé bien gentil comparé à ce qu'aurait dit mon père ou ma mère à sa place !

Hinata se souvenait parfaitement de l'accueil de Fugaku, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher à ce moment si ce n'était sa tromperie, pourtant il avait été froid et désagréable. A faire la comparaison, Hiashi avait été correct alors qu'il avait de bonne raison de ne pas apprécier Sasuke. Elle soupira.

_ C'est de ma faute tu sais, expliquait-elle, je ne lui ai jamais dit quelque chose de bien sur toi et depuis mardi, je ne lui ai pas parlé de toi.

Sasuke la regardait attaché le bout de sa tresse avec un élastique puis il la tira pour qu'elle soit dans ses bras. A plat ventre allongée sur son torse, elle sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Tu ne m'as pas dit à moi ce qui te plaît chez moi ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Sasuke lui rendit son sourire puis l'embrassa tendrement avant de dire :

_ Tes lèvres, j'adore t'embrasser...

Il la retourna pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle pour enfouir son visage dans son cou, la chatouillant avec le bout de son nez.

_ Ton parfum, ton rire...

Embrassant sa mâchoire, il remonta vers sa bouche qu'il saisit avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

_ Tes yeux, ton sourire, ton corps, murmurait-il en caressant sa cuisse, la faisant se mordre la lèvre, et ce geste-là, continua-t-il en la voyant faire, t'es tellement sexy quand tu fais ça.

Elle rougit et l'embrassa langoureusement, se laissant aller aux caresses qu'il lui offrait. Elle passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure noire corbeau et soupira en fermant les yeux quand il dévora son cou, elle aimait vraiment cela. Sasuke cessa ses gestes, sentant qu'ils allaient passer au stade supérieur, elle lui avait dit vouloir y aller doucement, alors il irait doucement. Il embrassa le bout de son nez avant de s'allonger correctement en soupirant. Hinata le regarda en souriant puis vint se blottir contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et lui souhaita une bonne nuit qu'elle lui rendit.

Vendredi 2 mai

Sasuke se réveilla doucement. Allongé sur son côté gauche, Hinata dans ses bras, son dos collé contre lui. Il respira le parfum de ses cheveux et resta dans cette position pour ne pas la réveiller. Il ne s'était pas réveillé une seule fois cette nuit, il avait fait une nuit complète et ses rêves étaient tous tournés vers la magnifique brune qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Un sourire orna ses lèvres et il resserra son emprise sur elle. Il pouvait sentir la douceur de sa peau sous sa main posée sur son ventre, il l'effleura délicatement et se stoppa en l'entendant gémir faiblement. Hinata ouvrit ses yeux et sentit immédiatement le corps chaud de Sasuke derrière elle, lui arrachant un sourire. Elle ne bougea pas et lui dit bonjour. Elle sentit alors son souffle dans son cou quand il lui répondit. Elle sentait aussi le témoignage de son désir et s'en sentit fiévreuse. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son réveil qui indiquait 10H25, son père et sa sœur étaient déjà partit au travail. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sasuke approfondit l'échange, mêlant leur langue qui dansait l'une avec l'autre. Il revoyait les images de son rêve, le corps de Hinata qui s'offrait à lui. Il rompit leur baiser, mais Hinata ne le voyait pas de cette œil. Elle entreprit alors de gouter à son cou, le sentant frissonner. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur son torse puis les passa dans son dos pour palper ses fesses.

_ Hinata...

Elle délaissa son cou pour reprendre ses lèvres tout en collant encore plus son corps au sien. Sasuke caressait son dos délicatement et lorsqu'elle lâcha ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle, il dit :

_ Je croyais que tu voulais y aller doucement.

_ Je suis douce là !

Elle l'empêcha de répliquer en saisissant sa bouche fougueusement tout en le forçant à s'allonger sur le dos pour qu'elle vienne se mettre sur lui. Elle replia ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'attisa en se frottant doucement contre lui, le faisant gémir dans sa bouche. Il tenait ses hanches fermement, mais elle le lâcha pour se redresser et retirer son débardeur. Il la regardait faire et sourit en la voyant en sous-vêtement noir à dentelles. Elle se rallongea sur lui, mais il les fit tourner pour se mettre au-dessus d'elle. Il entreprit alors de dévorer son cou puis sa poitrine tout en dégrafant son soutien-gorge. Il lécha avidement un de ses seins nus avant de retirer son tee-shirt rapidement pour reprendre ses caresses. Il fit glisser sa main sur son ventre avant de la passer sous sa petite-culotte. Hinata se mordit la lèvre en sentant ses doigts la découvrir et Sasuke les lui vola avec ardeur. Elle fit preuve de souplesse pour tenter de lui retirer son bas de jogging, ce qui fit rire Sasuke. Il se détacha d'elle et retira le reste de ses affaires pendant qu'elle en faisait de même avec son unique sous-vêtement. Il revint près d'elle et reprit ses caresses pendant qu'elle essayait de se concentrer pour défaire le plastique qui renfermait le préservatif qu'elle avait piqué à sa sœur la veille. Une fois qu'elle y fut parvenue, Sasuke sentit ses mains venir le caresser délicatement juste avant de lui enfiler le latex. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux en la faisant sienne et l'embrassa amoureusement en commençant à bouger. Hinata avait encore plus chaud que tout à l'heure, elle frissonnait de plaisir en parcourant son dos de ses mains. Elle avait oublié ces sensations et les redécouvrait avec plaisir. Sasuke respirait de façon saccadée, se régalant des bruits que Hinata faisait. Il la sentit se cambrer pour les basculer. Il se retrouva sous elle, tenant ses hanches. Il la regardait pencher sa tête en arrière, ses mains posées sur son ventre, sa poitrine se mouvant avec elle. Il l'a trouvait encore plus belle que d'habitude ainsi, surtout lorsqu'elle se mordit la lèvre. Il redressa son torse afin d'être assis pour venir lécher ses seins avec envie. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, contrôlant difficilement ses gémissements. Elle avait l'impression d'être déconnecter de la réalité, seuls Sasuke et ses soupires d'extase lui importait. Il la sentit se contracter pendant que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans son dos, lui procurant une décharge électrique qui le fit la rejoindre.

Il reprenait sa respiration, sa tête dans le cou de son amante. Hinata aussi reprenait son souffle, caressant les cheveux de Sasuke, un sourire dessina ses lèvres. Elle sentit ses mains remonter le long de son dos et Sasuke releva sa tête pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle se releva de sur lui et embarqua le drap avec elle pour fouiller dans son armoire à la recherche de ses vêtements. Sasuke jeta le préservatif et s'allongea en tenant sa tête d'une main pour regarder sa petite-amie. Sa tresse était complètement défaite et le drap l'entourant dessinait ses courbes.

_ T'es vraiment une belle femme, dit-il sans même se rendre compte qu'il parlait à haute voix.

Hinata sourit puis lui jeta un regard désireux avant de partir prendre sa douche, les joues rougis et le cœur battant la chamade. Elle n'avait plus fait l'amour depuis longtemps et n'avait jamais eu de telles sensations. Se glissant sous l'eau chaude elle ne pouvait ôter son sourire.

...

Hiashi soupira en écoutant sa cadette qui ne cessait de parler au lieu de travailler. Il terminait le cadre en verre de madame Uchiha avec minutie, travaillant le verre pour le ciseler délicatement. Hanabi, les bras posés sur le comptoir, plaidait la cause de sa sœur en expliquant à son père ce qu'elle savait de son séjour à Konoha. Hiashi ne regardait rien d'autre que son travail, mais il écoutait attentivement ce que sa cadette disait. Il comprenait un peu mieux comment ils avaient pu devenir un couple. Voyant que son père hochait doucement sa tête, Hanabi cru qu'il acceptait peut-être Sasuke. Elle cessa donc son flot de parole et sourit. N'entendant plus la voix répétitive de sa cadette, Hiashi releva sa tête pour la regarder.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te donne autant le sourire Hanabi ?

_ Tu vas laisser une chance à l'Uchiha n'est-ce pas ? Répondit-elle en souriant.

Hiashi fronça ses sourcils puis se remit sur son travail, terminant les derniers détails. Hanabi soupira et quitta son comptoir pour le rejoindre en s'asseyant en face de lui sur le petit tabouret en bois.

_ Papa, dit-elle calmement, Hinata n'a jamais vraiment eu de chance avec les hommes et...

_ Crois-tu sincèrement que ce PDG ressens quoi que ce soit pour ta sœur ? Tu es bien naïve ma fille.

Hiashi souffla sur le verre du cadre puis se leva pour aller chercher du polystyrène pour protéger son œuvre pendant que Hanabi fronçait les sourcils en fusillant son père du regard. Il refusait donc de lui laisser une chance ! Elle le comprenait quelque part, mais elle voyait bien sa sœur être amoureuse, elle voulait son bonheur, même si c'était avec un type qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Elle s'y ferait à force et finirait par l'apprécier. Elle capitula en entendant son père l'informer qu'il mangerait au restaurant avec Namiko ce soir, la faisant râler en baragouinant quelque chose que son père ne put comprendre. Elle s'empressa alors d'aller côté boutique car le téléphone sonnait.

_ Hyûga Jutsu, Hanabi à votre disposition, dit-elle en décrochant.

 **« Bonjour Hanabi, c'est Namiko. »**

Un sourire victorieux vint animer les lèvres de la jeune Hyûga qui était bien contente d'avoir décroché le combiné. Elle posa ses coudes sur le comptoir et demanda à l'infirmière si elle allait bien avant d'investiguer.

_ Mon père m'a dit que vous diniez ensemble ce soir !

 **« Oui,** répondit la cinquantenaire, **ça m'embête un peu en fait, je sais que Hinata ne vient pas souvent alors que je peux voir votre père un autre jour. »**

La cadette s'empressa de lui dire qu'elle n'y voyait aucun inconvenant et qu'elle était bien heureuse que son père la côtoie. Elle prit une voix peinée en expliquant que son père en avait besoin étant donné qu'il n'acceptait pas le petit-ami de sa sœur aînée.

 **« Oh, c'est dommage. »**

_ Oui, en effet, ajouta Hanabi. Surtout que Hinata l'aime sincèrement. Mais bon, ne pas le voir ce soir doit être mieux pour lui, alors c'est une bonne chose que vous alliez au restaurant.

Hanabi était parfaitement au courant que son père entretenait une relation avec son infirmière depuis deux mois, Namiko lui avait confirmé sans le faire intentionnellement. Depuis, quand quelque chose n'allait pas avec Hiashi, elle appelait Namiko pour lui, et ça fonctionnait.

 **« Penses-tu que ce serait une bonne idée si je vous invitait à diner avec nous ? »**

Hanabi afficha un immense sourire, elle avait mordue à l'hameçon. Elle fit comme si elle ne voulait pas leur gâcher la soirée et Namiko insista en disant qu'elle inviterait aussi son fils pour faire croire à un diner familial pour annoncer leur relation.

_ Vraiment ? C'est tellement gentil de votre part Namiko, je vous en remercie.

L'infirmière lui précisa que ça lui faisait plaisir avant de lui communiquer le restaurant qu'ils avaient choisi ainsi que l'heure prévue. Hanabi la remercia encore puis raccrocha au moment où son père revint dans la boutique.

_ Qui était-ce ? Demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

_ Un client qui te transmet ses louanges pour ton travail, mentit-elle brillamment.

Hiashi hocha la tête puis couvrit la commande de Mikoto d'un papier crépon au-dessus du polystyrène pour le ramener chez lui. Il demanda à sa cadette de terminer la commande d'un autre client pendant qu'il prenait le relais à la boutique. Elle accepta en souriant et rit sobrement en rejoignant l'atelier.

...

Hinata signait son nouveau contrat sous le regard attentif de son petit-ami. Elle posa son stylo et lui fit un sourire qu'il imita. Il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils furent interrompus par l'annonce d'un message du téléphone de la brune. Elle débloqua l'écran et lu le message de sa sœur avant de sourire.

_ On mange au restaurant ce soir, mon père va nous présenter sa copine, dit-elle joyeuse.

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée interpella l'aînée des Hyûga et Sasuke. La brune se leva de son lit et se rendit dans le salon où son père déposait la commande de Mikoto délicatement contre le mur du fond. Il reçut une bise de sa fille qu'il salua d'un sourire. Elle lui demanda de confirmer si ce paquet était pour madame Uchiha, ce qu'il fit avec fierté avant de la prévenir qu'il ne dinait pas avec eux ce soir. Hanabi avait prévenu sa sœur que c'était une surprise pour son père, elle feinta donc.

_ Oh, dit-elle, tu dine avec qui ? Avec Namiko ?

Hiashi fit un sourire moqueur en évitant la question puis alla se préparer un café pendant que sa fille le suivait dans la cuisine. Sasuke attendait calmement dans la chambre de Hinata, entendant ce qu'ils se disaient malgré tout.

_ Papa, pour ce qui est de Sasuke, entama Hinata pas rassurée.

_ Je n'aime pas que tu fréquente ce PDG Hinata, coupa son père avec tact. Je ne te comprends pas en fait, tu le détestais et maintenant c'est ton copain !

_ Je ne le détestais pas papa, tenta-t-elle blessée.

Hiashi ignora la réplique de sa fille, il exposa son point de vue, précisant bien qu'elle se faisait des idées sur cet homme et qu'il n'acceptait pas qu'elle soit avec lui. Hinata l'écoutait, déçue et blessée. Elle essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait autant qu'elle s'était trompée mais son père ne voulait rien entendre. Les larmes aux yeux, elle l'entendit ajouter :

_ Tu ne sais vraiment pas choisir tes copains Hinata.

Il quitta la cuisine pour aller se changer dans sa chambre pendant que sa fille restait droite, dans la cuisine, avalant les mots plutôt durs de son père. Elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'il puisse réagir si fermement. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrit et les bras de Sasuke l'enlacer.

_ Tu préfères que je rentre ? Demandait-il d'une voix douce.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis lui fit face en disant qu'il en était hors de question, son père finirait par accepter.

_ C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à ta cousine Satomi, ce n'est pas pour faire l'inverse, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Sasuke sourit et l'embrassa. C'était alors à lui de faire en sorte que Hiashi revienne sur ses positions afin qu'il accepte le choix de sa fille. Qu'il ne l'aime pas lui, ne lui importait que trop peu, mais il n'aimait que cela blesse Hinata. Il ne savait pas encore comment il pouvait faire, mais il finirait par trouver. Rompant leur baiser, il lui conseilla d'aller se préparer pour être la plus belle de la soirée, ce qui la fit sourire. Hiashi quitta sa chambre quand Hinata était sous la douche. Il passa à côté de Sasuke sans lui dire un mot alors que ce dernier l'avait salué poliment. L'Uchiha soupira en secouant sa tête puis alla préparer son costume une fois que Hiashi quitta l'appartement.


	16. Chapter 16

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ? Bon, je suis désolée mais je serais absente pendant une quinzaine de jour, voir un peu plus et je n'aurais pas de connexion internet donc, pas de chapitre pour vous ! Mais promis, dès que je suis de retour, je publie direct ;) Réponses aux reviews:_

 _Arkaline: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Oui, une vrai chipie ;) Eh bien Hiashi est un papa donc évidemment il va être protecteur avec sa fille. Mais t'inquiètes pas, il va s'adoucir ! Bonne lecture, bisou ;)_

 _Kisa: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Et bien voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle sera à la heuteur ;) bisou_

 _Kiki09531: Salut, merci pour ta review ;) MDR, t'inquiète, Hiashi va se calmer, un peu. Oui je sais lol, ma petite soeur est parfaite ! Ma pauvre, pas toujours facile d'être la dernière, je te rassure, pas facile non plus d'être la première ! Oh, j'adore les câlins ! Comme Olaf lol. Et arrêtes-toi maintenant, si tu m'étouffe je ne pourrais plus écrire la suite ;) Biou et bonne lecture ;)_

 _Cicidy: coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Bah oui, papa Hyûga ne vas pas l'accueillir à bras ouvert ! Mais il va s'adoucir. Hanabi et Namiko vont enchaînées, c'est l'instint protecteur de Hiashi qui parle ! Aller, je te laisse profiter ! bisou ;)_

 _Francy: coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Oui, ils sont enfin vraiment ensemble ! Hiashi fait son papa poule lol. Je te laisse découvrir ce que ce chapitre te réserve ;) Biou_

 _Amourkestia: Salut, merci pour ta review ;) Je vais bien merci ;) Et toi ? Effectivement, j'ai demandé à Sasuke ce qu'il en pensait et il m'a remercier chaleureusement avant de me demander de lui créer bien plus de moment comme celui-là lol. C'est l'instint protecteur de Hiashi qui parle, il faut que Sasuke lui prouve qu'il ne veut pas de mal à sa fille ! Bisou et bonne lecture ;)_

 _Mina: coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Oui, je n'ai pas pu résister aux demandes plus qu'incéssente de Sasuke pour obtenir le lemon de son rêve, lol. Je te laisse découvrir la suite, bisou et bonne lecture ;)_

 _Voilà, sur ce bonne lecture et bonne vacances pour ceux qui en ont, moi comprise ;) bisous mes amours. Je tiens au fait à vous faire part que même en étant écrivain de métier, je vous assure que rien au monde ne vaut vos reviews, le plus beau salaire d'un écrivain c'est cela, donc merci à tous ;)_

 **CHAPITRE XVI**

Namiko attendit qu'ils soient garés, et qu'ils aient quitté la Ford, pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait pris l'initiative d'inviter leurs enfants. Hiashi s'était immobiliser un instant, la regardant avec de grands yeux, ce qui la fit rire. Elle le rejoignit et lui caressa la joue en disant :

_ Elles sont déjà au courant Hiashi, il serait peut-être temps de leur dire officiellement, non ?

Elle termina sa demande par un chaste baiser et Hiashi se détendit pour lui sourire. Cette femme... Il ferait tout pour elle ! Ils entrèrent, main dans la main, dans le petit restaurant à l'ambiance printanière et colorée. Hiashi s'annonça à la réceptionniste qui les guida à une table de 6 personnes. Ils s'asseyaient l'un à côté de l'autre et Namiko posa sa main sur sa cuisse en lui souriant, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle était contente, ce qui le fit sourire. Toneri fut le premier à arriver, habillé d'un costume simple et noir. Il fit une poignée de main à Hiashi et déposa une bise sur la joue de sa mère avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle en leur demandant comment ils allaient. Ils lui répondirent en souriant et virent Hanabi arriver, suivit par Hinata et Sasuke se tenant la main, ce qui fit tiquer Hiashi. La cadette salua la première en terminant par son père pour s'installer à ses côtés. Hinata passa devant son petit-ami, elle fit un sourire étrange en saluant Toneri mais en fit un radieux en saluant Namiko. Elle regarda juste son père puis prit la chaise proche de sa sœur. Sasuke serra la main à tous en les regardant, il eut un sourire pour Namiko, puis se plaça entre Hinata et Toneri. Après ses salutations, pas très chaleureuse, Hanabi entama immédiatement avec une note joyeuse.

_ Je suis vraiment contente de vous rencontrer Namiko, j'entends tellement parler de vous !

Elle fit un clin d'œil à son père qui rougit pendant que Namiko disait que le plaisir était pour elle. Hinata lui dit être impatiente d'apprendre à se connaître et l'infirmière avoua qu'elle aussi. Un serveur leur demanda ce qu'il souhaitait comme apéritif en leur donnant la carte. Les trois hommes prirent un bourbon, comme Hiashi, et les trois femmes demandèrent du saké.

_ Moi, je veux tout savoir, anima Hanabi de sa voix enjouée, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrer, comment ça s'est passé...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens en sachant qu'ils comprenaient tous l'idée. Ils furent interrompus par le serveur leur apportant les boissons. Ils passèrent commande puis Hanabi relança la compagne de son père. Hiashi voulu protester mais Namiko l'en empêcha en prenant la parole en première :

_ J'étais son infirmière, un grand cliché, dit-elle, faisant sourire les filles Hyûga. Je le voyais donc souvent et je voyais bien comment il me regardait, ajoutait-elle en regardant Hiashi en souriant. Un jour, tout timide, continua-t-elle en regardant les filles, il me demande s'il peut m'inviter à diner.

Hinata et Hanabi rirent doucement, appréciant déjà cette belle cinquantenaire. Elles l'écoutèrent raconter comment leur père était avec elle au restaurant et Hinata ne doutait pas qu'elle tenait sa timidité de lui. Hiashi rougissait, en gardant son air fier, dès que Namiko parlait d'une chose qu'il avait dite ou faite. Même Sasuke trouvait cela agréable et drôle, surtout quand il voyait la réaction de Hiashi. Toneri connaissait déjà cette histoire, mais il n'en souriait pas moins. Quand la cinquantenaire cessa son histoire, Hiashi déclara :

_ Les femmes ont toujours tendance à exagéré !

Ce qui eut comme effet de faire rire la table entière, même lui, il décrocha un sourire. De nouveau, le serveur s'immisça entre eux pour leur donner leur plat avant de repartir. Namiko se reprit et regarda Hanabi qui lui souriait avant de regarder Hinata qui souriait à Sasuke. Elle se racla la gorge.

_ Hinata ? La dénommée la regarda. Je peux te tutoyer ? Hinata hocha rapidement la tête en souriant. Comment cela s'est-il passé pour vous ?

Toujours dans l'euphorie du moment et voyant le regard encourageant de sa sœur, Hinata n'ôta pas son sourire et jeta un bref regard taquin à Sasuke avant de regarder Namiko.

_ Un grand cliché aussi, dit-elle en souriant, il était mon patron et moi son assistante. Il m'a emmené au restaurant, commença-t-elle sous l'oreille attentive de tous, mais surtout de Sasuke et Hiashi. Je ne savais pas si je lui plaisais vraiment... elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke. Il me posait plein de question donc j'ai décidée de lui parler de mon ex.

Hanabi souriait en secouant sa tête, elle connaissait déjà l'histoire, mais elle voulait voir comment allait réagir l'Uchiha et son père. Hinata racontait qu'elle s'était amusé à voir sa jalousie, puis elle dit qu'ils s'étaient baladés mais en revenant vers la voiture...

_ Il était gêné, ça se voyait, dit-elle en souriant. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait réécrire notre premier baiser, termina-t-elle en le regardant.

Sasuke souriait et ressentit la même gêne que ce jour-là quand elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, les joues rougis. Hiashi n'avait pas quitté l'Uchiha des yeux tout le long du récit de sa fille. Il était plutôt satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu. Il regardait sa fille comme si plus personne n'existait autour, il avait rougit à la dernière phrase et lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé. Il ne pouvait nier que sa fille était rayonnante lorsqu'elle parlait de lui. Il soupira puis écouta Hanabi parler de Konohamaru puis Toneri annonça son mariage à tous avec une certaine Inari. Le reste du diner se passa aussi joyeusement, Hiashi décida de profiter du moment, Sasuke eut même le droit à un regard amicale qui n'échappa pas à Hanabi.

Hiashi paya la note malgré les protestations du groupe puis tous quittèrent le restaurant pour s'en retourner à leur voiture, Namiko annonça aux filles que leur père restait avec elle. Chacun rentra à bon port et Hanabi avait profité du chemin pour demander à son copain de venir dormir chez elle. Il l'attendait à la porte du hall quand ils arrivèrent. Hinata se mit à rire en voyant sa sœur sauter sur Konohamaru comme une adolescente avant de le harceler de bisous. L'aînée ouvrit donc la porte pour les faire rentrer tous, recevant un sourire de son copain. Hanabi les salua d'un signe de la main avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec le Sarutobi. Hinata en fit de même avec Sasuke. Elle prit des affaires et fila sous la douche. Elle vérifia la température de l'eau avec sa main puis entra dans la cabine. Se mouillant les cheveux, elle sentit les mains de Sasuke saisir son bassin et sourit.

_ Tu as besoin que je te frotte le dos ? Demandait-il en embrassant son cou et se collant à elle.

Elle répondit en penchant sa tête pour l'embrasser. Cette soirée était parfaite. Elle se retourna pour enlacer son cou pendant qu'il fermait la vitre de la cabine de douche. Ils se couchèrent plus tard que prévu.

Samedi 3 mai

Tout le monde s'était levé tôt pour préparer la venue de Mikoto. Sasuke lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'il était là, chez Hinata, elle lui avait répondu être très heureuse pour lui et pressée de voir sa belle-fille. Quand Hinata lit sa réponse que Sasuke lui montrait, elle rougit de l'appellation qu'elle lui accordait. Sasuke avait aidé Hinata en cuisine pendant que Konohamaru aidait Hanabi à préparer la table avant de s'attaquer au dessert. Elle avait entendu sa sœur lui dire que son copain n'aimait pas le sucré sauf avec du citron, elle entreprit donc de faire des roulées au citron, mélangeant le gâteau préféré de sa sœur à la saveur qu'aimait son copain. Hiashi rentra vers 10H et alla se changer sur l'ordre de sa cadette. A 11H tout était prêt, Hiashi décida d'aller chercher sa convive à l'aéroport.

_ Sasuke, appela le Hyûga, venez donc avec moi.

L'Uchiha ne chercha pas à comprendre, il hocha la tête et le suivit en jetant un sourire à sa petite-amie. Hiashi l'avait appelé par son prénom, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait avant et cette invitation à aller chercher sa mère ressemblait plus à une discussion sur Hinata ! Il ne pouvait pas refuser ça ! Il entra dans la voiture de concert avec le Hyûga puis attendit qu'il parle.

_ Je vais être franc avec vous, commença Hiashi d'un ton neutre, je n'aime pas savoir ma fille avec vous.

Ça, Sasuke le savait déjà, ce n'était donc pas une surprise. Il comprenait même les réticences de Hiashi à son égard. La réalité était un peu étrange à expliquer, la seule chose dont Sasuke était sûr c'était qu'il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec Hinata, il voulait construire quelque chose avec elle et voir où cela les mènerait, le plus loin possible, en tout cas, il l'espérait.

_ Mais au vue de la soirée d'hier, continua le père Hyûga, j'ai l'intention de faire ce que me demande ma cadette, soit vous laisser une chance.

Un sourire naissait sur les lèvres de l'Uchiha, il pensa alors à Naruto en se disant qu'il n'entendrait surement jamais ces mots qui sonnaient comme une belle joie à ses oreilles.

_ Mais ne vous méprenez pas, ajouta Hiashi, ça ne veut pas dire que j'accepte que vous fréquentiez ma fille. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui voulez exactement et je ne supporte pas de savoir...

_ Monsieur Hyûga, le coupa Sasuke quelque peu nerveux, je ne veux pas faire souffrir Hinata ou jouer avec elle si c'est ce que vous vous imaginez. Je tiens sincèrement à elle, j'ai juste été vraiment idiot de ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt.

Hiashi esquissa un petit sourire, il avait bien remarqué que le jeune homme tenait à sa fille, hier au restaurant, tous en avait été témoin, il était difficile de ne pas voir comment il regardait Hinata. Il avait besoin de tester malgré tout la sincérité de celui qui était présentement avec lui. Hinata n'avait pas eu la chance d'être très heureuse en amour, il ne voulait pas qu'elle vive une nouvelle déception.

_ Et à quel point tenez-vous à elle ? Demanda-t-il, après s'être garé sur le parking de l'aéroport, en le regardant. Je vous conseille d'être franc !

_ Je le suis déjà, répondit-il en tenant son regard.

Sasuke repensait à tout ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit quand Hinata l'avait rejeté après ses révélations. Une femme ne lui avait jamais autant manqué qu'elle, il ne se s'était sentit bien que quand il l'avait vu à l'aéroport quand elle était venu le chercher et tout lui avait paru parfaitement clair quand elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait l'embrasser.

_ J'aime votre fille monsieur Hyûga, dit-il sans lâcher son regard.

Hiashi scruta les yeux de son interlocuteur. La sincérité s'y lisait et il se doutait que ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'était pas le cas pour Hinata, mais ceci le rassura. Il laissa le coin de ses lèvres s'étirées doucement et lâcha le regard du jeune Uchiha pour quitter son véhicule. Une fois tous deux debout sur l'asphalte, Hiashi précisa qu'ils avaient un peu d'avance. Sasuke lui proposa un café en attendant, ce qu'il accepta d'un hochement de tête. Ils choisirent le petit café proche de la porte d'embarquement d'où viendrait Mikoto. Ils discutèrent, sur la demande de Hiashi, du contrat d'édition de Hinata jusqu'à ce que le tableau d'affichage annonce l'atterrissage de l'avion de madame Uchiha. Ils se levèrent, Sasuke paya les cafés, et allèrent se mettre plus près.

_ Appelez-moi Hiashi, dit le Hyûga sans le regarder.

Sasuke hocha la tête en souriant légèrement puis il vit sa mère arrivé vers eux, un air joyeux sur le visage. Son fils lui prit sa valise quand elle les rejoignit et l'entendit parler à Hiashi.

_ Je suis tellement heureuse de vous rencontrer monsieur Hyûga, dit-elle joyeuse, merci pour votre invitation.

_ Appelez-moi donc Hiashi et c'est un plaisir voyons, lui répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

Mikoto salua ensuite son cadet d'une bise sur la joue sans oublier de lui demander comment allait son cœur, un petit nom dont Sasuke ne se formalisait plus depuis bien longtemps. Il avait beau être un adulte parfaitement indépendant depuis un moment déjà, sa mère le nommait encore comme quand il avait cinq ans. Ce petit nom fit sourire Hiashi qui les guida jusqu'à la voiture. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à retourner à l'appartement des Hyûga, Mikoto ayant demandé des nouvelles de Hinata durant le trajet, elle avait fait des éloges de la demoiselle à son père, ce qui fit sourire autant Hiashi que Sasuke. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, Mikoto fit un immense sourire à la copine de son fils et vint la prendre dans ses bras en demandant comment elle allait, ce à quoi Hinata répondit par un grand sourire et la réponse de son étreinte. L'aînée des filles Hyûga présenta Mikoto à sa sœur et Konohamaru que sa copine avait invité avec eux pour l'occasion.

Tous étaient assis autour de la table, Hiashi et Mikoto en bout, encadrant les deux couples. Mikoto avait gardé les filles près d'elle et Hiashi avait ses gendres à ses côtés. Les discutions étaient menées par Mikoto et Hanabi, toutes deux flattant le travail de qualité de Hiashi qui se sentait gêné bien que flatté. La mère Uchiha voulu alors en connaître plus sur cet homme et lui posa des questions en conséquent. Elle apprit alors qu'il était natif de Konoha où il avait fait une grande partie de ses études, ayant quitté sa ville natale à 18 ans pour entrer en école d'art à Kyoto. Pour la plus grande surprise de Hinata, son père parla de sa défunte épouse et Mikoto fronça les sourcils avant de dire :

_ Haruna, Haruna, répétait-elle avant de regarder étrangement Hinata. Tu lui ressemble n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle, vous la connaissiez ?

Mikoto reporta son regard sur Hiashi avant de demander si le nom de famille de sa défunte épouse était bien Suyi, ce que Hiashi confirma avec un petit sourire.

_ Par tous les Kamis, dit alors Mikoto en écarquillant ses yeux, Haruna était dans le même internat que moi au lycée de Konoha, déclara-t-elle. Une fille tellement douce et gentille, je l'appréciais beaucoup. Elle se tourna vers Hinata. Oui je connaissais ta mère, nous étions amies. Ça date tout ça, ajoutait-elle, je n'aurais pu faire le lien avec toi sans en savoir plus. Je suis vraiment désolée qu'elle ne soit plus parmi nous, continua-t-elle d'une voix peinée, j'aurais adoré la revoir.

_ La maladie l'a emporté, rétorqua Hiashi en inclinant doucement sa tête en signe de gratitude pour son invitée.

Hanabi rompit le court silence qui s'était installé en se précipitant pour aller chercher la commande de Mikoto qui l'ouvrit et ne cacha pas son contentement et son bonheur face à un si beau travail.

_ Kami-sama, Hiashi, dit-elle admirative, vous avez vraiment des doigts de maître.

Le nommé rougit quelque peu face au compliment et ses filles affichèrent des sourires fiers. Konohamaru et Sasuke admirèrent aussi le travail de leur hôte, sans aucun doute, Hiashi soufflait le verre comme si celui-ci lui obéissait. Mikoto expliqua qu'elle voulait ce cadre pour y mettre la photo de son mariage avec Fugaku, précisant qu'ils fêteraient leurs trente-huit ans de mariage dans une dizaine de jours. Elle remercia très chaleureusement son hôte et Hiashi lui signifia qu'ils verraient le règlement plus tard quand il la vit sortir son portefeuille. Hanabi apporta le dessert qui fit sourire Hinata et Sasuke. Elle fut complimentée par tous et gratifiée d'un chaste baiser par son copain. Sasuke trouvait cela délicieux, il en aurait bien mangé un rouleau de plus.

Hiashi avait emmené Mikoto visité sa boutique et son atelier sur sa demande, accompagné de sa cadette. Konohamaru était rentré chez lui juste après le déjeuner pendant que Hinata et Sasuke avaient décidé d'aller se balader un peu. La Hyûga était heureuse, elle avait bien remarqué que son père était nettement plus correct avec son petit-ami, il lui avait souri, ils avaient discuté ensemble... Elle se demandait bien ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire en se rendant à l'aéroport ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke et s'apprêtait à lui poser la question quand on l'interpella :

_ Hinata ?

Tournant sa tête, elle vit Kiba qui la regardait en souriant, un paquet dans ses mains. Il vint vers elle et la prit dans ses bras en lui demandant comment elle allait. Sasuke regarda le jeune homme en fronçant ses sourcils, comment ça il prenait sa petite-amie dans ses bras celui-là ? Hinata, gênée et imaginant déjà la réaction de Sasuke, se retira des bras de son ex pour les présenter l'un à l'autre.

_ Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha.

L'Uchiha prit la main qu'il lui tendait en le regardant froidement et en précisant qu'il était le petit-ami de Hinata de façon à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il n'appréciait pas cet élan d'affection, ce que Kiba accueillait d'un sourire pour clamer :

_ Son ex !

Sasuke avait une envie impérieuse de lui décrocher une belle droite, mais il se retint et écouta sa copine lui faire la conversation poliment. Il ne lâchait pas l'Inuzuka des yeux, se sentant tout autant menacé que lorsqu'elle lui en avait parlé. Il l'avait en face de lui présentement et l'image que cet homme renvoyait devait effectivement plaire aux femmes, ce qui l'énervait encore plus. Il sentit son envie de corriger cet énergumène augmenter quand il fit rire Hinata, resserrant sa main dans la sienne. La Hyûga jeta un regard à Sasuke quand Kiba les invita à boire un café. L'Uchiha aurait voulu qu'elle refuse, mais elle accepta par politesse, faisant lâcher un « _tss_ » à son petit-ami. Suivant l'Inuzuka jusqu'au bar du coin, Hinata se colla au bras de Sasuke en lui souriant. Il lui rendit un sourire crispé qui fit rire Hinata, il était encore jaloux, ce qu'elle appréciait. Elle lui chuchota, comme pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire, que Kiba était marié et Sasuke la regarda en disant :

_ Et il te prend dans ses bras ?

_ Tu prends bien Sakura dans tes bras, rétorquait-elle en souriant, et c'est ton ex !

Sasuke grogna que c'était différent, ce qui fit sourire Hinata. Ils s'installèrent à une table au café du coin et commandèrent avant que Kiba ne s'intéresse à l'Uchiha en demandant ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Sasuke lui répondait sans grande conviction, quelque peu froid. Hinata lui fit de gros yeux comme pour signifier qu'il n'était pas très courtois, ce que son petit-ami accueillit avec un haussement d'épaule. Son humeur jalouse dura encore une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent Kiba pour rejoindre Mikoto et Hiashi à la boutique. Sur le chemin, Hinata le taquina.

_ Tu es bien jaloux en fait, dit-elle en riant, heureusement que je ne t'ai pas dit que Toneri aussi est mon ex !

Sasuke la regarda méchamment, elle plaisantait là ? Hier soir il avait donc passé la soirée assis à côté d'un de ses ex, il lui avait parlé sans même savoir... Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout ça.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

_ Eh bien tu le sais maintenant, répondit-elle sans lâcher son sourire. Et détends toi, je ne te demande pas une liste de tes ex moi !

Sasuke s'arrêta et la regarda lui faire face avec des questions dans ses yeux blancs. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il soit autant jaloux pour si peu, elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

_ T'as vu comment il te regardait au moins ? Demanda-t-il furieux. Il le fait souvent ça de te prendre dans ses bras ? Et sa femme, elle dit rien ?

_ Arrêtes, dit alors Hinata en fronçant ses sourcils, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis son mariage, il était juste content de me voir.

_ Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'il me précise qu'il est ton ex !

Hinata soupira. Sakura lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment jaloux, ni possessif. Il avait toujours laissé Naruto draguer ses conquêtes, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait été autant flatté par sa jalousie quand il l'avait invité au restaurant lundi dernier. La jalousie va souvent de pair avec les sentiments d'attirance profonde ou d'amour, mais là, il exagérait un peu quand même. Ne voulant pas se fâcher avec lui, elle s'approcha pour entourer sa taille de ses bras en disant :

_ Je lui dirais de ne plus faire cela d'accord ? Dit-elle en le regardant tendrement. Et puis, ce n'est pas lui avec qui j'ai partagé ma douche hier il me semble !

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en repensant à la veille et cette fameuse douche. Il prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de lui dire qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de rejoindre leur parent. Elle acquiesça et ils reprirent leur route. Affichant un sourire taquin, elle dit :

_ Jaloux ou possessif ?

_ Les deux, répondit-il en souriant, tu es MA petite-amie.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle aimait qu'il dise cela, c'était comme si il lui affirmait son affection. Elle repensa alors à ce qu'elle comptait lui demander avant l'intervention de Kiba.

_ Au fait, vous avez l'air de mieux vous entendre mon père et toi !

Sasuke resserra l'étreinte de sa main sur la sienne en souriant. Il ne dirait rien, ils avaient le temps. Ils passèrent le coin de la rue et virent Mikoto rirent en parlant avec Hiashi pendant que Hanabi fermait la boutique à clé.


	17. Chapter 17

_Coucou mes amours ! Bonne nouvelle, je ne pars que demain ah ah. Du coup, j'ai le temps de vous mettre un chapitre ;) Avant, réponses aux reviews._

 _Kiki09531: Coucou mon chat, j'adore les chat, j'en ai deux ;) Merci pour ta review :D C'est sur que ça se serait passé autrement s'il avait su pour Toneri ! Moi je l'imaginais très bien rougir Hiashi, je le vois parfaitement timide en fait ! Ne boude pas, la prochaine fois, je t'invite lol. Hi Hi, j'aime bien les douches, c'est très sensuel je trouve ;) Gros bisous à toi aussi, sur le bout du nez ;) A dans 2 semaines_

 _Kisa: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) J'aurais pu oui, mais mon imagination ne trouvait pas d'idée, je l'ai supplier mais rien à faire ! Peut-être dans un autre chapitre qui sait? Je pense d'ailleurs que ce chapitre va te plaire... Bisous_

 _Black Cherry: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te plaise (grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles). Je te laisse avec la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise ! Bisous_

 _Mina: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ahhhh, un homme jaloux est souvent un homme amoureux ! Voilà la suite, bisous à toi aussi ;)_

 _Cicidy: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ravie que ça t'ai plu ! Ah ma bête noir, l'orthographe, pourtant je me relis plusieurs fois, une pour que mon homme valide et une avant de le poster ! Décidemment, je vais me faire des dictées pendant mes vacances ! NON, plus tard lol. En tout cas, merci et les enfants? Je ne sais pas, j'y réfléchis lol. Bisous :D_

 _Dadetine: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Tu es toute excusée ;) je suis contente que tu ai aimé les fouines et la réaction de Sasuke ! Je t'avouent que moi aussi, l'avant couple est souvent plus interressant vu que rien n'est encore fait ! Je suis bien contente de te les faire encore aimé après la mise en couple (petite danse de la victoire). Oui merci, j'ai une soeur qui déchire, comme Hanabi ! Pour Hiashi, je le voulais dur parce qu'il a peur pour sa fille mais moins que d'habitude parce qu'il est différent de dans le manga. Merci, je le voyait trop avoir ça en commun avec Hinata ! Effectivement, Mikoto n'a rien fait d'exceptionnel, à part fait parlé de la mère. MDR, je crois que Sasuke ne serait pas tout à fait d'accord avec toi, il n'aime pas trop Kiba ;) A la prochaine Dadetine, gros bisous ;)_

 _Bon, cette fois-ci, je pars, pas de chapitre surprise avant quinze jours. Gros bisous mes amours, à bientôt et bonne lecture ;)_

 **CHAPITRE XVII**

Mikoto avait décidé de repartir en même temps que son fils et Hinata le lendemain, elle avait donc prit une chambre dans un hôtel du coin, refusant poliment l'invitation de Hiashi. Elle les quitta donc après que le père de Hinata l'ait avertit qu'il viendrait la chercher pour l'aéroport vers 11H. Rentrant chez eux, Hinata et Hanabi préparèrent un repas simple pour eux quatre pendant que Hiashi et Sasuke discutaient dans le salon. Le Hyûga écoutait Sasuke parler de l'entreprise Sharingan, expliquant comment il fonctionnait dans son travail et en quoi consistait le nouveau poste de Hinata. Puis Sasuke voulu savoir comment était sa petite-amie de la bouche de son père. Hiashi sortit donc un vieil album photo qu'il montra à son invité. Les photos étaient nombreuses et reflétaient toutes le bonheur. Sasuke trouvait que Hinata était déjà très jolie quand elle était petite, ce que Hiashi approuva d'un sourire. La ressemblance entre l'aînée des filles et sa mère, Haruna, était certain. Ils rirent ensembles quand ils firent face à une photo sur laquelle les deux sœurs avaient joué avec de la peinture, s'étant barbouillée de partout. Les deux concernées arrivèrent à ce moment et Hinata sourit face à ces rires coordonnés qui lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Ils dinèrent dans cette ambiance, Hiashi racontant les bêtises de sa cadette et les frasques dues à la timidité de son aînée qui en rougissait. Hanabi, une fois le repas terminé et la vaisselle faite par Sasuke et elle, proposa un jeu de société que tous acceptèrent. La cadette afficha un grand sourire en faisant un clin d'œil à son aînée qui savait déjà qu'elle jeu elle allait ramener. Hanabi revint dans le salon avec une boite carré où était écrit en noir et blanc « Amnésia ». Le jeu consistait à se coller un personnage important et connu sur le front pour essayer de deviner qui l'on est en ayant le droit qu'à des réponses vagues comme « oui » et « non ». Les filles étaient très douées à ce jeu, battant leur père et leur cousin à plate couture. Hiashi fut affublé de la chanteuse Madonna, Hanabi reçu l'acteur Bruce Lee, Hinata avait sur le front Albert Einstein et Sasuke devait trouver le personnage de Mickey. Ils rirent de bon cœur quant aux questions que posait Hiashi qui n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre ce jeu pourtant simple. Sasuke surprit aisément les sœurs en trouvant facilement le sien, expliquant que sa mère était fan de Disney alors il l'ait avait tous vu et ne se cachait pas de dire qu'il aimait bien, ce qui plut à Hinata qui adorait les dessins animés de Disney. Chacune des sœurs trouva sa célébrité puis une nouvelle partie se lança. Ils passèrent un bon moment ainsi puis Hiashi leur souhaita une bonne nuit en quittant le salon. Les jeunes suivirent après avoir ramassé leur jeu.

Sasuke et Hinata étaient couchés, elle s'était mise dans les bras de son copain, lui tournant le dos comme il aimait. Ils discutaient de comment allait se passer la suite des évènements à la Sharingan Book. Hinata jouait avec la main de Sasuke tout en l'écoutant dire qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux garder leur relation privée pendant un temps. Elle était d'accord avec lui, surtout que c'était elle qui allait en subir les conséquences, mais cela l'attristait un peu. Quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit et elle en fit part immédiatement :

_ Les autres vont trouver bizarre que je t'appelle par ton prénom, non ?

_ Tu n'auras qu'à faire comme d'habitude devant eux, répondit-il en la chatouillant avec son nez dans son cou, la faisant légèrement rire.

_ Hum, dit-elle. Donc monsieur Uchiha quand je te parle et le glaçon quand je parle de toi !

Son ton était sarcastique, faisant comprendre à Sasuke que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela. Il la tourna vers lui pour qu'elle le regarde et lui caressa la joue en disant :

_ Hey, je suis bien avec toi Hinata, j'ai pas envie que des idiots viennent foutre leur nez dans tout ça.

Il avait terminé sa phrase en l'embrassant tendrement. Elle y répondit avec envie, elle aussi était bien avec lui. Elle rompit leur baiser avant de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela dure trop longtemps, lui précisant qu'elle tenait à lui et que vivre leur relation cachée pouvait tout autant les détruire que les mauvaises langues au bureau. Sasuke se sentit comblé de l'entendre dire qu'elle tenait à lui et lui promis que ce n'était que l'histoire de quelques semaines avant qu'ils soient officiellement ensemble aux yeux de tous, lui précisant qu'elle pouvait mettre Karin et Tenten dans la confidence si ça la rassurait, ce qui était apparemment le cas vu son sourire. Elle l'embrassa encore une fois avant de se remettre le dos contre son torse en jouant de nouveau avec sa main.

_ Tu te rends compte, demandait-elle, qu'on a fait les choses à l'envers ? J'ai rencontré tes parents avant d'être ta petite-amie et tu as rencontré mon père avant qu'il ne soit au courant pour nous.

_ Eh bien pour faire au moins une fois les choses dans le bon ordre, répondit-il en souriant, il faudrait que tu deviennes madame Uchiha avant que Shisui souffle ses bougies.

Elle rit en se souvenant du vœu que voulait faire le neveu de Sasuke pour son anniversaire et garda dans un coin de sa tête que, même sous le coup de la plaisanterie, il avait insinué un mariage. Elle tourna sa tête pour lui déposer un baiser en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, ce qu'il lui rendit en réfléchissant sur ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était sorti tout seul ! Il sourit en se disant qu'il espérait aller jusque-là avec elle, mais il devait déjà réussir à lui dire clairement ses sentiments pour cela.

Dimanche 4 mai

_ Bonjour ma puce.

Un sourire orna les lèvres de Hinata pendant qu'elle gémissait de contentement, être réveillé ainsi était agréable et puis c'était la première fois qu'il lui donnait ce petit nom en dehors de leur faux couple. Elle sentit ses lèvres venir embrassées les siennes, elle se nichan ensuite contre lui, respirant son parfum et caressant du bout des doigts son dos. Sasuke avait, encore une fois, dormit sans se réveillé inutilement, comme les nuits précédentes, il commençait à se dire que c'était grâce à elle, Hinata avait un effet plus que bénéfique sur lui. Il serait bien resté comme ça un moment, mais ils avaient leur avion dans peu de temps alors et le rappela à sa copine qui grogna avant de s'extirpé de ses bras pour s'étirer et se lever. Ils rejoignirent Hiashi attablé devant son café et lisant son journal. Ils le saluèrent et récoltèrent son attention. Hiashi n'était pas d'excellente humeur, dans quelques heures sa fille aînée allait regagner la capitale et il ne savait pas dans combien de temps il allait la revoir.

_ Bien dormit ma chérie ? Demanda-t-il en recevant une bise de Hinata.

Elle lui répondit que oui pendant que Sasuke lui servait son thé et se servait son café au lait. Une jeune femme de 21 ans arriva dans le salon en se frottant les yeux, les cheveux décoiffés et encore habillé d'un pyjama avec des petits lapins dessus, ce qui fit sourire l'Uchiha. Elle bailla fortement en les saluant puis vint enlacer le cou de son père par l'arrière en blottissant sa tête sur sa large épaule pour repartir quelques secondes dans son sommeil. Hanabi n'était pas trop du matin et son dimanche était sacré, seul jour de la semaine à avoir le droit de ne pas avoir d'heure pour se lever, sauf aujourd'hui ! Hinata lui servit un thé et regarda sa cadette s'affaler sur sa chaise en grognant que ce n'était pas humain de se lever si tôt un dimanche, faisant sourire les trois autres. Une fois leurs boissons chaudes et quelques croissants engloutis, tous allèrent se préparer.

Sasuke et Hinata refaisait leur valises, l'Uchiha pensait au fait que ce soir elle ne serait peut-être pas avec lui, il en grimaça. Il avait l'impression d'aller trop vite si il lui demandait de rester chez lui cette nuit alors il garda le silence et referma sa valise. Tous deux rejoignirent les Hyûga dans l'entrée. Hinata venait de repenser aux cadeaux souvenirs qu'elle leur avait achetés à Konoha, elle les avaient donc sortit de sa valise pour leur donner.

_ Un petit souvenir de Konoha, dit-elle, vous l'ouvrirez plus tard.

Elle reçut des sourires et vit celui crispé de son père. Sasuke aussi l'avait remarqué, il remercia donc chaleureusement Hiashi pour son hospitalité avant de lui serrer la main et quitter l'appartement avec Hanabi qui portait la commande de Mikoto. Hiashi regarda sa fille un moment avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

_ Tu vas me manquer ma chérie, dit-il, comme toujours.

Hinata retenait ses larmes, lui aussi allait lui manquer, sa famille lui manquait trop souvent. Elle répondit à son étreinte en se blottissant dans ses bras réconfortant. Elle l'entendit alors lui dire de prendre soin d'elle, de l'informer sur la publication de son livre et de l'appeler dès qu'elle le voulait. Prenant son visage en coupe, il déposa une bise sur sa joue et la regarda dans les yeux.

_ J'ai été un peu dur avec toi l'au...

_ Je sais papa, le coupait-elle, tu ne voulais que me protéger, sourit-elle. Je t'aime papa.

_ Je t'aime aussi ma chérie, sourit-il tendrement.

Ils se firent une bise puis Hinata quitta l'appartement pendant que Hiashi soupirait en fermant la porte. Hanabi lui avait dit les raccompagner à l'aéroport, il n'y avait pas assez de place dans la Ford pour qu'il les accompagne vu qu'ils devaient aller chercher madame Uchiha. Le vide soudain de son logement le fit se sentir mal, il prit donc son téléphone pour appeler Namiko.

Sasuke était monté à l'arrière avec sa petite-amie pendant que Mikoto prenait la place à côté de Hanabi, les salua amicalement avant que la cadette Hyûga ne reprenne la route. Le trajet fut court et une fois devant la porte d'embarquement, Hanabi se sentit triste de devoir dire au revoir à sa sœur. Elle salua chaleureusement Mikoto, lui disant de ne pas hésiter à la contacter si elle avait une nouvelle envie de verre soufflé ! Elle serra la main de Sasuke en lui souriant, lui demandant de prendre soin de sa sœur, ce qu'il répondit d'un sourire et d'une promesse. Elle alla ensuite étreindre sa sœur qui resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Hanabi était forte, mais sa sœur était une de ses faiblesses, elle laissa donc couler quelques larmes et toutes deux se mirent à rire en voyant qu'elles étaient dans le même état en se séparant l'une de l'autre. L'aînée essuya les larmes de sa cadette en lui promettant de revenir vite.

_ Tu pourras venir aussi Hanabi, indiqua Sasuke. J'ai une chambre d'ami.

Hanabi accueillit cette nouvelle en souriant pendant que Hinata regardait son copain, souriante, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ce qui le fit respirer profondément pour ne pas lui sauter dessus en plein aéroport. Ils passèrent la porte d'embarquement, Hinata faisant de grand signe à sa sœur qui soupira une fois seule avant de retrouver la Ford de son père. Elle passerait son dimanche avec Konohamaru, il lui changerait les idées. Mikoto avait la place devant Sasuke et Hinata. Elle avait emmené un livre pour faire passer le temps, elle ne faisait qu'une escale à Tokyo, un autre avion l'attendait pour la ramener auprès de son époux. Hinata se concentra sur Sasuke pour ne pas penser à son père et sa sœur.

_ Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages, lui dit-elle en souriant. Maintenant que tu as dit ça à Nana, elle va rappliquer plus vite que tu ne l'imagine.

Sasuke haussa ses épaules, ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout, il appréciait la sœur de sa copine, et puis, plus Hanabi voudrait venir, plus Hinata dormirait chez lui. Hinata voulu le remercier de son attention quand la voix du commandant de bord résonna. Elle agrippa fermement sa ceinture et l'attacha en tremblant. Sasuke lui prit la main et lorsque les secousses lui firent clore ses paupières fermement, il décida de l'embrasser langoureusement pour la détendre. Son initiative fonctionna à la perfection, elle se détendit complètement et se laissa envahir par sa tendresse et son habileté à l'embrasser. Elle ne faisait même plus attention à où elle se trouvait, déconnecté de la réalité. Ce fut sa ceinture qui la ramena à la réalité quand elle voulut grimper sur son copain pour engager une suite à ce merveilleux baiser. Elle ouvrit ses yeux pour regarder sa ceinture comme si celle-ci était une traitresse et entendit Sasuke rire doucement. Il était flatté de l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle, au moins, il n'était pas le seul à être envouter de cette façon. Elle rougit et défit sa ceinture. Le trajet fut court et calme, chacun plongé dans une somnolence dû à la fatigue pendant que Mikoto lisait toujours. Sasuke recommença sa manœuvre pour l'atterrissage et eut le droit à la même réaction de sa petite-amie qui, cette fois, se retint de lui sauter dessus comme elle aurait voulu. Elle n'imaginait pas rentrer chez elle, seule, et dormir sans lui, mais bon. Récupérant leur bagage, ils saluèrent chaleureusement Mikoto qui leur fit un câlin avant de se diriger vers sa porte d'embarquement.

_ Je te raccompagne, annonça Sasuke en lui saisissant la main.

Elle ne protesta pas, elle espérait même qu'il resterait un moment avec elle. Se rendant sur le parking pour reprendre la Berline de l'Uchiha, une voix familière appela Hinata comme s'il avait peur de l'avoir reconnu. La Hyûga et son copain se tournèrent pour faire face à un jeune homme dont les yeux presque blanc firent comprendre à Sasuke son affiliation avec Hinata.

_ Neji ? Fut étonner sa cousine.

_ Il me semble que je devais venir te chercher, non ? Rétorqua le Hyûga en jeta un regard froid à l'Uchiha. Mais apparemment tu es en bonne compagnie.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, son cousin allait être tout aussi rude que son père, voire plus. Elle tenait toujours la main de Sasuke, ce qui devait être la raison pour laquelle son cousin le regardait aussi froidement.

_ Heu, oui, répondit-elle, j'avais oublié Neji, désolée.

_ Trop occupée je suppose, répliqua-t-il toujours de son ton autoritaire et froid.

Hinata lui sourit, gênée, puis les présenta l'un à l'autre. Ils se serrèrent la main poliment avant que Neji lui dise qu'il avait prévu, avec Tenten, de l'inviter à dîner avec eux. Hinata se sentit mal, elle espérait rester encore un moment avec Sasuke, mais ce dernier lui signifia que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il comprenait. Il lâcha sa main mais ne partit pas avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, fusiller du regard par le Hyûga.

_ On se voit plus tard, lui chuchota-t-il en souriant.

Elle acquiesça et sourit avant de le regarder partir. Son cousin se racla la gorge, la faisant lui faire face. Il lui prit sa valise et fit quelques pas pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Neji la déposa d'abord chez elle, afin qu'elle dépose sa valise, puis la ramena chez lui où Tenten était à faire sa séances de Yoga. Hinata salua immédiatement son amie et belle-sœur en souriant, voyant parfaitement le regard taquin et quelque peu suspicieux de la brune aux macarons. Hinata leur offrit leur cadeau acheté à Konoha avant de l'oublier puis Neji leur servit un thé pendant que la Hyûga aux yeux blancs racontait son séjour chez son père. Neji parlait peu, mais entre ces deux femmes, il aurait du mal à placer quelques paroles. Il les écoutait donc, apprenant que Hiashi avait enfin avoué sa relation avec son infirmière, il pensait à envoyer un message à Hanabi pour la féliciter pour son forcing. Il fronça ses sourcils en entendant sa cousine parlé de Sasuke, pas de doute, elle était en couple avec son patron, ce que Neji n'acceptait pas du tout. Il fut même surprit que Hiashi n'est pas foutu le glaçon à la porte et qu'il ait même, apparemment, accepté cette relation. Mais ce n'était certainement pas parce que son père adoptif l'avait accepté, qu'il le ferait. Il resta néanmoins silencieux pendant un moment, voyant sa femme être joyeuse de cette nouvelle, ce qui l'agaça. Il écarquilla ses yeux en entendant Hinata préciser qu'elle allait être éditée. Pour Neji, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, il savait pour sa mutation, sa femme lui avait dit, mais maintenant qu'il savait pour son édition et sa relation avec l'Uchiha, il vit rouge.

_ C'est une plaisanterie Hinata, affirmait-il en montrant son énervement. Tu es avec ton glaçon pour quoi exactement ? Ton bouquin et une meilleure place ?

Le visage de Hinata était en parfait accord avec celui de Tenten, toutes deux montrant autant leur surprise que leur indignation par la suite. Comment Neji pouvait penser cela de sa presque sœur ? Hinata reprit un visage sérieux, effaçant sa stupeur et sa colère, son cousin avait surement réagit par colère, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle allait accepter. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Eh bien, dit-elle d'une voix calme, je vois que tu as une belle image de moi !

Neji soupira, il avait été mesquin dans ses propos, il devait le reconnaître, il voulut s'en excuser tout en expliquant le fond de sa pensée, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_ Penses ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, continua-t-elle. Faudra même que je m'y habitue puisque tu ne seras pas le seul à le penser, mais ça me déçois de ta part Neji.

Elle se leva, saisit son sac et s'excusa auprès de Tenten avant de rejoindre la porte d'entrée, prête à partir. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée quand Neji réagit.

_ Excuses-moi Hina, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais.

Elle se retourna vers lui sans lâcher sa prise et le regarda en fronçant ses sourcils. Tenten regardait aussi son mari d'un mauvais œil, elle ne doutait pas que sa belle-sœur n'était pas contente de lui.

_ Excuses-moi aussi, dit-elle, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Elle fit un sourire à Tenten puis ouvrit la porte quand Neji se leva promptement pour aller la rejoindre, essayant de se faire pardonner, mais Hinata était terriblement vexé de ses propos et ne risquait pas de se calmer maintenant. Elle lui coupa la parole :

_ Arrêtes ! Ordonna-t-elle froidement. Tu es mon frère Neji et je peux comprendre ton instinct protecteur, mais ce que tu as dit... Non, je ne peux pas le comprendre. Je sais ce que tu penses de Sasuke et de ma relation avec lui, mais saches que, que ça te plaise ou non, je m'en fiche. Je suis bien avec lui et tu ferais bien de t'y faire parce que je ne reviendrais pas en arrière pour toi ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Si papa lui a donné une chance, tu devrais peut-être essayer d'en faire de même. Sur ce, bonne soirée, je te verrais plus tard, quand j'aurais avalé l'image que tu as de moi.

Elle fit demi-tour et quitta la maison en claquant la porte derrière elle. Se munissant de son téléphone portable, les mains tremblantes, elle composa le numéro de Sasuke pour qu'il vienne la chercher. A l'intérieur de la maison, Neji soupira et jure en se maudissant d'avoir été si intolérant envers sa sœur de cœur. Il jeta un regard à son épouse qui avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine en le fusillant de ses magnifiques yeux marron glacé, il allait subir maintenant la colère de Tenten. Il soupira et l'affronta, considérant qu'il la méritait de toute façon.

Sasuke ne mit pas longtemps à arriver à l'adresse qu'elle lui avait donnée. Etrangement il était plus énervé que content de l'avoir avec lui pour ce soir, une partie de lui aurait bien sauté de joie quand elle l'avait appelé, mais la partie dominante était celle en colère contre son idiot de cousin qui avait osé la faire pleurer. Il sortit de sa Berline en la voyant sur le trottoir d'en face et vint la prendre dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne regagnent la voiture. Il ne lui demanda pas son avis et la reconduisit chez lui, dans son loft, pour la garder avec lui. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais ses yeux étaient légèrement rougis et ses joues avaient encore quelques traces de ses larmes. Elle resta silencieuse en entrant dans le loft de son copain, regardant la décoration de l'immense salon séparé de la cuisine par un bar. C'était sobre, les murs étaient blancs, le canapé et les fauteuils étaient noir en cuir tandis que la cuisine était blanche avec des meubles rouge métallique.

_ Tu veux quelque chose ? Questionna Sasuke.

Elle lui sourit et vint se blottir dans ses bras, répondant à sa question par ce geste. Il la laissa faire non sans sourire, puis lui annonça qu'il ferait livrer leur repas, ajoutant qu'elle restait avec lui ce soir. Le début de leur soirée fut un peu monotone, Hinata était plongée dans ses pensées, même si elle lui souriait. Elle avait mangé les sushis avec peu d'appétit puis s'était nichée contre lui sur le canapé quand il lui avait proposé de regarder un dessin animé en espérant la faire oublier les paroles désobligeantes de son cousin. Il cacha sa colère et se concentra sur elle. Il inséra le DVD de « Big Hero », un nouveau Disney, et se saisit de la télécommande avant de reprendre sa petite-amie dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes du film, elle retrouva le sourire et oublia Neji pour un moment. Lorsque le film se termina, Sasuke lui demanda si elle voulait faire quelque chose de spécial et il reçut ses lèvres en réponse. Voilà de quoi lui faire oublier complètement sa colère à lui et sa tristesse à elle. Il répondit à cette caresse avec ardeur, la laissant grimper sur ses cuisses pour approfondir leur baiser, le passant de langoureux à passionnel. Sasuke émit un léger gémissement en la sentant défaire sa chemise. Il entreprit alors de la soulever telle quelle, pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre, toute aussi bleu que celle chez ses parents. Il l'allongea sur son grand lit et la déshabilla lentement, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait, ce qui la fit rire avant de se mordre la lèvre. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux lorsqu'il se débarrassa de ses vêtements, elle pouvait y lire tout son désir. Il revint s'allonger sur elle et entreprit d'embrasser son cou, non sans la chatouiller avec son nez, ce qui déclencha de nouveau son rire et son sourire à lui. Il désirait vraiment cette femme, tout lui plaisait chez elle et leur intimité ne faisait que le confirmer. Il fit voltiger le drap bleu sur eux puis entreprit de descendre lentement pour aller gouter son jardin secret.


	18. Chapter 18

_Coucou mes amours de lecteur, désolée pour le retard de publication mais ma fille sort tout juste d'une hospitalisation alors je ne pouvais pas être avec vous. Aller, réponses aux reviews:_

 _Kisa: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Je te fait une petite fleur dans ce chapitre avec Neji et Tenten, j'espère que ça te plairas. bisous et bonne lecture._

 _Arkaline: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) MDR... Il souffre je t'assure ;) Bisous_

 _Mina: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Oui une Hinata rebelle ;) Je te laisse juger de son caractère au travail. Bisous, bonne lecture_

 _Francy: Coucou, oui ça va merci, et toi? Merci pour ta review ;) Ravie que ces derniers chapitres t'es plu. Effectivement Neji est dur, mais il va se faire pardonner. bonne lecture, bisous_

 _Cicidy: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Oui Neji a été bien méchant dans ses propos, mais il ve se racheter. Non, je ne vais pas les faire trop souffrir mais les épreuves ne sont pas finit pour autant. les mauvaises langues au travail vont venir mettre de l'eau sur le feu. Mais ne dit-on pas que les épreuves renforces un couple? Bonne lecture, bisous_

 _Haruka-chan: Coucou, merci pour ta review et heureuse de te compter dans mes lecteurs ;) Je suis ravie de te faire aimer ma fic alors que tu n'es pas fan de ce couple! Bonne lecture, bisous_

 _Dadetine: Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ;) Ravie que tu l'ai apprécier, effectivement les complications continuent. Bisous et bonne continuation à toi aussi ;)_

 _Kerobero: Coucou, ravie de te compter dans mes lecteurs et merci pour ta review ;) Oh oui, les relations professionnelles et amoureuses font souvent jaser. Je te laisse juger de cela, bisous ;)_

 _Voilà pour les réponses, je ne peux pas vous garantir une publication vendredi, je vais essayer, mais je préfère vous prévenir au cas où. Ma fille a malgré tout des soins à domicile donc je m'occupe d'elle avant mes fictions, normale ! En tout cas, vous m'avez manquez ;) Gros bisous à vous et bonne lecture :D_

 **CHAPITRE XVIII**

Neji soupira, il écoutait sa femme le réprimander sur les propos qu'il avait tenus envers sa sœur adoptive et même s'il était parfaitement conscient d'avoir été violent verbalement et que sa colère lui avait fait dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas le moins du monde, il se sentait déjà bien assez fautif sans qu'elle en rajoute des masses. Mais Tenten semblait encore plus en colère contre lui.

_ En plus môsieur Hyûga se permet de soupirer ! Raillait-elle en fronçant les sourcils, faisant les cent pas devant lui. Hinata a été bien gentille avec toi je trouve, ça aurait été moi...

_ Mon cœur, calme toi, quémanda Neji d'une voix douce, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé que tu t'énerve ainsi.

Elle s'était immobilisée devant lui, tenant ses hanches de ses mains, le regard mauvais et les sourcils froncés. Elle était outrée par sa réaction et les propos qu'il ait eu et lui se permettait de réclamer le calme en prenant sa grossesse comme moyen de pression ! Voilà de quoi l'énervé encore plus.

_ Tu te moques de moi ?

Neji soupira une nouvelle fois puis se leva pour tenter de prendre sa femme dans ses bras mais celle-ci le repoussa avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Mon cœur, insistait-il, je t'assure que je regrette sincèrement ce que j'ai dit à Hina. Je sais très bien que ma sœur n'est pas du tout comme je l'ai décrite, c'est la colère qui parlait.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et le snoba alors qu'il l'interpella une nouvelle fois par son petit nom. Elle l'ignora et fila dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Neji s'affala sur le fauteuil du salon et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Cette soirée n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. Il s'en voulait mais si son épouse le laissait s'expliquait, elle comprendrait sûrement. Il saisit son téléphone et rédigea un message pour sa sœur adoptive qu'il envoya après s'être bien relu. Il délaissa ensuite son portable pour entrer dans sa chambre silencieusement, découvrant Tenten allongée dans leur lit, dos à la porte. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

_ Mon cœur, laisses-moi une chance de me faire pardonner s'il te plait.

_ C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, rétorqua-t-elle pendant qu'il s'allongeait pour lui faire face.

Il lui caressa les cheveux en disant qu'il le ferait, qu'il comptait bien se racheter auprès de Hinata le plus tôt possible. Il ajouta alors qu'il avait peur pour sa sœur, que les hommes n'avaient pas été de bonnes expériences pour elle et qu'il avait du mal avec l'idée que son patron puisse avoir de bonnes attentions envers sa cousine. Tenten finit par lui sourire puis s'approcha de lui pour se blottir dans ses bras en disant :

_ Je comprends amour, mais si l'Uchiha n'est vraiment pas pour elle ce n'est pas à nous d'en juger. Hinata est intelligente, elle saura ce qui est bon pour elle. Plus toi et ton père vous serez contre cette relation, plus elle restera aveugle à vos dires.

Neji savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort et était soulager qu'elle ne soit plus en colère contre lui, mais Hinata était sa petite sœur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger. Il acceptait néanmoins d'aller dans le sens de sa femme qui ajouta en le regardant :

_ Tu te rappelles de nos débuts ? Qui aurait cru que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre ? Même nous, on croyait le contraire et regarde-nous aujourd'hui. Je suis ta femme et j'attends notre premier enfant. Laisse une chance à l'Uchiha, fait-le pour Hinata.

Elle termina en l'embrassant tendrement, le faisant complètement capituler. Il lui caressa son ventre encore plat, ce qui fit rompre l'échange par Tenten qui rétorqua :

_ En plus, je vais avoir besoin de Hinata pour te faire comprendre que même enceinte tu as le droit de me faire l'amour !

Neji soupira pendant qu'elle riait. Ne voulant pas qu'elle reste sur une double victoire, il décida de lui montrer qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de sa cousine pour cela. Surprise mais ravie de l'initiative de son mari, Tenten oublia tout son énervement pour savourer l'instant.

Lundi 5 mai

Hinata se réveilla avec les chatouilles que son petit-ami lui faisait en embrassant son cou, la faisant sourire avant de gémir de contentement. Se tournant vers lui, elle reçut ses lèvres et la chaleur que son corps collé au sien lui prodiguait. Elle en oublia que dans quelques heures elle serait au building et qu'il redeviendrait son patron. Elle profita de ce moment de tendresse, tout comme Sasuke, puis le fixa quand il lâcha ses lèvres.

_ Bien dormit mon chéri ?

_ Hum, répondit-il en souriant, comme à chaque fois que tu es près de moi.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et reçu un chaste baiser avant qu'ils ne se lèvent pour se préparer. Ils devaient aller chez la Hyûga avant de se rendre au travail pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Ils avalèrent rapidement un petit-déjeuner puis filèrent immédiatement. Une fois dans l'appartement de Hinata, celle-ci fila sous la douche pendant que Sasuke visitait un peu. Il l'aurait bien accompagné dans sa salle de bain mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il s'asseyait dans le canapé de sa copine et se mit à réfléchir. Maintenant qu'il était devant le fait de devoir cacher leur relation, il se rendait compte qu'il n'en avait aucune envie.

Hinata, sortant de sa douche habillée d'un de ses tailleurs mais ses cheveux détachés, trouva son copain le regard dans le vide. Elle l'interpella et le vit se forcer à sourire.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

_ Rien ma puce, répondit-il en l'embrassant chastement, on y va ?

Elle n'était pas du tout convaincue de sa réponse et en fronça les sourcils en gardant le silence. Durant le trajet, elle remarqua le message de son frère adoptif qu'elle lut à haute voix :

_ « Hina excuse-moi sincèrement, j'ai été idiot. Accepte de déjeuner avec moi demain midi pour me faire pardonner », lisait-elle en souriant. Tu déjeune avec nous ?

_ Ce serait avec plaisir ma puce, répondit-il, mais arranges-toi avec lui, moi on verra plus tard.

Elle était un peu déçue mais il avait raison donc elle n'en montra rien et chercha à comprendre ce qui le rendait si morose alors qu'il était souriant avant qu'ils soient chez elle. Arrivant au building, Sasuke se gara et Hinata le retint avant qu'il ne quitte sa Berline. Le regardant avec inquiétude, elle dit de sa voix douce :

_ Dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il y a, sinon ça va me torturer toute la journée.

Sasuke lui sourit sincèrement puis l'embrassa chastement avant de répondre qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir être froid et distant avec elle à cause des ragots du building, ce qui la fit sourire.

_ Ca va me passer, ajoutait-il pour ne pas la forcer à quoi que ce soit, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste... Dors encore avec moi ce soir.

Elle lui sourit à son tour puis l'embrassa langoureusement avant de lui dire que cette fois ils passeraient chez elle avant, ce qui réconforta l'Uchiha. Ils quittèrent alors la voiture et entrèrent de concert dans le hall où la réceptionniste salua le PDG bien trop mielleusement au gout de Hinata qui la regarda méchamment. Une fois seul dans l'ascenseur, voyant sa mine renfrognée, Sasuke arqua un sourcil mais elle prétexta être nerveuse pour sa première journée en tant que chef des relectures pour répondre à sa question muette. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur la grande salle, Sasuke reprit son rôle de PDG froid et salua d'un hochement de tête sa nouvelle assistante pendant que Hinata saluait chaleureusement sa belle-sœur.

Tenten guida Hinata jusqu'à son nouveau bureau en lui expliquant deux ou trois détails sur ce qui devait se passer aujourd'hui. Une fois qu'elles furent seules dans le bureau encore vierge en décoration, Tenten lui fit part de sa discussion de la veille avec son époux, ce à quoi Hinata ajouta le message et le déjeuner de prévu, rassurant encore plus son amie. La Hyûga aux yeux noisette lui donna les dossiers des relectures en cours puis Hinata lui demanda de faire réunir dans son bureau ses nouveaux collègues afin de faire connaissance et de mettre en place sa fonction. En moins de quinze minutes, les cinq employés de relecture, Tenten comprise, s'installèrent autour de la grande table du bureau de Hinata et la fixèrent, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. La Hyûga se sentit fébrile, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de gérer une équipe, elle ne connaissait le rôle de chef que par procuration et non par expérience. Prenant son courage à deux mains et inspirant un bon coup, elle se présenta :

_ Bonjour à tous, dit-elle souriante. Certains d'entre vous me connaissent déjà, je suis Hinata Hyûga, mais pas de formalité, pour vous ce sera juste Hinata. Je suis donc votre nouvelle supérieure mais j'aimerais que vous me considériez comme votre collègue, j'aime travailler dans une ambiance conviviale.

_ Ça devait pas être le cas en servant le glaçon, répliqua le seul blond en chuchotant, faisant glousser sa voisine de droite.

Hinata le regarda avant de fixer Tenten qui lui fit comprendre, d'un simple regard, de ne pas écouter cet employé. Elle se racla la gorge puis regarda les six dossiers qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

_ Nous avons six manuscrits ce mois-ci, reprit-elle. Jûgo, je vous confie le manuscrit de mademoiselle Yin.

Le dénommé, un homme roux avec des cheveux en bataille et des yeux rouge, hocha la tête et prit le manuscrit que sa chef lui tendait.

_ Utakata, vous vous occuperez de celui de monsieur Uchô.

Un homme brun aux cheveux mi- long dont une mèche cachait son côté gauche du visage et arborant des yeux marron fatigués, acquiesça et se saisit de l'amas de feuille que lui remettait Hinata. Cette dernière enchaîna en regardant celui qui avait fait une réflexion quelques minutes avant.

_ Deidara, je vous donne celui de monsieur Makizu, c'est un petit nouveau, la relecture devra être plus assidue.

_ Je ne suis pas débutant, moi, rétorqua le blond dont la mèche cachait un de ses yeux bleus.

Rompant quelques secondes sa distribution, Hinata fixa son subordonné en fronçant les sourcils, remarquant par la même le sourire taquin qu'affichait sa voisine.

_ Vous avez un souci avec moi Deidara ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

_ En fait, dit-il d'un sourire faux, je ne comprends pas comment une simple assistante peut devenir chef de notre secteur ! Il semblerait que monsieur Uchiha soit tombé sur la tête.

_ Ou que vous ayez fait fondre le glaçon, ajouta sa voisine.

La jeune femme métissée aux cheveux rouge coiffés en arrière à l'aide d'un bandeau blanc, la regardait vicieusement de ses yeux dorés en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Hinata sentit la colère lui piquer le nez. Elle venait de prendre ses fonctions et déjà deux de ses collègues semblait en désaccord avec elle ! Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'ils penseraient en sachant qu'elle était en couple avec Sasuke.

_ Bien, dit-elle sans lâcher son sourire qui était quelque peu crispé, nous allons mettre les choses au clair. Il se trouve que j'ai été d'une grande aider à monsieur Uchiha pour faire signer l'auteur Jiraiya, expliquait-elle. Je n'ai aucun besoin de vous signifier qui est cet auteur, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai donc obtenue une promotion d'où le fait que je sois avec vous aujourd'hui. Karui, enchaîna-t-elle d'une voix plus calme, vous serez en charge du manuscrit de madame Tobida et toi Tenten, je te donne le mien. Vous pouvez disposer.

Gardant le manuscrit de l'auteur Yuko entre ses mains, elle regarda ses collègues quitter son bureau avant de soupirer. Les vitres qui la séparait de la grande salle lui permirent de voir Karui et Deidara parler ensemble en lui jetant quelques regards pendant que les trois autres se mettait au travaille en commençant à lire, s'armant de post-it coloré et de leur crayon de bois. Elle s'installa à son bureau et entama la première lecture de son manuscrit attitré pour oublier les deux mauvaises langues qui travaillaient sous sa direction.

En fin de matinée, Hinata releva son nez du manuscrit en entendant Tenten entrer dans son bureau. Elle lui fit un sourire puis lui signifia que Karui et Deidara n'étaient que deux abrutit qui avaient déjà pour habitude de se moquer d'elle quand elle était l'assistante de Sasuke, ce qui la fit soupirer. Au même moment, Suiren entra timidement dans le bureau de la Hyûga pour lui signifier que Sasuke réclamait sa présence. La remerciant, elle s'excusa auprès de sa belle-sœur et entra dans le bureau de son petit-ami après avoir frappé trois petits coups à la porte. Sasuke était à son bureau, pianotant sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

_ Vous m'avez fait demander monsieur Uchiha, dit-elle, arrachant un sourire au nommé.

_ Oui mademoiselle Hyûga, répondit-il solennellement. Je voulais vous informer d'une réunion exceptionnelle à 14H concernant Jiraiya. Evidemment, je viendrais vous chercher avant d'y aller, cela vous convient ?

_ Parfaitement.

Il la fixa quelques secondes en souriant puis la regarda quitter son bureau avant de se remettre dans son travail. Hinata était assez stressée, elle n'avait jamais assisté à une réunion de la sorte et ne s'était pas du tout préparer à devoir y être présente. Elle remarqua alors que ses employés quittaient la grande salle pour leur pause déjeunée. Récupérant son sac à main, elle quitta à son tour le building pour rejoindre son cousin à la brasserie du coin, croisant Karin et Tenten à la cafétéria, les saluant d'un sourire et d'un signe de la main.

Neji l'attendait assis à une table. Il l'accueillit d'un sourire forcé où elle put lire ses remords. Elle lui renvoya son sourire et l'embrassa tendrement avant de prendre place en face de lui.

_ Hina, engagea Neji, je suis tellement désolé. Mes paroles étaient franchement moches et je sais pertinemment que tu n'es pas du tout comme je t'ai décrit. Excuses-moi.

Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était sincère et qu'il regrettait amèrement, cela se voyait dans son regard et s'entendait dans son intonation de voix. Elle était incapable de ne pas lui pardonner, elle lui fit donc un tendre sourire et posa sa main sur la sienne.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas oniisan...

_ Mais moi si, la coupa-t-il, je t'ai blessée Hina et je m'en veux.

Elle l'écouta alors lui expliquer que sa colère avait parlé pour lui et que son instinct de grand-frère l'avait aveuglé. Il lui promit de ne pas juger l'Uchiha et lui proposa même un dîner avec lui pour faire connaissance, ce qui la ravie. Elle en oublia son stress de sa matinée et accepta son invitation sans pour autant fixer de date, il fallait avant tout qu'elle en parle avec Sasuke. Neji en fut heureux, il engagea donc la conversation sur le livre qu'elle allait éditer, la félicitant pour cette excellente nouvelle ainsi que pour sa promotion. Elle perdit son sourire et lui raconta sa matinée ainsi que son appréhension pour cette réunion à venir.

_ Hey, ais confiance en toi Hina, la rassura-t-il. Tu n'étais pas à ta place en tant qu'assistante mais là oui, donc ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et impose toi.

_ Oui Oniisan, tu as raison.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, Hinata lui expliqua comment elle s'était mise en couple avec Sasuke, n'omettant pas de lui préciser que son petit-ami était l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait connu avant ce week-end. Neji la regardait pendant qu'elle parlait de l'Uchiha, voyant ses yeux pétiller, son sourire radieux et ses joues rosies. Il se doutait que sa sœur adoptive tombait amoureuse mais il garda le silence, la voir aussi rayonnante était plaisant et au moins elle oubliait le stress de ce mauvais début de journée.

Hinata réglait un détail avec son collègue Utakata au moment où Sasuke vint la chercher pour aller à la réunion. L'Uchiha regarda froidement le jeune homme qui parlait avec sa petite-amie puis les coupa en appelant Hinata qui lui fit un sourire avant de dire à son subordonné :

_ C'est parfait Utakata, continuez dans ce sens nous règleront les autres détails plus tard. Excusez-moi.

_ Merci Hinata, dit-il avant de quitter le bureau de sa supérieure.

Elle suivit alors Sasuke jusqu'à l'ascenseur où, une fois seul, il l'a regarda en fronçant les sourcils et en demandant des explications sur le fait que ce « petit prétentieux », comme il l'avait nommé, la tutoyait.

_ Sasuke, soupira-t-elle, ce n'est pas un prétentieux. Il a juste du mal avec le manuscrit que je lui ai remis, monsieur Uchô écrit en japonais littéraire ce qui est un peu compliqué, il faut l'avouer.

Il respira plus fort en expirant par le nez, cherchant à calmer sa jalousie puis la fixa pendant qu'elle expliquait qu'elle tutoyait ses collègues et qu'elle préférait qu'ils en fasse autant, ce qu'il n'appréciait pas plus que ça. Voyant qu'il restait bloquer sur sa jalousie, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Sasuke appuya instantanément sur le bouton rouge, immobilisant la cabine, afin de profiter de ce baiser et de l'approfondit. Elle lui avait manqué toute la matinée et il venait d'oublier cet Utakata. Elle finit par se séparer de lui en riant sobrement avant de lui rappeler qu'ils avaient une réunion. Il réenclencha la montée de l'appareil puis lui donna quelques directives pour la suite, expliquant comment allait se passer cette réunion qu'elle redoutait quelque peu. C'est donc légèrement rassurée qu'elle le suivit dans le bureau d'Orochimaru, deux étages au-dessus du leur, pour être accueillis d'un :

_ Vous êtes en retard !

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas et s'asseyait sans plus de cérémonie sur un des fauteuils. Hinata serra la main de l'éditeur en se présentant poliment puis prit place à son tour.

_ Voilà donc celle qui est à l'origine de cette signature, déclara l'éditeur en la fixant de ses yeux jaunes. Comment une simple assistante a bien pu nous devancer sur ce terrain.

_ Cette simple assistante est bien plus douée que toi, répliqua Sasuke avec froideur.

Orochimaru fixa un instant le PDG puis posa ses coudes sur son bureau en joignant ses mains sous son menton.

_ Devrais-je donc porter attention aux rumeurs qui circulent Uchiha ? Répliqua-t-il d'une voix sifflante. Je te trouve bien défendant avec ton assistante et certains employés de ton niveau disent que tu aurais donné cette promotion par pur intérêt personnel, ce qui...

_ Je ne suis plus l'assistante de monsieur Uchiha, monsieur Sannin, mais bel et bien la directrice des relectures, le coupa Hinata en fronçant les sourcils. Je suppose que les rumeurs dont vous parlez viennent de Karui et Deidara ? Je vous trouve bien crédule de croire en ces dires, mais si cela peut vous faire plaisir. Pour ce qui est de cette signature de l'auteur Jiraiya, il serait intéressant que vous entendiez sa version des faits avant de juger. A moins bien sûr que vous fassiez partit de ces jaloux comme Deidara et Karui !

Elle put très nettement voir la crispation du visage de son interlocuteur mais ne regarda pas Sasuke, imaginant parfaitement son sourire victorieux. Elle tremblait d'avoir été si direct avec un de ses supérieurs, mais elle se devait d'écouter les conseils de Neji et s'imposer d'entrée de jeu. Un court silence s'imposa puis le serpent reprit la parole.

_ Une femme de caractère, j'apprécie cela. Bien, je ne prêterais donc aucun intérêt aux rumeurs et me fierais à mon instinct. Je suppose Uchiha que tu as fait valoir tes liens filiaux avec l'auteur afin de me devancer.

_ Tu n'écoutes rien Orochimaru, c'est Hinata qui a gagné cette signature et qui est aussi à l'origine de ce contrat, répondit froidement Sasuke. Par ailleurs, il me semble qu'on est ici pour voir les détails de cette victoire non ?

Se renfrognant une nouvelle fois, le deuxième éditeur en chef capitula et engagea la véritable raison de cette réunion. Après une longue heure, il fut convenue que Sasuke récupérait la totalité des bénéfices de cette signature grâce à l'appui de Hinata qui, n'appréciant pas le moins du monde le Sannin, plaidait en faveur de l'Uchiha avec hargne. Le jeune couple finit par quitter le bureau de l'éditeur le sourire aux lèvres pendant que celui-ci pestait dans son bureau. Hinata prit la direction de l'ascenseur mais Sasuke lui saisit le poignet pour l'enfermer dans une pièce servant de réserve qu'il ferma à clé avant d'embrasser fougueusement sa petite-amie. Cette dernière se laissa faire avec plaisir puis sourit quand il se sépara d'elle.

_ Tu sais que tu es vraiment géniale ? Lui dit-il d'un murmure la faisant glousser.

_ J'espère recevoir ta gratitude en bonne et due forme ce soir mon chéri, rétorqua-t-elle en quittant la réserve.

Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux en souriant. Cette femme était tellement parfaite à ses yeux qu'il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant. Il quitta la réserve à son tour pour retourner à son bureau.


	19. Chapter 19

_Coucou mes amours, bon à partir de maintenant, je vous mets un chapitre par semaine, le mardi. Si jamais ma vie de dingue me le permet, j'en ferais plus. Réponses aux reviews:_

 _Kisa: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Non, je ne me suis pas forcé t'inquiètes, juste une envie de te faire plaisir ;) J'espère que ton coeur se porte mieux parce que la suite est là ;) Bisous_

 _Kerobero: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Merci bien ;) Effectivement, Sasuke est toujours jaloux et Hinata pressent qu'elle risque de le devenir bientôt, merci la réceptionniste lol. Deidara et Karui, ils sont mauvais les vilains, même si j'adore Karui dans le manga lol. Bisous ;)_

 _Cicidy: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Merci d'avoir aimé ce chapitre et le début du changement de Hinata ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite, bisous._

 _Voila mes amours, bonne lecture_

 **CHAPITRE XIX**

Vendredi 9 mai

La semaine était passée trop lentement aux yeux de Hinata. Elle s'était familiarisée avec son poste, bien que Deidara et Karui aient été tout aussi médisant vis-à-vis d'elle. Sasuke ne l'avait pas laissé seule une nuit, ils avaient dormit chez lui ou chez elle à chaque fois et sur la demande pressante de l'Uchiha, pour son ravissement. Tenten lui avait rapporté que la rumeur la concernant avec Sasuke ne faisait que grandir, elle avait même ajouté qu'Orochimaru Sannin en était pour beaucoup, ce qui avait mis Hinata en colère. Karin et Tenten avaient essayé de faire taire cette rumeurs, mais en vain. Le deuxième éditeur de la Sharingan Book appuyait les mauvaises langues. Mais la Hyûga était tout de même soulagée que certains de ses collègues n'y prêtaient pas attention. Jûgo était très calme et amicale avec sa supérieure, ayant dit à l'épouse de Neji qu'il se fichait totalement de ce que les gens pouvaient raconter par jalousie, ce qui fit sourire Hinata. Utakata, lui, était du genre discret, ne parlant que pour son travail. Elle avait du mal à le cerner, il ne souriait jamais et restait souvent seul quand elle le croisait à la cafétéria.

Elle terminait sa journée, rangeant ses dossiers pour le week-end, quand l'assistante de Sasuke entra dans son bureau en refermant la porte derrière elle, faisant s'interroger la directrice qui ne voyait Suiren que lorsque son petit-ami réclamait sa présence.

_ Tout va bien mademoiselle Kiri ? Demandait-elle, inquiète.

La blonde lui fit un petit sourire en s'avançant vers elle, les mains jointes derrière son dos.

_ En fait, commença l'assistante, je voudrais vous parler. Vous avez été l'assistante de monsieur Uchiha pendant un moment, j'aurais besoin de vos conseils.

Sur ces mots, Hinata se détendit et lui offrit un beau sourire. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre, sa journée était terminée mais elle devait se dépêcher malgré tout, ce soir elle dînait chez Jiraiya avec Sasuke. Elle se réinstalla malgré tout dans son fauteuil de bureau et invita Suiren, d'un geste de la main, à prendre celui qui lui faisait face. La blonde s'exécuta et Hinata l'intima de lui poser ses questions.

_ Monsieur Uchiha est... comment dire, commença la Kiri.

_ Froid, termina pour elle la directrice.

_ Oui, en effet. Je ne sais jamais quand est-ce que je fais bien ou pas, se plaignait-elle.

Hinata lui expliqua ce qui fallait qu'elle évite comme être en retard, l'accueillir sans son Macchiato, contredire ses directives... Elle souhaitait aider sa remplaçante pour que son petit-ami soit satisfait de son assistante. La blonde la regardait sans aucune émotion visible alors que la Hyûga lui souriait. Après toutes ces explications, Suiren sourit et déclara :

_ Vous le connaissez vraiment bien !

Le ton qu'elle avait employé fit froncer les sourcils de Hinata qui sentait la rumeur non loin. Elle expliqua cette remarque en précisant qu'elle l'avait assisté pendant trois ans, justifiant ses connaissances.

_ Il n'y a vraiment rien entre vous et lui alors ?

Cette fois-ci, Suiren semblait interrogative et Hinata se força à répondre que les rumeurs n'étaient que des rumeurs et rien de plus. Immédiatement, l'assistante se mit à sourire radieusement.

_ Oh, soupira-t-elle de soulagement, ça me rassure. Je dois vous avouer que monsieur Uchiha est terriblement attirant, je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour ne pas tomber sous son charme, ajoutait-elle, faisant se mordre la joue intérieure à Hinata. Vous pourriez me conseiller pour trouver un moment seul avec lui ? J'aimerais vraiment réussir à attirer son attention.

_ Désolée, répondit Hinata en contrôlant son sourire, je n'ai qu'un point de vue professionnel de monsieur Uchiha. Veuillez m'excuser Suiren, mais je dois quitter le bureau.

L'assistante fut quelque peu déçue mais remercia la Hyûga et la quitta en gardant son sourire radieux. Une fois seule, Hinata grogna de jalousie puis saisit son sac avant de quitter le building. Elle retrouva Tenten et Neji devant le hall qui l'attendait pour la ramener chez le PDG qui était partit bien avant pour cause d'un rendez-vous avec un nouvel auteur. Elle avait appris la grossesse de sa belle-sœur le lendemain de sa réconciliation avec son frère de cœur et en avait sauté de joie pour eux. Elle salua Neji d'un sourire forcé et garda le silence tout le trajet, même quand Tenten insista pour savoir ce qui la rendait si crispée.

Elle se retrouva seule dans le loft de Sasuke qui n'était pas encore rentré. Elle en profita pour se doucher et se préparer. Son petit-ami rentra quand elle était à se maquiller. Il vint entourer sa taille de ses bras en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Elle ne réagit presque pas, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du PDG qui lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas.

_ Tu devrais te préparer pour le dîner de ce soir, lui répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu moins agressive.

Elle rangea son mascara et voulu quitter la salle de bain quand Sasuke la retint pour la prendre dans ses bras en l'obligeant à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Soupirant de résignation, elle fondit en larme en expliquant qu'elle en avait marre d'entendre les ragots de Deidara et Karui, lourdement appuyé par le serpent. Sasuke la câlina tendrement et la lâcha quand elle se força à sourire avant de l'embrasser pour quitter la salle de bain. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'elle savait de son assistante, elle se trouvait ridicule d'être ainsi jalouse alors qu'il était parfait avec elle. Le laissant se doucher, elle alla enfiler une robe noire à fine bretelles épousant parfaitement son buste avant d'être bouffante et d'arriver juste au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle sécha ses cheveux et les laissa tel quel quand son copain vint s'habiller à son tour.

_ Mes parents arrivent demain matin ma puce, annonçait-il. Il faudrait que tu dises à ton cousin que ce serait mieux qu'ils viennent dîner ici, non ?

Sasuke avait accepté l'invitation de Neji avec une certaine appréhension. Il avait réussi à se faire accepter par le père de Hinata pourtant, il se sentait tout aussi en danger face à celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère. Il voulait être accepté autant qu'elle l'avait été dans sa famille, ce qui pour l'instant n'était le cas que de la part de Tenten et Hanabi. Leur dîner avait été fixé à samedi, mais l'arrivée de ses parents pour leur anniversaire de mariage semblait devoir modifier leur plan. Hinata le prévint qu'elle en parlerait à son frère adoptif puis sourit en le voyant en costume avec son éternelle chemise bleu ciel. Elle vint vers lui pour réajuster le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa chastement.

Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant la maison de l'écrivain qui les accueillit chaleureusement. Jiraiya leur servit un apéritif en engageant la conversation sur l'arrivée imminente de ses amis de longue date. Vint alors le sujet du mariage de Sakura qui aurait lieu mi-juillet. Hinata avait retrouvé le sourire, oubliant Suiren et les rumeurs du building pour se consacrer à sa belle-famille qui commençait à lui manquer autant que sa famille biologique. Elle était heureuse d'apprendre que Naruto avait engagé la construction de sa maison et qu'il avait pris les devants en allant affronter la colère de Kagami. Sasuke posa tout un tas de question à l'auteur sur le déroulement de cet affrontement. Jiraiya les informa qu'il n'avait pas tous les détails mais que son filleul lui avait dit être très heureux de pouvoir s'afficher au grand jour avec sa petite-amie et qu'il avait l'intention de la demander en mariage, ce qui arracha un sourire aux deux employés de la Sharingan Book. Une fois le repas servit, l'écrivain leur fit part qu'il avait eu Orochimaru au téléphone, faisant paniquer Hinata sur la révélation de leur relation. Voyant la réaction de sa muse, Jiraiya fronça les sourcils en la fixant avant de dire :

_ Ma chère muse, quel est donc ce regard plein d'appréhension ?

Sasuke expliqua qu'ils avaient gardé leur relation secrète pour éviter les représailles au building, ajoutant qu'Orochimaru faisant partie de ceux qui avait envenimé les rumeurs concernant Hinata. L'auteur hochait doucement sa tête, affichant un visage sérieux que la Hyûga ne lui connaissait pas. De nouveau, il riva ses yeux noirs charmeur sur elle et sourit.

_ Ne soyez pas inquiète ma chère, dit-il calmement. J'ai usé de ma notoriété pour faire comprendre à ce vicieux Sannin que vous étiez à l'origine de mon envie de travailler avec Sasuke. En aucun cas j'ai révélé quoi que ce soit.

Il marqua un temps de pause pendant lequel Sasuke plaça sa main sur la cuisse de sa petite-amie. Jiraiya s'abreuva puis reprit d'un ton sérieux :

_ Par ailleurs, je pense qu'il est malsain pour vous de cacher votre relation. Les rumeurs ne rimeront plus à rien quand tu auras imposé ta petite-amie, ajoutait-il en regardant Sasuke.

Hinata lui fit un sourire crispé, repensant à Suiren. Sasuke garda le silence et très vite l'écrivain changea de sujet pour aborder un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Il parla de son prochain livre qu'il était en train d'écrire, précisant qu'il en donnerait l'exclusivité à l'Uchiha à une condition.

_ Je dois vous avouer être à l'origine de tout ça, commença-t-il.

_ Te fatigues pas Jiraiya, le coupa Sasuke en souriant, nous le savons déjà.

L'auteur afficha un large sourire en se grattant l'arrière de la tête puis rit. Il reprit son calme en quelques secondes puis regarda Hinata pour lui dire qu'il aimerait qu'elle travaille avec lui sur ce manuscrit, la surprenant.

_ Je sais que vous écrivez ma chère muse, précisait-il, Naruto et Sakura m'en ont parlé. Je dois aussi respecter la promesse que j'ai faite à Mikoto, ajoutait-il. J'aimerais vraiment travailler avec vous.

Hinata se sentit flattée et rougit en conséquent. Elle jeta un œil à son petit-ami qui lui sourit fièrement, puis elle accepta d'un hochement de tête.

_ Mais j'aimerais ne pas apparaître comme co-auteur si cela ne vous dérange pas, demandait-elle à Jiraiya.

Ils passèrent alors le reste du repas à discuter de ce projet. L'écrivain lui expliqua les grandes lignes de sa nouvelle histoire et lui promis de lui faire parvenir au plus vite une copie de ses ébauches afin qu'elle soit parée pour lui être de la meilleure aide possible. Sasuke les écoutait avec attention, se régalant de voir Hinata souriante et riant aux paroles charmeuses de l'auteur. Ils quittèrent leur hôte assez tard pour rentrer au loft.

Pendant que Sasuke fumait une cigarette sur le balcon, Hinata se démaquillait en repensant au conseil de Jiraiya. Elle ne devait pas se décourager, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle avait pris ses fonctions et bien que la rumeur concernant un lien entre elle et Sasuke fût née le jour même de son retour au building, elle devait laisser les tensions descendre. Ils finiraient par se lasser, comme le lui avait dit Karin. Ce n'était pas réellement cette rumeur qui la dérangeait, mais les regards de jugements qu'elle recevait chaque jour ainsi que les propos qu'elle entendait à son sujet. Certains disaient qu'elle avait couché avec son patron pour être promu, qu'elle était une fille facile et elle ne comptait même plus le nombre d'insulte. Jetant son coton à la poubelle, elle soupira puis alla rejoindre son petit-ami sur le balcon. L'entourant de ses bras par la taille, elle se colla à son dos et sourit en sentant qu'il posait ses mains sur les siennes.

_ Sasuke, murmura-t-elle, je...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais Suiren lui était revenu et elle n'en trouvait plus la force.

_ Tu quoi ? Insista Sasuke.

_ Je suis fatiguée, mentit-elle.

Il se retourna pour la regarder un instant en lui caressant les joues. Il avait encore cette impression que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'elle refusait de lui dire. Il alla se coucher avec elle, la prenant dans ses bras, son dos collé contre son torse.

_ Tu sais que tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qu'il y a, lui chuchotait-il, je vais me torturer à chercher !

Elle sourit, il disait la même chose qu'elle quand elle le voyait soucieux. Elle l'embrassa tendrement en lui faisant face en prétextant que ce n'était que les rumeurs qui la rendaient inquiète. Devant le froncement de sourcils de son amant, elle devint aguicheuse et lui demanda de façon sensuelle de lui faire penser à autre chose, ce que Sasuke accueillit avec un regard fiévreux.

Samedi 10 mai

Mikoto se moquait ouvertement de son époux qui tentait de rester digne malgré la tâche de café qui avait envahi sa chemise. Il refoulait son sourire en voyant sa femme si hilare et lui signifia que leur fils les attendait avec Hinata à la porte de sortie. Mikoto cessa de rire sans ôter son sourire pour regarder dans la direction que Fugaku lui indiquait. Elle vit alors le couple les attendre en souriant. La cinquantenaire pressa le pas en ordonnant à son époux d'accélérer lui aussi, puis salua Hinata en première en la prenant dans ses bras. Fugaku fut moins démonstratif, une poignée de main à son cadet puis une bise à la Hyûga pendant que Mikoto caressait la joue de son fils en disant :

_ Comment tu vas mon cœur ?

_ Bien, et toi haha ? Questionnait-il en prenant sa valise pour retourner à la Berline.

Les parents Uchiha se placèrent à l'arrière pendant que le couple se mettait à l'avant. Le trajet fut tinté du récit de Mikoto qui expliqua, de nouveau hilare, comment son époux s'était renversé son café froid sur lui en étant réveillé par l'hôtesse après qu'ils aient atterrit. Fugaku restait silencieux, jetant quelques coups d'œil à sa femme pendant que Hinata riait avec sa belle-mère. Ils arrivèrent au loft et Sasuke présenta sa chambre d'amis à ses parents. Fugaku laissa Mikoto s'occuper de tout cela pour aller rejoindre son fils dans la cuisine pendant que Hinata aidait l'Uchiha à défaire leur valise.

_ Tu m'as l'air soucieuse ma chérie, déclara la cinquantenaire à la brune.

Hinata haussa ses épaules en souriant à Mikoto qui l'obligea à s'assoir sur le lit avec elle. La prenant dans ses bras comme ferait une mère avec sa fille, Mikoto lui demanda de se confier. Hinata lui expliqua alors ce qui se passait au building depuis le début de la semaine, partageant son mal être d'être vu ainsi et son angoisse à en parler clairement à Sasuke. D'une voix timide, elle ajouta ce qu'elle avait entendu de la bouche de sa nouvelle assistante, ce qui fit grimacer l'Uchiha. Elle la cajola un moment puis lui dit que tout s'arrangerait rapidement. Retrouvant le sourire, la Hyûga informa Mikoto que son frère et sa femme dîneraient avec eux ce soir, ajoutant que Sasuke ne lui en disait rien mais qu'elle voyait bien qu'il était stressé de cette rencontre, faisant sourire sa mère. Elles discutèrent ensuite de l'aîné des frères qui aidait Naori à l'ouverture de son entreprise pendant qu'elles rejoignaient les hommes. Fugaku et son fils avaient la même discussion que leur femme. Sasuke servit un thé aux femmes sans oublier de donner un baiser à la sienne avant de se rassoir. Fugaku disait qu'il avait un peu soulager son aîné de ses fonctions dans l'entreprise familiale pour lui laisser du temps pour épauler son épouse, ce qui fit sourire tendrement Mikoto.

_ J'ai donc reprit un peu du service, disait-il.

_ La table de billard m'a confié se sentir bien seule depuis, plaisanta Mikoto.

Un rire collectif résonna dans la pièce puis Hinata pressa son petit-ami avant d'aller en cuisine. Elle enfila un tablier et se mit aux fourneaux pendant que Sasuke emmenait ses parents visiter la capitale comme le lui avait demandé son père. Hinata avait eu envie de concocter un repas digne des trente-huit de mariage des parents de Sasuke, elle avait prévu des yakitori, des sushi et des sashimi, tout cela accompagnés de petits légumes sautés et abreuver de saké. Elle avait fait un dessert au citron, reprenant l'idée de sa cadette, elle avait préparé un roulé au citron de grande taille pour le partager.

Sasuke marchait les mains dans les poches en suivant ses parents qui semblaient s'émerveiller devant chaque boutique de Tokyo. Fugaku suivait sa femme partout où elle voulait aller, souriant de sa joie d'être dans la ville où vivait leur fils cadet. Mikoto demanda alors de voir le building où il travaillait avec Hinata et c'est en reprenant sa Berline qui les y conduisit. Madame Uchiha s'émerveilla devant le grand bâtiment aux vitres sombres et insista, en voyant qu'il y avait des employés qui y travaillaient, pour visiter les locaux. En soupirant, Sasuke accéda à la requête de sa mère et les emmena à son étage où il vit Utakata travailler à son bureau, seul à l'étage. Il alla vers le jeune homme et prit son ton froid :

_ Que faites-vous encore ici Saiken ?

_ Oh, bonjour monsieur Uchiha, dit surpris Utakata. En fait, je prends un peu d'avance sur la lecture du manuscrit que m'a donné Hinata.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il n'apprécia toujours pas que sa petite-amie est une relation amicale avec ses employés et ce jeune homme parlait d'elle toujours de façon admirative.

_ Le building ne paye pas les heures supplémentaires, précisa froidement Sasuke.

_ Je le sais monsieur Uchiha, indiqua poliment Utakata, je souhaite juste montrer à Hinata que je peux m'occuper de la correction de monsieur Uchô sans son aide.

La jalousie de Sasuke lui faisait croire que ce jeune homme souhaitait bien plus qu'une simple relation professionnelle avec la Hyûga, ce qui l'énervait fortement. Mais le jeune Utakata Saiken n'avait absolument aucune vue sur Hinata, juste une envie de bien faire. Il voyait bien ses collègues donner du fil à retorde à sa supérieure alors qu'il l'avait toujours connu comme étant une femme douce et très gentille. Il lâcha son manuscrit et fixa l'Uchiha un moment.

_ Si je peux me permettre monsieur Uchiha, dit-il alors d'une voix calme, je pense pouvoir vous rassurer en vous informant que je suis marié et que j'aime ma femme.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil puis esquissa un sourire en coin avant de demander ce qui le rassurerait dans cette information personnelle. Utakata émit un léger rire.

_ Vous passez votre temps à renforcer les rumeurs monsieur Uchiha, déclara-t-il faisant tiquer Sasuke. Vous avez une façon bien spécifique de regarder Hinata et mes collègues sont loin d'être idiot. Vous avez déjeuné plusieurs fois avec elle à la cafétéria cette semaine et puis, vous oubliez que vos bureaux ne sont faits que de vitres ! Nous voyons bien que vous cessez votre travaille dès qu'elle passe dans votre champ de vision. Si je peux me permettre un conseil, ajoutait-il, vous devriez mettre fin à ses rumeurs qui lui nuise, peu importe comment. Tout le monde vous craint dans le building, personne n'osera réitérer quand vous y aurez mis votre grain de sel. Enfin, terminait-il, je dis ça pour vous et Hinata, personnellement, je ne porte aucun jugement.

Sasuke s'adoucit, comprenant que le jeune homme n'était pas une menace pour son couple et qu'il l'avait mal jugé. Il le remercia poliment puis rejoignit ses parents pour leur montrer son bureau et celui de sa petite-amie. Une fois la visite terminée, rejoignant la Berline au sous-sol, Sasuke décrocha son portable :

_ Oui ma puce ?

 **« Neji et Tenten arrivent dans quelques minutes chéri,** répondit Hinata d'une voix douce, **vous rentrez bientôt ? »**

_ On arrive, bisou ma puce.

Il raccrocha et entra dans sa voiture en même temps que ses parents pour rentrer dans son loft. Il réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit le subordonné de Hinata. Mikoto s'aperçu bien vite qu'il était pensif, elle se dit alors que ce devait avoir un lien avec ce que lui avait dit sa belle-fille le matin même.

_ Mon cœur, nous avions pensez avec ton père qu'il serait bien que tu viennes avec Hinata à la maison pour l'anniversaire de Shisui, qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Hm.

Fugaku posa une main sur l'épaule de sa femme qui s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose. Elle tourna son visage vers son époux et sourit. Elle garda ensuite le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'immeuble de Sasuke. Ils retrouvèrent Hinata habillée d'une belle robe bleu turquoise en train de mettre la table. Mikoto l'aida immédiatement pendant que Fugaku allait avec son fils sur le balcon. Madame Uchiha racontait sa journée à la brune en souriant puis l'invita pour l'anniversaire de Shisui, ce que Hinata accepta avec un beau sourire. La sonnerie retentit, faisant fuir Mikoto qui alla revêtir une belle robe, pendant que Sasuke ouvrait au cousin de sa petite-amie et sa femme. Il les salua, légèrement stressé, avant de les faire entrer. Neji prit sa sœur dans ses bras avant de laisser Tenten lui faire une bise. Mikoto revint dans le grand salon et se présenta au couple en disant qu'elle était ravie de rencontrer le frère de sa belle-fille, ce qui fit sourire Tenten et la Hyûga pendant que Neji esquissait un sourire. Ils saluèrent ensuite Fugaku puis Sasuke les invita à prendre un verre en leur indiquant le canapé. Tous s'installèrent pendant qu'il allait en cuisine préparer un plateau avec des verres. Hinata mettait le dessert dans le frigo. Sasuke lui prit la taille et embrassa sa joue.

_ Tu es très belle ma puce, dit-il en souriant.

_ Merci chéri, répondit-elle en rougissant. Prêt pour ce repas ?

Il lui fit un sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ils emmenèrent alors l'apéritif et s'installèrent avec leurs invités. Mikoto avait déjà engagé la conversation avec les Hyûga, les félicitant pour la grossesse en précisant que c'était surement la saison étant donné que son aîné et sa belle-fille attendaient leur deuxième sous le sourire bienveillant de Tenten.


	20. Chapter 20

_Coucou mes amours, désolée, je suis en retard d'un jour mais c'est la rentrée donc j'étais overbookée ! Allez, réponses aux reviews._

 _Cicidy: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ravie que ça t'ai plu. Ce n'est encore prévu pour toute suite mais ça ne saurait tarder. Bonne lecture ;)_

 _Kisa: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Il y a du croustillant dans celui-là et un peu de chocolat praliné lol. Je te laisse le découvrir, plein de calinou aussi ;) Bonne lecture_

 _Kerobero: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ta mémoire est bonne, rien n'a encore été avoué et la jalousie de Hinata ne fait que commencer :D Son travail avec Jiraiya va venir après, je révèlerais alors ses motivations mais disons que tu es sur la bonne voie. Bisou à toi aussi, bonne lecture ;)_

 _Dadetine: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Merci :D Effectivement, Hinata devient jalouse mais je ne peux pas en révéler plus, lol. Je te laisse découvrir et te fais aussi des bisous ;) Bonne lecture !_

 **CHAPITRE XX**

Mikoto ne cessait de faire la conversation, elle semblait apprécier le couple de futur parent, Sasuke en était certain. Il était un peu moins nerveux, mais ne cessait de regarder Neji. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, à l'aéroport, il n'avait pas bien fait attention, mais maintenant que ça faisait une bonne demi-heure que le frère de sa copine était assis sur son canapé, il trouvait que le jeune avocat ressemblait énormément à Hiashi. Il écoutait Neji parler de son travail à Mikoto qui semblait curieuse. D'ailleurs, Mikoto avait très envie de savoir comment le couple de Neji s'était formé, ce qui fit parler Tenten. Elle expliqua qu'elle travaillait en tant que secrétaire, précisant que c'était son premier emploi, dans le bureau d'avocat de Neji. Ils se connaissaient déjà, étant donné qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Hinata depuis le collège, mais n'arrivaient jamais à s'entendre. Sasuke écoutait patiemment pendant que Hinata s'éclipsait aux toilettes. Tenten raconta que Neji l'accusait de harcèlement pour avoir choisis cet emploi uniquement pour lui pourrir la vie.

_ Après avoir passé six mois à s'envoyer toute sorte de méchanceté au visage, continuait Tenten, j'ai voulu qu'on mette les choses à plat pour repartir sur de bonnes bases. C'était épuisant au travail, ajoutait-elle, faisant hocher la tête de Mikoto.

_ Elle m'a invité chez elle à boire un café, continua Neji en jetant un regard tendre à sa femme. Et le café s'est un peu attardé disons.

_ Il ne pouvait plus me résister, ria Tenten.

Ils avaient alors débuté une relation étrange, étant de simples collègues au bureau et des amants en dehors, ce qui surprit Sasuke. Il n'imaginait pas du tout Tenten capable d'accepter cela. Ils se chamaillaient continuellement d'après l'épouse Hyûga et rompaient leur relation presque chaque mois pour finalement se redonner une chance.

_ J'ai finis par démissionner, déclara Tenten.

_ A cause de vos chamailleries ? Questionna Mikoto, intéressée.

_ Non, répondit Neji, à cause d'une collègue.

_ Une collègue à Neji ne faisait que m'enfoncé à partir du moment où elle avait compris ce qui se passait entre nous, expliqua l'épouse Hyûga. Déjà qu'entre lui et moi c'était compliqué, elle venait en rajouter et je ne supportais plus la pression. Je me suis trouvé un emploi de serveuse dans un café avant de rentrer avec Hinata à la Sharingan Book.

_ C'est quand mon père m'a dit d'abandonner l'idée de fréquenter Tenten que j'ai compris que j'en étais incapable, Déclara Neji en regardant sa femme.

_ Il est venu me chercher un soir au café, reprit Tenten, et m'a dit qu'il préférait passer sa vie à se chamailler avec moi plutôt que je lui échappe.

_ Oh, c'est tellement mignon, déclara Mikoto en souriant.

Sasuke souriait devant les yeux pétillants de sa mère, ce devait être son côté fleurs bleues qui la rendait ainsi, elle se délectait toujours des histoires d'amours. Chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait un couple, il fallait qu'elle leur demande comment ils s'étaient mis ensemble, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Hinata revint des toilettes, Sasuke lui jeta un regard avec son sourire en coin, mais elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il n'écouta pas le récit de la demande en mariage que Mikoto voulait entendre, et alla rejoindre sa copine dans sa cuisine. Elle terminait les détails du repas et sortait les couverts. Il enlaça sa taille en la collant à son torse et respira le parfum de ses cheveux.

_ Ça va ma puce ?

Elle se contenta de le regarder en mettant son visage vers le sien pour lui offrir un sourire. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et la lâcha pour l'aider à mettre les plats sur la table. Hinata invita leurs invités à venir se mettre à table. Mikoto et Fugaku se placèrent, de façon automatique, en bout de table pendant que les jeunes couples se mettaient entre eux. Sasuke les servit pendant que sa mère recommençait à faire sa curieuse.

_ Vous avez donc grandit avec Hinata ? Demanda-t-elle à Neji.

_ Oui, répondit-il, le père de Hinata, mon oncle, m'a élevé depuis la mort de mes parents. Il est mon père en quelque sorte. Je n'ai connu que lui et Haruna, j'étais jeune quand ils m'ont adopté, je devais avoir... deux ou trois ans, je ne sais plus.

Neji ne semblait pas affecter par cette déclaration. Il n'avait jamais réellement connu ses parents et Hiashi était le jumeau de son père, ce qui ne le dé-paysageait pas. Et puis, Hiashi l'avait élevé comme son propre fils et n'avait jamais caché la vérité sur la mort de ses parents. Neji considérait vraiment son oncle comme son père, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais appelé par son prénom, il avait l'impression de lui manquer de respect s'il se permettait ce manque d'affection. Il rassura Mikoto, qui semblait peinée d'apprendre cela, en disant qu'il n'en avait jamais souffert et la matriarche Uchiha demanda alors comment était Hinata quand elle était petite. La concernée se mit à rire nerveusement, mais discrètement, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement être le centre d'intérêt, Neji le savait, mais il répondit volontiers aux questions de Mikoto. Cette femme était très charmante aux yeux du Hyûga. Neji raconta alors que Hinata était une enfant sage et effacée, le contraire de sa sœur cadette. Il avait néanmoins quelques souvenirs croustillants et c'est en voyant sa sœur adoptive rougir qu'il en fit part à tous. Sasuke était très intéressé, elle avait entendu un certains nombres de ses souvenirs d'enfance, il voulait en apprendre autant.

_ Hinata était terriblement timide quand elle était petite, déclara Neji malgré le regard fusilleur de sa sœur. Quand la pression était trop forte, elle s'évanouissait. Je crois que la fois où j'ai le plus rit de la voir s'évanouir était au mariage d'un cousin de notre père. Hinata n'avait que sept ou huit ans si je me souviens bien et elle s'est évanouit en plongeant, tête la première, dans son assiette de gâteau.

Hinata était rouge de honte et gardait le silence en regardant fixement son assiette. Neji en rajouta, expliquant les fois où elle s'était mise dans de beaux draps à cause de sa timidité ou de sa maladresse. Si Sasuke avait été nerveux, maintenant, c'était elle. Neji devait arrêter mais il semblait s'amuser de cela et elle devait bien avouer que certains de ces souvenirs faisait rire tout le monde sauf elle. _« Autodérision Hinata, au-to-dé-ri-sion »_ pensait fortement la Hyûga. Elle sentit la main de Sasuke caresser la sienne et releva ses yeux sur lui. Il lui souriait et d'un coup, toute sa nervosité s'envola. Elle n'était qu'une enfant à cette époque, elle devrait en rire et même être fier d'elle pour avoir surmonté sa timidité. Elle retrouva le sourire et après quelques minutes, elle se joignait même à son cousin pour raconter d'autres souvenirs, comme la fois où Neji s'était endormit avant ses cousines et qu'elle et sa cadette lui avait dessiné le visage avec leur feutre, précisant qu'il ressemblait à un clown et que leur père l'avait pris en photo. Neji, habituellement réservé, aurait rougit ou l'aurait regardé froidement, mais à la surprise de Hinata, il la regardait en souriant tendrement. Il était content que sa sœur se mêle à la conversation, habituellement, elle aurait gardé le silence et lui aurait reproché après. Il jeta un bref regard à Sasuke qui caressait toujours la main de sa petite-amie. Sa femme avait raison, il devait laisser Hinata choisir sa route sans interférer. Et puis, il trouvait la mère du PDG agréable. Sasuke n'avait pas le regard d'un homme qui compte jouer avec Hinata, au contraire, il l'a dévorait des yeux. Neji avait vu les trois Uchiha présent montrer une réelle affection à sa sœur de cœur, même le réservé Fugaku en lui offrant un sourire paternel.

Neji et Tenten saluait les parents de Sasuke pendant que le jeune couple de la Sharingan Book débarrassait la table. Il était tard et la soirée avait été une véritable réussite. Hinata avait été ravie de voir Mikoto et Fugaku échangé un regard amoureux avant de souffler sur la bougie que la cuisinière du jour avait mis sur son grand roulée au citron. Tenten vint embrasser sa belle-sœur et remercia le jeune couple pour ce dîner, suivit par Neji qui serra la main de Sasuke en souriant franchement, ce qui soulagea entière autant Hinata que l'Uchiha. Une fois que les futurs parents eurent quitté le loft du PDG, Hinata interdit à Mikoto de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Fugaku les salua et prit la main de son épouse pour aller se coucher pendant que Sasuke faisait la vaisselle. Hinata vint l'aider en essuyant, recevant les félicitations de son petit-ami sur son succulent repas.

Lundi 12 mai

Hinata écoutait Utakata lui faire un résumé de sa première correction alors qu'elle regardait le manuscrit qu'il avait mis sous ses yeux. Elle n'était pourtant pas très attentive à son subordonné. Assise confortablement dans son fauteuil de bureau, elle voyait, à travers la vitre, Suiren faire les yeux doux à Son petit-ami qui en plus souriait. Elle n'avait eu le droit à aucun sourire de ce genre avant le week-end de la Shôwa no Hi. Elle fulminait, serrant ses poings fermement sous son bureau pour ne pas que Utakata le remarque. Mais celui-ci avait eu le temps de suivre le regard de sa supérieure, ayant compris qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il s'éclipsa du bureau de Hinata afin qu'elle soit tranquille, il lui parlerait du manuscrit à un autre moment. La Hyûga avait du mal à s'y faire, mais c'était bel et bien de la jalousie qu'elle ressentait, un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Même lorsqu'elle avait appris que Toneri l'avait trompée pour la troisième fois. A cette époque, elle avait été blessée, se sentant humiliée et terriblement stupide, mais à aucun moment elle n'avait été jalouse des filles qui avaient eu Toneri dans leur lit alors qu'elle était avec lui et qu'elle lui avait offert sa virginité. Lorsque Kiba lui avait annoncé sortir avec une amie proche d'elle, Tamaki, elle avait été partagée entre la joie de les savoir heureux et la toute petite peine qu'il soit déjà passé à autre chose. Mais là, elle avait une envie, difficilement contrôlable, d'aller embrasser fougueusement Sasuke avant de dévisager cette blondasse pour lui préciser que l'homme n'était plus disponible. En même temps, elle avait une envie impérieuse de mettre une claque monumentale à Sasuke pour offrir ce magnifique sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, elle, sa petite-amie. Elle grogna rageusement en voyant Suiren poser sa main sur l'avant-bras de son petit-ami. _« Et il ne dit rien ! »_ pensait-elle en fronçant fortement ses sourcils. Elle n'en revenait pas, voilà qu'elle avait maintenant envie de se venger en riant avec Utakata. Elle savait que Sasuke en était jaloux. Elle réalisa soudain qu'il n'était d'ailleurs plus dans son bureau. Le cherchant des yeux, elle ne vit pas l'assistante de l'Uchiha frapper rapidement et entrer pour lui dire :

_ Mademoiselle Hyûga, dit-elle, faisant sursauter Hinata. Monsieur Uchiha souhaiterait vous voir.

L'assistante trouvait la directrice des relectures étrange. Penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté, elle demanda à Hinata si elle allait bien. Celle-ci contenait son envie de lui crier dessus et n'essaya même pas de tenter un sourire, elle s'en savait incapable. Elle ne répondit rien à Suiren et quitta son bureau d'un pas rapide et sûr pour entrer dans celui de Sasuke. Il lui offrit un sourire qui disparut vite quand il vit son regard.

_ Vous voulez me voir monsieur Uchiha, dit-elle d'un ton froid et tremblant, faisant froncer les sourcils de Sasuke.

Il se leva et lui dit de le suivre. Marchant calmement, il appela l'ascenseur et attendit patiemment sans la regarder, malgré qu'il en meure d'envie. Ils entrèrent dans la cabine et Sasuke attendit qu'ils montent deux étages et demi pour bloquer l'ascenseur. Il vint la prendre dans ses bras mais elle repoussa ses bras calmement avant de le fusiller du regard. Sasuke avait cru que Karui ou Deidara avaient encore fait des leurs, mais visiblement elle était en colère contre lui. Qu'avait-il fait ? Là, tout de suite, elle n'avait plus la force de lui parler. Elle se sentait idiote, mais en même temps, elle avait raison, non ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda doucement Sasuke.

_ Tu t'entends super bien avec ton assistante, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu détachée, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle avait besoin de mes conseils !

Un peu décontenancé, l'Uchiha la regardait, ne sachant quoi dire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui reprochait là ? Et de quoi elle parlait ? Il était largué mais n'eut pas besoin de parler, elle le vit dans ses yeux. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure en voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas.

_ Suiren te trouves, hum, c'était quoi déjà ? Feinta-elle. Ah oui, terriblement attirant, déclara-t-elle en essayant de contrôler ses tremblements, pourquoi tremblait-elle ? Elle voulait que je lui donne quelques conseils pour passer du temps seule avec toi.

Sasuke cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle lui en voulait pour ce qu'avait dit son assistante sur lui ? Il était fautif en quoi dans ça ?

_ T'es jalouse ? Affirmait-il avec un sourire en coin mi amusé, mi content.

Hinata se mit à rougir et détourna le regard. Elle lui demanda alors pourquoi il souriait à Suiren, avait des discutions avec elle et la laissait le toucher alors qu'elle n'avait même pas eu un seul de ses sourires en trois ans. Ce fut un sourire tendre qui dessina les lèvres de Sasuke qui attrapa les mains de Hinata. Se laissant faire, elle mordait nerveusement sa lèvre, ce que l'Uchiha ne regarda qu'un bref instant. Il la colla contre lui, sentant ses bras s'entourer doucement autour de sa taille, il en fit de même. Elle avait son profil gauche contre le torse de Sasuke et soupira en évacuant un peu de colère.

_ Ne crois surtout pas que Suiren ou n'importe quelle autre femme puisse me détourner de toi, dit-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Hinata je...

Il tremblait, elle le sentait. Il desserra son emprise pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il fit glisser la mèche de cheveux, d'un brun bleuté et proche de sa joue, entre ses doigts tout en caressant celle-ci d'un doigt. Elle ferma ses yeux en voyant son visage se rapprocher du sien, recevant alors les lèvres humidifiées de Sasuke. Il l'embrassa avec une tendresse folle. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Suiren avait déserté son esprit, elle ne pensait qu'à la façon qu'il avait de l'embrasser. Sasuke rompit leur baiser et plongea ses obsidiennes dans ces nacres. Lui caressant la joue, il la vit sourire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il lui rendit son sourire et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'appuyer sur le bouton qui réenclenchait l'ascenseur sans la lâcher. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'un tintement les avertit que les portes allaient s'ouvrir. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à leur bureau quand Sasuke l'interpella par son prénom, lui faisant écarquiller ses yeux avant de se tourner vers lui. Il esquissait un sourire.

_ Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui, dit-il avant d'entrer dans son bureau.

Elle avait souri avant de se pincer les lèvres et d'aller immédiatement dans son bureau. Il venait de la tutoyer, de la complimenter et de l'appeler par son prénom devant tous les employés du huitième étage. Elle avait envie de sauter de joie et aurait aimé voir la réaction de Suiren. Mais d'un autre côté, elle appréhendait ce qui allait en résulter ! Il venait d'avérer les rumeurs en quelque sorte, devant tous ceux de leur section.

Hinata était soulagée, elle rentrait au loft de Sasuke et se trouvait présentement dans l'ascenseur. La seule raison pour laquelle cette journée en était une qui en valait la peine, était parce que Sasuke l'avait embrassé tellement tendrement dans l'ascenseur. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres et les portes s'ouvrirent sur le hall. Ce baiser avait eu un gout de « je t'aime » qui la rendait heureuse. Elle avança en regardant droit devant elle et fut bien contente de sentir l'air sur son visage. Ses collègues l'avaient regardé de façon insistante sans jamais qu'elle n'entendre leurs chuchotements vénéneux, silencieux c'était mieux, mais les regards lui faisaient mal. Elle chassa cela de son esprit en voyant la Berline de Sasuke garée sur le trottoir d'en face. Il l'attendait, adossé à sa voiture, les yeux sur son téléphone, il sourit quand elle passa à côté de lui en riant sobrement. Délaissant son portable, il entra dans sa Berline en même temps que Hinata.

Mardi 13 mai

Hinata rêvassait en ne faisant même pas attention à ses photocopies. Hier au soir, Sasuke l'avait emmené au restaurant et la soirée avait été d'un régal absolu. Ils avaient prévu d'aller à Konoha pour l'anniversaire de Shisui et Hinata était assez pressée de revoir Itachi, Naori, Sakura et tous ceux qu'elle avait sincèrement apprécié dans l'entourage de son petit-ami. Elle soupira d'aise en repensant à l'Uchiha. Depuis la veille, il l'appelait par son prénom devant tout le monde et la tutoyait ouvertement. Pas une seule fois de la matinée elle n'avait entendu les reproches et les insultes habituels, ça lui faisait un bien fou. Elle pensait fortement qu'il ne fallait que quelques jours pour que les regards désobligeant s'effacent.

_ Hinata, dit Deidara en entrant dans la pièce, la faisant sursauter, quel plaisir de vous voir ici !

Elle ôta immédiatement son sourire en entendant le sarcasme dans la voix de son subordonné. Elle le salua poliment et s'occupa de ses photocopies sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Le blond s'adossa contre le mur, croisa ses bras sur son torse et détailla sa supérieure. C'était une très belle femme, il ne pouvait le nier. Lorsqu'elle était assistante de l'Uchiha, il avait de nombreuse fois lorgné sur elle, il en aurait bien fait son quatre heure, mais depuis qu'elle avait été nommé directrice de la section relecture et correction, il avait déchanté. Il croyait la Hyûga désintéressée surement la mieux placée pour détester le glaçon, mais il s'était apparemment lourdement trompé. Mais finalement, il y voyait aussi un bon prétexte pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait depuis un moment, les faveurs de la jolie demoiselle. Souriant en coin, il décroisa ses bras et se plaça juste derrière sa supérieure, frôlant son dos de son propre corps. Hinata se raidit immédiatement et sentit le souffle de Deidara dans sa nuque.

_ Je ne suis pas PDG, chuchotait-il, mais je pourrais te faire connaître le plaisir tu sais.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se retira promptement de la photocopieuse avant de le fusiller du regard. C'était quoi ça ? Il affichait toujours son sourire qu'elle n'appréciait pas le moins du monde. Fronçant les sourcils, elle récupéra ses photocopies et quitta la réserve au pas de course. Deidara effaça sa mine enjouée et claqua sa langue sur son palais. Si la Hyûga se refusait à lui, elle le regretterait, il n'allait pas laisser le glaçon avoir plus de chance que lui.

Tenten et Karin menaient la conversation pendant que Hinata était perdue dans ses pensées. Jouant, sans s'en rendre compte, avec le contenu de son assiette, elle repensait à ce qui s'était passé ce matin en salle de réserve avec Deidara. Elle savait maintenant que ses collègues, ceux qui donnait du crédit aux rumeurs, n'allait plus l'insulter à découvert, mais que leurs pensées n'étaient pas pour autant différente, surtout ce satané blond qu'elle ne pouvait pas encadrer.

_ Tu ne manges pas ma chérie ? La ramena parmi eux la costumière.

_ Oh heu... Je n'ai pas très faim, répondit la Hyûga en souriant à ses amies.

Elle reprit le cours de leur conversation et y participa légèrement, cherchant à mettre de côté l'épisode de la réserve. Un peu fatiguée, elle passa sa main sur sa nuque dégagée et tourna un peu la tête, elle vit alors Suiren discuter avec Karui en lui jetant quelques regards, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle détourna les yeux et se concentra sur ses amies. Tenten parlait de sa grossesse, informant Karin que le terme était pour janvier prochain. Karin était en couple avec Suigetsu depuis presque quatre an, mais lorsqu'elles parlaient ensemble de mariage ou de bébé, la rousse affirmait haut et fort ne pas vouloir de ça, pourtant, en écoutant Tenten, Hinata vit très nettement les yeux de l'Uzumaki pétiller d'envie.

_ Et toi Karin, demande Hinata en souriant, tu en es où avec ton Suigetsu ?

La costumière perdit son pétillement et raconta que son couple se portait bien mais qu'ils n'avaient toujours aucun projet de ce type, ajoutant que ça lui convenait. Hinata était persuadée que cet ajout n'était que pour se rassurer elle-même, peut-être que son petit-ami ne voulait pas complètement s'engager et elle si sans oser lui avouer. La Hyûga se focalisa sur cela, au moins, ça lui occuperait l'esprit en évitant de penser à Deidara, Karui et Suiren.

Terminant son repas, Tenten et Hinata saluèrent Karin pour retourner à leur étage. Elles n'étaient pas seules dans l'ascenseur, Karui et Suiren y étaient aussi et Hinata sentait leur regard sur elle, un regard bien désagréable. Elle priait les kamis que le reste de la journée passe vite.


	21. Chapter 21

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ? Nous arrivons dans les derniers chapitre, eh oui, toute bonne chose à une fin, mais pas de panique, si mes comptes sont bon, ils vous reste encore trois chapitres ! Et peut-être un bonus si vous êtes sage ;) Je me suis déliré à faire un petit plaisir à Kiki09531, j'espère que tu aimeras. Avant, réponses aux reviews:_

 _Kerobero: Coucou ;) merci pour ta review ;) Eh oui, c'était tentant de mettre des mots sur leurs sentiments dans cet ascenseur mais bon... C'est pour très vite, je t'assure ! Deidara et Suiren, non, je ne dis rien en fait ;) Voilà la suite, gros bisous et bonne lecture :D_

 _KisaAkisara: Coucou, merci pour te review ;) Tu auras une scène magistrale, promis, mais pas dans l'ascenseur :D Mikoto, je l'adore, c'était obligé qu'elle soit trop parfaite XD. MDR Oui Sasuke, mange ton plat, tu mangeras Hinata plus tard! Aller, je te laisse lire la suite, bisous ;)_

 _Bonne lecture mes amours ;)_

 **CHAPITRE XXI**

Jeudi 15 mai

Hinata était plutôt satisfaite, Karui ne la regardait plus avec dédain, Deidara n'était pas venue la voir une fois en-dehors de ses obligations professionnelles et, cerise sur le gâteau, Sasuke l'avait embrassé chastement dans son bureau ce matin, devant tous les employés qui, évidemment, n'avait pas loupé la scène. Il ne restait que Suiren qui faisait encore tâche dans le nouveau agréable décor de la Hyûga. Professionnellement parlant, elle avait bien avancé dans la relecture des manuscrits. Tenten avait fait un excellent travail et avait rendu son manuscrit ce matin, Hinata n'avait plus qu'à le relire pour vérifier les corrections de sa belle-sœur avant de le lui rendre pour une deuxième relecture, comme il était de coutume. Karui aussi lui avait rendu son manuscrit attitré ce matin, elle n'avait plus qu'à le réexpédier à l'auteur. D'ailleurs, elle avait apprécié la politesse et le sourire de sa subordonnée lors de cet échange, c'était agréable et réconfortant de ne plus être vu comme la fille facile offrant son corps au patron pour une augmentation ! Utakata était aussi venu la voir, mais pas parce que sa relecture était terminée, son manuscrit attitré était compliqué, Hinata pensa même le prendre en charge pour la deuxième relecture. Il était venu la voir pour lui montrer qu'il avançait bien, ayant relu plus de deux cent cinquante pages, ne lui restant qu'une centaine. Hinata le félicita sobrement mais en souriant puis, avant qu'il ne quitte son bureau, elle lui ordonna de s'aider de Tenten pour le soulagé de cette lourde charge. Il avait acquiescé avant d'aller voir sa collègue aux macarons. Hinata sourit en le voyant. Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il avait vu le jeune Saiken au bureau en plein weekend et la raison de ces heures supplémentaires. Elle ne voulait pas vendre la mèche, mais lui était reconnaissante et souhaitait le lui témoigner d'une autre manière, plus sobre, plus discrète. Quoi de mieux que de diviser son travail par deux ? Jugô avait rendu son manuscrit attitré hier en fin de journée, elle l'avait posté ce matin. Il ne restait plus que Deidara, sachant que celui dont elle s'était elle-même occupé avait été réexpédié avant-hier.

Elle quitta l'ascenseur avec le sourire et alla déjeuner avec Sasuke à la brasserie du coin. Il l'attendait à la table et elle put voir que quelque chose le travaillait à son regard dur et sévère. Il s'adoucit légèrement malgré tout en la voyant arrivé et lui quémanda discrètement un baiser avant qu'elle ne s'installe. Ils commandèrent le repas du jour puis Hinata le questionna sur ce qui n'allait pas. Il fit un sourire puis lui annonça qu'un auteur lui filait entre les doigts et que cela l'agaçait. Elle hocha la tête, pas totalement convaincue, puis expliqua l'avancement de sa section. L'écoutant calmement, Sasuke préférait lui avoir dit qu'une partie de la vérité. Ce qui l'énervait réellement n'était pas cet auteur résistant, il en avait vu d'autre, c'était sa bijouterie. Il avait reçu un email disant que sa commande n'était pas encore prête, qu'il manquait la gravure qu'il avait demandée. Il avait pourtant tout prévu. Il trouvait cela complètement dingue, irresponsable peut-être, mais depuis lundi, il ne cessait de répéter dans sa tête « _Hinata Uchiha_ » et en ressentait un besoin vitale. Il aurait voulu lui dire ce fameux lundi, qu'il était devenu complètement dingue d'elle, mais il avait préféré faire les choses correctement. Il avait commandé une bague et réserver un restaurant pour samedi soir. Il se trouvait complètement idiot et mielleux à souhait, mais étrangement, ça le faisait sourire. « _Hinata aimerait ça_ », pensait-il. Sasuke avait immédiatement appelé la bijouterie pour exiger la bague avant samedi soir et son interlocuteur lui avait assuré que ce serait le cas, mais il angoissait. Et angoissé, ça l'énerve ! Présentement, il fit abstraction de cela et partagea le contentement de sa future-femme-peut-être qui affichait un sourire mi soulagé, mi joyeux.

Ils terminèrent leur repas sur cette note et regagnèrent le building main dans la main. Ils croisèrent Karin dans l'ascenseur qui leur fit une bref discussion comme chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ne se formalisant pas le moins du monde de leurs mains entrelacées. A peine ils quittèrent la cabine que Deidara y entrait saluant l'Uchiha d'un hochement de tête avec un regard dédaigneux. Sasuke le remarqua mais resta impassible. Il embrassa chastement sa bientôt-fiancée avant de se rendre à son bureau. Hinata avait rougis puis croisé le pouce en l'air de Tenten, le sourire de Jugô et le regard toujours amical d'Utakata. Elle entra dans son propre bureau et se mit rapidement à trier les nouveaux dossiers quand Suiren entra après un coup sec à la porte vitrée.

_ Mademoiselle Hyûga, la salua la Kiri, il semblerait qu'il y a un colis pour vous à la réception, annonça-t-elle avant de refermer la porte aussi sec.

Hinata haussa un sourcil interrogatif puis se rendit au rez-de-chaussée pour réceptionner son mystérieux colis. Elle réajusta sa coiffure devant le miroir de l'ascenseur puis en sortit une fois les portes ouvertes. Elle ne fit que deux pas et une poigne lui saisit le bras. Se tournant en reculant à cause de cette prise, elle vit Deidara regarder droit devant lui. Elle frappa sa main en lui ordonnant de la lâcher mais n'y arriva pas. Le blond l'emmena dans la salle attenante à celle servant lors des réceptions mondaine de l'entreprise et la plaqua contre le mur en se collant à elle. Hinata allait crier mais Deidara mit sa main sur sa bouche pendant que l'autre tenait fermement ses poignets. Elle se débattait en gémissants sous sa main.

_ Détends-toi ma belle, dit-il en approchant sa bouche du cou de sa supérieure. Je veux juste m'amuser un peu.

Il avait du mal à la tenir correctement, elle ne cessait de gesticuler et de le pousser, il grogna et la plaqua encore contre le mur. Hinata réussi à dégagée un peu sa bouche et lui mordit violemment la main. Elle l'entendit crier et l'insulter une fois que son genou s'engouffra dans l'entrejambe du blond qui la lâcha immédiatement. Elle repartit dans l'ascenseur et frappa frénétiquement de son index sur le bouton huit. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et était tremblante, se triturant nerveusement ses doigts. Elle alla immédiatement au bureau de Sasuke, ignorant les regards inquiets de certains employés et l'appel de Tenten. Quand Sasuke la vit entrer, il se leva promptement et elle vint se blottir dans ses bras. Enfouissant son visage dans sa chemise, elle laissa quelques larmes couler. Il la sentait trembler et en fronçait les sourcils.

_ Hinata, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna-t-il, inquiet.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête mais Sasuke insista en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle lui raconta alors ce qui venait de se passer et à peine avait-elle fini qu'il la lâchait et prenait les escaliers pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il entra avec fracas dans la salle attenante mais elle était vide. Il alla voir la réceptionniste.

_ Avez-vous vu un blond aux yeux bleus quitter le building ?

_ Deidara ? Questionna-t-elle. Effectivement, il a quitté...

Il n'écouta pas la suite et alla voir dans la rue mais n'aperçut aucune tête blonde. Il retourna dans le building réconforter Hinata. Ce merdeux serait mis à la porte, c'était certain et la police allait en entendre parler. Il était dans une rage noire et ses yeux le transmettaient aisément.

...

Hinata avait la tête penchée en arrière, laissant couler l'eau chaude sur ses longs cheveux. Sasuke l'avait emmené au poste de police pour déposer une plainte pour agression sexuelle sur son lieu de travail. Elle avait dû leur raconter l'agression ainsi que le pourquoi, révélant sa relation avec Sasuke et ce que Deidara avait pu dire ou faire depuis sa mutation. Elle savait maintenant que, demain, Deidara serait appeler à répondre de cette accusation et qu'il ne pourrait nier, sa morsure était une preuve. Il allait être renvoyé et faire six mois minimum de prison d'après l'agent de police qui l'avait reçu. Elle laissa l'eau couler sur son visage, vidant son esprit, puis y passa ses mains puis sur ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière. Deux mains attrapèrent alors ses hanches et un sourire dessina ses lèvres. Elle sentit la chaleur du corps de Sasuke se coller au sien pendant que ses lèvres venaient caresser son cou. Elle attrapa une de ses mains pendant que l'autre venait se mettre sur sa nuque, l'invitant à l'embrasser. Il saisit ses lèvres en faisant glisser sa main libre pour aller la caresser. Petit à petit, elle se mit à gémir faiblement dans sa bouche. Sasuke la lâcha pour la retourner face à lui avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il la fixa quand elle rompit égoïstement cet échange et la vit fondre dans son cou en plaquant son dos contre le carrelage froid, le faisant grimacer une seconde. Il ferma les yeux en sentant ses fines mains le caresser doucement et un frisson parcouru son échine quand il sentit sa langue s'y joindre. La respiration saccadée, il se mordit la lèvre. Cette femme allait le rendre fou, non, il l'était déjà. Lorsqu'il susurra son prénom, elle remonta lentement son visage vers lui en parcourant son torse de baiser ardent. Il l'embrassa fougueusement lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur et agrippa ses cuisses pendant qu'elle entourait sa nuque. Elle lâcha brièvement ses lèvres lorsque son dos rencontra le carrelage et ils gémirent de concert lorsqu'il entra en elle. Leur danse sensuelle dura de longues minutes et c'est en collant leur front qu'elle cessa. Ils respiraient tout deux bruyamment, leur buste se mouvant rapidement. Hinata se mit à rire discrètement, encore sous l'effet de son orgasme. Elle colla presque ses lèvres à celle de Sasuke.

_ Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Les pulsations du cœur de Sasuke venaient d'accélérés et entre deux baisers, il lui avoua ses propres sentiments, tremblant. Ce fut au tour de Hinata de sentir ses battements de cœur prendre de la vitesse. Sa déclaration était sorti spontanément, elle n'avait pas attendu de réponse, elle avait juste envie de lui dire à quelle point elle tenait à lui. Alors entendre sa voix, devenue rauque par le plaisir, lui susurrer « _j't'aime Hina_ » la chamboulait complètement. Rompant délicatement leur baiser, ils échangèrent un sourire. Sasuke la trouvait magnifique avec ce sourire, les rougeurs sur ses joues, ses cheveux collant à ses épaules et ses yeux pétillants de joie. Ils se savonnèrent mutuellement et se chamaillèrent en riant lorsque Hinata mit de la mousse de savon sur le nez de Sasuke.

...

Vendredi 16 mai

Sasuke regardait son homologue avec colère. Il l'écoutait déblatérer des âneries, aussi vicieuses que lui, en gardant ses poings fermés. Il avait dit, devant Tsunade et Kakashi, que Hinata n'avait obtenu son nouveau poste que par pure intérêt et qu'il doutait fortement de ses capacités. Sasuke tentait de rester calme, mais plus il entendait Orochimaru, plus il mourrait d'envie de lui remettre les idées en place et d'une façon peu courtoise. Tsunade lui jetait quelques regards alors que Kakashi restait stoïque, appuyé contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

_ Cela ne fait que quinze jours à peine, plaida calmement la styliste, cette réunion ne prendra toute sa valeur qu'après un mois. Nous pourrons alors avoir un constat de son travail, en attendant...

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais constater son travail Tsunade, le coupa Orochimaru, tu n'es pas éditeur, ce n'est pas ton domaine.

_ Et bien demandons des comptes à celui qui se charge de cette section dans ce cas, répliqua fermement Kakashi. Il me semble que ce n'est pas ton secteur non plus Orochimaru.

_ Je suis éditeur, répliqua ce dernier, légèrement agacé.

_ Oui, reprit Tsunade, des sections documentaires, études et jeunesses, ce qui ne concerne en rien le travail de mademoiselle Hyûga.

L'éditeur aux longs cheveux noir grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensif aux oreilles des autres pendant que Kakashi demandait des comptes à Sasuke sur le travail de sa directrice des relectures. L'Uchiha prit un ton parfaitement professionnel pour dire qu'elle faisait un excellent travail et que sa place au sein de l'entreprise n'était pas à remettre en question.

_ Oui, fit alors Orochimaru avec un sourire, ce serait dommage que tu perdes ses faveurs pour l'avoir rétrogradé.

_ Je te conseil de peser tes paroles avant de déblatérer des conneries, répliqua sèchement Sasuke, ce qui fit rire son homologue.

_ Ne sois pas absurde, s'exclama-t-il, tout ton étage est au courant que tu fricote avec cette Hyûga.

_ Je n'ai jamais lu un article du règlement intérieur interdire les relations entre collègue, dit calmement Hatake, je me trompe ? Demandait-il à l'intention de sa collègue blonde.

_ Du tout, répondit-elle.

_ Sauf quand cette relation donne le droit à des mutations gratifiantes ou à des problèmes relationnels avec les autres collègues, reprit Orochimaru en souriant.

Sasuke commençait réellement à perdre patience, son homologue lui sortait par les yeux. Cette réunion était absurde et inutile. Il massait ses tempes du bout des doigts pour éviter de réagir trop violemment.

_ Je ne vois pas quels genres de problèmes cela apporte, répliquait Tsunade qui commençait à perdre patience, tu cherches quoi ?

_ Tu ne vois pas, feinta d'être choqué le serpent. Nous devons nous séparer d'un très bon employé à cause de cette Hyûga qui...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait craquer l'Uchiha. Il s'était lever d'un bond et avait empoigné le col de son homologue pour le regarder avec haine.

_ Ferme ta grande gueule, ordonna-t-il, la mâchoire serrée. Tu parles encore une seule fois de Hinata comme ça et c'est ta sale tronche que tu devras récupérer en morceau sur le parquet. Deidara n'est qu'une petite merde qui mériterait bien plus qu'un licenciement.

Kakashi posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke qui lâcha Orochimaru sans quitter son regard, lui montrant toute sa haine envers lui. Il se défit de la main du Hatake et quitta la salle de réunion en claquant la porte. Il fallait qu'il sorte sinon il allait faire une connerie. Comment ce serpent pouvait tenir ce genre de propos ? Il regagna son étage en fulminant intérieurement. Suiren vint se coller à lui dès qu'il arriva à l'étage, mais il ne fit pas attention à elle, trop occupé à se calmer. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en cuir et regarda Hinata discuter avec Tenten à travers la vitre de son bureau.

_ Le rendez-vous de 15H a été reporté au... Monsieur Uchiha ?

Sasuke lâcha des yeux sa petite-amie et braqua son regard sur son assistante et se fit à froncer les sourcils. Sa colère revint presque immédiatement.

_ Comment saviez-vous que Hinata avait un colis à l'accueil ?

La Kiri se sentit blanchir d'un seul coup et serra l'agenda de son patron. Elle bafouilla qu'elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, ce qui énerva encore plus l'Uchiha qui tapa du poind sur son bureau en verre.

_ Ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule Suiren.

Elle baissa la tête et se fondit en excuse, disant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, qu'elle avait juste voulu aider Deidara et lui. Sur ces propos, Sasuke respira profondément et exigea de savoir en quoi cela le protégeait.

_ Elle... hésita l'assistante. Elle se sert de votre influence dans le building, je le sais. Elle passe son temps à faire la belle devant les hommes qui travaillent ici, vous méritez mieux monsieur Uchiha.

Sasuke se mit à rire nerveusement en pinçant l'arête de son nez. C'était une blague ? Les gens ne savaient absolument rien de son couple, du comment il s'était formé. Tous prenaient Hinata pour ce qu'elle n'était pas alors que c'est lui qui avait été le méchant dans tout ça. Il lâcha son nez et fixa son assistante.

_ Quelqu'un de mieux ? Donc quelqu'un comme vous ?

Les joues de la blonde rougirent ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du PDG qui soupira en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

_ Suiren, finit-il par dire, vous êtes complètement à côté de vos pompes.

Il contourna son bureau, avança calmement vers la porte vitrée et saisit la poignée de la porte avant de se retourner vers son assistante.

_ J'allais oublier, je ne travaille qu'avec des gens compétents, vous êtes virée.

Il ne fit pas attention à son visage choqué et quitta son bureau pour aller voir Hinata. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la réserve où il l'embrassa fougueusement. Hinata se laissa faire avec plaisir puis lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Sasuke lui caressa la joue et lui dit qu'il avait juste besoin d'elle. La Hyûga lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa de nouveau.

...

Hinata quittait le building en se rendant au sous-sol. Sasuke lui avait laissé sa voiture pour qu'elle aille à son rendez-vous avec Jiraiya. Elle quitta l'ascenseur et se rendit à la Berline. Heureusement pour elle, son petit-ami avait enregistré l'adresse de l'auteur dans son GPS. Elle mit une vingtaine de minutes pour se retrouver devant la maison traditionnelle de l'écrivain. Elle plissa les plis de sa jupe et sonna à la porte. Jiraiya lui ouvrit avec son habituel sourire charmeur en clamant être heureux de la voir, ce qui la fit sourire.

Ils se mirent au travail devant un thé fumant. Hinata aimait beaucoup le fait que l'écrivain se servait de son histoire avec Sasuke pour créer son livre. La trame était très proche de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, parlant d'un patron et son assistante qui entretenait une relation professionnelle ambiguë pour finalement se mettre en couple à la fin durant un weekend comme celui de la Shôwa no Hi. Elle lut ses notes qui l'informèrent que le patron de son histoire ne cessait de vouloir se rapprocher de son assistante mais que celle-ci n'avait aucune affection pour lui. Il allait y avoir nombre de péripétie qui les empêcheraient de se rapprocher concrètement tout en créant une complicité entre les deux. Elle rit quand elle lut les descriptifs des deux personnages principaux, le patron était le portrait craché de Sasuke et l'assistante lui ressemblait énormément. Elle fut soulagée de voir que leurs noms dans le futur livre n'avaient rien à voir avec les leurs. Elle lui donna alors des idées comme il le lui demandait, disant qu'il fallait leur créer des collègues ou des amis étant contre cette relation, qu'il fallait mettre aussi un brin de jalousie en créant des personnages draguant l'un ou l'autre. Jiraiya l'écoutait attentivement et prenait note de ce qu'elle disait, ses idées étaient bonnes. Il fut agréablement surpris quand elle lui conseilla de faire en sorte que les deux protagonistes ait une aventure un soir ou deux avant la mise en couple, il y avait déjà pensé mais pensait qu'elle n'aimerait pas l'idée. Après plus de deux heures à échanger leurs idées et noté les grandes lignes, ils cessèrent un instant leur travaille en binôme. Jiraiya fixait sa nouvelle collègue en souriant.

_ Pourquoi ne pas vouloir apparaître comme co-auteur ma muse ? Questionna le cinquantenaire.

_ C'est votre idée, répondit-elle, votre livre et votre travail.

_ Mais c'est vous qui m'avez inspiré ce livre, rétorquait-il.

_ Tout comme sans votre intervention, Sasuke et moi ne serions pas ensemble aujourd'hui, répliqua-t-elle en souriant de gratitude.

Jiraiya lui fit un sourire charmeur puis lui assura qu'il n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel, qu'ils auraient fini ensemble de toute façon, affirmant que Sasuke n'aurait pu se voiler la face bien longtemps, ce qui la fit sourire en rougissant. Il lui demanda alors d'accepter d'être co-auteur, expliquant que ça lui tenait à cœur et qu'il ne plaisantait pas quand il affirmait qu'elle était sa muse. Flattée, Hinata capitula et accepta d'écrire ce livre avec lui. Elle savait que son emploi du temps serait alors surchargé, entre son propre manuscrit qu'elle devait relire, celui qu'elle allait devoir écrire avec Jiraiya et sa fonction au building... Quand aurait-elle du temps avec Sasuke ? Elle remercia l'auteur et quitta sa maison pour retourner rapidement à son appartement avant d'aller chercher son petit-ami au building. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été chez elle, ils étaient toujours chez Sasuke. Durant le trajet, elle se mit à réfléchir. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée ou non, mais elle préférait se consacrer à l'écriture plutôt qu'à son poste à la Sharingan Book, devait-elle démissionner pour n'être qu'écrivain ? Sasuke serait-il d'accord avec elle ? Aurait-elle assez de revenu pour ne pas être un poids dans leur couple ? Elle aurait voulu en parler avec son père avant, ou au moins sa sœur. Il fallait qu'elle l'appelle assez vite.


	22. Chapter 22

**Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, désolé j'ai un jour de retard dans mes publication mais j'ai eu une journée de dingue avec deux malades à la maison ! Bref, réponses aux reviews.**

 **Cicidy:** coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Tu ma' fait rire avec "c'est quand que Orochimaru meurt" MDR ! Effectivement, ça règlerait pas mal de chose si elle décidait de se consacrer à l'écriture ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, bisous ;)

 **Kerobero:** coucou, merci pour ta review ;) oui c'est très actif tout ça! Non, c'est l'inverse, c'est Deidara qui c'est fait mordre par Hinata! Tu as bien compter, ça fait bien 2 semaines qu'ils sont ensemble. Oui, il fallait que j'éclaircisse le détail de son refus envers Jiraiya pour finalement la faire accepter! C'est effectivement une meilleur chose pour elle comme pour leur couple... Eh oui, c'est bientôt fini, je vous concocte quand même un bonus (donc chapitre 24). Ravie de te faire passer d'agréable moment, bonne lecture, bisous ;)

 **KisaAkisara:** coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Eh oui, il fallait bien un méchant et vu que je n'aime pas deidara dans le manga... Oui, mais je vous réserve un chapitre bonus (le 24) parce je vous adore lol. Ravie que tu veuilles ensuite t'attaquer à Souvenirs, ce n'est pas du tout le même genre mais je suis assez fière de moi pour cette fiction. Aller, bonne lecture, bisous ;)

 **Voilà mes amours, c'est bientôt la fin, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre avant votre bonus. Bonne lecture et gros bisous à vous.**

 **CHAPITRE XXII**

Samedi 17 mai

Hinata se demandait où Sasuke l'emmenait comme ça. Il lui avait dit de se pomponner alors elle avait revêtit une robe mauve, fluide, descendant à ses genoux et possédant de fines bretelles. Elle l'avait assemblée d'un gilet blanc et d'escarpins noirs. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux et s'était très légèrement maquillé. Sasuke lui avait dit qu'elle était sublime, lui arrachant un sourire et des rougeurs sur ses joues. Lui, il avait mis son costume noir assortit à une chemise blanche, elle avait même été surprise qu'il est troqué sa chemise bleue. Il gara sa Berline devant un restaurant très réputé dans la capitale. Hinata savait très bien que ce genre de restaurant se réservait plusieurs jours en avance, elle soupçonnait son amant d'avoir prévue cette soirée depuis un moment. Ils quittèrent la voiture en même temps et la Hyûga saisit la main qu'il lui tendait avant qu'ils ne traversent la grande avenue pour entrer dans le restaurant portant le nom de « _Yamato Palace_ ». L'intérieur avait un gout du Japon traditionnel, les serveuses portaient des kimonos ressemblant à ceux que portaient les geishas.

_ J'ai réservé une table au nom d'Uchiha, déclara Sasuke à la réceptionniste.

La jeune femme sourit au PDG puis leur demanda de suivre sa collègue. Une autre jeune femme, dont un chignon traditionnel rassemblait ses cheveux blond, les accueillait avec un sourire puis leur emboita le pas pour les conduire à leur table. Une table basse, entourée de coussins rouges, était décorée d'un chemin de table rouge, un chandelier où brûlaient six bougies créait une ambiance romantique. Un arbuste parfaitement taillé séparait cette table de voisins potentiels d'un côté alors qu'un grand aquarium avait la même fonction de l'autre. Hinata s'agenouilla devant l'arbuste pendant que Sasuke s'installait en face. La serveuse s'inclina légèrement devant eux et leur demanda ce qu'ils souhaitaient commander. Ils ouvrirent alors la carte, choisirent et commandèrent pour que la blonde s'éclipse. Sasuke était nerveux, ça faisait la troisième fois qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux et il ne comptait pas le nombre de fois qu'il s'était humecté les lèvres. Hinata semblait détendue et le regardait en souriant malicieusement.

_ Tout va bien, demanda Hinata, le regard taquin.

_ Le restaurant te plaît, esquiva Sasuke.

Elle hocha la tête sans lâcher son sourire. Elle avait remarqué qu'il était stressé et trouvait cela amusant. Elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de ce stress mais finirais forcément par savoir. La serveuse revint avec une bouteille de saké tiédit et deux petits verres. Elle jeta quelques sourires à Sasuke en servant le couple, ce qui fit respirer profondément Hinata. Elle repartit sans même jeter un regard à la Hyûga qui avait perdu son sourire. Elle suivit du regard la serveuse puis sentit la main chaude et rassurante de son petit-ami caresser délicatement la sienne posée sur la table, elle le regarda. Il entremêla ses doigts aux siens, la faisant sourire.

_ Pourquoi ce restaurant ? Enquêta Hinata en prenant son verre.

_ Pour toi, répondit-il en faisant tinter leur verre.

Les joues de la brune chauffèrent et elle but une petite gorgée sans lâcher son regard. Hinata lança la conversation en parlant du prochain weekend, l'anniversaire de Shisui. Elle était elle aussi quelque peu nerveuse. Elle avait profité de l'absence de son petit-ami pour demander conseil à son père et sa sœur sur la décision qu'elle devait prendre professionnellement. Tous deux lui avaient dit la soutenir dans le choix de privilégier l'écriture. Quand Sasuke lui avait dit l'invité au restaurant ce soir, elle s'était dit que c'était ce qu'il fallait pour aborder ce sujet.

La serveuse avait jeté un regard à Hinata en apportant leur plat, ayant préalablement remarqué leur main liée. La Hyûga lui fit un sourire qui en disait long. La blonde déposa les assiettes et leur souhaita un bon appétit avant de regarder de nouveau la brune. Elle n'avait pas une seule fois jeter un œil à l'Uchiha, ce qui le fit sourire pendant que Hinata jubilait intérieurement. Elle rougit en voyant que son amant n'avait pas loupé ce qui venait de se passer et qu'il s'en amusait. Elle venait d'être prise en flagrant délit de jalousie !

_ Bon appétit ma puce, lui dit Sasuke en prenant ses baguettes.

Elle lui renvoya en s'armant elle aussi de ses baguettes. Après quelques bouchées, Hinata lui annonça, fière, qu'elle avait accepté d'apparaître comme co-auteur du livre de Jiraiya, Sasuke accueillis cette nouvelle avec un sourire ravi.

_ Mais ça va me faire des journées invivables, enchaîna-t-elle. Entre mon travail au building, mon livre, les autres que je compte écrire et celui que je fais avec Jiraiya, on ne va pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour nous !

_ Quitte le building, dit-il en haussant ses épaules.

Hinata papillonna un instant, interloquée qu'il annonce cela comme si c'était une évidence. Elle se racla la gorge et continua de manger en le regardant.

_ Tu n'as pas dit que j'étais le meilleur pour dénicher Le livre qui fera vivre toutes les émotions ? Questionna-t-il. Ton livre en fait partit, je te l'assure. Tu as bien plus ta place en tant qu'écrivain qu'en tant que directrice de relecture. Et c'est hors de question que je te vois moins, ajoutait-il après trois secondes de silence.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieure en rougissant. Finalement, elle n'avait aucune raison d'appréhender. Il lui demanda si elle en avait parlé avec Hiashi, ce à quoi elle raconta son coup de fil.

_ Mais je vais devoir attendre la sortie officielle de mon livre avant de démissionner, déclara la Hyûga en terminant son plat, sinon je n'aurais aucun revenu. C'est l'histoire d'un petit mois, le temps de la deuxième relecture.

Leur conversation s'éternisa sur le sujet, Sasuke considérant qu'elle pouvait s'arrêter quand elle le voulait, qu'il avait les moyens mais Hinata insistait, ne voulant dépendre de lui. La serveuse vint leur apporter le dessert et ne regarda ni l'un, ni l'autre. Elle repartit silencieusement en ayant débarrassé les plats. Les deux tourtereaux pouffèrent en se regardant. Sasuke était malgré tout un peu blessé qu'elle dise ne pas vouloir dépendre de lui. Voyant son sourire se faner, Hinata lui caressa la main, délaissant son roulée à la cannelle.

_ Si tu préfères, je donnerais ma démission dès lundi, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

_ Non, lui dit-il calmement, fais comme toi tu le souhaites.

Elle fronça ses sourcils. Il souriait oui, mais elle voyait bien que quelque chose le dérangeait. Elle insista d'un regard mais n'obtint rien, elle termina donc son dessert en l'écoutant parler de son auteur borné pour meubler le malaise. Le repas terminé, Sasuke alla régler la note sous le regard contrôlant de Hinata qui ne lâchait pas la serveuse des yeux.

Sasuke avait garé sa Berline pas loin et avait pris la main de Hinata pour aller faire quelques pas dans le parc du coin. Il était de nouveau nerveux et bien moins certain de sa demande. En refaisant le compte, c'est vrai que ça faisait si peu de temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était très précipité. Mais il avait l'impression d'avoir commencé réellement à vivre depuis qu'elle partageait sa vie. La preuve en était qu'il dormait des nuits entières, qu'il devenait poli et souriant même avec ses collègues, il riait avec Hinata… « _On dirait Itachi avec Naori »_ pensait-il en souriant. Hinata regardait le paysage qu'offrait ce parc, c'était très beau. Un lac accueillait des poissons et quelques canards. Des lumières en lampion parsemaient le chemin de terre qui se traçait dans l'herbe. Sasuke attira Hinata sur un banc face au lac. Il entoura les épaules de sa petite-amie qui posa sa tête contre lui, profitant de ce paysage silencieux et reposant. Mettant sa main libre dans sa poche, l'Uchiha caressa la boite qui renfermait la bague qu'il avait été cherché à sa bijouterie en fin d'après-midi. Il hésitait, s'injuriant de ne pas avoir laissé ses mots franchirent ses lèvres quand il y avait pensé dans l'ascenseur, ça aurait été plus facile. A présent, il se sentait terriblement idiot et complètement incertain. Elle ne voulait pas dépendre de lui, hors, quand on partage une vie maritale, on dépendait l'un de l'autre, non ? Il ne savait plus. Hinata frissonna, la fraîcheur de ce début de nuit se faisait sentir et son gilet n'était pas suffisant. La sentant, Sasuke lui proposa de rentrer. Ils firent donc le chemin inverse en entremêlant leurs doigts puis regagnèrent la Berline. Le trajet fut silencieux, Sasuke était attentif à la route tout en étant plongé dans ses pensées. Hinata ne cessait de lui jeter des regards, elle voyait bien que quelque chose le travaillait. Avait-il mal prit le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas démissionner tout de suite ? Elle ne voyait que cela, tout le reste de leur soirée s'était très bien passé si elle omettait la serveuse blonde.

Sasuke jeta les clés de son loft sur le marbre du bar de la cuisine qui séparait cette pièce du salon et regarda Hinata se masser la plante des pieds, lui arrachant un sourire. Il vint s'installer sur le canapé avec elle et lui prit ses pieds pour la masser. La brune s'installa correctement, croisant son bras derrière sa tête, allongée confortablement, regardant son amant prendre soin d'elle. Il était le petit-ami parfait, celui qu'elle avait rêvé d'avoir, attentionné et câlin. Elle se mit à rire légèrement, les doigts de Sasuke venaient de la chatouiller. S'en rendant compte, l'Uchiha recommença. Il riait de la voir se débattre en essayant de l'empêcher de continuer tout en riant aux éclats. Hinata fit preuve de souplesse et réussi à soutirer son pied, mais Sasuke s'attaqua à ses hanches et le fou rire de la brune reprit de plus belle. Elle tentait de le supplier d'arrêter entre ses rires, mais ne réussissait à rien de plus que le faire rire avec elle. A bout de souffle, il cessa ses chatouilles et la regardait reprendre une respiration normale, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle tendit ses mains vers lui et lorsqu'il les attrapa, elle le tira à elle. Sasuke se retrouva semi allongé sur sa petite-amie qui lui offrait un baiser langoureux. Lâchant ses lèvres mais restant tout près d'elle, il murmura :

_ Je t'aime…

_ Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle avant qu'il ne mette son index sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle ne parle plus.

_ Tu vas surement me prendre pour un cinglé, dit-il toujours en parlant à voix basse et la fixant intensément, et tu aurais raison, je le suis. Je suis accro à toi, à ta présence, tes sourires et tout ce qui te concerne. Je suis complètement fou amoureux de toi Hina et j'arrête pas penser que…

Il avait la gorge nouée. Si elle refusait ? Si elle le rejetait ? Elle le regardait, les yeux brillant et des rougeurs aux joues.

_ Je voudrais passer ma vie avec toi Hinata, avouait-il en rougissant faiblement. Je sais que c'est complètement fou, reprit-il rapidement, que c'est peut-être irresponsable, mais je me sens vivant avec toi.

Hinata avait des larmes aux bords des yeux, incapable de parler, elle le regarda se relever légèrement pour faire elle ne savait quoi. Il la regarda de nouveau et se mit à rire nerveusement avant de se relever complètement. Elle s'assied alors sur le canapé, le regardant se mettre à genoux devant elle. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'humecta les lèvres avant de la fixer en ouvrant une petite boite noire. Hinata avait écarquillé ses yeux en voyant la fine bague en or blanc ornée de ciselure et d'un joli saphir.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite mais… Hinata, accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Il tremblait, de tous ses membres, une boule à l'estomac et une peur irrationnelle dans ses pupilles sombres. Hinata avait son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, elle ne réfléchis plus à rien et laissa son instinct et son cœur la guider. Elle glissa du canapé pour se retrouver à sa hauteur et l'enlaça en happant ses lèvres. Sasuke la laissa faire, la rapprochant de lui d'un bras autour de sa taille. Il avait raison, c'était complètement fou et irresponsable même, mais elle avait la sensation que c'était la seule chose sensé qu'ils allaient enfin faire depuis le début. Elle lâcha délicatement ses lèvres et murmura un « oui » qui le fit sourire et frissonner, avant de l'embrasser encore. Elle avait accepté, il n'en revenait pas, elle allait devenir sa femme, madame Uchiha Hinata. Rompant ce baiser, il retira la bague de sa boîte et lui enfila à son annulaire gauche. Elle se mordit la lèvre en le regardant faire. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi avoir choisi un si beau restaurant, pourquoi il s'était senti mal quand elle lui avait dit ne pas vouloir dépendre de lui et sa nervosité de la soirée. Elle rougit en regardant sa main gauche ornée de sa bague de fiançailles et fût capturée par son fiancé qui l'emmena dans leur chambre en l'embrassant amoureusement.

…

Samedi 23 mai

Sasuke tenait sa fiancée dans ses bras et tous deux regardaient Shisui. Le petit garçon avait ses yeux hermétiquement fermés face à son gâteau où six bougies brûlaient. Il était à faire son vœu et lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux et souffla sur ses bougies, un torrent d'applaudissement envahit la salle à manger du manoir Uchiha. Naori retira les bâtons de cire du gâteau avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front pendant qu'Itachi et Naruto apportait la pile de cadeau. Shisui écarquilla ses yeux en affichant un immense sourire, reflet de celui du blond, et montra son impatience quand à ouvrir ses présents. Mikoto le regardait en souriant tendrement pendant que Fugaku découpait le gâteau. Shisui cria de joie en ouvrant le cadeau de son oncle et Hinata. Il était fan des Avengers et venait de recevoir les deux grandes figurines qui lui manquaient. Sasuke souriait de voir son neveu avec des yeux aussi pétillant. Shisui ouvrit un à un tous ses cadeaux, recevant des jeux, des livres et une gourmette de la part de ses parents. Il vint ensuite faire des bisous à tout le monde avant de se ruer sur sa part de gâteau au chocolat.

Sasuke et Hinata étaient arrivés la veille au soir, ils avaient alors passé le dîner à discuter avec la famille Uchiha, annonçant la démission de la Hyûga et leurs fiançailles. Mikoto en avait eu les larmes aux yeux, elle avait enlacé tendrement son fils avant d'en faire de même avec sa belle-fille, leur souhaitant tout le bonheur possible et affichant son bonheur. Fugaku avait été plus discret mais son sourire n'avait trompé personne sur sa joie. Itachi avait ébouriffé les cheveux de son frère en le félicitant pendant que Naori prenait Hinata dans ses bras en retenant ses larmes. Mikoto avait ensuite parler uniquement de ce mariage, promettant de mettre tout en œuvre pour leur offrir une fête inoubliable, ce qui avait fait rire Hinata et soupirer Sasuke, il s'attendait à ce que sa mère réagisse ainsi. Elle était déjà en train de prévoir une date et tout ce qui allait avec.

Lorsque la Hyûga avait prévenu son père le lendemain de sa demande, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il ronchonne, qu'il lui fasse la morale sur la précipitation des choses, mais fut agréablement surprise. Hiashi avait marqué un blanc dans leur conversation avant qu'elle ne l'entende renifler et la féliciter en bonne et due forme. Hanabi avait hurlé de joie et avait eu presque la même réaction que Mikoto, ce qui avait fait rire son aînée. Tenten et Karin l'avaient félicité en souriant, la rousse lui avait même sauté dessus en lui exposant toute sa joie. Neji aussi l'avait surprise, il avait été moins démonstratif mais avait souri tendrement et la prenant dans ses bras.

Tout était parfait, elle espérait juste que Shisui n'ai pas fait le vœu qu'il avait dit vouloir faire, elle préférait se marier avant de devenir mère. Le petit bonhomme terminait son gâteau et partit dans le jardin avec son oncle et Naruto pour essayer le cerf-volant que lui avait offert Sakura. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs eu les larmes aux yeux en apprenant les fiançailles de son meilleur ami avec la Hyûga. Satomi avait souri malicieusement avant de les félicité et d'annoncer que le brun et le blond n'étaient pas meilleurs amis pour rien, Naruto avait aussi demandé l'Uchiha en mariage et le même weekend qu'eux !

_ J'ai trouvé une date parfaite, intervint Mikoto en se faisant une place entre ses belles-filles, sa nièce et la rose, que dis-tu du 5 aout Hinata ?

La Hyûga ne savait quoi répondre, elle n'était pas la seule à devoir choisir et cette date était tellement proche qu'elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit faisable en si peu de temps.

_ Vous devriez voir cela avec Sasuke, répondit-elle en souriant.

_ C'est fait, déclara l'Uchiha, il m'a répondu que tout ce qui te convenait lui conviendrait ! Alors ?

Hinata sourit tendrement mais expliqua tout de même son appréhension sur la possibilité que cette date soit faisable, ce à quoi Mikoto brassa l'air d'une main en disant qu'elle s'occuperait de tout. La matriarche Uchiha avait dans l'intention de les marier à Konoha, elle était persuadée que cela ravirait Hiashi de revenir dans sa ville natale pour un weekend. Elle expliqua à la Hyûga qu'elle s'occuperait de tout, le traiteur, la salle, les faire-part… Elle lui dit qu'elle avait un mois pour lui faire une liste d'invité et qu'elle lui donnerait tous les détails pour valider ses choix. Hinata se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, un mariage coute cher, elle ne voulait pas que les parents de Sasuke s'amusent à tout payé, mais ne dit rien, elle en parlerait avec son fiancé.

Le reste de la journée se passa en rire, en discussion et en retrouvailles. Hinata était heureuse de revoir les amis de son fiancé ainsi que sa belle-famille. Temari et Shikamaru n'avaient pas pu venir, mais Naruto, Satomi, Sakura et Saï avaient répondu présent immédiatement. Kushina et Minato étaient venu aussi, accompagnés de leur fille cadette qui n'avait pas une seule fois adressé la parole à Hinata, ce qui ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Naori avait beaucoup parlé de son entreprise et se plaignait de ne pouvoir manger comme elle le voulait, prise de nausées à chaque fois, ce qui avait fait sourire ses interlocutrices. Naruto n'avait pas manqué une occasion de faire le pitre avec Shisui avant de devenir plus sage pour discuter calmement avec Sasuke. Il lui avait raconté sa rencontre officiel avec Kagami et se réjouissait que son futur beau-père officiel soit de moins en moins agressif avec lui. Il avait expliqué au brun que Satomi avait affronté son père, lui donnant le choix entre la perdre complètement ou accepter Naruto. Sasuke était assez fier de sa cousine, elle avait enfin affronté sa peur et laisser Naruto la rendre heureuse. Il lui jeta un regard, la voyant rire avec Hinata, Sakura et Naori, ce qui le fit sourire. Naruto l'avait ensuite charrié pour sa demande en mariage, disant qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé si romantique. Shisui accouru vers son oncle qui le prit dans ses bras.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu es grand maintenant, lui dit-il.

_ J'ai 6 ans ojisan, répondit Shisui en montrant six doigts. Dis, c'est vrai que Hinata va être ta femme ? Sasuke affirma, le faisant sourire. Alors vous allez avoir assez de temps pour me donner un cousin ou une cousine ?

Naruto éclata de rire, imité par Sasuke qui rit plus sobrement avant de dire qu'il fallait qu'il soit encore un peu patient.

Hinata se lova dans les bras de Sasuke, son os collé au torse de son fiancé qui lui caressait doucement le bras. La journée avait été forte en émotion, Shisui avait eu un bel anniversaire. Hinata fit part de tout ce que lui avait dit Mikoto sur leur mariage, Sasuke l'écoutait calmement et sourit quand elle expliqua qu'elle se sentait gênée que les Uchiha paye tout.

_ Mes parents ont fait la même à Itachi et Naori, rassure-toi, lui dit-il en embrassant son cou.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de ce moment d'intimité bien mérité avec une journée aussi rempli. Elle finit par se retourner pour lui faire face et glissa ses mains sur son torse, le faisant frissonner. Elle l'embrassa chastement.

_ Tu es sûr de vouloir t'endormir chaque nuit à mes côtés, lui dit-elle entre chaque baiser.

_ Hum, dit-il. Et me lever tous les jours à côté de toi aussi, ajoutait-il.

Il passa ses mains sous sa nuisette et palpa ses fesses en l'embrassant plus passionnément. Elle gémit faiblement dans sa bouche avant de dire que ce n'était pas correct, ils étaient chez les parents et ça la gênait. Délaissant sa bouche pour chatouiller son cou avec le bout de son nez, il chuchota que ses parents dormaient au rez-de-chaussée et qu'ils leur suffiraient de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Elle résista un instant, apeuré que qui que ce soit puisse les entendre, mais très vite, les caresses que lui offrait son fiancé eut raison de sa résistance, ce qui ravi son fiancé.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, voilà le dernier chapitre en sachant que j'ai déjà écrit votre bonus qui sera posté mardi prochain, ou vendredi si vous êtes sage ;) Mais avant tout, réponses aux reviews._**

 ** _Amerys:_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) merci, ravie que tu es trouvé la lecture agréable ;) Bisous_**

 ** _Kerobero:_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ravie que cette demande en mariage t'es plu ;) Je te laisse te régaler de cette fin, le bonus arrive plus tard. J'avais tout de même reçu ta première review par mail ! Bisous_**

 ** _KisaAkisara:_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Encore un peu de patiente Kisa, tu auras ça dans le bonus ;) Bisous_**

 ** _Pineapple94: coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ravie de savoir que ma fic t'as charmé sans être fan de ce genre ;) Merci pour les compliments, ça me fais plaisir ! Je te laisse te régaler de ce dernier chapitre. Un bonus arrivera bientôt, Bisous ;)_**

 ** _Francy: coucou, merci pour ta review ;) MDR, je transmettrait les claques pour toi lol, ravie que la demande en mariage t'es plu et pas de panique, Shisui aura son voeux d'exaucé, mais un peu de patience ;) Je te laisse avec le dernier chapitre, le bonus arrive plus tard. Bisous_**

 ** _Dadetine: coucou toi, merci pour ta, non, tes reviews mdr ;) alors, ravie que le chapitre 20 t'es plu. Pour ce qui est du 21, j'avoue que je ne l'ai pas écrit avec énormément de plaisir, on peut même dire que je l'ai un peu bâclé, donc je conçois totalement que les sentiments de Hinata surtout soient presque oubliés. Pour le 22 eh bien, ouf, merci ! Je t'avoue que je suis aussi contente que la fin arrive, j'ai encore plein de fiction sur mon PC du coup, celle-ci devenait trop longue... J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plairas, ainsi que le bonus. Bisous ;)_**

 ** _Voilà, aller, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à bientôt pour le bonus et à très vite sur mes autres fictions ! Bisous_**

 **CHAPITRE XXIII**

Samedi 5 août

Sasuke était nerveux et tout ce que pouvait lui dire Naruto n'y changeait rien. Il fixait son reflet dans le grand miroir de son armoire, passant un doigt de façon répétitif entre le col de sa chemise blanche et son cou. Il avait chaud et l'impression d'étouffer. Sakura lui avait enlevé sa fiancée, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis jeudi soir. Il se demandait ce que les femmes lui avaient réservé comme soirée d'enterrement, faut dire qu'Itachi et Naruto s'étaient fait plaisir avec la sienne…

 _Flashback_

 _Sasuke avait été tiré de force dans un bar de Konoha et avait été installé à la table centrale. Il avait été très content de voir tous ses amis réunis, Naruto, son frère, Shikamaru, Chôji, Shino et tous les autres, étaient assis à la même table que lui. Itachi l'avait fait s'habillé en jogging, ce qui l'avait un peu surprit, mais devant ses amis, il comprenait pourquoi. Les traitres lui avait prévu toute une soirée et il allait devoir les suivre dans leur délire, il soupira en avance. Naruto s'approcha de lui avec son habituel sourire radieux en lui tendant un pochon plastique._

 __ Tiens, va te changer dans les toilettes, on t'attends, lui avait-il dit en évitant de rire._

 _L'Uchiha avait obéit mais une fois dans les toilettes du bar, il avait longuement hésité avant d'enfiler l'habit de moine qu'il devait mettre. Il avait aussi quelques accessoires, comme un chapeau multicolore avec inscrit « futur marié » dessus, une corde de pendu en guise de collier et un sac à main en forme de cercueil. Il s'était regarder une longue minute dans le miroir vieillis au-dessus des lavabos, pesant le pour et le contre de quitter les toilettes du bar. Ce fut Saï qui vint le chercher, cachant son rire, il le saisit par le bras et déclara avec un sourire trop faux pour être vrai :_

 __ Fais pas ta mijaurée, t'es adorable comme ça !_

 _La totalité de ses amis, ainsi que quelques clients du bar, avaient ouvertement éclaté de rire en le voyant revenir tirer de force par celui qui s'était retrouvé à sa place un mois auparavant. Des rougeurs gagnèrent les joues blanches de Sasuke qui fusillait son meilleur ami des yeux. Ce dernier releva ses mains au-dessus de sa tête en plaidant être innocent, mais le brun n'y croyait pas un seul instant._

 _Ils avaient alors bu quelques verres dans le bar et Sasuke s'était détendu en entendant son aîné lui raconter sa soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon ainsi que le bon souvenir qu'il en gardait malgré sa gêne à ce moment. Après tout, il ne se marierait qu'une seule fois ! Il accepta ensuite de défiler dans les rues qui l'avaient vu grandir, saluant tous les passants qui mettaient souvent une pièce dans son cercueil de sac à main. Naruto, Chôji et Iruka, un ami proche d'Itachi, le précédait dans les rues en annonçant l'arrivé du futur marié, clamant haut et fort « Laissez passer le pendu, donnez-lui vos encouragements, aller brave gens ». Sasuke avait rougit plus souvent durant cette soirée que durant toute sa vie, mais Hinata le valait bien ! Les commerçants lui avaient même offert des bons de réductions ou des échantillons. Son défilé avait duré plus d'une heure, puis toute la troupe s'était retrouver dans un restaurant pour un repas accompagné de rire et de saké._

 _Fin flashback_

Hinata allait se moquer de lui en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait ! Il sourit à cette pensée tout en gardant un œil sur son reflet. Dans quelques heures, il serait à la mairie, dans quelques heures, Hinata serait sa femme. Il passa une énième fois son doigt entre son col et son cou puis son père entra dans sa chambre, faisant sortir Naruto. Sasuke se mit face à son père et le laissa lui mettre son nœud papillon.

_ Tchitchi ? T'étais nerveux le jour où tu as épousé haha ?

Fugaku émit un léger rire en lui avouant qu'il l'était et que c'était tout à fait normal qu'il le soit aussi. Fugaku avait revêtit un costume gris chiné assortit à une chemise bleu ciel, la famille Uchiha devait porter du bleu et la famille Hyûga du rouge. Il termina le nœud de son cadet puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules en le regardant dans les yeux.

_ Après la mairie ça ira mieux, lui dit-il d'une voix calme. Ta nervosité est dû au fait qu'elle ne t'as pas encore dit oui.

Mikoto entra dans la chambre à ce moment et sourit tendrement à son fils avant de pincer ses lèvres pour retenir ses larmes. Elle portait une belle robe bleue ciel qui lui allait à merveille.

_ T'as vu Hinata ? Demanda Sasuke à sa mère.

Elle émit un léger rire, comme son époux, avant de lui dire que sa future femme était magnifique et qu'elle avait pensé à mettre un maquillage waterproof au cas où elle allait pleurer, ce que Fugaku accueillis avec un hochement de tête, sa femme allait forcément pleurer ! Sasuke soupira en penchant sa tête en arrière pour évacuer le stress et ses parents le laissèrent tranquille. Il ne resta seul qu'une dizaine de minute avant qu'Itachi n'entre.

_ Hinata est magnifique, annonça-t-il en refermant la porte, tu vas avoir du mal à patienter pour ta nuit de noce.

Sasuke fit un sourire puis regarda son reflet, voyant celui de son frère juste derrière. Itachi était moins grand que son cadet, ce qui avait toujours fait rire le plus jeune, mais il avait aussi toujours été très élégant. Il portait un costume bleu marine avec une chemise bleu ciel, ses longs cheveux attaché comme à son habitude.

_ Hiashi voudrait te voir, il peut ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit Sasuke, encore plus nerveux.

Itachi quitta alors la chambre de son frère en le complimentant sur le choix de son costume puis le père de Hinata entra dans la chambre. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise rouge et une cravate noire. Il salua le futur marié en gardant ses mains dans ses poches et se racla la gorge.

_ Tu es très élégant Sasuke.

_ Merci Hiashi, répondit-il toujours aussi nerveux.

Un silence s'installa. Hiashi venait de quitter sa fille, il avait encore plein d'émotion dans le regard et l'Uchiha le voyait bien. Il se racla de nouveau la gorge.

_ Tu sais que Hinata est le portrait craché de sa mère et ma fille aînée, Sasuke ne dit rien. Je… Je te la confie, elle et son bonheur. Prends soin d'elle, aime-la comme si chaque jour était le dernier et…

Sasuke avait posé une main sur l'épaule de son beau-père et le regardait en souriant.

_ Vous avez ma parole Hiashi.

L'Uchiha et le Hyûga échangèrent un sourire. Hiashi savait que cet homme était le bon pour sa fille, mais il avait encore du mal à se dire que la petite puce qu'il avait tenu pour la toute première fois dans ses bras était maintenant une femme qui allait comblé un autre homme.

…

Hinata ne cessait de tortiller ses doigts et de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, faisant râler sa cadette qui ne cessait de lui rappeler que le rouge à lèvre ne se mange pas. Hanabi portait une belle robe rouge foncé et ses longs cheveux pendaient dans son dos avec grâce, mais la cadette ne se regardait même pas, elle ne cessait de fixer sa sœur qu'elle trouvait éblouissante. Hinata portait une magnifique robe de mariée d'un blanc ivoire, ornée de perles et de volant. Le bustier de la robe dessinait la ligne de ses épaules et façonnait sa poitrine avec grâce. Epousant sa taille fine à la perfection, la robe partait ensuite en froufrou et voilage, cachant ses jambes et ses pieds. Ses cheveux étaient rehaussés en un chignon déstructuré d'où s'échappaient des mèches bouclées et sa frange lisse. Son maquillage était sobre, comme elle le désirait, mais mettait ses yeux en valeur. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit son père entrer. Hiashi vint vers elle en la regardant avec des larmes dans les yeux. Il lui prit ses mains.

_ Tu es magnifique ma chérie, dit-il d'une voix pleine d'émotion.

_ Merci papa.

Il avait l'impression de voir sa femme le jour de leur mariage, ses yeux le brûlaient, ses mains tremblaient. Il revoyait le jour de la naissance de Hinata, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et avait versé ses premières larmes. En la regardant ainsi, dans sa robe de mariée, il devenait nostalgique.

_ Je t'aime ma fille, dit-il en laissant couler une larme.

Hinata se retint de pleurer et serra son père dans ses bras avant d'entendre sa cadette dire qu'il était hors de question qu'elle recommence son maquillage, ce qui les fit rire. Hiashi la laissa en disant qu'il devait aller voir son gendre et Mikoto entra dans la chambre suivit de Fugaku, faisant fuir Hanabi qui prétexta avoir perdu Konohamaru. Mikoto avait mis le bout de ses doigts sur sa bouche en regardant sa belle-fille, les yeux brillant de larmes, pendant que Fugaku lui souriait. La matriarche Uchiha vint la prendre dans ses bras avant de la regarder.

_ Je suis tellement heureuse, dit-elle. Tu es magnifique ma chérie, Sasuke va te dévorer des yeux toute la journée.

Hinata la remercia, toujours en résistant à l'envie de pleurer, puis Mikoto la lâcha. Elle fut alors surprise que Fugaku la prenne dans ses bras à son tour.

_ Merci de rendre mon fils heureux, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle pinça ses lèvres, les larmes n'allaient pas être retenues bien longtemps s'il disait quoi que ce soit de plus. Heureusement, le comprenant surement, l'Uchiha la lâcha et suivit son épouse en dehors de la chambre. Hinata respira calmement pour se contenir.

_ J'ai toujours su que tu étais une véritable beauté, dit une voix qui la fit sourire.

_ Neji, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Son frère adoptif la serra contre lui sous le regard ému de Tenten qui portait une belle robe rouge où on apercevait l'arrondit discret de son ventre. Elle avait abandonné ses habituels macarons pour être coiffée d'un beau chignon tressé. Hinata fut lâchée par Neji qui laissa sa femme prendre la Hyûga dans ses bras à son tour.

_ Tu es vraiment magnifique, lui dit Tenten en souriant.

_ Sasuke vient de partir, annonça Neji, on va y aller.

Hinata sentit son cœur accélérer. Elle hocha sa tête et suivit son frère adoptif et sa belle-sœur dans le couloir. Hanabi, ayant apparemment retrouvé son copain, vint les aider en tenant la longue traine de sa sœur. La future mariée se sentit un peu empotée en entrant dans la voiture de Mikoto qu'elle avait donné à Hiashi pour la journée.

…

Naruto et Sakura souriaient en voyant leur meilleur ami stressé devant l'autel de la mairie de Konoha, ils étaient tous deux les témoins du marié et en étaient pas peu fier. Naruto chuchota à Sasuke de se détendre et le brun lui répondit d'un grognement. Il vit alors Tenten et Hanabi, les témoins de sa fiancée, entrer dans la mairie et venir se placer à l'opposé de Naruto et Sakura. Sasuke respira profondément, si les deux Hyûga étaient là, c'est que Hinata allait arriver. Il riva ses yeux sur l'entrée de la mairie, essuyant ses mains moites sur son pantalon d'un geste discret. Le silence se fit et le cœur du futur marié se mit à accélérer lorsqu'il vit Hiashi entrer, tenant à son bras Hinata. Un sourire dessina les lèvres de l'Uchiha, il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, la trouvant magnifique, époustouflante, parfaite ! Il la voyait rougir en tenant son regard, ce qui l'embellissait. Naruto aussi souriait, il trouvait Hinata vraiment très belle. Sakura se pinçait les lèvres, évitant de pleurer. La future mariée était tellement belle et la façon dont Sasuke la regardait parlait à lui seul. Elle jeta un bref regard à Saï en souriant. Hinata frissonnait à cause du regard intense de son futur époux, elle savait déjà ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elle sentit son père lui serrer la main qu'elle avait posée sur son bras lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'autel. Hiashi regarda sa fille, lui embrassa la main et la donna à Sasuke. L'assemblée se tut entièrement, regardant les mariés pendant que le maire faisait son discours. Sasuke ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, tout comme Hinata, tous deux se regardant discrètement.

_ Mademoiselle Hinata Aiko Hyûga, dit le maire solennellement, consentez-vous à prendre monsieur Sasuke Madara Uchiha pour légitime époux, de l'aimer, le chérir et lui jurer fidélité ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle en regardant Sasuke dans les yeux.

_ Monsieur Sasuke Madara Uchiha, reprit le maire en regardant le marié, consentez-vous à prendre mademoiselle Hinata Aiko Hyûga pour légitime épouse, de l'aimer, la chérir et lui jurer fidélité ?

_ Oui, répondit-il en voyant les yeux de Hinata briller.

_ Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, termina le maire, je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez échanger vos alliances.

Sasuke, tremblant légèrement mais nettement moins nerveux, prit l'alliance en or blanc sur le coussin blanc que tenait Shisui et la fit glisser à l'annulaire gauche de Hinata, venant agrémenté sa bague de fiançailles déjà présente. Elle se mordillait la lèvre en le voyant faire, son cœur battant à une vitesse folle. Elle prit à son tour l'anneau en or blanc identique au sien sur le coussin que tenait fièrement le fil d'Itachi et le glissa à l'annulaire gauche de Sasuke.

_ Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, déclara le maire en souriant.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier, il attrapa la taille de sa femme et l'embrassa amoureusement devant toute l'assemblée. La bande de copain se mit à siffler et tous applaudissaient. Mikoto, Sakura, Tenten, Hanabi et même Namiko pleuraient silencieusement, heureuse de cette union. Fugaku n'en menait pas large, Hiashi non plus. Itachi regardait son frère avec fierté puis embrassa sa femme en se souvenant de leur mariage. Naruto affichait un sourire tendre en applaudissant puis jeta un regard à Satomi qui avait les yeux brillant de larmes retenues. Jiraiya, qui était resté debout près de la porte de la salle, souriait, heureux que ce couple en soit là et de les voir si amoureux. Sasuke lâcha les lèvres de son épouse et colla son front au sien sans lâcher son regard.

_ Je t'aime madame Uchiha, murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante.

_ Redis-le, dit-elle, taquine, le faisant sourire.

_ Madame Hinata Uchiha, répétait-il, la faisant se mordre la lèvre.

_ Je t'aime aussi monsieur Uchiha, murmura-t-elle alors en venant lui offrir un autre baiser.

Ils finirent par se décoller pour quitter la mairie et se faire harcelé de flash, de confettis et de cris de joies. Leurs doigts entremêlés, ils avancèrent lentement au milieu de tous en souriant. Ils posèrent un peu pour les photos puis entrèrent dans la voiture de Fugaku.

…

Après une longue séance photo, par un professionnel, dans les jardins de la salle qu'avait réservé Mikoto, les jeunes mariés allèrent se mettre à leur table, entourés de leurs témoins et leurs parents. Ils n'avaient pas voulu faire une table pour Sasuke et une pour Hinata, ils avaient mélangé tout le monde pour que l'ambiance soit vraiment homogène. Sasuke avait dit que vu qu'ils n'avaient rien fait dans l'ordre depuis le début, il fallait continuer dans ce sens et Hinata avait accepté avec un immense sourire. L'entrée fut rapidement apportée puis Mikoto se leva en faisant tinter son couteau sur son verre. Recevant l'attention de tous, elle se racla la gorge et regarda les mariés.

_ Merci à tous d'être venu célébrer le mariage de mon fils cadet avec ma belle Hinata, commença-t-elle. Hinata, je ne te dirais jamais assez à quel point je suis heureuse que mon fils t'es trouvée, enchaîna-t-elle en regardant la brune. Je te fais confiance pour le rendre heureux et si jamais il a le malheur de faire l'idiot, n'hésite pas à me le dire que je vienne lui tirer les oreilles, des rires se firent entendre. Bienvenue dans la famille ma chérie, félicitation à vous deux, je vous aime, termina-t-elle la voix tremblante de larmes retenues.

Mikoto reçu des applaudissements pendant qu'elle se rasseyait. Les jeunes mariés la regardaient en souriant tendrement, Hinata avait des larmes aux bords des yeux mais les contrôla, elle ne devait pas pleurer au premier discours, sinon, elle imaginait déjà la suite. Lorsque le plat fut apporté, ce fut Hiashi qui se leva pour prendre la parole. Sasuke prit la main de sa femme, certain qu'elle allait craquer si son père discourait. Hiashi les regardait en souriant et se racla la gorge.

_ Je me rappelle de la première fois que j'ai vu Sasuke, commença-t-il en faisant sourire le nommé, je vous mentirais en vous disant que j'étais ravi de le rencontré ! Des rires fusèrent, dont ceux des mariés. Et puis, reprit-il, j'ai vu ma fille heureuse et souriante quand elle était avec lui. Aujourd'hui Sasuke, regardait-il le concerné, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir laissé cette chance, rends-la heureuse chaque jour, c'est un conseil d'ami, j'ai ton adresse !

De nouveaux rires retentirent et Hinata embrassa chastement son époux en lui souriant. Sasuke vit Hiashi lever son verre vers lui, il l'imita et lui rendit son sourire.

_ Promis tchitchi, déclara le marié, faisant sourire autant Hinata que Hiashi.

_ Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible, termina le père Hyûga avant de boire une gorgée.

Hinata reposa son verre et envoya un baiser volé à son père avant de terminer son assiette en écoutant la conversation de ses témoins.

Killer Bee, un ami DJ de Naruto, stoppa la musique d'ambiance pour annoncer au micro que les mariés étaient désirés sur la piste de danse. Sasuke pris la main de sa femme et la conduit sur la piste de danse pour la prendre dans ses bras. La lumière avait été éteinte pour laisser des lanternes bleues diffuser une lumière tamisée. La musique de « I don't want to miss a thing » d'Aerosmith se diffusa en même temps qu'il ramena sa main contre leur cœur, gardant son regard plongé dans le sien. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que ses yeux, ce qu'il pouvait y lire.

_ Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point tu es belle ? Murmura-t-il, la faisant sourire en secouant légèrement sa tête de gauche à droite. Hum, eh bien, madame Uchiha, je n'ai jamais vu une femme aussi belle que toi, elle rougit en souriant. Je t'aime femme.

Hinata se mit à rire. Elle était dans sa bulle, seule avec Sasuke et cette musique qu'ils avaient choisi ensemble sans même la chercher. Elle était simplement passée à la radio alors qu'ils étaient armés de gants en latex et des bandanas sur la tête pour décrasser la maison qu'ils rénovaient pour Hiashi, un cadeau surprise de Hinata grâce à la notoriété de son livre. Ils avaient alors valsé en riant au début, puis Sasuke lui avait mis du savon sur le bout de nez, les secondes d'après étaient devenus romantique. L'ambiance suivante faisait partie de l'intimité et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient décidé que cette chanson serait la leur.

_ Je t'aime aussi mon cher époux, dit-elle en lui offrant un chaste baiser. Je te trouve très élégant, hum, désirable à souhait même, ajoutait-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Il sourit en l'embrassant langoureusement. Ils ne faisaient même pas attention aux briquets allumés qui dansait autour d'eux dans la salle. L'amour qu'ils diffusaient mettait les larmes aux yeux aux femmes, même Temari que Shikamaru regardait en souriant.

…

Sasuke lui avait retiré sa robe en embrassant ses épaules, puis sa nuque et chaque parcelle de peau qui passait devant sa bouche, la faisant frissonner. Il l'avait allongé sur leur lit et s'était amusé à l'admirer en se déshabillant. Hinata sentait sa peau brûler sous son regard intense. Elle portait des dessous satiné d'un blanc ivoire cousu d'un fil bleu. Sasuke la trouvait parfaite. Il vint s'allongé sur elle en la parsemant de baiser ardent avant de saisir ses lèvres avec impatience. Elle gémit faiblement en ressentant son impatience et sourit. Lorsqu'il lâcha ses lèvres, ne s'éloignant pas pour autant, il riva son regard au sien.

_ Tu te rappelles cette après-midi où nous avons choisi notre chanson ?

Il gémit de contentement en se remémorant l'instant et reprit ses lèvres, murmurant entre chaque baiser qu'il se souvenait des moindres détails, la faisant sourire.

_ Sasuke, dit-elle sensuellement, j'ai une question à te poser, il murmura qu'il l'écoutait en parcourant sa mâchoire de sa langue. Fille ou garçon ?

Il cessa tout mouvement et chercha son regard qu'il vit briller. Elle se mordillait la lèvre, elle savait qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle disait et se sentit prise d'un rire quand elle le vit sourire avec des larmes aux yeux. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis lui demanda de l'excuser. Elle le vit alors descendre son visage jusqu'à son ventre encore plat et y poser doucement ses mains.

_ Salut toi, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur le nombril, la faisant rire, c'est tchitchi. Je suis impatient de te rencontrer.

_ Va falloir être patient monsieur Uchiha, riait Hinata.

_ Cette magnifique voix appartient à ta magnifique maman, dit-il, à qui je vais aller lui témoigner combien elle est la femme la plus exceptionnelle qui soit, on se reparle plus tard Aï*.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur le nombril avant de revenir vers Hinata qui l'accueillit d'un doux baiser avant de le regarder pour le voir heureux, le bonheur lisible dans ses pupilles onyx.

_ Garçon, fille, murmura-t-il en caressant le bout de son nez du sien, peu m'importe, déclara-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement, je t'aime tellement.

Il ne la laissa pas lui répondre et lui témoigna à quel point il l'aimait. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'elle pendant trois ans sans voir à quel point elle lui était indispensable. Elle le rendait vivant.

 **FIN**


	24. Chapter 24

**Coucou mes amours de lecteurs ;) Mon petit doigts m'a dit que vous avez été sage, du coup je vous partage le chapitre bonus qui clos définitivement cette belle aventure. Evidemment, je réponds d'abord aux reviews...**

 **KisaAkisara: merci pour ta review ;) ravie que ma fic te plaise autant et malheureusement oui, toute bonne chose à une fin. Pour ce qui est d'envoyer des messages persos, moi je passe par mon PC parce que sur mon portable ça ne fonctionne pas donc... Tu clic sur la personne à qui tu veux envoyer un message puis une fois sur son profil, tu clic sur PM. Voilà, bisous**

 **Kerobero: coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Oui je me suis un peu renseigné pour le style de mariage, surtout que si on suis bien, dans ma fic, les Hyûga sont moderne alors que les Uchiha sont plus traditionaliste, mais le mariage occidentale est effectivement plus agréable et plus rafiné, les japonais ont raison lol. Merci pour le côté émouvant de Mikoto et Hiashi, je ne voulais pas entré trop dans le sentimentalisme mais mettre une petite touche quand même, ouf, c'est réussi ! Petit clin d'oeil à Jiraiya repéré, ça aussi c'est cool :D Tu n'imagine pas le nombres de temps que j'ai passé à chercher leur chanson de mariage, faisant des allers-retours entre youtube et internet pour traduire... C'est effectivement pour l'illustration des sentiments de Sasuke que je l'ai choisi et aussi parce que cette chanson, comme tu le dis, est une véritable ode à l'amour (d'ailleurs à chaque fois que je l'écoute je revois Armagedon et les passages qui vont avec). Oui les paris sont ouverts :D je suis heureuse de t'annoncer que tu n'a pas tout à fait tort, tu es sur la bonne voie mais je te laisse le découvrir et vu que tu as été super sage, je t'envoie plein de bisous ;D**

 **Pineapple94: merci pour ta review ;) ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ça t'as donné envie de te marier sur le champ, surtout que (je révèle une information privée donc chut) je me suis un peu inspiré du mien ;) Ravie que la fin t'as émue, c'était le but. Je te laisse avec le bonus et te dis à bientôt sur une autre de mes fics qui te plairas j'espère. Bisous**

 **Cicidy: merci pour ta review ;) MDR, oui en plus mon PC beug résultat la lettre D ne fonctionne pas des fois, c'est le bordel! mdr! Ravie que ça t'ai plu et que tu es partagé leur parcours avec émotion, merci beaucoup ;D Mdr, malheureusement non, je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen de l'éliminer celui-là, lol. Aller, je te laisse profiter du bonus, Bisous**

 **PS mes amours, j'ai oublié de préciser dans le chapitre précédent que Ai (comment Sasuke appelle leur futur enfant) signifie "amour", je le dis au cas où, sait-on jamais! En tout cas, je suis ravie, heureuse même, d'avoir partagé cette aventure avec vous. Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont suivit tout du long, ceux qui ont commenté, ceux qui ont mit ma fiction en favori, etc... C'était un plaisir de partager "Le Chantage" avec vous. Je vous invite à faire un tour sur mon profil, j'ai d'autre fictions qui peuvent vous plaire, enfin je l'espère, et ne vous fier surtout pas au résumé je suis nulle pour ça, lol. Bisous mes amours, à une prochaine fois ;)**

 **CHAPITRE XXIV : BONUS**

 _Huit ans plus tard…_

Hinata était allongé sur son canapé, la tête relevée par deux coussins décoratif, un livre dans ses mains dont la couverture affichait le titre : Faux-semblant. La couverture était simple et on pouvait lire les noms de Hinata Hyûga et Jiraiya en-dessous du titre. Ça faisait bien la troisième fois qu'elle le lisait dans ce format et souriait toujours autant. Elle se retrouvait dans beaucoup de passage, tout comme elle y retrouvait Sasuke. Elle détourna ses yeux de la lecture en entendant sa cadette l'appeler en entrant dans le salon. La petite fille de quatre ans, ayant des cheveux d'un noir bleuté lui tombant en boucle sur les épaules, posa ses coudes sur l'accoudoir du canapé et riva ses prunelles d'un noir de jais dans ceux nacrés de sa mère.

_ Maman, dit-elle de sa voix fluette, je peux dormir chez tatie Bi ?

Hanabi se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un sourire attendrissant sur ses lèvres. Une petite fille du même âge lui tenait la jambe, regardant, de ses yeux blancs, sa cousine supplier sa mère. Hanabi s'était toujours demandé si elle n'avait pas échangé leur fille. La sienne, Kako, était calme, douce et gentille, le portrait de Hinata quand elle était petite, sauf physiquement. Sawako, sa nièce, était téméraire, intrépide et bruyante, tout son portait à elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'en dit tatie Hanabi ?

Sawako tourna sa bouille arrondit vers sa tante et afficha des yeux de chat et une moue attendrissante qui fit rire la visée. Kako releva ses yeux vers sa mère, faisant glisser ses longs cheveux lisse d'un brun chocolaté dans son dos.

_ Dis oui maman, demanda-t-elle.

_ Bien sûr les filles, déclara Hanabi, faisant sauter de joie Sawako et sourire de contentement Kako.

Les deux fillettes filèrent dans la chambre de l'Uchiha pour préparer une valise pendant que Hanabi acceptait le thé de sa sœur. Se rendant dans la cuisine, Hinata demanda des nouvelles du mari de sa cadette, elle ne le voyait pas souvent en ce moment.

_ Il est en pleine campagne, répondit la plus jeune, c'est bientôt les élections. Il stresse, je ne sais plus comment le faire se détendre, soupira-t-elle.

_ Tu as essayé un bain moussant à deux ? Proposa l'aînée en versant l'eau. Il a surement besoin d'une soirée avec toi, je vous prends Kako si tu veux.

Hanabi la remercia autant pour le thé que pour la proposition, qu'elle accepta pour le lendemain, ayant promis aux filles de les garder ce soir. Konohamaru se présentait pour devenir maire de Kyoto, Hanabi passait donc plus de temps avec sa sœur, n'aimant pas être seule. Elle espérait qu'il soit élu, elle était persuadé qu'il était fait pour suivre les traces de son grand-père, peut-être même plus. La cadette demanda alors des nouvelles de son beau-frère. Sasuke avait quitté le building de la Sharingan Book, à la naissance de Sawako, pour devenir critique littéraire. Ce nouveau métier lui convenait tellement que la plupart des écrivains craignaient les propos de l'Uchiha concernant leur livre, tout comme ils les attendaient. Sasuke faisait toujours des critiques constructives, pour lui, un livre est toujours bon à lire. Hinata avait écrit avec lui un livre d'une centaine de pages où Sasuke expliquait ce qu'est un bon livre et comment un auteur pouvait s'améliorer.

_ Il est en conférence de presse depuis hier, déclara Hinata, fière de son mari, à Tokyo. Normalement, il rentre demain.

_ Les affaires marchent bien, riait Hanabi.

_ Un peu trop oui, confirma Hinata. Ce mois-ci il a reçu une cinquantaine de lettre d'auteur qui demandait son avis avant de vouloir publier.

Les deux sœurs continuèrent alors de discuter de leur époux respectifs pendant un moment. Kako et Sawako arrivèrent ensuite dans la cuisine pour donner la valise qu'elles avaient préparée avant d'aller faire un tour dans le jardin. Deux enfants âgés de sept entrèrent dans la cuisine pour venir déposer une bise sur la joue de Hanabi. Le garçon, ayant de courts cheveux d'un noir de jais contrastant avec ses grands yeux ivoire, alla enlacer le cou de sa mère alors que sa sœur, ayant les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux en bien plus long, avait pris un gâteau sur la table et mangeait comme un goinfre.

_ Où mets-tu tout ce que tu manges Aiko ? Demanda Hanabi à sa nièce.

_ Dans sa bêtise, répliqua son frère en souriant.

_ Aiji, grogna sa sœur, le faisant rire en lâchant sa mère. Maman, on peut aller dormir chez papy s'il te plait.

Hanabi sourit en voyant la moue attendrissante d'Aiko qui regardait Hinata en papillonnant. Elle fut rapidement appuyer par son frère qui expliqua que Hiashi et Namiko leur avait déjà dit oui et qu'ils viendraient les chercher dans une heure. Hinata soupira avant d'accepter. Les jumeaux se firent un clin d'œil et filèrent dans le jardin en apprenant que leur cousine y était avec leur sœur cadette.

Depuis que Sasuke avait quitté le building, ils avaient emménagé à Kyoto pour que Hinata soit proche de sa famille. Ils avaient une belle maison non loin du centre-ville et rendaient visite à la famille Uchiha très souvent. Shisui avait eu un petit frère, Obito, puis une petite sœur Ayumi. Hinata se souvenait du jour où Shisui avait rencontré ses jumeaux, il avait dit à son oncle qu'il avait eu raison de faire des enfants avec Hinata parce qu'au moins il avait eu un cousin et une cousine en même temps, ils avaient bien rit ce jour-là. Le dernier weekend de la Showâ No Hi qu'ils avaient passé à Konoha avait été un weekend mémorable. Hiashi et Namiko étaient devenus des amis proche de Mikoto et Fugaku, résultat, la famille Hyûga s'était retrouvé au complète chez les Uchiha. En plus des trois enfants d'Itachi et Naori, les trois de Hinata et Sasuke et la fille de Hanabi, Neji et Tenten étaient venus avec leur fils Eikô et leur dernière Chiko. Naruto et Satomi avaient eu une fille, Nami qui semblait très amoureuse du fils de Sakura et Saï, Sadao. Temari attendait son deuxième, leur fils aîné ayant trois ans, il ressemblait énormément à son père et s'appelait Shikadaï. Tout ce petit monde avait regardé le feu d'artifice en se régalant des pâtisseries qu'avaient préparé Mikoto et Hinata.

Hiashi et Namiko arrivèrent chez Hinata qui leur offrit un thé une fois que les enfants les avaient harcelés de bisous et câlins. Hiashi était un grand-père poupon, chérissant ses petits-enfants, épaulé par Namiko qui était considérée comme leur grand-mère. Hinata désespérait souvent entre son père et ses beaux-parents, ses enfants étaient bien trop gâtés à son gout.

_ Maman, l'appela Aiko, il rentre quand tchitchi ?

_ Demain ma puce, lui répondit Hinata.

Elle vit alors ses jumeaux faire la grimace alors que Sawako montait sur ses genoux pour poser ses petites mains sur les joues de sa mère en souriant.

_ T'inquiètes pas maman, dit-elle de sa petite voix, quand tchitchi sera à la maison je rentrerais de chez tatie Bi.

Hinata lui fit un grand sourire puis la chatouilla en embrassant ses joues dodues. Hanabi récupéra sa fille et sa plus jeune nièce et salua tout le monde pour retourner chez elle. A peine une heure plus tard, ce sont les jumeaux qui quittèrent la maison avec leurs grands-parents. Hinata se retrouva seule, elle décida donc de se faire un plateau télé. Elle s'installa confortablement dans son canapé et lança son film.

Complètement plongée dedans, elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Sasuke retira ses chaussures et sourit en voyant sa femme. La maison était bien silencieuse, il retira alors sa veste et vint se mettre derrière le canapé. Il fit glisser ses mains sur les épaules de Hinata qui sourit tendrement en se mordillant la lèvre.

_ Je croyais que tu rentrais demain, dit-elle sans le regarder.

_ Tu me manquais trop, j'ai abrégé, répondit-il.

Elle se mit alors à genoux sur le canapé et enlaça la nuque de son époux pour l'embrasser chastement.

_ Où sont les jumeaux, questionna-t-il entre deux baisers.

_ Chez mon père.

_ Et Sawako ?

_ Chez ma sœur, dit-elle en attaquant son cou de baiser ardent.

_ Je t'ai manqué aussi apparemment, s'amusait-il, la faisant gémir d'affirmation.

Elle lui déboutonna sa chemise en précisant qu'ils devaient profiter d'être seuls toute la soirée, ce qui fit sourire Sasuke. Il lui saisit ses hanches et la souleva du canapé comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et approfondit leur baiser en faisant tomber sa chemise sur le sol.

_ Impatiente ?

_ Hum, mon époux ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, nous avons peu de temps, répliqua-t-elle, le faisant sourire.

_ Je me planquerais dans l'armoire, rit-il en l'embrassant.

Ils franchirent la porte de leur chambre sans se décoller et Sasuke la posa sur leur lit avant de retirer son pantalon, la regardant ôter sa nuisette. Il revint ensuite sur elle et l'embrassa langoureusement en dégrafant son soutien-gorge.

_ Madame Uchiha, vous êtes tellement parfaite, dit-il en allant suçoter un sein.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux noir de son mari avant de fermer les yeux. Huit années de mariage et il ne se lassait toujours pas de l'appeler madame Uchiha. Pas une seule fois Hinata n'avait regretté la précipitation de leur couple, ils avaient eu quelques prises de tête bien sûr, mais chaque moment passer avec Sasuke était un moment de bonheur. Elle l'aimait un peu plus chaque jour et ne se lassait pas de sa tendresse. Il remonta vers son visage et l'embrassa sauvagement, sa femme était comme une drogue pour lui. En bon junky, il avait besoin de sa dose quotidienne et jamais elle ne lui refusait cela. Elle avait été un peu réticente après la naissance de leurs jumeaux, son corps avait subi les désavantages de la grossesse et elle avait alors développé des complexes. Il avait su les faire disparaître, pour lui, les quelques petites vergetures qui dessinaient ses hanches n'enlevait rien de sa beauté naturelle. Il la trouvait toujours aussi désirable et envoutante qu'au début. Il fit alors l'amour à sa femme, se délectant de son odeur et de ses gémissements qui le rendait toujours plus accro.

Hinata était blottit dans les bras de son mari, le sourire aux lèvres, le drap recouvrant leur nudité. Elle caressait ses pectoraux de façon distraite en l'écoutant raconter sa conférence de presse comme elle le lui avait demandé. Ce fut ensuite à Sasuke de l'écouter raconter comment elle s'était occupé durant son absence. Leurs jumeaux avaient encore fait tourner leur mère en bourrique, des fois il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas été plus facile si un de leurs enfants avait hérité du caractère doux de leur mère, mais apparemment, c'était Hanabi et Neji qui avaient eu cette chance. Sawako aussi avait son petit caractère, mais était très câline, comme Aiji. Leur seul fils vouait une véritable admiration à sa mère, Hinata disait souvent que c'était parce qu'il tenait de lui, ce qui le faisait rire.

_ Ils t'ont réclamé, l'informa-t-elle. On devrait manger ailleurs demain soir, en famille.

_ Tout ce que tu voudras ma puce, dit-il en embrassant son front. Dis, tu ne voudrais pas…

_ Non, le coupa-t-elle sachant ce qu'il allait dire.

_ Pourquoi ? C'est très agréable de les fabriquer.

Elle se mit à rire pendant qu'il venait chatouiller son cou du bout de son nez. Il voulait un autre enfant et Hinata refusait. Elle avait peur d'avoir encore des jumeaux. Mais la vie semblait vouloir donner raison à Sasuke, elle comptait attendre avant de lui dire, mais vu qu'il remettait le sujet sur le tapis…

_ Bon très bien monsieur Uchiha, dit-elle, vous avez gagné.

_ Tu veux bien ? Fut surpris Sasuke.

Elle sourit, lui prit sa main et la posa sur son ventre en lui disant qu'il était déjà fabriquer comme il disait. Sasuke fit un large sourire, puis embrassa sa femme amoureusement.

_ Je t'ai dit à quel point je t'aime aujourd'hui ? Dit-il en lâchant ses lèvres, elle répondit négativement. Hum, il faut remédier à cela alors.

Elle le laissa lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il lui portait avant de lui murmurer qu'elle était toujours autant amoureuse de lui. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne remercierait jamais assez Jiraiya d'avoir lancé le chantage qui les avait amenés ici !

…

Aiji : gouverne l'amour

Aiko : enfant de l'amour

Sawako : enfant de la fraîcheur


	25. Chapter 25

Et non mes amours de lecteurs, ce n'est pas un autre chapitre bonus lol !

En fait, je voulais absolument répondre à une review d'un invité donc je ne peux pas le faire par message privé !

Du coup, ce bonus, qui n'en est pas un, est pour Kerobero…

Coucou à toi aussi )

Effectivement c'était un sacré bond dans le temps et j'apprécie que tu es vu le côté nostalgique de Hinata en relisant pour la énième fois son livre écrit avec Jiraiya !

Je remettrais sa médaille à Sasuke lol

C'est exactement ça, lol, Sasuke aurait fini par le tué cet Orochimaru sinon et puis, j'ai une lectrice qui voulait le massacrer alors il avait intérêt à disparaître de la fic, mdr !

Alors, si je voulais absolument te répondre à la base, c'était pour la suite de ton message… Vu que tu n'es pas inscrit (ou inscrite) sur le site, je ne pouvais te répondre en privée alors me voilà dans un microscopique chapitre qui ne me servira que pour te répondre !

Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir fait découvrir l'univers des fanfictions, les ayant moi-même découverte par hasard en navigant sur internet. J'ai découvert, pour ma part, un OS magnifiquement bien écrit et, étant écrivain de métier, je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas m'y essayer ! Et me voilà :D

Je suis très flattée que tu considères « Le Chantage », « Reconquis-moi » et « Mon fils » comme étant des pépites d'or, mon égo est surdimensionné maintenant )

Oh la la, c'est mon résumé de fic qui t'a donné envie ? Je suis habituellement nulle pour ça )

J'ai pris plaisir à écrire cette fiction et ça me flatte de savoir que ton chapitre préféré est celui où Sasuke se remet en question vis-à-vis de Hinata. Sasuke est un personnage compliqué à aborder mais vu que dans ma fic il n'a vécu aucun drame familiale, c'était plus facile. Du coup le Sasuke de « Le Chantage » est plus humain, moins dur et ouvert aux sentiments…

Tout ça pour te dire que je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir fait découvrir ces univers alternatifs du Manga d'origine, je te proposerais bien d'autres auteurs que je trouve vraiment géniaux mais j'ai peur de faire des jaloux(se) *_*

Eh bien, je te dis aussi à très vite sur une autre de mes fictions, j'espère qu'elles te plairont tout autant )

Gros bisous à toi aussi )

Voilà mes amours de lecteurs, vous pouvez retourner à vos activités précédentes (ne faites pas style, je sais très bien que vous vous êtes précipité pour venir voir ce message. Non ?) Bon d'accord, je me fais mes petits films toute seule, c'est bon, laissez-moi rêver…

Merci à toutes et tous d'avoir reviewer ma fiction, de l'avoir suivi, de l'avoir mise en favori, etc… Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit, et tant pis je le redis dans ce cas, vos commentaires sont le plus beau salaire qu'un auteur puisse avoir, je vous assure !

Aller, je vous laisse, en espérant vous voir sur une autre de mes fictions )

Bisous mes amours de lecteurs


End file.
